


Michelle_A_Emerlind: A Spade of Truth - Russian translation - Острие Истины

by SilverRaindemon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Non-Sexual Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soul mates, Альтернативная Вселенная - Ангелы и демоны, Альтернативная Вселенная - Без зомби-апокалипсиса, Римминг, Счастливый конец для всех!, Юмор, анальный секс, ангст, грязный секс, игра с хвостом, море эмоций, оральный секс, первый поцелуй, первый раз, проникновение хвостом, самоубийство/алкоголизм/наркомания второстепенного персонажа, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 101,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демону Рику поручают очень важное задание - научить маленькую Джуди, как быть плохой, чтобы она смогла исполнить свое предназначение. Но Рай еще не покинул ее и посылает Дэрила, лучшего из их числа. Вскоре, однако, становится ясно, что на кону нечто большее, нежели решение Джудит быть хорошей или плохой. На самом деле, это может быть нечто настолько ценное, как сердца Дэрила и Рика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Книга I: Самый плохой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Spade of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898878) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



> Огромное спасибо чудесной Michelle_A_Emerlind за разрешение перевести ее фик!

\- Есть один ребенок, - произносит Кэрол, спиливая ногти до острых игл, пока она говорит и тщательно игнорирует любую попытку Рика заставить ее посмотреть на него. – Это злое создание. – Он берет ее чашу с глазными яблоками и принимается давить их между пальцами. – Джудит. – Он вытягивает нитку из ее чудного, обитого мехом трона. – Она – ключ ко всему. – Ковыряет пол перед ней своим ботинком, пока Кэрол изучает свой ноготь с целенаправленной сосредоточенностью. – Она – та, кто поставит Бога на колени. - Начинает развинчивать ее музыкальную подвеску из костей. – Она станет силой, на которую Мишонн не сможет даже влиять. Но она мала. – Рик прыгает в воздух, парит на своих крыльях и начинает выцарапывать борозды в сталактитах потолка тронного зала, в процессе хлеща хвостом. – Но она важн… - Он слишком глубоко вгрызается в один, и тот, вращаясь, летит вниз, чтобы рухнуть прямо у ног Кэрол. – РИК! – вопит она и наконец смотрит на него, в ее глазах ярость и огненные ямы. Она хватает сталактит и швыряет его, попадает ему прямо между его красиво отполированных рогов. Он пищит и падает на пол.

Кэрол закатывает глаза, с силой. – _Демоны, -_ шипит она и поворачивается, чтобы сесть на свой трон, который настолько же заострен и колюч, как ее ногти.

Рик издает ворчащий звук, но спешит сесть у ее ног. – Что, о моя прекрасная Сатана, я должен сделать для вашего скромного величества?

Кэрол вздыхает и скользит по нему взглядом. Она хмурится и постукивает ногтями по боковой стороне трона, где выпячивается в сторону декоративная кость. – Я собираюсь послать своего самого лучшего демона, - говорит Кэрол, - присмотреть за этой девочкой. Научить ее плохому, пока она будет расти. Она сама решит по какому пути идти, когда станет старше. И если она выберет нас, Ад будет царствовать на земле. А это перспектива, которую мне особенно хотелось бы увидеть воплощенной в реальность.

Глаза Рика блестят, и он подергивает хвостом.

\- Это я? Я твой лучший демон? Скажи, что это я.

Кэрол закатывает глаза:

\- А ты как думаешь, кто это? Мэгги? Разумеется, это ты. Из всех семи кругов Ада, _ты, -_ она тянется вперед и берет его за подбородок, улыбаясь ему, - самый коварный и самый мстительный. Ты самый безумный и самый жестокий. Самый гордый и самый, _самый,_ раздражающий. Так что я посылаю тебя. Но, предупреждаю. Тебе придется поработать. Я уверена, что Бог тоже пошлет одного из своих к Джудит. Это не будет просто, как прогулка в парке. Это будет великой битвой, древней, как само время. – Кэрол ухмыляется и пристально смотрит на противоположную стену, где висят свежие освежеванные души. – Зло против добра. Демон против ангела…

Рик смеется и кружится, хлопая крыльями. – _Ангел?_ Я тебя умоляю. – Он встает прямо между Кэрол и кожами, с которых капает, заставляя ее взглянуть прямо на него. Он раздувается от самодовольства. – Будто кто-то из них мне ровня.

* * *

 

Рик стоит перед зеркалом в говенной квартирке на третьем этаже в центре города, поворачиваясь то так, то эдак, разглядывая свою фигуру сквозь грязь, которой, как слоями в геологическом разрезе, покрыто зеркало. За ним, в углу, остывает тело Гарета Термы, и Рику скоро придется избавиться от него, прежде чем оно начнет вонять. Он надеется, что Кэрол довольна его жертвой в виде новой души, которая улетела в Ад, как пуля из автомата. Он также надеется, что сможет преподнести ей много больше в ближайшие дни.

Он снова поворачивается боком. Сквозь налет грязи его кожа сияет, самую малость отливая красным. Он хлопает крыльями, целиком состоящими из элегантной кожи, пронизанной темными костями. Он щелкает хвостом, тонким и ловким, но, о, таким сильным. И, разумеется, он потрясает рогами, длинными и грациозными, выступающими из передней части его черепа грациозными изгибами, что поднимаются почти на фут над его волосами.

\- Какой ты _сексуальный, -_ говорит он зеркалу и проводит рукой по своей груди. – Ммммм. – Он закусывает губу. Может быть, ему стоит уделить немного времени себе, насладиться каждой впадинкой и изгибом и…

Нет. Так не пойдет. У него есть миссия, и он не хочет напугать маленькую девочку. Ну, во всяком случае, не сразу. И кроме того, в зависимости от ситуации, возможно, ему придется позволить смертному или двум увидеть себя, а это вовсе не подходящий облик для того, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, не так ли? Он хмурится, а потом, одним невероятно яростным движением, встряхивается. Алая пыль летит с его кожи и обволакивает его облаком дыма. Когда оно рассеивается, Рик ухмыляется сам себе.

 _Недурно._ Он снова изучает зеркало. Его красноватая кожа сменилась отличным загаром, а крылья на спине и тонкий, ловкий хвост исчезли. Вместо этого он выглядит _смертным_ и _обычным:_ каштановые кудрявые волосы, голубые глаза, возможно, чересчур худой, прекрасная линия челюсти… но, о, так тоже не пойдет. Так скучно. Рик щелкает пальцами и смотрит, как его волосы темнеют, превращаясь в черные кудри, кожа бледнеет, а глаза становятся пронзительными, льдисто-голубыми.

\- Всегда любил эмо, - говорит он сам себе и позволяет одежде на нем превратиться в облегающие длинные джинсы, черные сверкающие ботинки с красными подошвами и тесную черную рубашку с рукавами, закатанными до локтя и пристегнутыми на пуговицу. Он взмахивает рукой и запасается аксессуарами, толстыми кожаными браслетами и небольшими заглушками в ушах, а потом подмигивает себе, взмахивая длинными ресницами. – _Красавчик, -_ говорит он своему отражению. – Ты согласен? – Он поворачивается и обращается к телу Гарета, но оно упрямо молчит. – Хмм, - говорит Рик, - какой холодный мерзавец.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Рик выглядел человеком, думает он. Давным-давно, в иной жизни, он даже был смертным. Но он давно сделал свой выбор, позволив Кэрол превратить себя в прекрасного демона, так что теперь нет смысла вспоминать о прошлом. Поэтому он разглаживает рубашку и тянется взбить кудри попышнее. Его пальцы натыкаются на два крошечных округлых рожка, которые он оставил в волосах, и он ухмыляется себе, его зубы белы, как жемчуг, и остры. – А вот _это_ действительно шик.

Щелкнув каблуками, он уходит из квартиры. На третьем этаже торгуется с очередным клиентом наркодилер. Рик щелкает пальцами и превращает весь его кокаин в сахар. На втором этаже парочка планирует ограбление, и он свистит, отчего пропадает вся их удача. На первом этаже лощеному засранцу повезло завалить проститутку, которой Рик быстро дарит герпес.

Он любит свою жизнь. Очень, очень сильно.

Квартира расположена недалеко от престижного района городка и потому находится на идеальном расстоянии в пешей досягаемости от Соммерсет Парка, который, так уж вышло, является местом прогулок на свежем воздухе малышки Джудит и ее матери, Лори, каждый день примерно в три. Рик скачет туда и на подходе к парку внимательно смотрит, нет ли каких признаков мерзотного ходячего-луча-света, а именно ангела, что Бог послала навстречу Джудит.

Рик не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как выглядит ангел, но, если судить по его опыту, ангелы обычно не особо умеют сливаться с толпой. Они всегда носят белое, серебристое или золотое, постоянно плачут от счастья или молятся, а еще они выглядят так, словно палка, что у них в постоянно в заднице, давно срослась с позвоночником, такие они чопорные. Рик, в общем, особо не фанат.

Он останавливается на краю парка, под ивой, и ищет взглядом. Матери и их дети бродят вокруг, иногда за ними тащится случайный папаша. Щенки и котята играются, а бабочки скользят по воздуху, словно это мультик Диснея. Напротив парка равномерно течет поток машин, такси сигналит седану, прорезает движение мотоцикл. Лори, в свою очередь, везет коляску с Джудит по парку, и тени от деревьев дрожат на ветру.

Рик не сводит с них блестящих глаз, ждет, пока кто-нибудь подойдет. Заметить ангела будет легко, думает он. Джудит сможет увидеть его, кем бы он ни был, и Рик тоже. А Лори нет. Она не увидит ни одного из них на протяжении всей жизни Джудит, если только они сами не захотят. Она не будет в курсе способов, которые Рик будет применять, чтобы сделать Джудит своим маленьким чудовищем, не будет свидетельницей невероятного стыда и провала ангела, который не сможет превратить ее дочь в ханжу и брюзгу.

Так что все, что нужно сделать Рику – это подождать, пока кто-то подойдет к Джудит, а Лори не отреагирует. Но никто этого не делает. Вообще никто. Рик хмурится, ожидая. Ангелы – пунктуальные засранцы. Не может же быть, что этот _опаздывает._ Не может быть, чтобы у Ада было преимущество. Но день идет, и Лори начинает второй круг по парку, и ничего не происходит.

Ну и ладно. Рик не особо терпелив.

Он вылезает из-под ивы и прямиком направляется к молодой матери и ее дочери. Он легко подстраивается под шаг Лори, которая, разумеется, не реагирует. Джудит смотрит на него снизу вверх и болтает игрушкой, которую она прижимает к животу. – Привет, Маленькое Чудовище, - сюсюкает Рик, нагибаясь и разговаривая на ходу. – Меня зовут Рик. – Он протягивает руку и смотрит, как Джудит обхватывает ручкой его пальцы. Лори даже не моргает. – Я твой личный демон, да. Нам будет так весело вместе, правда?

Джудит хихикает, и Лори нагибается, чтобы что-то ей сказать. Они останавливаются рядом со скамейкой, и Лори вытаскивает покрывало. Она укладывает Джудит на покрывало на траве и садится рядом с дочерью. Рик злобно ухмыляется.

\- Ты уже ползаешь, верно? – спрашивает он. Джудит моргает, глядя на него младенчески-голубыми глазами, и Рик щелкает пальцами. – Давай, - говорит Рик и начинает пятиться, маня руками Джудит за собой. Она хихикает и ползет вперед, переваливаясь по одеялу и траве, направляясь прямо к щенку золотистого ретривера.

Рик останавливается, лишь немного не дойдя до собачки, на которой фиолетовый ошейник с кличкой ДЕЙЗИ на подвеске. Рик злобно хихикает. – Дерни за хвост, - говорит он Джудит. Она садится и смотрит на щенка, потом кладет руку в рот. – Дерни за хвост, - снова говорит он Джудит. Она смотрит на него и пускает пузыри. – Дерни за хвост, - говорит он в третий раз, и на этот раз Джудит тянется, хватает щенка за хвост и резко _дергает._

Щенок взвизгивает и оборачивается. Рик смотрит, как тот собирается укусить, и отпихивает его ногой. Глаза Джудит наполняются слезами. – О! – говорит Рик, - Какая _плохая_ собака, собиралась укусить маленькую Джуди! – Он пристально смотрит на щенка, который выглядит смущенным и извиняющимся. – Ну ладно, - говорит Рик и дергает запястьем, внедряя идею в разум собаки, - мы тебе когда-нибудь заведем _настоящую_ Адскую гончую.

Рик смотрит, как щенок идет к краю парка и прямиком на дорогу. Он ухмыляется при звуке тормозов. – Плохая собачка! – говорит он Джудит, которая хихикает. – Плохая, плохая собака.

\- ДЖУДИТ! – внезапно визжит Лори, вскакивает с места и спешит схватить ползущего младенца. – Что на тебя нашло?

\- Она в порядке? – спрашивает прохожий, весь такой длинноволосый и по гранджу. Рик закатывает глаза. Грязный байкер.

\- Да, - говорит Лори, крепко ее прижимая к себе. – Не знаю, почему она это сделала. Обычно она не уползает. – Лори сюсюкает и обнимает Джудит, несет ее обратно к коляске и благодарит мужчину, который быстро уходит в противоположном направлении.

Рик ухмыляется и встает, смахивая с колен невидимую пыль. Сегодня было такое хорошее начало. У маленького сорванца явно есть потенциал. Он щелкает каблуками и направляется обратно к своей квартире, идет параллельно дороге. Что-то выскакивает перед ним – золотистое пятно с фиолетовым ошейником. – Дейзи! –слышит он, как ее зовет маленькая девочка из глубины парка. – Где ты была?

Рик хмурится и оглядывается по сторонам, быстро просматривая местность. Он щурит глаза, ожидая, что на него кто-то выскочит, но ничего не происходит. Золотистый ретривер лает и приносит палку, мамы и их дети болтают себе, а бабочки порхают вокруг, омерзительно разноцветные.


	2. Возлюби себя

Рику скучно. Скука – это поистине проклятие существования демона, учитывая, что в мире так много чего можно сделать. Он вздыхает и думает, не стоит ли ему пойти оттянуться на наркодилере с его этажа, у которого теперь два фингала и сломанные ребра из-за недовольного клиента. Но он решает, что это уже вчерашний день, а потому просто продолжает пялиться на неровный потолок своей квартиры.

Он убрал и грязь с зеркала, и тело из угла, так что теперь квартира снова безупречна и пригодна для жизни, что значит, что Рик видит свое отражение с кровати, на которой он валяется. Черт, он сексуальный. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть свои кудри. Хмм. Упругие. Он наклоняет голову назад и вытягивает шею до упора. Отлиииииично. Он приподнимает бедра. Мммммммм. Он выпячивает грудь. Дааааааа.

А, хрен с ним. Что ему еще делать до обеда, когда Лори и Джудит пойдут гулять? Он встряхивается, переходя из человеческого облика к своей полной демонической красе. А потом он лежит на постели обнаженный и ласкает себя.

Он закрывает глаза и представляет все глубокие, грязные штуки, что демоны делают друг с другом – как они катаются, трахаются, сосут и вгоняют. Он отбрасывает голову назад и его рога с пустым звуком стукаются об изголовье. Его крылья подергиваются, прижатые его спиной, а его хвост нетерпеливо щелкает, стремясь присоединиться. Рик ухмыляется и позволяет ему.

Его хвост оборачивается вокруг ручки ящика ночного столика и открывает его, вытаскивая бутылочку смазки. Он хватает ее правой рукой и открывает бутылочку, лаская себя левой, а потом смотрит, задыхаясь, как смазка стекает на кончик его хвоста. Он треугольной формы, заканчивающейся небольшим острием, как все хвосты демонов, но не с жесткими краями, а с мягкими, и на самом деле, если подумать, это самое идеальное приспособление для того, что Рик хочет с собой сделать.

Он смотрит в зеркало на то, как его собственный хвост стучится в его дырочку в то время, как его рука ускоряет движение на его твердом члене. – Плохой, плохой мальчик, - говорит он зеркалу, и голубые демонические глаза восторженно подмигивают ему. Он проталкивает хвост внутрь, сжимая мышцы в самый раз, чтобы создать давление и достаточно ощутимое жжение. – О, малыш, - говорит он, - _сильнее. –_ Он удовлетворяет собственную просьбу – двигает хвостом туда-сюда, трет его о простату глубоко внутри. Он ласкает себя твердой рукой и играет с яичками другой рукой, когда все начинает становиться уже, и глубже, и сильнее, и _готово._

\- Я сейчас кончу, - говорит он отражению. – Да, давай, самец. Видишь, что ты заставил себя сделать? О, _черт._ – Он закусывает губу, выгибаясь на постели, стараясь продержаться еще хоть пару секунд. – Еще нет, еще нет. Мммммм…. – Он снова кусает губу. – Скажи себе, какой ты сексуальный. _О, малыш. –_ Он встречается глазами с зеркалом. – Да, да, _да!_

Он перестает сдерживаться, двигая рукой изо всех сил, и смотрит, как он подергивается и кончает, толстые белые струи покрывают его живот и разлетаются повсюду. Он ухмыляется и смеется себе под нос, расслабленно плюхаясь навзничь.

Он действительно единственный, кто может заставить его так кончить. Он улыбается. В конце концов, он _действительно_ самая сексуальная бестия во всех семи кругах Ада.

* * *

 

Рик подплывает к парку на второй день и обнаруживает, что Лори катит коляску так же, как и накануне, не видно никаких ангелов. Он мычит себе под нос, но следует за ней и Джудит, на ходу строя рожи крошке. Джудит хихикает, и Лори наклоняется над ней, чтобы посюсюкать с дочерью, наивно полагая, что она сама делает Джудит такой счастливой. На этот раз они подходят к песочнице, и Лори усаживает Джудит рядом с другой девочкой – с младенчески-мягкими золотистыми волосами и розовым бантиком на голове. Рик садится по-турецки рядом.

Джудит играет с песком и хватает грузовичок из тех, что выкладывают для всех детей. Она колотит им о землю и возит его вокруг, двигаясь, насколько ей позволяют ее хаотичные младенческие конечности. Другая девочка замечает игрушку и завидует, тянется за ней и вырывает грузовичок из рук Джудит. Ее глаза наполняются слезами, и Рик смотрит, как она размахивает своим крошечным кулачком. Он ухмыляется. Он никогда не упустит возможности.

\- Кулаком ее, - говорит он Джудит и размахивает собственным кулаком в воздухе, имитируя действие. – Она украла твою игрушку. Кулаком эту девчонку. – Нахмуренное лицо Джудит становится гневным на полную катушку, и она бьет по воздуху стиснутым кулачком. – Моя умничка! – говорит Рик, злобно посмеиваясь. – Мое славное маленькое чудовище. Тресни этой сучке. Давай.

Джудит делает угрюмую гримаску и ползет к девочке, отбирает грузовик. Девочка плачет и снова тянется за грузовиком, но Джудит орудует им, как личным карающим молотом, и бьет девочку в лицо со всей силой пластмассовой ярости. Девочка падает, и Рик видит кровь.

Вскоре родители кричат и склоняются над младенцами. Мама светловолосой девочки не умолкает, сжимая лицо своей дочери в ладонях и повторяя: - Он сломан, сломан, по-моему, ее нос сломан, - снова и снова. Джудит, со своей стороны, усаживается с грузовиком, радостно катая его по песку.

\- _Джудит, -_ говорит Лори и отбирает у нее грузовик. – Нет, нет. Мы не _деремся. –_ Джудит начинает плакать, а светловолосая девочка начинает плакать еще громче, а родители начинают спорить, и, в целом, Рик доволен, как слон.

Но это только пока отец блондинки не перебивает все вопли, чтобы сказать: - Аманда! Посмотри, она в порядке. – В порядке? Девочка не была в порядке. Рик резко поворачивает голову и видит, что девочка улыбается, струйка крови еще присохла к ее губе, но в остальном она цела и невредима. – Дети, а? – говорит мужчина Лори и поднимает на руки свою дочь. – Постарайтесь быть осторожнее в следующий раз.

Лори яростно кивает.

\- Разумеется. Мне так жаль насчет вашей дочери. Не знаю, что нашло на Джудит. Последние два дня она просто кошмар.

Мужчина пожимает плечами.

\- Ужасные два года наступили слишком рано, наверное. – Он улыбается, и они с женой уходят из парка. Рик надувается и смотрит по сторонам в поисках виноватого, которым несомненно должен быть ангел. Но он ничего не находит, если не считать порхающих насекомых, скачущих собак, криков детей и далекого гула мотоцикла.

* * *

 

Дни проходят одинаково. Рик проводит жизнь взаперти в своей квартире, если не считать дневных прогулок в парке. Он поощряет Джудит бить других детей, плеваться на взрослых и тягать за хвосты всех тварей господних, великих и малых. Он идет перед коляской и щелкает пальцами, заставляя незнакомцев спотыкаться и падать вверх тормашками или спуская собак с поводков. Джудит смеется над его выходками, и Рик смеется над тем, как она смеется.

Она становится старше, подрастает. Краски осени выцветают в пастельные тона зимы, и землю покрывает снег. Джудит появляется в огромных, пухлых куртках и шапках с помпонами на макушке. Она ковыляет по парку, сея хаос и провоцируя скандалы, а Рик следует за ней, неудачи текут за ним, словно река.

Ангел не показывается, но Рик знает, что он рядом. Женщина со сбитой коленкой находит двадцатидолларовую бумажку. Девочка, которая чуть не упала в замерзающее озеро, внезапно вовремя успевает сохранить равновесие. Мужчина, которого засекли, когда он пялился на няню сына, спасает ситуацию, вручая жене дюжину роз. Короче говоря, весь тяжкий труд Рика насмарку. Это тошнотворно.

И предсказуемо. А это значит, что дни становятся скучнее и скучнее с каждой секундой. Рик меряет шагами свою квартиру, деревянный пол под ним скрипит, обои скучны и предсказуемы. Его отражение уже не возбуждает его, как раньше. Злобный смех Джудит не такой трогательный, лица людей, потерявших кошелек, больше не стоят полного внимания Рика.

Ему нужны перемены.

Но все, что у него есть – это четыре стены говенной квартирки и парк, в который он ходит на два часа каждый день. Этот день ничем не отличается от бесчисленных предыдущих, что прошли перед ним. На этот раз, на Лори ее розовый свитер, и Рика чуть не тошнит при мысли, что он запомнил весь ее гардероб к этому времени. На Джудит тоже розовое – одна из ее больших курток и коричневые ботиночки, которые подходят для холодной погоды.

Рик идет рядом с ними, как он обычно делает, молчаливый и хмурый. Он практически уверен, что угрюмость заразна, и что Джудит уже ее подцепила, потому что она тоже капризничает. Сегодня особенно легко заставить Джудит сказать маме _нет_ и бросить ей в лицо каштан, и уж совсем просто заставить ее ударить маму, хотя она сама провинилась.

Лори шлепает ее по руке за непослушание, и Джудит воет, как банши, но ее крики боли не радуют Рика. Вообще, страдальческие звуки, что издает Джудит, не щекочут нервы Рику, как это бывает с криками других. Весь остальной город может плакать, кричать и жаловаться, но только не его маленькое чудовище. Она заслуживает лучшего в целом мире. А потому, когда они проходят мимо десятилетки с конфетой на палочке, Рик легко подхватывает ее – это просто, как отбирать сладости у ребенка – и отдает ее Джудит, которая счастливо пускает пузыри, глядя на своего личного демона.

Джудит сосет конфету, Лори игнорирует ее, а Рик идет рядом. Как обычно, все как обычно. Он вздыхает и ищет взглядом ангела, как он делает на автопилоте каждый день. Он ловит себя на мысли, что он надеется, что именно это будет тот день, когда он или она выскочит из ниоткуда и вовлечет Рика в битву зла-против-добра насмерть. В конце концов, все так уныло, и Рик начинает ощущать себя, ну…одиноко.

* * *

 

Рик перебирает варианты, но приходит к выводу, что их у него вообще нет. Его обычный круг общения полон других демонов – в основном, Мэгги, пусть даже это приносит ему больше вреда, чем пользы. Но он чертовски уверен, что Кэрол не понравится, если он полетит в Ад, чтобы нанести светский визит, а все демоны, кого он знает на Земле, глубоко увлечены своими заданиями по созданию конфликтов на Среднем Востоке или работают над политическими кампаниями. Так что Рик засовывает подальше свою гордость – все ее полтора миллиона галлонов – и стучит в дверь наркодилера.

Его зовут Рэндалл, и он мелкий юный засранец, который пытается сделать так, чтобы все были счастливы одновременно, но преуспевает лишь в том, чтобы заставить весь мир относиться к нему с подозрением и раздражением. Рик показывает ему упаковку пива и предлагает бухнуть на халяву, если тот не будет задавать никаких вопросов, и его впускают в однокомнатную, населенную тараканами квартиру Рэндалла и проводят к телеку и какой-то игре в мяч одного города против другого.

Рэндалл пытается поддерживать беседу, и Рику хочется скинуться с моста. Но он ведь за этим и пришел, нет? Компания кого-то, кому больше полутора лет и кто, в основном, способен контролировать свое слюноотделение. Так что Рик вздыхает и смиряется.

Рэндалл вытаскивает маленький пакетик с белым порошком и насыпает дорожку на кофейном столике. Рик закатывает глаза и думает, что этот парень просто ходячая аптека.

\- Хочешь? – спрашивает Рэндалл, - Есть еще убийственное экстази.

Рик качает головой.

\- Не мой грешок.

Рэндалл пожимает плечами и продолжает выкладывать дорожки, как ему нравится.

\- А что твой? – между прочим спрашивает он.

Рик фыркает.

\- У меня их семь. Который тебе нужно?

Но намека Рэндалл не понимает, или, может быть, он просто не слышит Рика из-за громкого шмыганья носом, но в любом случае разговор больше не клеится. – Я не рассказывал тебе про ту работенку, что была у меня в Сан-Антонио? – спрашивает Рэндалл, словно они дружки, которые вместе проводят вечера по воскресеньям. Рик хмыкает, и Рэндалл воспринимает это как отрицательный ответ. – Так вот был там один тип. Реально такой весь из себя мачо, да? Попросил меня добыть нереальную гору товара. Сказал, что заплатит пол-ляма, веришь? И я такой прихожу… - Глаза Рика слегка стекленеют. Вот с такой фигней смертным приходится иметь дело каждый день? - …а там эта тачка, да? Тачка без номеров, и этот парень вылезает с такими солнечными очками, прямо как в кино, чувак. – Рик точно знает, сколько костей в теле человека. Он думает, сколько он сможет сломать, чтобы боль была наиболее невыносимой. – И он мне говорит, вот те крест, не вру, «твой кореш тебя предал,» прям как в чертовом сериале «Специальный корпус». Или это «Закон и Порядок»? Это не одно и тоже? – Рик представляет его голову, насаженной на пику. – И я такой, чуууууууваааааак. Этот парень – коп, верно? И я такой убегаю, как гепард. Типа вжжжжжжжжжжжж. – Рэндалл вытягивает руку и хлопает ей по второй руке. – Так быстро. – Самый медленнодействующий яд, известный человеку, рассказывает Рик сам себе, это… - А этот чел гонится за мной и я перепрыгиваю через забор. – Может быть, вместо сахара, на этот раз он превратит порошок в антифриз. - … и падаю прямо в кучу мусора, свалка отбросов из ресторана. Но знаешь, что самое смешное? Чувак перестал за мной гнаться.

Рэндалл кивает Рику, но Рик отказывается отвечать, его взгляд неподвижен. Рэндалл зажимает правую ноздрю и шмыгает левой, чтобы прочистить нос. Рик щелкает пальцами и превращает его в голубя.

Голубь, на мгновение, невероятно шокирован и пытается издавать пищащие звуки, словно что-то хочет сказать. Рик думает, что это раздражает, поэтому хватает птицу за крыло и выбрасывает в окно, запирая его на задвижку. Голубь делает вялую попытку взлететь, но, обосравшись от страха, возвращается на выступ и жмется к нему, как ребенок к юбке матери.

Рик изучает квартиру и думает, а не переехать ли ему. Он решает, что это место – просто свалка, и лучше не стоит.


	3. Мой серный друг

В один особенно теплый для зимы день, когда недавно выпавший снег превратился в серую жижу, которая выглядит просто в идеальной степени неаппетитной, а ветки деревьев обвисают, как нравится Рику, он следует за Лори к ней домой.

Ему отчаянно нужны перемены. Нужен новый ритм, новый вызов. Наркодилера больше нет, он наконец-то научился летать, а все остальные в здании Рика стали скучными, приевшимися. И он быстро понимает, что единственное, от чего на его губах появляется улыбка, – это злобное хихиканье Джудит, так что он решает, что неплохо было бы проводить больше времени с его посланной-Адом подопечной.

Лори сажает Джудит в белый минивэн после их прогулки в парке и тщательно ее пристегивает перед тем, как сложить коляску и положить ее сзади. Пока она отвлечена, Рик прокрадывается на заднее сиденье минивэна и сводит глаза на переносице, высовывая язык в сторону Джудит. Она смеется, и Рик строит еще более кривые рожи, пока Лори забирается на место водителя.

Минивэн чистенький, идеально пропылесошенный и проверенный, а белые сиденья вызывают у Рика желание все их заблевать. Лори легко выруливает на дорогу, потому что машина за ней уступает ей, и это так отвратительно идеально, что Рик заставляет все светофоры на их пути переключаться на красный.

Они направляются к славному, тихому домику на окраине предместий с идеально ровными живыми изгородями и подстриженной под линеечку травой на газоне. Рик думает, нет ли в местном Совете Соседей других демонов, с которыми он мог бы потусоваться, потому что кто-то явно продал душу за эту хрень.

Сам дом оформлен в утонченном, спокойном стиле, и когда Лори заезжает в гараж, там нет и следа никаких других транспортных средств. Но, разумеется, Рик знает, что она мать-одиночка. Она никогда не приходит в парк с кем-нибудь, за ней не волочит ноги скучающий муж или бойфренд. У нее нет обручального кольца, она никогда не говорит о своей интимной жизни, даже с женщинами, с которыми она подружилась, пока они вместе гуляли по чисто выметенным дорожкам парка. От нее аж несет предместьями, но еще сильнее от нее несет одиночеством.

Лори вылезает и берет на руки Джудит, потом идет в дом. Рик осторожно следует за ними – на свежем воздухе это одно, а в доме все совершенно по-другому. Лори никогда не увидит его, но она может физически врезаться в него в закрытом пространстве, так что он очень внимательно смотрит, куда ступает. Внутри дом похож на картинку из глянцевого журнала по домоводству. Кухня сияет чистотой, в гостиной ни пылинки, детская идеально убрана. Всего там три комнаты, если считать детскую, комнату Лори и прибранную и безупречную гостевую комнату. Рика мутит от одной только мысли о ней.

Он думает, чем Лори зарабатывает на жизнь, если у нее такой хороший дом, но потом тратит немного времени, копаясь в почте, и находит платежки на алименты – какой-то чел по имени Шейн отстегивает половину зарплаты.

Лори сажает Джудит в манеж и уходит в кухню, заполнять счета или чем там занимаются смертные в свободное время. Рик подпирает стенку и смотрит сверху вниз на Джудит, которая подбирает пожеванного и ветхого фиолетового слоника.

\- Ну, малышка, - говорит он и осматривает гостиную, - думаю, я останусь тут на какое-то время. Из тебя явно компания получше, чем из этого наркомана. – Он наклоняет голову и читает названия книг, стоящих на полке в гостиной, не находит абсолютно ничего интересного. – Мне надо организовать для тебя достойное обучение, - говорит Рик и потирает руки. – Тут много всего, что мы могли бы использовать, я уверен… чистящие средства под раковиной, ножи в ящиках на кухне. – Он идет к окну и смотрит на улицу, где на лужайке соседа по траве крадется полосатая кошка.

\- Можно отравить соседскую кошку. Может быть, поймаем мышь, чтобы ты ее помучала. Надеюсь, у тебя будет много встреч для игр с другими детьми. Мы можем обеспечить всех остальных детей кошмарами на всю жизнь.

Он смеется и идет к ней, перегибается через стенку манежа и щиплет ее за щечку. Джудит хихикает и протягивает к нему руки, разведя их широко, словно последний круг Ада. – НА РУЧКИ! – говорит она, и Рик моргает, отскакивая назад на каблуках. – _НА РУЧКИ! –_ повторяет она, словно Рик не расслышал ее в первый раз.

Он хмурится. Он никогда не держал ее на руках раньше. Демоны не носят детей на руках. Кроме того, что подумает Лори, если увидит свою дочь висящей в воздухе, в объятиях невидимой силы, которая пишет судьбу Джудит крупными огненными буквами? Нет, Рик не из тех, кто берет детей на ручки.

Но руки Джудит разведены широко, ее пальчики липкие и жадные, и она начинает пищать от расстройства. – Я подойду через минутку, маленькая, - кричит Лори с кухни, но это никак не помогает усмирить ручонки Джудит, вытянутые вперед, словно злобные тентакли. Минуты пролетают, и Лори все нет, и Рик начинает ненавидеть ее за безразличие.

Медленно, очень осторожно, Рик тянется в манеж и достает Джудит, держа ее на вытянутых руках. Джудит хихикает и пытается укусить его за браслет. Рик изучает ее, и она начинает злобно смеяться, а потом _с силой_ бьет его рукой по запястью, и Рик смеется в ответ. – Вот это мое маленькое чудовище, - говорит он и прижимает ее к своей груди, обнимая. – Вот молодец, моя маленькая.

Джудит снова смеется и пытается ущипнуть его за нос. Рик ухмыляется. Да, думает он, вот оно. Так куда менее скучно.

* * *

 

Лори укладывает Джудит в кроватку и выключает свет в детской, оставляя дверь лишь слегка приоткрытой. Покрывало ночи безмолвно здесь, вдалеке от центра города, единственный звук, нарушающий тишину, - это мобиль Джудит, который тихо пощелкивает, вращаясь снова и снова. Рик встряхивается, уверенный в том, что тени скроют его истинную форму. На мгновение он задумывается, а не пойти ли спать в гостевую комнату, где будет более комфортно, но теперь, когда он принял решение быть демоном-хранителем на полную ставку, мысль о том, чтобы спать в комнате, где нет Джудит, кажется просто в корне неверной.

Так что он тратит минутку, чтобы изучить все, что его окружает, а потом взлетает на потолок, подвисая вниз головой. Его острые когти на ногах крепко впиваются прямо над кроваткой Джудит, и он свисает, покачиваясь и расправляя крылья перед тем, как завернуться в них и в свой хвост для удобства и безопасности. Он ныряет головой под крылья и становится похож на обычную летучую мышь, свисающую с потолка, – видны лишь рога, что торчат снизу, словно рожки антелопы.

Рик устраивается поудобнее и закрывает глаза. Он начинает засыпать, но спустя минуту слышит тихое бульканье. Он выглядывает из-под крыла и видит под собой Джудит, кряхтящую и пытающуюся дотянуться и схватиться за один из его рогов. Она стоит на цыпочках, ухватившись одной пухлой ручонкой за стенку кроватки для равновесия, и пытается достать. До его рога от нее еще добрый фут, так что она точно до него не доберется, но, черт побери, она серьезно пытается. Рик хмурит брови и смотрит на нее. Он пытается выждать, думая, что она точно устанет, но секунды бегут, а она становится лишь решительнее и несчастнее.

Рик хмурится и опускает тело ниже, вытягивая ноги, чтобы обеспечить нужное расстояние. Не забывая про рог, Джудит сразу хватается за него. Рик внимательно следит за ней, чтобы убедиться, что она не поранится о заостренный кончик, но, кажется, все в порядке. Она трогает его, стучит по нему с минуту, отчего в голове Рика раздается жестокое эхо, а потом, к его смятению, кусает его. Удовлетворившись исследованием с использованием всех пяти органов чувств, Джудит наконец плюхается на спину. _Хорошо,_ думает Рик, _спи._

Он начинает подтягиваться, чтобы отодвинуться от нее, но не успевает ничего сделать, ее маленькая ручонка снова обхватывает его рог. Он хмурится и смотрит вниз, обнаруживая девочку спящей на боку, ее крошечный кулачок на кончике его рога, словно ей так спокойнее. Он сглатывает и загоняет поглубже странное, муторное, но пушистое ощущение в животе.

Джудит булькает во сне и начинает тихо, по-детски, сопеть.

Рик устраивается как можно удобнее, расслабляясь в новом положении и стараясь не дергать головой. Он удовлетворенно вздыхает и мурлыкает себе под нос, засыпая.


	4. Соперничество

Загорается свет, мягкое теплое свечение от лампочки в детской пробивается сквозь более тонкие части крыльев Рика. Он слегка шевелится, но не высовывает головы из кокона – пока внутрь не просовывается рука, которая так сильно толкает его в лоб, что он начинает раскачиваться. Он взвизгивает и открывает глаза, распахивая крылья от лица и уставившись прямо в… самые роскошные темно-синие глаза, что он когда-либо видел. Они блестят и переливаются, словно волны в океане, и Рик думает, что именно это наверняка имела в виду Бог, когда она разделила твердь и отделила землю от вод. Он хлопает глазами.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит мужчина, - вали отсюда.

Рик хмурит брови и камнем падает с потолка, переворачиваясь и удерживая равновесие, когда он приземляется на ковер. Он выпрямляется, и его крылья в процессе испаряются, а его обычное, эмо обличье возвращается на место.

\- Ты кто такой? – спрашивает он и буравит мужчину взглядом. На том потрепанные джинсы и майка с отрезанными рукавами, на плечах кожаная жилетка. У него темные длинные волосы, и что-то в Рике говорит ему, что он уже видел этого парня раньше. Его волосы слегка подсвечены золотым кольцом, а на спине его жилетки отпечатки крыльев. Сукин сын, хмурится Рик.

– О, ты думаешь, что ты очень умный, да? – спрашивает Рик. – С этими крыльями и нимбом?

Мужчина ухмыляется уголком губ. – Достаточно умный, чтобы ты меня не заметил.

Рик уничтожает его взглядом. – _Ангелы, -_ выплевывает он, потом скрещивает руки на груди. – Что надо? Я _спал._

\- Да, - говорит ангел, - рядом с Джудит. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал.

Рик фыркает. – Она не _твоя._

\- И не твоя тоже.

\- Нет, моя. Она мое маленькое чудовище.

\- Нет, она дитя Господа. Не чудовище.

\- Без разницы, - говорит Рик, взмахивая запястьем и снова принимает демонический облик. Он забирается обратно на стену.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает ангел.

\- Сплю, - говорит Рик и устраивается на уютном насесте.

\- Но я же тебе сказал выматываться.

\- Я не слышу.

\- Я тебя заставлю.

\- Пфф, - говорит Рик и дважды хлопает крыльями перед тем, как снова обернуть их вокруг себя. Что станет делать ангел? Они все слишком добренькие, что жестоко ограничивает набор тактик, что есть у них в… мерзавец снова его толкает. Рик визжит. – Прекрати, - говорит он козлу. Ангел отступает, а потом тыкает Рика указательным пальцем в глаз. Рик ревет и переворачивается правильной стороной вверх, хлопает крыльями, зависая в воздухе и буравя взглядом сверху вниз мерзкое создание.

Вышеупомянутое создание прыгает в воздух, Рик видит, как тени вокруг него тают, превращаясь в огромные, шикарные крылья нежнейшей, пушистой белизны, каждое перо в отдельности очерчено мягким, спокойным серебром. Кольцо в его волосах звенит и приподнимается над его головой, медленно вращаясь и зависая примерно в трех дюймах над ним, с небольшим наклоном вправо. Он распрямляет спину и _светится,_ черт бы его побрал, и Рик его ненавидит.

Ангел скрещивает руки и выгибает бровь. – Либо ты сам выползешь из этого окна, либо я тебя _заставлю. –_ говорит он.

Рик игнорирует свою зависть к крыльям и оценивает варианты. Но на самом деле, если уж на то пошло, у него только один выбор. Он демон. Он не склонится перед _божественными_ угрозами. А потому он поднимает подбородок в идеальном пренебрежении и с предельной откровенностью сообщает:

\- Нет.

Ангел выглядит обескураженным, словно подобная ситуация никогда раньше с ним не случалась. Рик готов признать, ангел действительно впечатляюще выглядит. Его крылья нависают над крыльями Рика, заставляя его красивую кожу выглядеть, как пластик из магазина ‘Все по доллару’. У него сильная линия челюсти, большие бицепсы, его аура… сияет. Рик чувствует себя крошечным мелким бесом. Но Кэрол ведь не послала Эйбрахама, или Гэбриела, или Мэгги. Она послала своего наилучшего, худшего из худших, злейшего, самого отвратительного и прогнившего насквозь. И он знает, что хотя у ангела есть мощь и крылья, подобные тягачу с полуприцепом, магия Рика способна противостоять его силе.

А потому Рик показывает ему язык. И ангел прыгает на него.

Но проблема больших крыльев в том, что они медлительны, и Рик кругами летает вокруг него, ликующе хохоча. Однако, на очередном круге, он сам себя одурачивает, закрывая глаза от смеха и получая в лицо крылом ангела, которое, как ему казалось, должно быть нежным, словно ультрамягкая туалетная бумага, а на поверку оказывается сравнимым по ощущениям с кирпичной стеной.

Рик валится на пол, приземляясь на задницу и пялясь вверх на _невероятно_ самодовольного ангела. Он готов подняться и начать все сначала, когда из кроватки слышится детский смех. Рик и ангел поворачивают головы и обнаруживают, что Джудит проснулась и прыгает от радости. – _Кулак! –_ говорит она с выражением.

Ангел закатывает глаза, но опускается на землю, легко перевоплощаясь в уличное обличье. – Она только учится говорить, а ты научил ее, как сказать _кулак?_

Рик пожимает плечами и встает, снова превращаясь в эмо. – Лучше, чем _молитва. –_ говорит он и скрещивает руки.

Ангел вздыхает и быстро осматривает Рика. – Ты не уйдешь, да?

Рик качает головой. – Она моя малышка.

\- И моя, тоже, - говорит ангел, нахмурившись, а потом встряхивается, скрещивает руки на груди. – Меня зовут Дэрил. Мишонн сказала мне, что ты появишься. Ну или какой-то чертов демон. Она сказала, что мне нужно будет смириться с тобой. – Его глаза вспыхивают. – Но, даже если Бог так сказала, это не значит, что мне это должно нравиться.

\- Ну, Кэрол послала меня, чтобы указывать путь Джудит, так что, да, тебе _придется_ смириться со мной. Я Рик, но я уверен, что ты обо мне слышал. – Рик выпячивает грудь. – Я несу личную ответственность за неподъемный долг американской системы образования.

Дэрил закатывает глаза. – _Разумеется,_ демон станет интересоваться политикой.

Рик фыркает. – Лучшая площадка для создания неразберихи.

\- Так ты на самом деле не собираешься уходить?

\- Оставить мое маленькое чудовище? _Нет._ Как иначе она вырастет демонической?

\- Она увидит свет Господа. – Ангел твердо кивает. – Она будет сражаться на стороне добра.

\- Типичный ангел, - говорит Рик, закатывая глаза. – Ваше лучшее качество – врать самим себе.

\- Да чтоб ты знал…

Но что бы ни собирался сказать Дэрил, его прерывает скрип двери, когда входит Лори. Она хмурится, когда видит, что свет уже горит, и идет к кроватке Джудит тяжелыми, сонными шагами. Глаза Дэрила широко раскрываются в панике, и он быстро хватает Рика за плечи, впихивая его в открытый пустой стенной шкаф в углу. Рик кряхтит и чувствует шок и отвращение, когда тело Дэрила присоединяется к его телу в крошечном закрытом пространстве.

Дэрил выгибает шею и, когда Лори не смотрит в их сторону, быстро и тихо закрывает дверь, погружая их во тьму.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Она не может _видеть_ тебя, знаешь ли.

\- _Да, -_ говорит Дэрил с фырканьем, - я знаю это. Но она может случайно в нас врезаться, и я уверен, что она слышала весь шум, что ты устроил.

\- Эй! – защищается Рик, - Ты первый начал.

\- Типичный демон, обвиняешь других в собственных проблемах.

\- Говнюк.

\- Негодяй.

\- Подонок.

\- Убожество.

Рик бьет его в живот, и Дэрил кряхтит, его верхняя часть тела инстинктивно сгибается, а задница с глухим стуком ударяется о стенку. – _ВОТ_ _ДЕРЬМО! –_ говорит он и тянется вперед, хватая Рика за плечи и впиваясь ногтями, чтобы удержать его на месте.

– _ПРЕКРАТИ, -_ шипит он.

Рик думает, что для ангела у него нехилые длинные когти. – Не указывай мне, что делать.

\- Ну нечего вести себя, как _тупая овца._

Рик почти решает вернуться в демоническое обличье и отхлестать хвостом гондона, но он из последних сил сдерживается. Вместо этого он гордо поднимает голову и поворачивается спиной к Дэрилу, скрещивая руки. – Я не буду связываться с мусорщиками Рая.

\- Мусорщик? – повторяет Дэрил. – Ты думаешь, я являюсь таковым?

\- Ну ты явно недостаточно квалифицирован для своей миссии.

За его спиной слышится шуршание, и внезапно Рика окружают крылья, которые сияют, словно первый солнечный свет, что пролился на землю в самый первый день сотворения мира. Он моргает, когда крылья опускаются на него, так легко пробегая по его телу, что он едва может их чувствовать. Они прикасаются к его лицу, мягкие, словно пух, и нечто в нем пытается петь вместе с ними – нечто давно умершее и человечное, нечто, подобное тому, о чем его мама рассказывала, что это Дух Святой.

Крылья тянут его назад и потом, невероятно, он оказывается прижат к груди Дэрила, и эти сильные бицепсы обхватывают его и он запоздало соображает, что ангел его обнимает. – Меня зовут Дэрил, - шепчет он на ухо Рику, и Рик невольно вздрагивает, - и я ангел забытых. Ты хочешь знать, почему я одеваюсь, как байкер? – Рик с трудом сглатывает при звуке его голоса, глубокий тенор звенит весомостью, Рик и не знал, что Рай на такое способен. – Я их покровитель. Хранитель всех безнадежных случаев. Это моя _работа –_ отводить всех потерявших надежду от самого края. Напоминать им о них самих. Я был послан сюда, потому что таков смысл меня. Остаток Рая забил на Джудит. Они уверены, что из-за нее Богу наступит конец. Но не я. Я никогда не бросаю. – Дэрил заглядывает за плечо Рика, и Рик снова смотрит прямо в глубокие синие глаза, пока его запоминают и держат. – Никого.

Рик снова сглатывает, перья и аура его ослепляют. Но несмотря на то, как по-человечески Дэрил заставляет Рика себя чувствовать, несмотря на то, как тесно он охвачен, завернут в самую его сущность, он бунтует. Потому что Рик – боец, и он знает, что это ощущение – ложь. Это всегда ложь. Если Дэрил хочет напустить на него свою ауру, что ж… двое могут играть в эту игру. И Рик _сильно_ бьет его своей _._ Это его личная атака – смешанные, яростные чувства, которые он испытывал в тот день, когда отвернулся от всего человеческого и принял Кэрол. Это не мелочно и по-бесовски, как все, что он делал с Джудит. Это настоящее, _жесткое,_ злое, глубоко спрятанные страхи, и ярость, и кипящий гнев. Ощущение покинутости, одиночества, предательства. Концентрированная пилюля из загнанности в угол и принуждения жить не той жизнью, что тебе было суждено. Это всепоглощающе, и когда это накрывает Дэрила, он, спотыкаясь, отступает, и Рик с трепетом смотрит, как его крылья на мгновение из белых становятся почерневшими и обгорелыми. Рик не сводит глаз с лица Дэрила, смотрит, как оно искажается от боли, а потом, невероятно, он начинает плакать.

А потом мгновение проходит. И Дэрил, и Рик отступают, снова возвращаются в свои человеческие обличья. Дэрил смотрит на него исподлобья широко раскрытыми глазами и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Рик не хочет этого слышать. Просто оттого, что Дэрил ощутил на мгновение, что такое быть Риком, не дает ему права говорить, да и ничто, что он может сказать, ни черта не изменит. – Не запирай меня больше в гребаном шкафу, - говорит Рик и открывает дверь.К этому времени Лори и Джудит уже не видно, так что он покидает детскую, тяжело, резко шагая своими ботинками с красной подошвой, и идет на улицу, в глубокую тень под ивой.

Он опускается на колени, садится на пятки, и он не плачет, и он не кричит. Все это из него давным-давно выбили.


	5. Устанавливая статус-кво

Рик дает себе полчаса, чтобы успокоиться, и серьезно подумывает о том, чтобы вернуться в чудную квартирку с его прелестным зеркалом, но решает, что он никогда не уходил от драки, встает с земли и идет обратно в детскую. Джудит и Лори уже нету в доме – поехали зачем-нибудь в город, догадывается Рик, но ангел все еще там, сидит по-турецки в углу и выглядит почти угрюмым.

На нем его байкерская жилетка, и Рик бессмысленно бросает злобный взгляд на золотые блики в его волосах. Он демонстративно скрещивает руки и становится в дверном проеме, широко расставив ноги. – Я остаюсь, - сообщает он Дэрилу, и, к его удивлению, Дэрил только быстро кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он и пожимает плечами. – Я догадался.

Рик продолжает испытывать судьбу. – В детской. Теперь это моя территория.

Дэрил вздыхает. – Ладно. Я уже обосновался в гостевой комнате.

Рик хмурится и впервые задается вопросом, как долго Дэрил уже живет здесь, а потом решает спросить его напрямую. Дэрил пожимает плечами. – С того первого дня в парке, - говорит он, щурясь на Рика одним глазом и ковыряя ковер, - дня со щенком, помнишь? Ты ужасный человек, между прочим.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Демон, - говорит он, показывая на себя.

Дэрил кивает и быстрым взглядом окидывает его с ног до головы. – Да, этот прикид это вроде как выдает.

\- Нужно создавать атмосферу, - говорит Рик и заходит в комнату чуть дальше, прислоняется к стенке.

\- Ты мне больше нравишься с каштановыми волосами, - говорит Дэрил Рику. – Это более естественно. Больше похоже на тебя.

Рик прищуривает глаза. – Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня каштановые волосы?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и продолжает ковырять ковер. – Я ангел. Это наша работа – знать вещи. Кроме того, не то, чтобы ты это прятал. Твои волосы каштановые, когда ты демон. – Он пристально смотрит на пятно на ковре и тяжело вздыхает, его плечи подымаются и потом обмякают вдоль его тела. – Рик…насчет того, что случилось…

\- Не надо, - говорит Рик и пронзает его взглядом. – Ты не имеешь права. Ты меня не знаешь, и прекрати заниматься этой херней, которой вы, ангелы, любите заниматься, когда ты просто _решаешь,_ что знаешь все о моей жизни, потому что я показал тебе крошечный фрагмент и ты знаешь, что у меня крашеные волосы. Если я захочу услышать твое мнение, я спрошу тебя об этом. В противном случае, просто оставь меня в покое и дай спокойно воспитывать Джудит, как я считаю нужным.

Тишина после речи Рика наполняет комнату, словно медленно ползущий ядовитый газ, и Дэрил наконец встает, отталкивается от ковра одним скользящим движением. – Я оставлю тебя в покое, - уступает он, - но все равно ты не сможешь превратить Джудит в чудовище. Я буду рядом, чтобы помогать ей, так что тебе придется иногда смиряться с небольшим добром.

Рик задирает нос и заходит дальше в комнату, без какой-либо причины, разве что только чтобы утвердить свое превосходство. – _Ладно, -_ говорит он.

Дэрил ворчит. – Ладно.

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно.

\- _Ладно._

\- Ок, _ладно._ БОЖЕ, - говорит Дэрил, качая головой. – Демоны. – А потом он выходит из комнаты, оставляя Рика в его новом присвоенном жилище, все еще одинокого, раздраженного и в немалой степени доведенного до предела.

* * *

 

Остаток дня проходит без событий. Лори привозит Джудит домой ближе к вечеру, готовит ужин себе и кормит Джудит ее гороховым пюре. Когда они заканчивают, Лори оставляет Джудит в детской, и Рик учит ее, как надо правильно замахиваться кулаком, одновременно выясняя, что когда она говорит «кулак», она не имеет в виду действие, она подразумевает его самого – это ее новое прозвище для него.

Он берет ее на руки и прижимает к себе, ходит по комнате и крепче сдружается с ней, путая занавески и открывая окно, чтобы пошипеть на соседскую кошку.

Дэрил остается в гостевой комнате. Рику плевать.

Когда пора ложиться спать, Лори укладывает Джудит и выключает свет, уходит в собственную спальню. Рик расфуфыривается в свою истинную форму, сгибает крылья, которые становятся беспокойными от того, что столько времени он проводит на земле. Он собирается готовиться ко сну, но внезапно ему в голову приходит мысль. Может быть, это именно то, чего ждет тупой ангельский козел. Может, он снова придет тыкать в него пальцами, или того _хуже_ , обернет его в эти гребаные пушистые маленькие крылышки и попытается заставить Рика ощущать себя _защищенным_ и _любимым._ Фе. Рику хочется блевануть.

Поэтому Рик поступает единственным логичным образом. Он крадется по коридору на цыпочках и приоткрывает дверь гостевой комнаты, заглядывая внутрь. Его мускулы напряжены от готовности к драке или спору, но он не получает ни того, ни другого. Потому что Дэрил уже спит.

И если это недостаточно странно, то что действительно странно, так это видеть, _как_ спит ангел. Рик думает, что не ему судить, учитывая, что он сам любит спать вверх тормашками, свисая с потолка, словно медленно растущий сталактит, но по крайней мере он не спит на чертовом пушистом облачке в двух футах над покрывалом. _Ангелы._

Разве только вот облачко вовсе не настолько пушистое, как Рик предполагал, что оно должно быть. Он хмурится и заходит в комнату поосновательней, изучая Дэрила и облако. Тот спит на боку, свернувшись калачиком, и его брови нахмурены, а уголки рта опущены вниз. Верхний слой облака белый, мягкий и пышный, и Рик думает, что, вероятно, это его нормальное состояние. Но спускаясь ниже, облако из белого становится серебристым, потом темно-серым, а совсем внизу, в пространстве между облаком и кроватью, постоянно вспыхивают мелкие молнии и слышатся крошечные раскаты грома.

Рик засовывает руку под облако, чувствует вибрирующее электричество крошечной бури. Одна молния бьет по тыльной стороне его кисти, и он отдергивает ее, стряхивая разряд с ладони.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик подпрыгивает, поднимает глаза и видит, что Дэрил не пошевелил ни единым мускулом, только открыл глаза.

\- Ты дождишь на кровать, - сообщает ему Рик.

Дэрил хмурится и перегибается вниз, заглядывает под облако. – Это не дождь. Просто немного грома.

Рик фыркает. – Ну и чего ты гремишь?

Дэрил смотрит на него, доведенный до белого каления, встряхивает головой и переворачивается на другой бок, лицом в противоположную сторону от Рика. – Ты не единственный, у кого был плохой день.

Рик уже собирается запротестовать, что его вспышка заслуженной персональной агонии не причина грузиться для _Дэрила,_ но Дэрил тихо вздыхает в пустоту комнаты и говорит, - Ты бы не мог просто уйти? Я, правда, не в настроении ругаться.

Рик ворчит. – Просто, ээ… зашел сказать, что собираюсь опять спать в детской. Присмотрю за Джуди.

Дэрил пожимает одним плечом. – Ладно.

\- Отлично, - говорит Рик и закусывает губу, думает, следует ли ему сказать что-то еще, но качает головой сам себе. Ему не нужно _дружить_ с _ангелом_. – Ну, спокойной ночи, - говорит он и быстро выходит из комнаты, так что Дэрил не успевает ответить.

* * *

 

Время после обеда, и большое окно в эркере, на подоконнике которого свернулся Рик, отлично и мягко впускает свет, лишь небольшая тень падает от ивы снаружи во дворе, которая слегка покачивается на ветру. Рик в своем полном демонском обличье, его глаза закрыты, он дремлет, привалившись к окну и позволяя тихому гудению жизни по соседству убаюкать его до состояния, подобного трансу, несмотря на его тошнотворную идеальность.

В целом, у него достаточно хороший день. Лори уехала рано утром по делам и заодно провести немного времени с ее друзьями по книжному клубу, что значит, что единственными людьми в доме остались Рик, Джудит, няня и ангел, которого он не видел все утро.

А следовательно, это особенно раздражает, что Дэрил решает просунуть голову в детскую именно в тот момент, когда Рик наконец засыпает. – _Ричард, -_ говорит Дэрил требовательным и не терпящим возражений голосом. Рик открывает один глаз и мычит.   
\- Почему няня без сознания?

Рик фыркает. – Наверное из-за передозняка морфия.

Дэрил резко выдыхает через нос. – Сколько ты ей дал?

Рик думает, потом очень подчеркнуто пожимает плечами. – Нэ знайу, - говорит он.

\- Ты _не знаешь?_

\- Достаточно, чтобы она перестала меня раздражать.

Дэрил быстро моргает, потом бросает взгляд обратно в переднюю часть дома и снова резко поворачивает голову к Рику. – Логично, - ворчит он и шагает прочь из комнаты. Рик смотрит, как он уходит, и слышит действующий на нервы звенящий звук работающей ангельской магии, а потом Дэрил, топая, возвращается в комнату походкой, которая слишком яростна для любого создания из Рая. – С ней все будет в порядке, но ей надо проспаться. Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Хотел провести время с Джуди, - легко отвечает Рик.

Дэрил дергает головой в сторону кроватки, только теперь замечая отсутствие ребенка. – Где она?

Рик кивает на свои крылья, обернутые вокруг туловища. Дэрил выгибает бровь: - Это не безопасно. Что если она выпадет из твоих крыльев?

Рик закатывает глаза так сильно, что начинает бояться, что ему понадобится исцеляющая магия Дэрила, чтобы вернуть их на место, но растопыривает крылья и поднимает их, чтобы Дэрил мог заглянуть под них. Джудит свернулась калачиком на теле Рика, лежа на животике, и вокруг ее талии на всякий случай тщательно обернут хвост Рика. Он подымает самый кончик и машет им Дэрилу. – Все под контролем. Спасибо, однако, - говорит он с предельным сарказмом, а потом снова схлопывает крылья вокруг Джудит.

Дэрил скрещивает руки, проделывая эту странную штуку, что как заметил Рик, он делает постоянно, когда его пальцы практически оказываются у него подмышками. – Я все равно считаю, что ей было бы безопаснее в кроватке.

\- А _я_ думаю, что с тобой было бы куда веселее без этого гигантского металлического кола у тебя в заднице. Но мы не всегда получаем, что хотим, верно?

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – внезапно спрашивает со вздохом Дэрил.

Рик наклоняет голову и ворчит: - _Я?_ Это ты постоянно меня донимаешь. Я просто спал.

\- Послушай. Нам придется научиться жить друг с другом…

\- Неа, мистер Блестяшка, - говорит Рик. – Ты можешь просто свалить. Никто тебя не останавливает. Я уверен, что время от времени Бог может и проиграть.

Дэрил прожигает его взглядом, а потом внезапно падает на колени, отбрасывая крыло Рика прочь. – Джуди, - говорит он мягким, нежным тоном, от которого у Рика бегут мурашки. Джудит открывает глазки и улыбается ему, ярко и широко, так что Рик корчится от ревности. Дэрил раскрывает объятия, и Джудит пытается начать ползти к нему, но Рик туже затягивает хвост.

\- Эй, Маленькое Чудовище, - говорит он и глядит, как Джудит быстро поворачивает голову к нему. – Не слушай этого засранца.

\- Следи за выражениями при ребенке, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Жопошник, - красноречиво отвечает Рик. – Ублюдок. Козел. Дебил. Черт…

Дэрил с силой дает ему подзатыльник. Рик яростно на него пялится и пытается вычислить, насколько быстро он сможет сорваться с места и сможет ли его рог с такого расстояния выколоть Дэрилу глаз. Но потом ему в голову приходит куда лучшая идея. – Давай поиграем в игру, - с ухмылкой говорит Рик. Он встает, хвостом поднимая Джудит себе на руки. Он несет ее в центр комнаты, сажает ее и встряхивается, снова обретая свои джинсы. Он отходит к окну и садится на корточки, жестом предлагая Дэрилу другой угол.

Дэрил нерешительно идет туда и опускается на колени, на один уровень с Риком. – Посмотрим, к кому она придет, - говорит с ухмылкой Рик.

\- Ты серьезно? Она же не собачка.

Но у Рика уже включился режим соперничества. Он вытягивает руки и начинает делать жесты типа «иди сюда», приговаривая: - Иди сюда, Чудовище. К Кулаку, малышка. Да, давай натворим бед. Кулаком эту сучку.

Джудит хихикает и шлепается на бок из сидячего положения. Она встает на четвереньки и поворачивается в сторону Рика, и все протесты Дэрила испаряются от перспективы проигрыша.

\- Джудит, - практически поет Дэрил. – Иди к свету. Ты такая хорошая малышка. Такая красивая, и внутри, и снаружи.

Джудит колеблется.

\- _Кулак, -_ настаивает Рик.

 _\- Свет, -_ возражает Дэрил.

\- Кулак!

\- Свет!

\- Кулак!

\- Джудит, - говорит Дэрил и встречается с девочкой глазами. Джудит наконец принимает решение и начинает ползти в его сторону.

\- Нечестно! – кричит Рик, хотя он не знает, по какому критерию он оценивает нечестность. – Ты используешь свою ауру? Не мухлюй!

\- Никакого мухлежа, - говорит Дэрил с усмешкой и подхватывает Джудит на руки, когда она подползает достаточно близко. – Но ты проводил с ней время только в парке. – Дэрил встает и сажает Джудит на бедро, прижимая ее к себе крепко и надежно. – А я был здесь, чтобы менять ей подгузники и рассказывать истории на ночь, и в тот раз, когда она заболела…

\- Она болела? – встревает Рик.

\- Двадцатичетырехчасовой вирус, - говорит Дэрил и смотрит на нее сверху вниз. – Но теперь ей намного лучше, не так ли, ангелочек? – Он улыбается и несет ее в кроватку, мягко опускает ее на одеяльце. – Если ты хочешь на самом деле ее узнать, - говорит Дэрил, - тебе нужно стать частью ее жизни. А не только раздавать раздражающим тебя частям ее морфий. – Он закатывает глаза и накрывает ее, подтыкая края. – Она чудесная девочка, - говорит Дэрил и отводит прядку волос с ее лобика. – И ей не нужно, чтобы ты ее смущал. Так что если ты не собираешь помогать, может, лучше найди другую работу.

Рик пристально на него смотрит:

\- Свет – это не единственный путь, знаешь ли. Все вы ангелы ведете себя так, словно выбора нет, но с человеком могут происходить очень крутые, очень освобождающие, очень _хорошие_ вещи, если последовать за Кэрол.

\- О? – замечает Дэрил таким самодовольным тоном, что Рик нутром чует, что последует за этим так же, как он понял бы, что пойдет дождь, по первому раскату грома, или, что выпадет снег, когда похолодало. – А то, что ты стал демоном, сделало твою жизнь лучше?

Вот оно. Дэрил ведет себя так, словно знает истину, но он ничего не знает. – Да, - говорит Рик с такой искренностью, что Дэрил моргает от неожиданности. – Сделало.


	6. Те, кого ты дразнишь

Рик встает до рассвета и вынимает Джудит из кроватки, надевает на нее ее пухлую куртку и выносит во двор. Он легко перепрыгивает через забор к соседу и хватает полосатую кошку за хвост, тягает ее туда-сюда, а она дергается, и шипит, и паникует от того, что ею управляет некая невидимая сила.

Он сажает ее на землю недалеко от Джудит и создает вокруг нее клетку, чтобы та не сбежала. Он улыбается Джудит и потирает руки. – Повеселимся, а? – говорит он ей и садится наземь, усаживает ее на колени. Она гулит и засовывает кулак в рот, как она любит делать, а Рик между тем создает у себя на шее собачий свисток на цепочке. Он берет свисток в рот и дует, нетерпеливо отбивая такт пальцами на своем бедре, пока он ждет, чтобы сбежались какие-нибудь бродячие собаки.

Джудит кусает его за коленку. Рик продолжает свистеть, а кошка продолжает выть.

А потом, неожиданно, словно истребитель, разрывающий небо, из дверей вылетает Дэрил, вываливается во двор, зажимая уши руками и гримасничая от боли. – ЧТО, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ТЫ ТВОРИШЬ? – орет он.

Рик перестает свистеть и хмурится, все еще не выпуская свисток изо рта. Дэрил с облегчением вздыхает и начинает опускать руки, но как раз, когда он уже почти совсем успокаивается, Рик снова дует в свисток. _Сильно._ Дэрил кричит и закрывает уши, и уничтожает Рика взглядом. – ПРЕКРАТИ.

Рик злобно смеется. – Не знал, что ангелы на самом деле псы, - говорит он, выпуская свисток изо рта. Дэрил только продолжает сверлить его взглядом, поэтому Рик снова тянется за свистком, берет его в рот и дует с усилием. Дэрил сгибается пополам, и Рик восторженно хлопает в ладоши. Джудит хихикает вместе с Риком и начинает подпрыгивать у него на коленях.

Рик продолжает дуть, надеясь, что выдает пронзительный и резкий звук, но в конце концов Дэрил, спотыкаясь, подходит к нему ближе и одним быстрым движением бьет Рика в трахею. Рик захлебывается, свисток выпадает у него изо рта, и, как только он его выпускает, Дэрил хватает цепочку и срывает ее с шеи Рика, поворачивается и зашвыривает ее куда подальше.

Рик кашляет и хватается за горло, но одновременно умудряется закатывать глаза. – Я _создал_ его, - говорит он Дэрилу хриплым голосом. – Я могу просто создать еще один.

Дэрил сощуривает глаза. – Ты лично заставишь меня утратить всю мою благодать и свет.

Рик приободряется. – Правда? – спрашивает он. – Ты думаешь, у меня получится?

Дэрил фыркает и качает головой, а потом валится на землю рядом с Риком. Он обхватывает руками согнутые колени и понуривает голову. – Я никогда не встречал никого, кто был бы настолько же раздражающим как ты.

Рик расцветает. – Кэрол тоже мне это говорит. Поэтому я здесь, знаешь ли. – Он тянется к Джудит и щекочет ей головку. Она смеется и начинает по нему шлепать.

Дэрил поднимает руку и ковыряется в ухе, и Рику интересно, слышит ли он все еще эхо от свистка. – Что ты вообще делал с этой штукой?

Рик пожимает плечами. – Это собачий свисток. Пытался заставить бродячих собак съесть кошку. – Он указывает на клетку, где полосатая теперь пытается выглядеть маленькой и незначительной. Дэрил хмурится.

\- Ты и животные, - говорит он, и клетка исчезает по мановению его руки. Полосатая кошка стрелой летит к забору и проползает через крошечное отверстие в углу, а Рик думает, вернется ли она когда-нибудь вообще.

\- С тобой не повеселишься.

Дэрил ворчит. – Очень даже повеселишься.

\- В Раю, конечно, - презрительно фыркает Рик, - где веселье приравнивается к партиям игры в бинго и танцу конга.

Дэрил закатывает глаза. – Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, что я делаю ради развлечения.

\- Ладненько, - с вызовом в голосе бросает Рик. – Расскажи. _Удиви_ меня.

Дэрил слегка пожевывает нижнюю губу, а потом смотрит на двор. – Например, природа. Иногда делаю вылазки. Помогаю всему происходить, как полагается – растениям расти, животным умирать.

Рик моргает. – _Умирать? –_ переспрашивает он.

\- Да.

\- И ты говоришь о маленьких пушистых невинных животных.

\- Это жизненный цикл, - отвечает Дэрил, словно Рик на самом деле спрашивает именно про это. Он пожимает плечами. – Все происходит не просто так. Иногда чему-то должен прийти конец.

\- И как ты это делаешь, а? У тебя нет магии смерти.

Дэрил лишь самую малость ему улыбается, уголки его губ подымаются только с самого края. – Нет, но моя магия исцеления достаточно хорошо работает с растениями.

Рик фыркает и пристально на него смотрит, отчего Дэрил мнется и отвечает:

\- Иногда я нахожу животных в силках. Или просто больных. Слишком сильно, чтобы их исцелить. Про них тоже забывают, знаешь ли. И, в конце концов, это часть моей работы. Но, нет, я не использую для этого магию. Даже если бы я мог, это показалось бы неуважением. Нужно чувствовать их смерти. Быть с ними. Так что я использую одно заклинание для сотворения. И все.

Рик сходит с ума от любопытства. – И что ты творишь?

Дэрил какое-то время изучающе на него смотрит, потом пожимает плечами, и с раздражающим звоном на его спине появляется что-то тяжелое и большое. Он тянется за спину и снимает перевязь через голову, а потом показывает это Рику, который хлопает глазами. Это арбалет. И к тому же выглядящий современно. На самом деле, если бы Рик не знал правды, то мог бы подумать, что перед ним самый обычный человек, который сидит на заднем дворе и показывает Рику свои вещи.

Рик тянется потрогать, но Дэрил быстро убирает его. – Нетушки, - говорит он. – Ты знаешь, какая мощь в нем? Это было создано, как достойный уважения инструмент, а не игрушка для демона.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Он красивый, - отмечает он. – И ты убиваешь им зверей.

\- Потому что я должен, - уточняет Дэрил, - потому что это правильно.

\- Думал, что нечто, вроде убийства Бэмби, приведет к тому, что тебя выпрут с Небес.

\- Думал, что то же самое относится к демонам, которые тетешкаются с младенцами.

Рик резко опускает глаза на Джудит, которая снова лениво изучает его колено. – Она очаровашка, - защищается он.

Они умолкают и неловко сидят так какое-то время. Рик думает, не пойти ли поймать снова кошку, но решает, что на это нужно слишком много энергии. День только начинается, так что он уверен, что сможет провернуть пару фокусов позднее.

\- Нам следует вернуться в дом, - наконец говорит Дэрил, - пока не проснулась Лори. А потом сегодня они идут в банк и, разумеется, в парк. И это день покупок, так что они вернутся поздно, я уверен.

Рик хмурится. – Откуда ты столько знаешь? Это одна из ваших ангельских штучек? Исцеление, равно как влезание людям в голову и предсказание будущего?

Дэрил смеется, и это такой искренний звук, что Рик на мгновение теряется. – Нет, - говорит он, качая головой, потом встает и берет Джудит с колен Рика. – У Лори есть расписание. – Он улыбается, поворачивается на каблуках, и Рик смотрит ему вслед с осторожным уважением.

* * *

 

Скучно, скучно, скучно. Уныло, уныло, уныло. Тоскливо. Монотонно. Буднично. Одинаково. Затхло. Утомительно. Безжизненно. Это все синонимы, что способен придумать Рик? Ему кажется, что ему нужен словарь синонимов. Он вздыхает, позволяет крыльям вяло обвиснуть по бокам. Он полусидит на подоконнике окна в эркере, голова и плечи свисают вниз. Лори и Джудит уехали, а с Дэрилом никакого веселья, и Рика переполняет невероятная, чрезвычайная, полноценная, бесконечная _зеленая тоска._

В пустой детской нечем заняться, и он ерзает и дергается, в нем плещутся ведра неистраченной энергии. Он хочет пойти на улицу и побегать – а еще лучше полетать – но он еще не готов отказаться от своей решимости не покидать детскую ни в коем случае. Он способен быть таким же хорошим хранителем, как Дэрил, если только заменить «хороший» на «воплощающий абсолютное зло» и добавить добрую толику приколов.

Так что ему нужно найти что-то, чем занять время, пока он ждет. _Что угодно._

И таким образом он и оказывается с членом наружу и хвостом, ныряющим в бутылочку со смазкой в час пополудни. В конце концов, есть только одно, что он может с собой сделать, чтобы полностью избавиться от скуки – и это сексуальная разрядка. Он очень хочет, чтобы его зеркало из квартиры было с ним, но уж ладно уж. Он может использовать воображение.

Он устраивается поудобнее на подоконнике, позволяя солнечным лучам скользить по своей красноватой коже. Его крылья счастливо трепещут, а рога легко упираются в стекло окна, пока он ласкает себя, медленно двигая рукой вверх и вниз, стараясь продлить это как можно дольше – лучше всего до пяти, когда вернутся Лори и Джудит.

Он думает о самом себе крошечными дозами, мысленно двигаясь по собственному телу вверх от сексуального среднего пальца на правой ноге к изгибу икры, к углублению пупка, к линии ключицы, к своим роскошным и отполированным рогам.

Он только входит во вкус, только-только начинает _на полную_ ласкать себя, а его хвост едва начинает дразнить его дырочку, как дверь детской распахивается резким движением кого-то, кто входит в комнату без всякого уважения к уже пребывающим в ней.

Все происходит одновременно. Дэрил быстро входит в комнату, предложение, что он уже начинает произносить, резко обрывается писком, когда он видит происходящее. Рик, со своей стороны, лишь слегка сбивается с такта, прежде чем продолжить продолжать. В конце концов, он демон, которому на самом деле нет особого дела до скромности, да и с чего бы, когда он настолько сексуален, как он есть?

Дэрил начинает хватать ртом воздух и отступать, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, пока он задом выходит из комнаты, а его широко распахнутые глаза и заикающийся рот, как ни крути, эротичны и кроме того, вроде как очаровательны, так что Рик запрокидывает голову, выгибает шею и грудь вперед, подымая бедра на особенно интенсивном движении. Он наклоняет тело под идеальным углом, чтобы Дэрил точно увидел, что происходит внизу, и создает хвостом волнообразное движение, вталкивая его глубже. Дэрил пунцовеет и врезается в стену вместо дверного проема, не глядя, куда он идет.

\- Можешь присоединиться ко мне, малыш, - говорит Рик, подмигивая и слегка маня кончиком крыла. Дэрил взвизгивает и твердо мотает головой, и только тогда он поворачивается и прямиком идет к двери, захлопывая ее за собой. Рик вздыхает и хмурится. Ангелы. Ну конечно Дэрил не снизошел бы до того, чтобы присоединиться к чему-то настолько грешному.

… _а было бы неплохо, да? ­_ говорит ему его член и чуть сокращается при этой мысли. Рик проглатывает стон. О да, о да, о да. Это действительно было бы _очень_ даже неплохо.

После всего этого Рику не требуется много времени, чтобы завершить процесс. Когда он заканчивает и вытирается, то невольно улыбается в широкое окно, глядя на иву. Ситуация становится крайне интересной. Очень, _очень_ интересной.

Рик почти уверен, что он очень-очень нескоро снова заскучает.


	7. Давай поговорим

На следующий день Рик павлином входит в комнату Дэрила, его каблуки особенно энергично стучат по полу. Дэрил сидит на своем облаке над кроватью гостевой комнаты, изучая то, что, как думает Рик, явно должно быть жизнеописанием какого-нибудь святоши или Библией, и какой бы вариант это ни оказался, Рику хочется поперхнуться и сплюнуть. Дэрил хлопает глазами при вторжении, но откладывает книгу.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит он Рику и сидит на месте, ожидая, что Рик скажет.

Рик надевает самую соблазнительную улыбку и проскальзывает в комнату, покачивая бедрами и выпятив грудь, его глаза лучатся сексапильностью. – Подумал, что нам стоит поговорить о вчерашнем, - говорит он с урчанием в голосе, растягивая слова в глубокое, густое, как патока, мурлыканье и наблюдая за реакцией Дэрила.

Но Дэрил, должно быть, пропустил все намеки Рика на флирт, потому что он чешет напрямик, словно они говорят о делах. – Нам не обязательно об этом разговаривать, - говорит Дэрил и неловко вздыхает. – Тебе не нужно извиняться или типа того. Это я должен был постучать.

\- _Извиняться? –_ переспрашивает Рик и фыркает, позволяя своему демонстративно-сексуальному поведению быстро откатиться в нахальную оборонительную позицию. – Я сюда пришел не для того, чтобы _извиняться._

Дэрил быстро моргает. - …что?

Рик ухмыляется и решает, что если до Дэрила не доходят прозрачные намеки, то ему надо быть предельно ясным. Поэтому он запрыгивает на облако и лишь слегка удивляется, когда оно выдерживает его вес так же, как сделала бы любая кровать. Быстрое движение и поворот, и он оказывается на коленях Дэрила и берет его лицо в ладони. Он коварно ухмыляется, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Пришел сказать, что тебе не нужно было так быстро уходить, - говорит Рик, ведя одной рукой вниз по шее Дэрила и спуская ее ему на грудь. – Нет никакого стыда в том, чтобы кое-что дать мужчине, - говорит Рик и быстро наклоняет голову набок, с силой прикусывая мочку Дэрила. – Не говори мне, что никогда не выручал кореша в подобной ситуации.

Дэрил наконец возвращает себе самообладание и сильно толкает Рика, спихивая его с колен и на другой край облака. Рик хмурится, но остается на месте. – Я _не, -_ говорит Дэрил, твердо качая головой, - принимаю участия в подобной деятельности.

Рик смеется, но потом умолкает, когда видит, что Дэрил не шутит. – Ты говоришь, что никогда не помогал даже руками?

\- _Нет, -_ ядовито говорит Дэрил. – Не помогал. Я даже не… - он захлопывает рот и отворачивается, уставившись на стену.

\- Никогда даже не что? – спрашивает Рик и устраивается на облаке поудобнее.

Дэрил закусывает губу и бросает взгляд на Рика, потом снова быстро переводит его на стену. Рик молча ждет. – Я никогда не… делал этого раньше.

\- Делал что? – уточняет Рик, потому что он практически уверен, что они уже установили отсутствие у Дэрила опыта в совместной мастурбации.

Дэрил вздыхает и тихо говорит, - Никогда не трогал себя так, как это делал ты.

Рик хлопает глазами.

\- И лучше вообще не поднимать тему, - продолжает Дэрил, - того, что ты делал _там внизу_ со своим _отверстием. Почему_ ты вообще это делал?

Рик смеется. – Потому что это приятно?

\- Как _вообще_ это может быть…

\- Погоди, - говорит Рик и жестом останавливает его. – Ты никогда не _дрочил?_

Дэрил хмурится. – Я ангел, - произносит он, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. – У меня нет таких потребностей.

Рик тупит. – _Чего?_

Дэрил пожимает плечами. – Я не… ощущаю сексуального желания.

\- _ЧТО?_

\- Я не ощущаю потребности спускать…

\- Нет, я понял, что ты говоришь, - говорит с фырканьем Рик. – Я просто не могу в это поверить.

Дэрил снова пялится в стенку. – Не обязательно из-за этого вести себя, как козел. – Он замолкает и отщипывает от облака пушок. – Ангелы по идее не должны… использовать свои тела таким образом. Предполагается, что мы не будем иметь плотских отношений с другими созданиями, и… это никогда на самом деле не имело для меня значения. Я никогда даже… не думал об этом. Раньше.

Рик изучает его, сидящего на облаке в своих джинсах и жилетке, со сложенными крыльями и нимбом, который сейчас просто легкое золотое кольцо на его волосах. Он выглядит меньше обычного и неловко, почти угрюмо, и у Рика внезапно пробегают мурашки по всему телу, так ему хочется увидеть, каково это, когда ангел кончает. Он хочет сделать так, чтобы этому ангелу было _хорошо,_ так хорошо, чтобы он никогда не смог вернуться к своему обычному состоянию без сексуальных потребностей. Это желание сродни тому, которое заставляет Рика делать больно щенкам и ломать кукол Барби, что любят маленькие девочки во всем мире. Это сводящее с ума пламя, которое вынуждает его _делать это, создавать проблемы,_ и Рик осознает, что теперь у него есть _цель,_ а когда он на что-то нацеливается, он добивается этого.

Так что Рик опускается на четвереньки и начинает медленно ползти к Дэрилу. Ангел настороженно его рассматривает, но не отталкивает снова, и Рик подымается и удобно устраивается у него на коленях. – Ну, - мурчит он, - может быть, мы это исправим.

\- Нет, - говорит ему Дэрил, но физически ничего, кроме этого, не делает.

Рик мурлычет себе под нос и проводит пальцами по коже там, где она открыта. – Думаю, я хочу попробовать.

\- Нет.

\- Думаю, я могу заставить тебя…

\- Нет.

\- Это будет здорово, - урчит Рик ему на ухо. – Внутри тебя есть такая маленькая кнопочка… - Он опускает руки на пояс Дэрила, пытается тайком скользнуть пальцами ниже, к его заднице, но тот быстро перехватывает его запястье и оттягивает его обратно.

\- Нет, - твердо говорит он Рику, а потом внезапно облако пропадает, и они падают на кровать. Дэрил легко перекатывается через край и встает, позволяя Рику свалиться спутанной массой, сминая покрывало впервые с того момента, как они здесь.

Дэрил стоит с краю и поправляет одежду. – Это неуместно с твоей стороны, - говорит он Рику, - и я не могу позволить этому случиться.

Рик хмурится от выбора слов. _Не могу позволить,_ не _этого не будет, потому что я не способен на это,_ но _не могу позволить,_ как если бы он действительно _позволил,_ Рику бы удалось найти лазейку. Рик вздыхает и слезает со смятой кровати, а потом скользит к Дэрилу. Он упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Дэрила и бросает тело вперед, заставляя спину Дэрила удариться о стену. Он ухмыляется с близкого расстояния, интимно. – Так значит вызов, - говорит он, подмигивая. – Люблю вызовы.

* * *

 

Лори накрывает на ужин и сажает Джудит в ее стульчик, разрезает для нее спагетти на более мелкие кусочки. Джудит подпрыгивает и хихикает, раскачиваясь в стульчике, вся обвешивается спагетти и прочей едой, но Рик едва замечает это периферическим зрением.

Его глаза приклеены к Дэрилу, сидящему напротив, рядом с Джудит, и нашептывающему ей что-то чертовски мутное, с точки зрения Рика. Демон изучает его, на самом деле _изучает_ впервые с того момента, как он раскрыл глаза и обнаружил его раздражающе божественное присутствие.

Дэрил привлекателен. Рик не может соврать по этому поводу. Его волосы обрамляют лицо в стиле, который выглядит невероятно плохишовским и слегка неряшливым, но очарователен своей естественностью. Его глаза проницательны, и искренни, и наблюдательны – словно он действительно осознает ваше присутствие, а не просто притворяется, что принимает участие в общении. У него такие бицепсы, что за них можно убить, – Рику хочется облизать каждый дюйм его рук – и у него отличная фигура, тонкая талия, но он все равно мускулистый.

А еще он невинен, как новорожденный ягненок, что добавляет 100% перчинку к его привлекательности. Рик увлечен, _весьма, весьма_ увлечен. Ему хочется делать с Дэрилом всякие грязные штуки, заставлять его краснеть, и заикаться, и спотыкаться, как тогда, когда он увидел, как Рик ласкает себя. Он хочет смотреть в глаза Дэрила и видеть в них отражение страсти и стыда, и знать, что он тому виной.

Ему интересно, возможно ли вообще для демона соблазнить ангела. Но он решает, что если да, то он этого добьется. Чем ему еще заниматься бесконечный миллион дней, пока Джудит примет свое решение? Если он сможет это провернуть, ему очень повезет. Верное дельце на стороне, пока он ведет Джудит к ее высшему гнусному предназначению? Идеальный вариант.

Рик медленно откидывается на стуле, стараясь не мешать Дэрилу и не привлекать к себе внимания. Он тихо возвращает себе истинное обличье, сворачивая крылья, чтобы не испугать Дэрила, и вовсю стараясь, чтобы его рога казались неприметными. Он двигает хвостом, устраивает его в идеальном положении и тихонько скользит им вверх по бедру Дэрила.

Дэрил подпрыгивает и его нога с силой бьется о стол. Лори вздрагивает. – Что бы это могло быть? – говорит она Джудит и заглядывает под стол, но, разумеется, ничего не видит.

Дэрил пронзает взглядом Рика. – Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

Рик не убирает хвоста, а вместо этого оборачивает его вокруг ноги Дэрила и чуть сжимает его. – Я очень тактильный, - говорит он. – Я люблю физические прикосновения.

Дэрил чуть наклоняет голову и бросает на Рика взгляд, которого он не видел сто лет, – один из тех «ты-знаешь-что-то-что-ты-делаешь-плохо» взглядов, от которых у Рика мурашки, – и тянется вниз, распутать хвост Рика со своей ноги. Он делает это нежно, его натруженные руки двигаются по хвосту Рика и на ощупь грубоваты, но их прикосновения осторожны, и он не дергает и не тянет, просто убирает. – Ну а я нет, - говорит ему Дэрил, - я не тактильный.

Рик пожимает плечами и кладет кончик хвоста на руку Дэрила. Он смотрит на острие, которое похлопывает по ладони Дэрила, а потом медленно оборачивает хвост вокруг его запястья. – Я не такой уж неприятный на ощупь, - говорит он.

Дэрил улыбается одним уголком губ. – Знаю, - говорит он и сжимает кончик хвоста. – Но не думаю, что ты получишь то, чего хочешь.

Рик опускает глаза, переходя в режим соблазнения, проводит кончиком языка по губам слегка слишком тщательно, замечая:

\- Никогда не знаешь, как получится, - говорит он и пристально смотрит, как по шее Дэрила карабкается вверх румянец.

Дэрил вздыхает и протягивает руку под столом, укладывает хвост Рика на его собственное колено. – Нет, - говорит он твердым, тяжелым тоном, - я знаю.


	8. Зрелища

На следующий день Дэрил снова что-то нашептывает Джудит, и Рик на этот раз более внимателен, потому что это начинает становиться подозрительным. Они в гостиной, пока Лори занимается стиркой, и Дэрил сидит прямо перед Джудит, разговаривая с ней приглушенным и успокаивающим тоном. Рик не слышит, что он говорит, но он уверен, что это полная херь, учитывая, какая сверкающая аура окружает их обоих.

Рик не намерен терпеть эти небесные фокусы, поэтому он подходит ближе, скрестив руки и покачивая обтянутыми черными джинсами бедрами. – Что ты делаешь?

Дэрил бросает взгляд на Рика и пожимает плечами. Он хватает пытающуюся уползти Джудит и помогает ей сесть, потом наклоняется к ней поближе и мило просит:

\- Скажи Рику, Джуди.

Джудит смотрит на Рика снизу вверх огромными голубыми глазами и после секундного отвлечения на пуговицу на ее рубашечке произносит чистейшим булькающим голосом:

\- Люблю тебя.

Рик взвизгивает и едва-едва удерживается, чтобы не схватиться за сердце. У него нет кома в горле, нет, сэр, и он не чувствует, что у него внутри тепло и пушисто, нет.

Дэрил знающе улыбается ему, ублюдок, и считает нужным пояснить:

\- Свет Господа, - говорит он, и Рик показывает ему язык, показательно задыхаясь.

\- Знаешь, - продолжает Дэрил, позволяя Джудит уползти к своим кубикам, - тебе бы не помешало иногда признавать тот факт, что Бог тебя любит. Я знаю, ты это чувствуешь.

Рик закатывает глаза с такой силой, что они едва не вываливаются, и поворачивается к Дэрилу спиной, физически затыкая его. – Мне не нравится Бог, и не думаю, чтобы я нравился ей, но спасибо за старания, - говорит он.

Он слышит, что Дэрил за его спиной встает, и паникует, опасаясь, что они повторят инцидент в шкафу с обнимашками пушистыми крыльями, так что он молниеносно оборачивается, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, но Дэрил просто невинно стоит на месте, глядя на реакцию Рика с легким удивлением и смущением. Рик опускает руки, стараясь выглядеть пофигистически, а не так, словно он бросается на тени. Сияющие и перистые тени.

\- Знаешь, Господь любит всех созданий, - снова пытается Дэрил. – Она не выбирает.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - парирует Рик и тычет его в грудь, - Мистер Я-Был-Избран. Помнишь, как ты сказал, что не можешь позволить _моей_ непристойности? – Рик выгибает бровь. – То же самое.

\- Позволь мне рассказать тебе одну историю, - просит Дэрил.

\- Сохрани меня Кэрол, - стонет Рик и позволяет глазам закатиться в череп, а позвоночнику расслабиться. Он падает назад и рушится на ковер, и ему абсолютно насрать, что он устраивает сцену.

Дэрил смотрит на него сверху вниз и фыркает. Рик вздыхает и уступает. – Ладно. Рассказывай свою _ангельскую историю._

Уголок губ Дэрила приподнимается в полуулыбке, и он укладывается на ковер рядом с Риком. Демон ощущает прилив тепла от его тела на своем боку, и, на более глубоком уровне, вибрацию притяжения ауры Дэрила – теплой и успокаивающей, дарящей ощущение дома, со сверканием благодати в самой глубине. Рик видит небольшую полоску кожи между поясом его джинсов и низом рубашки, и его переполняет сокрушительное желание прикоснуться, медленно провести ногтями и смотреть, как из-под них по коже Дэрила тянутся тонкие линии, провоцировать мурашки и перехваченное дыхание.

Но сейчас не время. Рику надо играть осторожно, спокойно, медленно. Кроме того, Дэрил говорит.

\- Мой лучший друг – тоже ангел. Конечно, об этом легко догадаться. Но он не всегда был таковым. Вроде как вот тебя сделали демоном? Другие могут становиться ангелами. Я всегда был таким, но не Мерл. Он был первым человеком, которого я спас. К тому же, ужасным человеком. Наркотики и женщины, в основном. И байки. Раньше он говорил, что все, до чего ему есть дело, - это «большие сиськи и длинные сигареты». Но Мишонн все равно его любила. И в душе он был действительно славным парнем. Был один момент, с его отцом. Кошмарный человек. Но в такого типа можно вырасти, знаешь? И у всех есть выбор. Тот крошечный миг, когда ты _принимаешь решение._ Я был с Мерлом, когда он решил не быть таким, как его отец. И эта секунда… это захватывает дух. Он увидел свет, и теперь знаешь, кто он? Покровитель клиентов проституток. Я не шучу. Заработал сифилис, получаешь покровительство Мерла. Так оно работает на Небесах. У нас у всех есть свои работы.

\- Ты поэтому никогда раньше не видел члена? – спрашивает Рик, поворачивая голову набок и перехватывая взгляд Дэрила, словно светлячков банкой.

Дэрил бурчит, и Рик смотрит, как он пытается не ерзать. – Следи за выраженями при ребенке, - говорит он, хотя он сам начал, потом принимается жевать губу. Он клонится к Рику ближе, так близко, на самом деле, что Рику нужно лишь чуть сдвинуться, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но он этого не делает. Он не вторгается в его личное пространство. – Я видел… - Дэрил сглатывает, - _член_ раньше, но не так. – Он сворачивается калачиком на боку, и Рику хочется пискнуть. – Я даю… - Черт побери, Рик ненавидит его, - людям их просветление… - У Рика наступает просветление, - …и ввожу их в … -О, _в. Да, да, да. -_ …в небесный свет. – Рик уже видит свет. И звезды. О, привет, палатка в штанах. – Так что я не вижу члены, которые… - Дэрил заливается краской и делает рукой движение вверх, - …стоят. А ты?

Рик смеется. – О, я видел множество членов.

Дэрил посмеивается и качает головой. – Нет, в смысле, ты что демон секса или типа того?

Рик фыркает. – Нет. Просто демон. Мы вроде как просто играемся с чем пожелаем. Думаю, если бы я был демоном чего-то, так это была бы гордыня. – Он на мгновение умолкает, и этого времени достаточно, чтобы он сам себе велел заткнуться, но что-то в близости тела Дэрила, в тепле его кожи и прохладных морях его глаз гонит Рика дальше. - И покинутость.

Дэрил моргает и начинает открывать рот, но Рик отводит глаза. – Ковер колючий, - резко бросает он и встает. Дэрил не двигается и молчит, так что Рик просто тихо идет и берет на руки Джудит, несет ее в ванную. Он научит ее топить мышей, практикуясь на бутылках с шампунем в ванне. Это поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше.

* * *

 

Лори укладывает Джудит в постель в семь, потому что она начинает капризничать, и устраивается смотреть марафон _Четыре свадьбы,_ что значит Рик не может преподавать Джудит важные уроки, например, как саркастически закатывать глаза или играть с огнем. Так что Рик бродит по дому, проделывая ногтями дыры в стенах там и сям и разлохмачивая ногами ковры, пока наконец он не подходит к гостевой комнате и слышит подозрительное шуршание.

Голос Дэрила доносится до него даже сквозь закрытую дверь. – Что же делать с этой штукой? Черт бы ее побрал.

Рик хмурится и прижимается ухом к двери, но за ней тихо, только доносится шелест одежды. Рик говорит себе, что надо уйти, но он _не может._ Он _демон,_ и ему _любопытно,_ и _что же там делает Дэрил?_ Рик фыркает. Запертая дверь и стена из гипсокартона не помешают ему выяснить это.

Так что он подымает указательный палец и дует на ноготь, превращая его в твердую, как алмаз, крошечную лопатку, и он прокапывает в стене дырку и заглядывает. Дэрил сидит по-турецки на своем облаке, пристально глядя вниз. Сперва, Рик думает, что он снова смотрит на книгу, но он быстро понимает, что возбужденное состояние у Дэрила не оттого, что он читает или пишет. Рик хмурит брови, а потом замечает то, что всего на мгновение показывается над правым бедром Дэрила, обеспечивая ему секунду хорошей видимости.

У Дэрила член наружу.

Рик сглатывает и у него текут слюнки. _Да._ Он знает, что не должен этого делать, но все равно собирается посмотреть.

Дэрил тянется вверх и в отчаянии проводит рукой по волосам, потом снова роняет ее и тыкает в член пальцем. Рик закатывает глаза от неопытности Дэрила. Ангел пыхтит и водит взглядом по комнате, потом плотно зажмуривает глаза. – Ты справишься, Дэрил, - бормочет он и твердо кивает пустой комнате. – Как там это делал Рик?

Рик проглатывает стон при мысли, что Дэрил думает о нем, занимаясь самоисследованием, и ему едва удается не нарушить тишину. С пристальным вниманием он наблюдает, как Дэрил опускает руку и обхватывает пальцами член у основания. _Отлично, малыш,_ думает Рик, _все правильно. Теперь ты начинаешь понимать._

Дэрил двигает рукой вверх, и Рик ничего не может с собой поделать, он начинает ерзать. У Дэрила еще не стоит, но теперь он освоил технику, так что если ангел на это вообще способен, то у него получится.

Дэрил все еще держит глаза закрытыми и снова опускает руку к основания, второй раз ведет ее вверх. Он закусывает губу, а потом Рик не может оторвать глаз от зрелища перед ним, когда рот Дэрила открывается в крошечном вздохе. Рик сжимает опущенную руку в кулак. _Почему я не там?_

У Дэрила постепенно встает, его член наливается в его руке, и это заставляет член Рика сочувственно напрягаться в его штанах. А потом Дэрил останавливается. _Останавливается._

Он опускает руки и кладет их себе на колени, вешает голову.

\- Это глупо, - бормочет Дэрил. – Почему я это делаю? – Дэрил трет руками лицо, а потом Рик готов поклясться, что сквозь заслон рук и волос с губ Дэрила срывается его собственное имя – тихо и по-южному протяжно, - _Рик._

И если это не приглашение, то что тогда?

Так что Рик снова берется за свой указательный палец и делает ноготь длинным и тонким, легко вставляет его в дверной замок. В замке что-то щелкает и дверь распахивается, а Рик проскальзывает в дверной проем, его черные джинсы тесны, крашенные кудри упруги, а драгоценные заглушки в ушах безмерно круты.

Дэрил резко поднимает голову и смотрит на Рика широко раскрытыми в панике глазами, но не успевает он сказать и слова, как Рик спрашивает, и его голос тягучий, как мед, - Может тебе слегка помочь?

Дэрил заливается алой краской, и Рик потрясенно смотрит, как ангел хватает пригоршни облака и начинает запихивать их себе на колени, пряча раскрытый член. – Долго ты там стоял? – бросает Дэрил, сразу же добавляя, - Убирайся.

Рик наклоняет голову с улыбкой и лениво заходит в комнату, запирая за собой дверь. – Не нужно этого делать, - говорит он и делает шаг навстречу Дэрилу, который заметно дергается.

Рик колеблется, потом поднимает руки, ладонями наружу. – Спокойно, - уговаривает он, - Я, правда, спрашиваю. Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как?

Дэрил начинает отрицательно качать головой даже раньше, чем Рик договаривает до конца, и Рик почти уверен, что Дэрил вот-вот выбьет окно и насажает себе стекла в крылья только чтобы сбежать, так что лучше ему сбавить обороты.

Рик медленно кивает и опускает руки, начинает разворачиваться на каблуках обратно, в сторону двери. Дэрил все еще в человеческом обличье, но Рик чувствует ангела, трепещущего под поверхностью, готового в любой момент вырваться и улететь. Рик поворачивается коротким, точным движением и говорит, - Ладно, я оставлю тебя в покое, - но не успевает он дойти до двери, как Дэрил зовет его.

\- Погоди, - говорит он, и Рик замирает, но не оборачивается. – Д-да, - заикаясь, говорит Дэрил, - покажи мне.

Рик ухмыляется себе под нос, но стирает самодовольную усмешку с лица, прежде чем повернуться обратно. – Это я могу, - шепчет он и осторожно подходит к облаку.

Дэрил сглатывает, когда Рик забирается на облако, и смотрит с заметным облегчением, когда Рик не лезет сразу опять к нему на колени. Рик двигается со скоростью улитки, хоть его сердце и стучит со скоростью миля в минуту, и протягивает руку, чтобы разогнать облака.

Сквозь пелену проглядывают бедра Дэрила, и Рик улыбается. – Красивый он у тебя, - говорит он Дэрилу, и Дэрил фыркает и снова пялится в свою любимую точку на стене.

\- Небось ты всегда так говоришь, - бормочет он.

Рик посмеивается. – Я плохой, но я никогда не стал бы смеяться над мужским членом. – Он осторожно кладет руки по обе стороны бедер Дэрила и говорит ему, - ложись, - и тянет. Дэрил выпрямляет ноги, вытягивает их по направлению к Рику, и шумно выдыхает, когда Рик тянет его еще ниже, так что он практически полностью в горизонтальном положении, только опирается на локти.

Рик улыбается, надеясь, что это выглядит успокаивающе. – Подыми бедра, - урчит он, и когда Дэрил повинуется, сдвигает ему джинсы и белье ниже, оставляя их чуть выше колен. – Вот так, - говорит Рик, - идеально.

Он щелкает пальцами и достает из воздуха бутылочку, а Дэрил вздрагивает от этого звука. Рик улыбается. – Все хорошо, - говорит он и открывает бутылочку, чтобы налить немного жидкости себе на правую руку. – Лучше, чтобы скользило, - говорит он, подмигивая. – Ощущения лучше.

Он медленно тянется к Дэрилу, давая ему достаточно времени, чтобы он мог сказать «нет», но Дэрил этого не делает. Рик обхватывает пальцами основание члена Дэрила и чувствует его в своей руке, теплый, но мягкий. – Нервничаешь?- спрашивает он, и Дэрил кивает. – Не надо. Это естественно. – Он медленно ведет рукой к головке и обратно вниз. Дэрил впивается пальцами в облако под собой. – Двигать надо запястьем, - говорит Рик, продолжая разговаривать, потому что это, кажется, успокаивает Дэрила. – Видишь? – Рик снова двигает запястьем, ведет к головке, вниз к основанию. – Просто расслабься. – Он тянется вперед свободной рукой и вплетает пальцы в волосы Дэрила, массажирует кожу головы. – Закрой глаза и подумай о чем-то, что тебе нравится. Дэрил пристально смотрит на него несколько мгновений, принимая решение, потом коротко кивает и зажмуривается.

\- Вот так, - поощряет его Рик, устанавливая медленный, нежный ритм. Дэрил начинает шевелиться под его пальцами. – Подумай о чем-то сексуальном, - мурлычет он.

\- Я не знаю…

-Шшш, - говорит Рик и сжимает руку сильнее, ведя вверх. – Позволь мне сделать всю работу. – Рот Дэрила раскрывается, и его голова откидывается на руку Рика. Его закрытые веки из зажмуренных становятся расслабленными, и Рик улыбается, когда его бедра чуть сильнее раздвигаются.

\- Думай обо мне, - выдыхает Рик, его голос низкий и сексуально-грубоватый. – Думай о том, как ты смотришь на меня. – Дэрил издает звук, скорее даже резкий выдох, но его член дергается в руке Рика. – Помнишь, что я делал? Вроде этого… - Рик проводит большим пальцем по головке, и Дэрил задыхается. Рик посмеивается. – Ты сейчас красивый, - говорит он и проводит ногтями по нижней стороне члена Дэрила. Бедра Дэрила невольно дергаются вверх, и Рик чувствует, как его захлестывает волна гордости.

\- _Рик, -_ выдыхает Дэрил, и дрожь в его голосе заставляет зрачки Рика расшириться.

Рик улыбается себе под нос. – Можно я прилягу на тебя? – спрашивает он и ведет рукой от волос Дэрила вниз по его шее. – Я мог бы поцеловать тебя здесь, - Рик прикасается к линии его челюсти, - и здесь, - его кадыку, - и здесь, - его ключице.

\- _Да,-_ выдыхает Дэрил.

Рик продолжает ласкать его, но меняет положение так, чтобы он смог забраться на Дэрила верхом. У ангела уже вовсю стоит, его член напрягается, и Рику больше всего на свете хочется увидеть, как он кончит.

Он опускает голову, чтобы прижаться губами к точке на шее Дэрила, под которой бьется пульс, и тихий вздох наслаждения Дэрила отзывается прямиком в промежности Рика.

Рик целует Дэрила в шею и снова проводит по головке его члена. Рука Дэрила взлетает на плечо Рика и сжимается, и Рик начинает спрашивать, - Может мне… - но Дэрил перебивает его.

\- Не останавливайся.

Рик кивает и собирается вернуться к шее Дэрила, но тут его глаза распахиваются и Рик оказывается в западне, словно рыба, попавшая в сети. Его глаза темны, с расширенными от секса зрачками, они умоляющие и искренние, и Рик пытается проглотить что-то, что комом стоит в его горле и отказывается двигаться с места.

Глаза Дэрила опускаются, и он смотрит на губы Рика, облизывает собственные губы и приоткрывает их, но Рик знает, чего именно он попросит, и он к этому не готов.

\- Есть идея, - быстро говорит он, - тебе понравится. Он ласкает Дэрила, чтобы отвлечь его.

Дэрил моргает. – Л-ладно? Пока что мне твои идеи нравились.

Рик кивает и начинает снова скользить вниз по его телу. Будет хорошо, говорит он себе. Это позволит ему вычеркнуть еще один пункт из его списка дел: попробовать сперму ангела.

Он возвращается к промежности Дэрила и подмигивает ему, устраиваясь в нужном положении. – Ч-что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Дэрил.

Рик ухмыляется. – Беру его в рот, - говорит он Дэрилу и переходит к делу. Он успевает прикоснуться губами, всего один раз ощутить вкус выделившейся смазки, а потом Дэрил пихает его в плечо и отталкивает прочь.

\- Нет, - говорит Дэрил, - это стремно.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Да ладно тебе, малыш. Тебе же нравилось, что я делал до сих пор. Не будь занудой.

Рик понимает, что сделал неверный ход слишком поздно, пусть и всего на секунду, и на самом деле не удивляется, когда глаза Дэрила на мгновение вспыхивают пламенем, и облако внезапно проваливается под весом Рика.

Рик плюхается носом вперед в покрывало на постели и стонет, глядя вверх на облако и Дэрила, все еще сидящего там. – Убирайся, - говорит Дэрил и возвращается к прежнему занятию: заваливает облаками свой член.

\- Малыш…

\- _Вон, -_ рычит Дэрил.

Рик тяжело вздыхает и ждет еще пару секунд, но атмосфера становится ледяной, и он понимает, что ничего не добьется. – _Ладно, -_ говорит он и сползает с постели, направляясь к двери.

Перед тем, как закрыть ее за собой, он медленно поворачивается и говорит так искренне, как только может, - …извини.

Но Дэрил уже отвернулся лицом к противоположной стене и свернулся калачиком. Он ничего не отвечает, и Рик оставляет его в покое.


	9. Взрывы и исследования

Дэрил будит Рика, тыкая в него пальцем.

Как обычно, Рик пищит оттого, что его раскачали на его насесте над кроваткой Джудит. Он хлопает крыльями, отводя их от лица, и обнаруживает Дэрила, который стоит там и хмурится.

Ну, Рик тоже хмурится. Так что пошел он нафиг.

Рик демонстративно смотрит вдаль, на дырку от своего ногтя, которую он провертел ровно на уровне глаз Лори.

\- Слушай, - начинает Дэрил, - я на самом деле не хочу особо об этом говорить, но… - Он тяжело вздыхает. – Спасибо.

Рик хлопает глазами. – _Спасибо?_

\- Да, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Дэрил, - спасибо. Что научил меня.

Рик фыркает и хлопает крыльями, накидывая их обратно на плечи, как одеяло. – А ты кончил?

Дэрил хмурится и пожимает плечами. – Оно прошло.

\- Но ты _кончил?_

\- А как мне понять, кончил ли я?

Рик смеется. - Ты бы понял, - говорит он.

Дэрил выглядит невероятно угрюмым, он с силой закатывает глаза. – _Слушай, -_ говорит он, - я не хочу это обсуждать. Хорошо? Мы можем просто нормально провести день с Джудит?

Рик фыркает и пялится на свою дырку от ногтя. Он игнорирует присутствие Дэрила, демонстрируя равнодушие, потому что это по-бесовски. В конце концов, Дэрил просто пожимает плечами. – Ладно. Можешь дуться, если хочешь. Извини, что не позволил себя развратить. – Он поворачивается и идет к двери. – Лори скоро поднимет Джудит. Мы будем в гостиной. Я бы сказал, что ты можешь к нам присоединиться, но ты же все равно только будешь выпендриваться.

* * *

 

Дэрил прав. Лори поднимает Джудит через полчаса, и Рик не идет в гостиную, потому что выпендривается. Он кругами качается на своем насесте и считает, сколько раз он обогнет кроватку. 47. 102. 256.

Несмотря на то, что порой ему недостает терпения, если он хочет, он способен быть очень упрямым.

На самом деле уже далеко за полдень, когда он предпринимает вылазку из детской, и то только потому, что он слышит какой-то шум. Он висит на насесте, все еще раскачиваясь и напевая самую кошмарную рэп-песенку, что он может вспомнить, когда из гостиной доносится громкий и весьма тревожный стук. Он быстро летит в комнату, его крылья несут его за угол, и то, что он видит, заставляет его резко затормозить в полете. Потому что на полу там, рыдая, сидит его маленькое чудовище и изо лба у нее _идет кровь._

Рик задыхается и бросается к ней, поднимает на руки. На лбу у нее большая рана от удара о кофейный столик, и кровь течет с пугающей силой.

Рик паникует, потому что ничего не может сделать. У него нет исцеляющей магии. Он демон. Все, что у него есть, - _плохая_ магия, а именно сейчас сломать ей руку или призвать скорпиона не поможет решить проблему.

Что он должен делать? Что он _может_ сделать? Джудит все еще плачет у него на руках, и он сам начинает бояться, и внутри него что-то закипает, и он даже не осознает, что кричит, повторяя имя Дэрила снова и снова, пока внезапно Дэрил не оказывается рядом и с трудом отбирает у него Джудит, говоря:

\- Рик. _Рик!_ Все в порядке. Я о ней позабочусь.

Дэрил опускает Джудит на ковер, и спустя миг Рик слышит, как с кухни идет Лори. Сучка. Где она была? Она должна была следить за ней. Это ее дочь. Это _малышка Рика,_ его маленькое чудовище, а где он был? Что он делал, свисая с чертового потолка, когда его маленькой девочке было больно?

Рик яростно колотит крыльями по воздуху и в панике наблюдает, как Дэрил опускается перед Джудит на колени. – Все нормально, - говорит он Рику, - все хорошо. Это всего лишь небольшая ссадина.

 _Небольшая._ Она истекает кровью. Рик пытается заговорить, но только пищит и все сильнее колотит по воздуху, а потом… слышится звук, о котором Рик никогда бы не подумал, что станет его ждать. Нежный звон ангельской магии, когда Дэрил взмахивает рукой надо лбом Джудит и рана исчезает.

Появляется Лори, и Дэрил отпрыгивает назад. Весь инцидент, наверное, длился десять секунд, но для Рика это словно целая вторая жизнь. Его крылья отказывают, и он слышит, как Дэрил кричит, - _Вот дерьмо! –_ подхватывая его, когда он, как камень, падает на ковер.

Рик рушится на четвереньки и слышит собственный голос, повторяющий снова и снова:

\- Я не могу потерять и ее. Я не могу потерять и ее тоже. – и он велит себе _заткнуться,_ черт возьми, пока Дэрил не вытянет все из его ауры, как из долбаного Интернета, но Дэрил, должно быть, не настолько подключен к агонии прошлого Рика, потому что он просто держит Рика, одной рукой обхватив его за туловище, удерживая его, чтобы он не пополз к Джудит. Его губы у самого уха Рика, и он повторяет, - Все хорошо, Рик. Все хорошо. Она в порядке. Это просто небольшая ранка. У детей так постоянно бывает. Ничего страш…

\- Иди в жопу, - рычит Рик и вырывается, пиная Дэрила и снова вставая на ноги. Он, спотыкаясь, уходит в глубину гостиной, дрожа и пытаясь усмирить трясущиеся руки, которые уже нашли путь к его лицу, к переносице, как он всегда делал… _Рик, милый, эта привычка тебя выдает. У него она тоже есть._

Его сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью, а в голове эхом отдается звук выстрела, которому много десятилетий. Его горло сжимается, и он пытается сглотнуть.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дэрил.

Рик качает головой. – Оставь меня в покое, - говорит он и летит в детскую.

* * *

 

Утро переходит в самое начало дня, прежде чем в детскую кто-то входит, и Рик благодарен за тяжелую завесу облаков, обещающих дождь, снаружи, что одновременно созвучно его настроению и помогает сохранить сумрак в детской.

Входит Дэрил. Рик знает это по паузе шагов у входа, а потом легкому шарканью ног по ковру, когда он подходит к Рику. Рик не вынимает головы из-под крыльев, и мысленно готовится укусить Дэрила за палец, если Дэрил попытается его ткнуть, но Дэрил просто стоит рядом и тихо зовет его по имени. _Слишком_ тихо, словно, если он произнесет его слишком громко, Рик сломается.

Рик шелестит крыльями, чтобы показать, что он не спит, но ничего не говорит. Он не в настроении говорить. Дэрил стоит так минуту, а потом спрашивает:

\- Можно войти?

Войти куда? Рик что-то ворчит. Дэрил делает паузу, а потом Рик чувствует, как он надавливает на его крылья сверху, там, где они плотно сомкнуты в кокон рядом с кроваткой. Рик с шелестом чуть-чуть раскрывает крылья, и голова и плечи Дэрила проскальзывают внутрь. Он почти идеальной высоты, голова Дэрила на одном уровне с его, и Рик отводит взгляд, потому что не хочет смотреть ему в глаза, пусть даже внутри кокона крыльев темно.

\- Привет, - говорит Дэрил.

Рик снова ворчит. – Привет.

Дэрил чуть наклоняет голову, что кажется колоссальным движением в крошечном пространстве. – Ты в порядке?

Рик хмурится. – Не хочу разговаривать, - говорит он, и Дэрил кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит Дэрил, и Рик замечает, что они оба шепчут, хотя для этого нет никакой причины. – Я просто хотел проведать тебя.

\- Спасибо, - выдавливает Рик, все еще не глядя на Дэрила. Он раскачивает тело и начинает покачиваться относительно Дэрила, как ветви вокруг ствола ивы. – Как… как Джуди? – бормочет он.

\- Она в порядке, - заверяет его Дэрил. – Хихикает и все дела. Лори никак не может понять, что же случилось. Они скоро собираются в торговый центр. Лори оставит ее играть в детской комнате внутри, потому что собирается дождь. Хочешь поехать?

Рик злобно качает головой. – _Нет,_ \- добавляет он.

Дэрил закусывает губу и пожевывает ее. – Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое?

Рик смотрит на точку на плече Дэрила, где его рубашка встречается с кожей. – Нет, - шепчет он.

Дэрил кивает и поднимает руку, проводя ею по волосам Рика, хоть Рик и висит вверх ногами. – Ладно, - говорит он. – Тогда, я думаю, я знаю, что может помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше.

Рик хмурит брови и наконец смотрит на Дэрила. Ангел смотрит на него сверху вниз, но не снисходительно или насмешливо, как Рик думал, что он станет. Это вовсе не _глянь, каким дураком ты себя выставил из-за детской царапины_ или _хаха, гляньте на демона, который привязался к ребенку._ Глаза Дэрила открыты и искренни, как всегда, и это заставляет Рика чувствовать себя так, словно его окунули в тепло и одновременно ему невероятно неуютно.

\- Что? – спрашивает он с любопытством.

Дэрил медленно расплывается в улыбке и говорит с притворной бравадой:

\- Секс.

Рик хлопает глазами. – Секс? – переспрашивает он и смеется. – Да, это может помочь мне почувствовать себя лучше. Хотя я думал, что это больше не вариант.

Дэрил пожимает плечами и пристально изучает собственные носки. – Я просто… я вроде как запаниковал вчера, да. Но я мог бы попробовать снова.

Рик не собирается смотреть дареному коню в зубы, так что он немедленно соглашается. – Ладно. Здесь?

Дэрил резко моргает, и Рику очень интересно, собирается ли он покраснеть. – На облаке?

Рик прищуривается. – Ты снова планируешь меня с него уронить?

Дэрил фыркает. – Ты снова планируешь вести себя, как скотина?

Рик чуть отталкивается назад. – Справедливо, - замечает он и на мгновение теснее сжимает крылья вокруг плеч Дэрила, потом распахивает их и переворачивается, принимая свое человеческое обличье при приземлении.

\- Только скажи мне, чего ты сам хочешь, - говорит Рик, - и мы не будем спешить, у тебя будет столько времени, сколько понадобится, малыш.

Дэрил открывает рот, но потом передумывает. Он плотно сжимает губы и кивает, потом разворачивается на каблуках и выходит в коридор. Рик следует за ним, отставая на пару шагов, стараясь не лезть в его личное пространство. Они входят в гостевую комнату, и Рик удивленно видит, что облака там нет, хотя он и сам не знает, с чего вдруг он ожидал, что оно там будет. Разумеется, Дэрил создает его, когда ему нужно, и не оставляет его просто висеть в пустоте.

Дэрил взмахивает рукой, и оно появляется над кроватью, как обычно. Он раздвигает и взбивает его попышнее, а потом, по мановению его пальцев, появляются маленькие облачные ступеньки, что ведут наверх. Дэрил залезает на облако и протягивает Рику руку. Рик ухмыляется и запрыгивает по ступенькам на облако, рядом с Дэрилом. Когда его ноги поднимаются со ступенек, те исчезают – крошечные туманы, уносимые ветром.

Дэрил смотрит в свою любимую точку на стене и закусывает губу. Рик сидит напротив него по-турецки и ждет. – Мы можем… - начинает Дэрил и качает головой, проводя рукой по волосам.

\- Да, - говорит Рик, и это не вопрос. Дэрил смотрит на него. – Что бы это ни было, да. Ты спрашиваешь у демона про секс. Я практически уверен, что любой вариант возможен.

\- Любой, кроме… - Дэрил прерывается и качает головой. – Ладно, - решительно говорит он. Он кивает себе. – Я хочу снова посмотреть на тебя.

Рик выгибает бровь. – Посмотреть на меня?

Дэрил указывает на промежность Рика. – Сделай это. С собой.

\- Подрочить? – уточняет Рик.

Дэрил закатывает глаза. – Да. Подрочи.

Рик пожимает плечами и тянется к пряжке своего ремня. – Я не против, - говорит он, распахивая ширинку.

\- Не спеши, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Я хочу…

\- Хочешь что? – хмурясь, уточняет Рик, его рука уже наполовину скрыта ниже пояса.

Дэрил вздыхает. – _Насладиться._

Рик улыбается, не спеша и ровно. – Ладно, - урчит он и достает руку из штанов. – Почему бы тебе тогда не поруководить мной? Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал.

\- Ч-что? Я не могу… _произносить…_ подобные вещи.

\- Конечно можешь, - посмеивается Рик. – Если ты хочешь посмотреть на меня, скажи, что именно ты хочешь увидеть.

Дэрил качает головой. – Я вообще не должен этого _делать._ Я худший ангел в истории Конвенции Нимбов. Вот дерьмо. Ладно. – Дэрил опускает лицо в ладони и вздыхает, а потом выдыхает с бессильным стоном.

\- Сними рубашку, - говорит Дэрил и сквозь щелочку между пальцами смотрит на Рика.

Рик улыбается и пожимает плечами. – Ладно, - говорит он и начинает расстегивать кнопки, раскрывая их ловкими движениями пальцев так, что они разлетаются нараспашку одна за другой, одна за другой.

Дэрил медленно убирает ладони от лица, наблюдая за Риком с полной сосредоточенностью. Джинсы Рика уже ему жмут.

\- Хочешь потрогать? - спрашивает он Дэрила.

Дэрил качает головой. – Не.. сейчас. Я просто хочу… - он сглатывает, - посмотреть.

Рик кивает и расстегивает последнюю кнопку, сбрасывает рубашку с плеч и роняет ее на пол. – Что теперь? – мурчит он.

Дэрил скользит взглядом по телу Рика и указывает на его руку. – Браслеты.

Рик кивает и снимает их, бросает вниз, к рубашке. – Ботинки. – Их ждет та же участь. – Носки. – То же самое. Дэрил сглатывает. – Штаны, - говорит он.

Рик поднимается на колени, чтобы удобнее было раздеваться. Его ремень уже расстегнут, а ширинка раскрыта, так что ему очень просто зацепить пальцами все, что ниже пояса, и одновременно стащить вниз. Дэрил смотрит на его промежность широко раскрытыми глазами, и его внимание еще сильнее возбуждает Рика. Демон аккуратно приподнимает ткань над своим членом и, когда тот распрямляется на свободе, Дэрил тихо одобрительно ворчит. Рик улыбается и поднимает ногу, высвобождая одну штанину, потом повторяет это с другой. Он бросает джинсы в сторону и подымается на колени во всем своем великолепии перед Дэрилом.

\- Ладно, малыш, - шепчет Рик, - что теперь?

Дэрил проводит взглядом по телу Рика, упиваясь видом, и грудь Рика подымается и опускается резче, когда он начинает дышать глубже. Он знает, что с каждой секундой у него встает все сильнее, и он наблюдает за тем, как Дэрил наблюдает за этим. Дэрил облизывает губы, и Рику хочется броситься к ногам Дэрила и молить о прикосновении. Но, _не спеши,_ напоминает Рик себе. Не спеши, не спеши, не спеши.

В конце концов Дэрил оказывается в состоянии оторвать взгляд. Он моргает и поднимает глаза, встречается взглядами с Риком.

\- Ляг, - говорит он Рику. – На спину.

Рик делает ему одолжение, падая на облако и раздвигая ноги, чтобы Дэрил мог действительно увидеть все. Дэрил все еще сидит по-турецки у ног Рика, в идеальном положении, чтобы наблюдать за его членом. – Потрогай его, - задыхаясь говорит Дэрил, его глаза прикованы к низу живота Рика.

Тот вздыхает и медленно опускает руку, скользит пальцами по груди и животу, спускается на бедро, прежде чем вернуться назад и обхватить основание своего члена. – Нравится? – спрашивает он, и Дэрил кивает.

-Д-двигай ее, - говорит Дэрил, его пальцы подергиваются на его коленях, - руку. Двигай ее.

Рик кивает и медленно и тщательно проводит по члену один раз. – Ты м-можешь… - Дэрил умолкает и прочищает горло. Он взмахивает рукой. – Со смазкой. Если хочешь.

Рик снова проводит рукой по члену, медленно скользя пальцами вверх и снова вниз, а потом достает из воздуха бутылочку, капает немного смазки на ладонь. Он продолжает мастурбировать. – Не останавливайся, - мурлыкает Рик. – Говори мне, что делать.

Дэрил впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, но его взгляд возвращается к члену Рика. – Потрогай… верхушку.

\- Головку, - поправляет Рик и подчиняется, скользя пальцем вдоль щели.

\- И снова вниз.

Рик слушается.

\- Вверх. – Он двигает руку вверх. – Вниз. – Вниз. Он закусывает собственную губу и извивается, шире расставляя ноги. Он все время пристально смотрит на Дэрила, восхищенный вниманием, которое уделяет ему Дэрил. Рик видит, что прямо сейчас для Дэрила не существует ничего в этой комнате, кроме него и его руки на собственном члене. Дэрил пристально следит за ритмом и движением, его глаза широко открыты и смотрят, не отрываясь. Это нечто большее, чем просто похоть. На самом деле, это может быть даже не столько похоть, сколько любопытство и исследование. Дэрил хочет именно того, что сказал, - смотреть. И Рик счастлив предоставить ему такую возможность.

А потом Дэрил начинает двигаться. Рик стонет, и по его телу пробегает всплеск адреналина. Неужели Дэрил прикоснется к нему? Его член подергивается при мысли об этом. Но Дэрил этого не делает, по крайней мере, пока. Он приподнимается на коленях и смотрит на промежность Рика сверху вниз, и не сразу замечает, что Рик вопросительно поднимает одну бровь. Он быстро моргает. – Извини, я просто… хотел обзор получше.

Рик посмеивается и тянется вниз свободной рукой, поиграть со своими яичками, пока он ласкает себя.

\- Все нормально, - выдавливает он. – Выбирай себе любой обзор.

Дэрил воспринимает это как разрешение и двигается поближе, наклоняется над Риком, опуская голову к члену Рика, который тянется вверх. – Можешь потрогать, - говорит Рик Дэрилу.

Ангел бросает взгляд на лицо Рика, потом опускает его и снова медленно поднимает. Его глаза скользят по телу демона медленно, словно глазурь льется на яблоко, и от этого Рику жарко, и сладко, и липко. Дэрил медленно тянется к нему, его рука изгибается в воздухе, и Рик не уверен, куда же он ее опустит, но потом ангел прикасается к его лицу, легко, словно перышко. Он наклоняется и двигается вверх, и хотя их тела не соприкасаются, он нависает над Риком.  

Дэрил проводит рукой по волосам Рика и мурлычет себе под нос, когда его пальцы погружаются в кудри. Рик чувствует, как его безымянный палец натыкается на островки рожек, спрятанные в гуще его локонов, и Дэрил хмыкает. – Что это? – шепчет он.

Рик смеется над невинным вопросом, и внезапно чувствует себя так, словно это больше не день, а то глубинное, священное время посреди ночи, когда случиться может все что угодно, и каждая секунда вибрирует от интимности. Он говорит себе, что продолжать – плохая идея, но остановиться уже не может. Рик – это сахар, а Дэрил – вода, и Рик растворяется в нем.

\- Это мои рога, - шепчет он в ответ. – Мне нравится, когда они при мне.

Дэрил посмеивается в ответ и приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на голову Рика, его грудь оказывается на одном уровне с грудью Рика. Демон изучает рубашку перед собой и жалеет, что это не кожа. – Может, ты тоже хочешь раздеться? – мягко спрашивает он.

Дэрил выгибается и смотрит вниз, отрываясь от тактильного изучения рожек Рика.

\- Это было бы… хорошо? – спрашивает он.

Рик кивает. – Это бы помогло мне. Мне нравится думать о тебе. – Он двигает рукой особенно неспешно и тщательно, и глаза Дэрила снова резко опускаются к его промежности.

\- Л-ладно, - говорит Дэрил и садится, начиная раздеваться. Рик наблюдает, как он это делает, медленно избавляясь от одной вещи за другой. Рик медленно проводит взглядом по груди Дэрила, потом его рукам, бедрам и ногам, когда они обнажаются. Он закусывает губу и чувствует, что он все ближе и ближе к финалу.

А потом Дэрил возвращается в то же положение, нависая над ним, но не прикасаясь. Рик проглатывает свое колотящееся сердце, заставляя его вернуться в грудную клетку. – Изменись, - говорит Дэрил, и Рик смаргивает.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он.

\- Изменись, - повторяет Дэрил и нежно кладет ладонь на грудь Рику. – Это ведь не ты. Разве не так? – Рик пристально на него смотрит и медленно качает головой. – Ну так изменись. Я хочу… я хочу видеть _тебя._

Рик кивает, а потом, плавным движением, как река, что впадает в океан, перетекает в иное обличье. Его крылья вытягиваются в стороны и трепещут, потом опускаются на облако, а его хвост разворачивается от тела, подергиваясь, как у нервничающего кота.

Рик выгибает шею назад и на краткий миг закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением своего подлинного тела, а когда он снова открывает глаза, Дэрил все еще над ним, но это _Дэрил,_ его огромные крылья сложены на спине, а его нимб сияет над его головой. Рик не может сдержать резкий выдох. – Ты… ты сказал, я могу прикоснуться? – говорит Дэрил, и Рик быстро кивает.

\- Да, - выдыхает он. – Сколько хочешь.

Дэрил что-то мычит и снова пробегает глазами по телу Рика, и когда он наконец прикасается, то начинает сверху. Он нежно обхватывает пальцами кончик рога Рика, а потом ведет руку вниз, скользя по гладкой, пустой кости. Он доходит до волос Рика и проводит большим пальцем вокруг рога в том месте, где он переходит в череп, потом пробегает пальцами по линии челюсти Рика и его шее. Рик уже даже не ласкает себя. Он не может, иначе он кончит в две секунды. Дэрил пьет его глазами, как воду, и _рвение,_ с которым Дэрил к нему прикасается, – мягко, _благоговейно –_ вот-вот сведет Рика с ума. Его хвост начинает дергаться сильнее, чтобы как-то это компенсировать.

Рука Дэрила быстро скользит по его груди и дальше, к крылу. Пальцы Дэрила бегут по коже и останавливаются на кости, что соединяет крыло воедино, и Рик захлебывается от того, что его крылья пытаются подняться выше, жмутся к руке Дэрила.

Ангел невинно смеется. – Все еще нормально? – уточняет он, и Рик кивает, не в состоянии отвести глаза от лица Дэрила.

Дальше Дэрил прикасается к его боку, ведет ладонью вниз, останавливаясь на бедре, изучая его изгиб. Он не прикасается к члену Рика, что хорошо, потому что если бы он это сделал, то всему пришел бы конец. Но зато он тянется вперед и берет хвост Рика в руку, сжимает пальцы в кулак и тянет, двигая рукой по кончику, подражая тому, как руки Рика двигались по нему самому.

Хвост Рика невольно оборачивается вокруг руки Дэрила и сжимается. Дэрил улыбается и поднимает острие к губам, целует его так же благоговейно, как он прикасался ко всему телу Рика. – Это у тебя как рука, да? – спрашивает он и сжимает кончик хвоста в руке.

Рик кивает. – Может делать, в принципе, все то же самое.

Дэрил мурлыкает под нос и выпускает его хвост, смотрит, как он падает на облако и снова начинает подергиваться. – А дрочить ты им можешь?

Рик чуть не захлебывается собственной слюной. – _Что?_

Дэрил заливается краской. – Извини, - быстро говорит он. – Это оскорбительно? Ты не можешь? Я не имел…

\- Заткнись, - говорит Рик, делает глубокий вдох и думает обо всем, что только может придумать, что способно отвести его от края оргазма. Следы слизи улиток. Заплесневелый хлеб. Грязные духовки.

Когда он снова держит ситуацию под контролем, он медленно выдыхает. Дэрил все еще нависает над ним, ждет. – Конечно, - говорит Рик и поднимает хвост, оборачивает его вокруг себя и убирает руки для чистоты эксперимента, - я могу им дрочить.

Дэрил улыбается, широко и светло, так что это озаряет все его лицо. Он смотрит, как Рик двигает хвостом вверх и вниз, поднимает кончик и трет им головку. Рик стонет и не позволяет себе оборвать звук, стонет громко и сильно, позволяет Дэрилу понять, что именно он чувствует.

\- А как это кончается? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик смеется.

\- О, малыш, ты увидишь, - говорит Рик и подмигивает ему. – Я уже близко.

Дэрил кивает, его дыхание прерывается, а когда Рик опускает глаза, он видит, что у Дэрила стоит.

\- Я хочу кое-что сделать, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Ладно, - шепчет Рик, - что угодно.

Дэрил снова наклоняется вперед, но на этот раз действительно перекидывает ногу через бедра Рика, и тот стонет от прикосновения. Дэрил вкладывает обе ладони в руки Рика, сплетая их пальцы над головой демона. Он вдавливает руки Рика в облако, удерживая их на месте, и наклоняется, прикасаясь лбом ко лбу демона. – Я хочу быть поближе к тебе, - шепчет он, его голос так тих, словно это просто дыхание, что колеблется между ними, - когда это случится.

Рик стонет и быстрее ласкает себя. – Да, - шепчет он в ответ, - я тоже этого хочу.

Дэрил поворачивает голову, чтобы не отрывая лба от лба Рика видеть то, что происходит внизу. – Ладно, - говорит Дэрил, - _кончай._

Рик открывает рот и задыхается, выгибая тело вверх и двигая хвостом со скоростью молнии. Ангел сжимает его ладони, и пальцы демона так плотно сплетаются с его, что Рик не уверен, что они смогут потом их снова распутать. Крылья Рика хлопают сами по себе, тянутся к бокам ангела, пристают, как липкая бумага ловушки для мух, а крылья Дэрила разворачиваются в ответ, опускаются на них обоих и захлестывают их плотными тенями.

\- _Дэрил, -_ выдыхает Рик, и глаза ангела стремительно поднимаются, встречаясь с его собственными, синева встречается с такой же синевой, с пронзительной синевой. Рик не может больше сдерживаться, его тело дергается, а бедра резко поднимаются вверх. Дэрил опускает взгляд вниз и ахает, когда он видит, как кончает Рик, восхищенно наблюдает за белизной, что покрывает хвост и живот демона.

Тело Рика содрогается от одного из самых мощных оргазмов, что у него когда-либо были, и его разум на мгновение затуманивается и отключается. Дэрил остается на нем и ждет, пока тело Рика не вздрогнет в последний раз, тогда он медленно сворачивает крылья обратно и выпускает руки демона из своих ладоней. Рик ворчит от утраты прикосновения, но улыбается ангелу, когда тот откидывается назад и опускается на пятки.

Глаза Дэрила не отрываются от спермы Рика, и демон фыркает. Он проводит пальцем по собственному животу и подносит его к губам, пробует. Глаза Дэрила расширяются, и Рик хихикает.

А потом Дэрил делает нечто дьявольское. Он снова подбирает хвост Рика, который жмется к Дэрилу, словно ищет себе нового хозяина, и он подносит его к губам, и прежде чем Рик успевает даже подумать, _что если,_ кончик хвоста уже у него во рту, и он его облизывает дочиста. Глаза Рика чуть не вылезают из орбит, и если бы у него мог сейчас встать, _о если бы только мог,_ то у него бы встал снова.

Дэрил улыбается. – Вкус не такой, как я думал, - говорит он и играет с хвостом Рика. – Хотя мне нравится.

Рик смеется, расслабленно лежа на облаке. – Ты меня в гроб вгонишь, - говорит он.

Глаза Дэрила сверкают. – Правда? Почему?

\- Потому что, - отвечает Рик и садится, улыбаясь, - я никогда так сильно не кончал просто от одной чертовой _руки_.

Дэрил смеется. – Ну, а от чего еще ты бы мог кончить? – замечает он, и Рик моргает, чтобы потянуть время. Не может быть, чтобы Дэрил не…

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Дэрил пожимает плечами, опуская голову и уставившись в свою точку на стене, одновременно поглаживая хвост Рика. – Я имею в виду… это же был _секс…_ разве нет?

Рик закусывает губу и приказывает себе _не смейся над ним. –_ Ну, один из видов секса.

Дэрил хмыкает, но по-прежнему не смотрит в глаза Рику. – А какой еще может быть секс?

Уголки губ Рика поднимаются вверх. – Ты хочешь сказать, что _ничего_ не знаешь о сексе? Ты же должен знать хотя бы, откуда берутся дети.

Дэрил закатывает глаза с такой силой, как это не делал еще никто в истории человечества. – _Да, я знаю, откуда берутся дети._ Я просто… знаю в абстрактном смысле. – Он хмурится. – Девушка и парень делают… что-то. А потом… будет беременность и все дела. _Заткнись. Я знаю, что ты надо мной смеешься._

Рик фыркает, но ползет вперед, удобно устраивается у Дэрила на коленях. Он берет Дэрила за подбородок и поднимает его лицо, чтобы Дэрил на него посмотрел. – Обычно член куда-то вставляют, - сообщает он ангелу. – Знаешь, в _отверстие._ Как я делал с хвостом, когда ты меня тогда увидел. Тогда ощущения самые лучшие. Когда жарко, и влажно, и _узко._ – По его телу бегут мурашки, и он ухмыляется. – Можем попробовать. Если бы ты захотел побывать во мне. У тебя стоит, - выдыхает Рик, закусывая губу. – Ты мог бы меня трахнуть.

Но Дэрил качает головой. – Нет, я, ээ… я не хочу неадекватно реагировать, - говорит он и кладет руки на бедра Рику. – Но я немного… под впечатлением в данный момент. Думаю, больше я ничего делать не хочу. Сегодня.

Рик медленно кивает и принимается играть с волосами Дэрила. – Хочешь, я тебя потрогаю? Помогу тебе кончить?

Дэрил качает головой. – Нет, - твердо говорит он, и Рик кивает, уважая его решение.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Только могу я тебя кое-о-чем попросить?

Дэрил выгибает бровь и ждет. Рик улыбается. – Не трогай себя без меня.

Он массажирует кожу под волосами Дэрила и наслаждается ощущением того, как голова ангела сама откидывается на его ладонь. – Я хочу быть с тобой, - говорит Рик, - в первый раз, когда ты кончишь. Я хочу видеть, как будет выглядеть твое лицо. Я хочу быть _частью этого._

Дэрил теряется, но отчетливо кивает. – Я… я подожду тебя, - говорит он, и Рик улыбается.


	10. Выходной в огне

Рик спит на чердаке. Это отличное место для существа, подобного летучей мыши, думает он, а после того, что было утром… ну, он еще не готов увидеть Джудит. Он знает, что ведет себя глупо, что это была самая обычная ранка, что в происшествии не было ничего особенного, но не может избавиться от ощущений, которые возникают у него при мысли об этом, пропитывают его до мозга демонских костей.

Так что он держится от нее подальше. Он не хочет спать в гостевой комнате с Дэрилом – он не хочет вторгаться в его личное пространство – и он не хочет волноваться, как бы не столкнуться с Лори в гостиной или на кухне. Так что чердак – это самое то. Пусть даже в углу _на самом деле_ обустраивает жилище мышиное семейство.

Рик устраивается поудобнее и пытается уснуть, но ворочается всю ночь. Частично это из-за Джудит, но в основном этому виной вспышки воспоминаний, в отношении которых Рик все еще пытается убедить самого себя, что это просто преувеличенные кошмары, но в глубине души он знает, что это подлинные, жестокие факты. Так что когда сквозь окно начинает просачиваться утренний свет, Рик почти проснулся, он угрюм и не в настроении терпеть всякую чепуху.

Он решает, совсем чуть-чуть подумав, что он уйдет. Ему нужно немного отдыха, просто день подальше отсюда. И, как говорит ему его предательский разум, лучше ему это провернуть до того, как проснется Дэрил, потому что всего один взгляд в эти глубокие, как океан, глаза заставит Рика замереть на месте, словно стервятника посреди зимы.

Так что Рик выскальзывает в гостиную и летит к двери, но чуть-чуть не успевает. – Куда ты уходишь? – спрашивает из-за его спины Дэрил.

Рик резко опускается наземь и оборачивается. Ангел по-прежнему выглядит как ангел, еще и сонный к тому же. Он трет левый глаз и подавляет зевок, глядя на Рика. Демон бесполезно топорщит крылья, стоя на месте. – На улицу, - говорит он.

Дэрил хмурится. – Джудит и Лори собираются утром в музей, если тебе просто надо выбраться из дома и…

\- Нет, - говорит Рик, мотая головой. – Я не хочу идти с ними.

Дэрил хмурится сильнее и топчется на месте. – Так куда ты…

\- В Ад, - бросает Рик, - хочешь со мной? – и тут же сожалеет о том, что срывает плохое настроение на Дэриле.

Дэрил моргает и опускает ладонь от лица. Он плотно сворачивает крылья на спине и внезапно выглядит маленьким, - …у меня плохо получилось, - говорит он.

Рику требуется минута, чтобы до него дошло, - …а?

\- Вчера, - говорит Дэрил, и его грудь вздымается от вздоха. – Черт. Я знал, что так и будет. Я не… это не… мой конек. Очевидно. Извини.

Рик шокированно пялится на него. – Ты думаешь, что у тебя плохо получается _заниматься_ _сексом?_

Дэрил пожимает плечами и ковыряет носком ковер. – С чего бы еще ты решил уйти?

Плечи Рика поникают и он вздыхает, пересекает гостиную и подходит к Дэрилу. Он легко скользит к нему, проводит ладонями по рукам ангела, кладет их ему на плечи. – У тебя не плохо получилось. Ты был само совершенство. Мне просто… мне нужно уйти. Ради меня самого.

\- Ты вернешься? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик думает, кажется ли ему или нет этот намек на скрытую грусть в голосе ангела.

Рик кивает. – Да. Я вернусь до наступления темноты.

Дэрил закусывает губу и качается вперед на пятках, к груди Рика, но, не закончив движения, отодвигается обратно. – Ладно. Я… я буду тебя ждать, - говорит Дэрил.

Рик замирает на одно сердцебиение, ждет, не скажет ли Дэрил еще что-то, но Дэрил наклоняет голову и пристально смотрит на подлокотник дивана, так что Рик только кивает еще раз и направляется к двери.

* * *

 

Существует множество способов попасть в Ад, но только несколько наружу, а это значит, что Рику легко нырнуть в городскую канализацию и вскоре оказаться на месте, но ему нужно будет немало времени оставить на то, чтобы пробраться сквозь Вопящие Руины Лавы Черт-Побери-Давайте-Выбираться-Из-Этого-Чертового-Ада на пути обратно.

Ад не сильно изменился с тех пор, как он покинул его, не то, чтобы он этого ожидал. Кэрол весьма традиционна в отношении вещей, что ей нравятся. Есть кровь? Есть пламя? Есть отчаяние и разрушение? Тогда зачем делать ремонт?

Он летит низко над горящей землей, касаясь верхушек деревьев из пепла хвостом и глядя, как они рассыпаются в пыль. Он складывает крылья и пулей мчится к центру всего Ада – зловеще возвышающему темному замку Кэрол, украшенному самыми острыми пиками, что когда-либо существовали.

Внутри Кэрол играет в любимую игру – _Части Тела._ В клетке перед ней человек, и одним быстрым взглядом Рик определяет, что это один из любимчиков Кэрол, Филип Блейк, и его глазные яблоки она вращает в ладони одной руки, пока он орет что-то про свой старый городок, Вудбери.

Рик не может ощутить к нему никакого сочувствия. Он один из тех немногих, кого Мишонн лично низвергла прямиком в геенну огненную после случившегося с Андреа. И на самом деле, если он не хотел, чтобы его пытали целую вечность, ему, вероятно, не следовало заниматься херней с маленькой любимицей Бога.

Рик валится на пол, кубарем катится к ней и пытается вести себя, как полагается гребаному демону, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. – ДЬЯВОЛ! – орет он, останавливаясь, но Кэрол едва отводит в его сторону глаза.

\- Рик, - говорит она, и ее голос сочится скукой. Он падает к ее ногам. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Рик смотрит на нее снизу вверх и дергает хвостом. – Я так _сильно-сильно_ по тебе скучал, - пробует он, но она просто дает ему затрещину.

\- Ты должен следить за чудо-девочкой.

Рик пожимает плечами и смотрит на пустые глаза Филипа Блейка. – _Следил_ я за ней. Но там заварилась такая каша.

Кэрол ухмыляется, показывая зубы. – _В хорошем смысле_?

\- В плохом, - говорит он, подтягивая к себе колени и кладя на них руки. – Там этот ангел…

\- Ну разумеется.

\- …и иногда он мешает.

Кэрол пожимает плечами и принимается жонглировать глазами Филипа, потом решает, что ей мало. Она тянется ко второму мужчине в клетке и выщипывает его пару. – Ты способен с этим справиться.

\- И _девочка._

\- А что с девочкой?

\- Она плохая.

\- Отлично.

\- Злая.

\- Превосходно.

\- Есть потенциал.

\- Разумеется.

\- Она мое маленькое чудовище.

Кэрол роняет глазные яблоки и резко поворачивает голову к Рику, яростно пронзая его взглядом. – _Что_ ты сказал?

\- Ничего! – быстро заикается Рик и прыгает в воздух, чувствуя, что лучше ему летать.

\- Я что, слышу эмоцию в твоем голосе? – спрашивает Кэрол и опускает голос на тон ниже. Когда она заговаривает, дрожит земля, а Филип падает на прутья своей клетки. – _Любовь?_

\- Нет, - быстро отрезает Рик.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Кэрол и указывает на него пальцем, - потому что если я узнаю, что ты полюбил эту девочку, я оторву твои крылья, как я делаю со всеми чертовыми воробьями в моей канализации. Понял?

\- Да, мэм, - говорит Рик и отдает честь.

\- Ты демон, - напоминает ему Кэрол. – А демоны не _любят._

\- …точняк, - отвечает Рик, не позволяя своему голосу дрогнуть и выдать его неуверенность.

Кэрол изучает его с ног до головы, потом презрительно фыркает. Взмахивая рукой, она отправляет его на выход с порывом ветра. – Убирайся, - говорит она, и Рик бьет крыльями в налетевшем торнадо, чтобы выровняться, потом позволяет ему вынести себя из замка. Вот и поговорили.

Когда ветер стихает, и он наконец может лететь нормально, он останавливается и бросает взгляд на Ад перед собой. Здесь, на вершине, в первом кругу, все плоско, за исключением выгибающихся вверх пиков. Здесь нет холмов, и только одна река из лавы, которая бежит по спирали от центра к краям. Он пробегает глазами по равнине, а потом снова летит, к югу. На самом краю там есть хорошо ему знакомое маленькое озерцо из лавы, скрытое меж трех пиков, и его вид – вид _дома –_ поможет ему успокоиться, он уверен. А заодно выбить из себя то, что, как он ощущает, начинает зарождаться глубоко в его нервных окончаниях.

Потому что Кэрол права. Он демон. А демоны не тетешкаются с младенцами. Не говорят им нежные слова. Не крадут для них конфет. Не обнимают крепко, когда им больно, и не надеются вопреки всему, что все будет хорошо. Рик складывает по бокам крылья и падает камнем вниз. Он подхватывается перед самой поверхностью, снова расправляет крылья и парит, размышляя. Что он творит? Кэрол послала его на Землю, чтобы он научил Джудит, как быть плохой, а вовсе не для того, чтобы Рик научился любить (и терять) заново. Ему нужно дистанцироваться от нее. Ему нужно время, чтобы восстановить равновесие, вернуть себе свою злобу. А сейчас, там наверху, он на это не способен. Не рядом с Джудит, и не рядом с… Дэрилом.

Рик даже думать не хочет о Дэриле. И о том, что Дэрил заставляет его чувствовать. Он вздыхает и летит дальше, к своему местечку.

Он уже на полдороге, когда ему в бок врезается вся мощь чистой ярости, заставляя его кувыркаться в воздухе. Он дергается, выравнивается и поворачивается посмотреть, кто в него ударился, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Мэгги, парящей в воздухе на ее гигантских черных крыльях. Она выгибает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди. – Привет, говнюк, - пронзая его взглядом, говорит она.

Рика закатывает глаза и приземляется на ближайший пик. Мэгги продолжает уничтожать его взглядом, ее спина идеально ровная, крылья поддерживают ее в равновесии. Ее рога закручиваются вокруг головы, как бараньи, в отличие от выгнутых рогов Рика, и она черна с ног до головы, потому что как же иначе. Если Мерл был первым для Дэрила, то она то же самое для Рика. Его личное персональное горе.

\- Привет, Мэгс, - отвечает он и отряхивается. – Надо же было тут с тобой встретиться.

Мэгги фыркает. – Слышала, что ты был на Земле, но я знала, что ты все похеришь.

Рик пристально смотрит на нее. – Я ничего не _похерил,_ \- говорит он и принимается стряхивать с себя пепел, потому что он весь им обсыпан. – Я на секундочку решил передохнуть.

\- Ленивое дерьмецо, - роняет она и делает сальто в воздухе.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Рик, вздыхая.

\- Сделать твою жизнь настоящим адом, - легко отвечает Мэгги. – Ну так давай поговорим о том, какой ты неудачник.

Рик испепеляет ее взглядом. – Не в настроении, - бросает он и взлетает с пика, направляясь обратно, откуда он прилетел. Озерцо того не стоит, если Мэгги собирается следовать за ним туда. Она парит над ним, опережая, ее крылья позволяют ей покрывать расстояние быстрее, чем маленькие и ловкие крылышки Рика.

\- Кэрол велела за тобой присмотреть, - говорит ему Мэгги, глядя искоса. – Сказала, что ты только что был в замке и говорил про Л-слово.

\- Иди нахер, - говорит Рик и быстрее колотит крыльями, чтобы обогнать ее. – Я в порядке.

\- У Кэрол планы насчет этой маленькой девочки.

\- Знаю.

\- Она станет предвестницей конца света.

\- Знаю.

\- Она явно не станет предвестницей _любви_ для _бедного Ричарда…_

\- Знаю! – рычит Рик и резко оборачивается, всем телом врезаясь в нее. Она камнем летит вниз несколько футов, но потом подхватывается. –Отвали. У меня все под контролем.

Мэгги яростно на него смотрит. – У _тебя_ там ангел, помимо всего прочего. Чем ты с ним занимаешься?

\- Сосуществую, - шипит Рик и продолжает лететь к выходу.

\- Ага, - цедит Мэгги и догоняет его, - а насколько это мелкое дерьмо симпатичный? Из чего конкретно состоит это _сосуществование_?

\- Оно состоит из того, что не тебе не стоит совать нос не в свое дело, - отвечает Рик. Мэгги снова пробует его сбить, но Рик молниеносно уворачивается. – Слушай, - говорит он и подчеркивает свои слова взглядом, - не вздумай встать на моем пути, иначе я превращу тебя в свежую кучку пепла.

\- _Попробуй, -_ рычит Мэгги.

Рик медленно поворачивается к ней лицом и выпрямляет спину. Они не сильно отличаются размером, он и Мэгги, но у него в активе куда больше лет, а кроме того _силы._ – Я создал тебя, - произносит он, позволяя своему голосу тихим эхом звучать сквозь пламя в воздухе.

Мэгги уничтожающе на него смотрит, но, в конце концов, первая отводит глаза. Она раздраженно вздыхает. – Лучше следи за собой, - советует она, но Рик молчит, не давая ей преимущества. Она знает. Он знает. Мэгги бросает на него еще один взгляд, а потом с фырканьем поворачивается и быстро летит на восток. Рик смотрит ей вслед до тех пор, пока он больше не может различить на горизонте черное пятнышко, потом разворачивается и медленно начинает подниматься вверх, летя в сторону Земли.

* * *

 

Рик выползает из канализационного люка и падает на тротуар, его кожа облеплена слизью, пеплом и серой. Под ним бушует Ад, и он переворачивается на спину, вымотанный дорогой. Он моргает и осматривается, видит, что уличные фонари уже горят и сейчас куда позже, чем он думал, что вернется. Он вздыхает и на минутку позволяет себе просто полежать, наслаждаясь прохладным бетоном под спиной и ощущением _Земли._

Но, в конце концов, пусть он и сильно устал, ему приходится встать. Он встряхивается, становится чистым и перекидывается в человеческое обличье, проверяет время – _1:24. Кэрол. –_ и бежит трусцой к дому в предместьях. Он рассуждает, что сегодня снова поспит на чердаке, а возможно даже сделает там свой постоянный насест. Утром он поговорит с Дэрилом, но наверное лучше особо не рассусоливать, попытаться держаться от него на расстоянии, чтобы все сильно не запуталось. Он знает, что если Мэгги или кто-то из других демонов попытается прийти и забрать у него эту работу, он сможет надрать им задницы, но куда меньше проблем будет, если ему не понадобится этого делать. Так что он должен быть само совершенство. А совершенство, как говорит Кэрол, не включает эмоций.

Но как бы ни был хорош план Рика, одного он не учел. И это Дэрил. Сидящий на ступеньках крыльца. Понурый.

Рик замирает на месте и смотрит, не отрываясь. Дэрил повесил голову, и он пока не видит Рика, и часть Рика хочет раствориться в тенях и свалить куда-то, где безопасно. Но он уверен, что… да, Дэрил печален. Его плечи опущены, он трет ладонями лоб, и даже его волосы выглядят грустными, безжизненно и вяло свисая вокруг его лица.

Дэрил вздыхает, и это звук, который говорит, как весь воздух покидает его легкие в порыве разочарования, или волнения, или Рик не знает, чего еще. Он бросает руки на колени и что-то бормочет под нос. Рик хмурится, его тело разворачивается боком, сомневаясь, двигаться вперед или назад. А потом Дэрил начинает вставать, сдвигает руки и ноги вперед, чтобы подняться. – Глупец, - слышит Рик. – Ты такой _глупый._ Разумеется, все демоны _лгут._

Рик хлопает глазами. Демоны? Лгут? Неужели Дэрил говорит о… нем? Дэрил думает о _нем?_ Рик с трудом сглатывает и медленно делает шаг вперед, громко щелкая каблуками по дорожке. Он проявляется из теней, и голова Дэрила рывком поднимается, его глаза широко распахнуты и в них плещется чувство, определить которое Рик не может, но тем не менее оно заставляет его пошатнуться.

\- Рик? – спрашивает Дэрил, его голос одновременно полон надежды и отчаяния, когда он встает со ступенек.

Рик что-то мычит, и внезапно от всей этой ситуации ему становится дико некомфортно. Он не знает, что делать с _грустью,_ с _надеждой._ И, черт побери, почему вообще Дэрил расстроен? – Привет, - говорит Рик и понимает, как глупо это звучит.

Дэрил выдыхает, и Рик не знает, как это понимать. А потом, сделав один большой резкий шаг, Дэрил… обнимает его. Рик замирает, но Дэрил просто продолжает держать его в объятиях. – Ты вернулся, - шепчет он в волосы Рика.

Рик снова мычит. – Конечно, - говорит он. – Сказал же, что вернусь.

\- Ты сказал _до наступления темноты,_ \- говорит Дэрил и разжимает руки, сверля его глазами. – Сейчас гребаных два часа утра.

Рик моргает от выбора слов Дэрила и слабо пожимает плечами. – Всего лишь полвторого, - замечает он.

Дэрил закатывает глаза и проводит рукой по волосам. – _Пошел. Ты._

Рик хмурится. – Я не…

\- _Пошел в жопу, -_ рычит Дэрил. – Я _волновался._

Рик пожимает плечами и засовывает руки в карманы. – Просто был в Аду.

\- В Аду, - повторяет Дэрил. – Ты сбежал после… - Он не заканчивает фразу и качает головой, презрительно фыркая. – Ты _гондон._

Рик хмурится, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, но чувствуя себя безнадежно растерянным. – Слушай, я не… я не понимаю, почему ты расстроен.

Дэрил пронзает его взглядом. – У нас был секс, а потом ты сбежал и попытался сделать это, не сказав мне ни слова.

Рик морщит лоб и пытается понять, что в этом плохого. – Но я же сказал, что это не потому, что у тебя плохо получилось?

\- Ну, - роняет Дэрил и складывает руки на груди, - ты сказал это таким _тоном._ Будто ты просто… пытался не расстроить меня. Я подумал, что ты мне солгал. Я подумал, что ты ушел и я подвел тебя сно… неважно.

Он качает головой. – Ты в порядке? С тобой все хорошо?

Рик пожимает плечами. – Да?

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дэрил, коротко кивая. – Спокойной ночи. – Он поворачивается, чтобы снова зайти в дом, но Рик просто не может удержаться. Он тянется и хватает Дэрила за руку, останавливая его.

\- Погоди. Ты _волновался_ из-за меня?

Дэрил утвердительно хмыкает.

Рик хмурит брови. – Почему ты из-за меня волновался?

\- Потому что мне _не хватало_ тебя, ты гребаный идиот, - с рыком отвечает Дэрил и поднимает голову. Их глаза встречаются легко, как падает на землю первый снег, и внезапно Рик не может отвести взгляда. В глазах Дэрила буря и _жизнь,_ в них эхом отдаются эмоции. В нем нет ничего пустого, ничего неискреннего, и Рик ловит себя на том, что он словно падает в отражение, которое куда важнее, чем любое зеркало в квартире мертвого чела. В глубине души он понимает, что эта взаимность не физическая, не имеет никакого отношения к внешности, или похоти или чему-либо подобному. Это нечто иное, нечто кипящее и поющее. Рик смаргивает, и у него подгибаются коленки.

Наверное, поэтому он и не останавливает Дэрила, когда ангел делает шаг вперед и так обожающе обхватывает пальцами его затылок, притягивая их друг к другу. Рик моргает, и его глаза автоматически закрываются, когда губы Дэрила встречаются с его губами. _Нет,_ думает он, _это принесет тебе только проблемы,_ но Дэрил – вот он, рядом, теплый и безопасный. Рик невольно хватает ртом воздух, и Дэрил пользуется этим, _решительно_ проникает в рот Рика, и разум Рика наконец догоняет его тело, и он осознает, что они _целуются._

Дэрил тянет Рика к себе, и демон падает ему на грудь, его обнимают руки, которые по ощущениям напоминают кирпичные стены, что смыкаются вокруг него, создавая безопасное пространство. Губы Дэрила на его губах теплые и мягкие, его руки нежные и вдохновляющие. Он свободно целует Рика, ничуть не сдерживаясь, и Рик чувствует, как слабеют его колени и путаются мысли. – _Дэрил, -_ произносит кто-то, и Рик осознает, что это _он,_ что он прошептал имя Дэрила в ночном воздухе, и демон _чувствует,_ как ангел улыбается, возвращаясь за вторым поцелуем. Они медленно поворачиваются, и Дэрил подталкивает Рика вплотную к стене дома, прижимается всем телом к телу демона. Рик легко снова впивается в его губы, а потом в ход идут его руки, путаются в волосах Дэрила, в тепле Дэрила, в уюте Дэрила.

\- Ты чертов _идиот, -_ шепчет ангел, - я так по тебе скучал. – Он снова его целует, сильно, с желанием, и Рик скользит руками вверх по спине Дэрила, обнимая его крепче.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - отвечает он и осознает, что говорит правду.

\- Я думал, - говорит Дэрил и делает паузу, заполняя ее еще одним поцелуем, - что ты меня ненавидишь. Что тебе не понравилось… прошлой ночью. Я так волновался, что никогда больше тебя не увижу…

\- Я здесь, - шепчет Рик и знает, что он _хочет быть здесь._ Он открывает глаза и видит, что Дэрил на него смотрит, и они останавливаются, тяжело дыша и просто глядят друг на друга. Рик сглатывает. – Прости. Я не… неважно. Я не хотел.

Дэрил кивает. – Я знаю, - говорит он. – Но ты остаешься?

\- Ага, - отвечает Рик и сглатывает. – Ага, остаюсь.

Дэрил улыбается, медленно и ослепительно. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Рика и снова натыкается ими на рожки Рика. – Можно я опять тебя поцелую?

Поцелую? _Поцелую?_ Разум Рика внезапно врывается обратно в реальность. _Демоны не целуются,_ говорит он себе. Не так, они так не делают. Он быстро трясет головой и отрывается от Дэрила, выворачивается от стены. – Я… - начинает он, но что ему сказать? Дэрилу следует это знать, черт побери. Рик демон, а не какой-то гребаный смертный подросток. Он… блин, неважно. У Рика был долгий, _долгий_ день, и он просто хочет на свой насест. Он снова качает головой. – Спокойной ночи, - быстро произносит он. – Утром увидимся. – И он удирает.


	11. Краткий миг свободы

На следующий день Рику практически не удается урвать хоть немного времени, чтобы разобраться с делами, потому что еще нет и десяти утра, когда Дэрил выпихивает его из двери, чтобы они могли последовать за Лори и Джудит к машине. Лори кладет на землю вещи, которые несла, чтобы открыть заднюю дверцу и начать раскладываться, и Рик решает, что это абсолютно приемлемое время, чтобы начать упираться.

\- Прекрати меня пихать, - жалуется он и хлопает крыльями Дэрилу прямо в лицо.

Дэрил ворчит и толкает его, но Рик прикидывается валуном и не двигается с места. – Мы _едем с ними,_ \- строго произносит Дэрил.

Рик демонстративно задирает подбородок. – Нет, - красноречиво сообщает он.

\- _Да,_ \- рычит Дэрил.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- Нет.

 _\- Мать твою, Рик, да,_ \- настаивает Дэрил и мощным толчком заставляет Рика ступить еще шаг. – Ты не можешь вечно _избегать_ Джудит. А она весь день проведет у своего отца, и я не позволю тебе отмазаться от поездки только потому, что твои маленькие демонские чувства ранены.

Рик пищит, а когда Дэрил снова пытается его толкнуть, быстро взлетает в воздух и смотрит, как Дэрил по инерции делает еще несколько шагов, чтобы вернуть себе равновесие, которого лишил его Рик. Дэрил гневно смотрит вверх. – Я _поднимусь_ и поймаю тебя.

Рик скрещивает руки и ноги, усаживаясь поудобнее в воздухе. Он показывает ангелу язык.

Дэрил с ревом взлетает и несется к нему. Рик унизительно взвизгивает и распутывает конечности, умудряясь нырнуть и заставить Дэрила промахнуться в атаке всего на несколько жалких дюймов. Ангел летит за ним на длинных, мощных крыльях, затмевая небо вокруг Рика, но демон быстрый и ловкий, он делает рывок и перелетает через крышу. Дэрил неотступно следует за ним, и они ныряют, и вьются, и кружат по заднему двору, по кустам, пока Рик не долетает до ивы и ныряет в ветви, зная, что крылья Дэрила слишком велики и объемны, чтобы лавировать между ними. Он высовывает голову между двух свисающих ветвей и хихикает над Дэрилом, который бьет крыльями, зависая в воздухе, и выглядит разъяренным. – Иди сюда, - говорит он Рику.

Рик сводит глаза на переносице и высовывает язык. – Неа, - отвечает он и ныряет обратно в дерево, изучая его и отыскивая славное местечко, где можно спрятаться. Сойдет на день, думает он, и плюхается на ветку, готовясь устроиться поудобнее. Но тут внезапно его тело, словно веревками, оплетается побегами из облаков, и его вытягивают обратно в задний двор. Ветка хлещет его по лицу, вокруг него кружатся листья, и его неизящно роняют в…

 _Черт._ Рик в бешенстве. – Это что _решетка из облаков?_ – спрашивает он.

\- _Угу, -_ отвечает Дэрил и хватает цепочку, которая, как видит Рик, тянется к клетке. Дэрил тянет и клетка парит вслед за ним, легкая, как воздух, хотя Рику она кажется сделанной из настоящей стали. Рик складывает руки на груди.

\- _Нечестно,_ \- рычит он. – Ты не можешь просто _посадить меня в клетку._

\- Ну, - замечает Дэрил, который даже не смотрит на него, просто тянет клетку снова во двор перед домом, - нечего быть таким ссыклом.

Рик возмущается. – Я не…

\- Ссыклу слова не давали, - говорит Дэрил и выходит к гаражу. К этому времени машины там уже нет, и Рик ухмыляется, считая, что Дэрил упустил возможность, но тот, должно быть, знает, что делает, потому что, окинув взглядом район, он взмахивает рукой и у тротуара появляется мотоцикл. Рик видит, как его тело чуть мерцает, и запоздало осознает, что Дэрил только что позволил всему миру себя видеть.

Дэрил пристегивает облачную цепочку к заду мотоцикла и садится, запускает двигатель и выруливает на дорогу.

Неожиданное движение бросает Рика на заднюю решетку, и он хмурится, увлекаемый за мотоциклом. Для всех вокруг Дэрил выглядит, как обычный байкер, а не похититель, который тянет за собой демона, словно след из неудач.

* * *

 

Дэрил паркует мотоцикл на общественной стоянке и глушит его, бросая из-под темных очков взгляд на Рика через плечо. Рик корчит гримасу и поворачивается к Дэрилу спиной, а вскоре ощущает, как движение цепочки тянет клетку вниз, к земле. – Ты собираешься меня выпускать? – взрывается Рик, его руки снова скрещены на груди.

Дэрил хмыкает. – Ты собираешься и дальше вести себя, как сучонок?

Рик издает пронзительный звук чуть ли не через нос и продолжает задирать его. – Я сказал, что не хочу ехать. Вот так это выглядит, когда я не хочу ехать.

\- Ладно тебе, - говорит Дэрил, его голос становится мягче. – Ты нужен Джуди.

Рик дергает хвостом. – Не нужен.

\- Нужен. Мы же едем к ее папаше. Для этого ей понадобятся все молитвы в мире.

Рик делает паузу и медленно поворачивается к Дэрилу. – Он… он ее обижает?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и поднимает темные очки на макушку. – Не то чтобы собственно обижает. Просто… он холоден. Слегка невнимателен.

Рик резче дергает хвостом. – Почему он не проводит с ней время?

\- Не хотел ребенка, насколько я понял, - отвечает Дэрил и тянется, чтобы разогнать решетки. Облако рассеивается, пока не остается просто платформа, и Рик встает и разворачивает крылья.

\- Тогда зачем ее к нему возить? – спрашивает Рик.

\- Лори заставляет их встречаться. Дважды в месяц. Но я уверен, он просто будет сидеть в своем кресле и смотреть свой бейсбол, и не уделит ей ни минуты внимания. Так что ты ей нужен. Пошли.

Рик вздыхает и спрыгивает с платформы, легко приземляясь на ноги и быстро принимая человеческое обличье. Он смотрит, как Дэрил снова мерцает, становясь невидимым, но по-прежнему человеком, и они вместе идут вниз по тротуару. Рик глубоко засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и избегает взгляда Дэрила, но, к счастью, Дэрил, кажется, чувствует, что теперь не время для разговоров, и они молча подымаются в квартиру на втором этаже, которая обставлена в стиле, который Рик может охарактеризовать только как «холостяцкий шик». Там _повсюду_ бейсбольные сувениры и постеры с оружием, и вся квартира оформлена в оранжево-коричневом цвете, который не выбрал бы ни один дизайнер в здравом уме. Рик морщится при виде этого.

Лори стоит в центре гостиной, держа плачущую Джудит перед черноволосым качком, который расслабленно сидит в кресле с подножкой. Оба хмурятся, и Лори пытается успокоить ребенка. У Рика волосы на затылке встают дыбом, он прищуривается, но остается позади Дэрила, наблюдая.

\- Что с ней такое? – спрашивает отец Джудит, Шейн.

Лори покачивает Джудит на бедре и трясет головой. – Не знаю. Она все утро такая. У нее просто плохое настроение.

Шейн хмыкает и тянет руки. – Может, она просто хочет к папочке.

Рик начинает нервно топтаться, почти на одном месте. Дэрил смотрит на него искоса, но ничего не говорит. Лори передает Джудит, которая вопит во всю глотку так громко и пронзительно, что Рик удивлен, что в доме не бьется стекло. Шейн берет малышку и неправильно ее держит. Ей не нравится, когда ее так держат, думает Рик. Поддерживай спинку, чел.

\- Привет, малявка, - говорит Шейн и пытается покачать ее. – Это я, твой папка. Приветики.

Джудит кричит так громко, что начинает пускать слюну, а потом с силой лупит Шейна в грудь. Шейн качает головой. – Неа, - говорит он и передает ее обратно Лори. Та закатывает глаза и правильно берет Джудит, но это все равно не срабатывает. Рик видит слезы и сопли по всему личику Джудит, и она начинает лупить Лори точно, как ее учил Рик.

Демон хмурится. – Она в порядке? – спрашивает он Дэрила и начинает быстрее мерять шагами комнату. – Когда она ударилась головой… ей же это не навредило, ведь так?

Дэрил мягко улыбается и качает головой. – Нет, она просто капризничает.

Рик хмыкает. – Почему?

Дэрил знающе улыбается и снова поворачивается к Лори и Шейну. Создавшаяся ситуация заставляет Лори сдаться и пойти в заднюю комнату. – Я просто положу ее. Может быть немного времени в тишине ее успокоит.

Шейн кивает и тянет шею, следя, как Лори исчезает в коридоре. Рик подходит к порогу и смотрит ей вслед, но не идет за ней. Дэрил подходит к нему сзади и мягко кладет руку на спину Рика. Демон подпрыгивает от неожиданности и уничтожает его взглядом. – Не делай так, - говорит он и отталкивает его руку.

\- Мы можем пойти проведать ее, - предлагает Дэрил.

Рик пыхтит. – Мне все равно, - говорит он и отворачивается, идет в крошечную кухоньку Шейна и начинает ногтями отдирать со сковородок антипригарное покрытие. Дэрил идет за ним и запрыгивает на рабочую поверхность, закатывает глаза, когда Рик хватает очередную кастрюлю.

\- В тебе столько дерьма, - замечает Дэрил и с вызовом выгибает бровь.

Рик показывает ему язык и возвращается к работе над кастрюлей, рисует на боку у нее крошечные яйца.

\- Тебе не все равно, - говорит ему Дэрил, но Рик пожимает плечами, царапает сильнее. – Ты переживаешь из-за нее.

\- Это глупо, - говорит Рик и осматривает кухню в поисках других вещей, которые он мог бы испортить. Он наклоняется над раковиной и сбрасывает в нее мусор, чтобы она забилась.

\- Переживать – нормально. – Рик хмурится и рвет прихватку Шейна. – В плане, ты же столько времени с ней провел. – Он впускает мошек в окно. – Тебе не все равно. – Добавляет в духовку еще жира. – И это нормально. – Ставит на дверцу микроволновки пятно, которое никогда не сойдет. – Это естественно.

Рик что-то бубнит, и Дэрил наклоняется поближе, чтобы расслышать. – Что ты сказал? – Рик снова бубнит. – Я не могу…

\- Хрень какая, - выдает Рик и хмурится. Он вздыхает и поворачивается к Дэрилу. – Я не хочу.

\- Что не хочешь?

\- Чтобы мне было не все равно. – Рик между делом царапает рабочую поверхность.

Дэрил снова улыбается. – Ну, не повезло тебе. Потому что я думаю, что так и есть.

Рик скрещивает руки и дуется. – Почему она плачет?

Дэрил улыбается одним уголком губ.

\- _Скажи мне,_ \- настаивает Рик.

Но Дэрилу не нужно ему ничего говорить. Потому что через коридор до них снова доносится плач Джудит, за которым весьма отчетливо следует всего одно слово, что она кричит. _КУЛАК!_ кричит она в квартиру Шейна.

Рик хлопает глазами. Дэрил улыбается.

\- Она два дня не спала, - говорит ему Дэрил и слезает с рабочей поверхности.

\- Я пытался ее укачивать, пытался помочь ей своей магией, пробовал все. Но я ей не нужен. Очевидно, она не может уснуть, пока не возьмется за рог.

Рик сглатывает и пристально смотрит на Дэрила. – Правда? – спрашивает он, а потом Джудит снова начинает кричать. _Кулак, кулак, кулак, кулак, кулак…_

\- Я ее совсем не понимаю, - восклицает Лори в коридоре, а Шейн ворчит в ответ.

\- Как вообще тебе удалось научить ее слову _кулак?_

\- Клянусь, я ее не учила, - говорит Лори, и Рик слышит, как ее шаги удаляются обратно в гостиную. Он делает рывок, несется по коридору, и Дэрил следует за ним, чуть отставая. Джудит в кроватке в углу, на этот раз зеленой, а не желтой. Она лежит на спине, но орет во всю ивановскую и выглядит ужасно.

Рик скользит к краю кроватки и принимается сюсюкать с ней, и хотя она и не останавливается, но слегка стихает, обращая на него внимание.

\- Привет, Маленькое Чудовище, - сюсюкает он, а потом, бросив взгляд на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что Лори не идет обратно, он подхватывает ее на руки.

Джудит плачет у него на руках и сжимает его рубашку в маленьких кулачках, но она самую малость начинает успокаиваться. – Изменись, - шепчет Дэрил со своего поста у двери, где он стоит на шухере. Рик моргает, но делает, как он говорит, встряхиваясь и принимая демонское обличье. Когда его крылья раскрываются и становятся видны рога, Джудит перестает плакать. Она моргает один раз и смотрит на него во все глаза, а потом тянется к его голове. Рик вздыхает, но это счастливый, уступающий звук, и он наклоняет голову, чтобы Джудит смогла обхватить своей испачканной соплями ручкой его рог. Она гулит, а Рик смотрит, как покачивание и рог медленно, _медленно_ убаюкивают ее.

Рик едва осознает, что улыбается во весь рот, как псих. – Вот так, Маленькое Чудовище, - шепчет он ей. – Просто засыпай. Вот так. – Он бросает взгляд на Дэрила. – Она так вымоталась, - говорит он и смеется, задыхаясь.

Дэрил опирается на косяк и ворчит в ответ. – Еще бы, - говорит он.

Рик идет к нему, медленно и осторожно, становится рядом с Дэрилом, продолжая одновременно покачивать Джудит. – Я не знал… - он сглатывает и смотрит на ее закрытые глазки.

\- Не знал чего? – подсказывает Дэрил. Рик заливается краской.

\- …что ей не все равно, - отвечает он.

Дэрил улыбается и тянется к нему, гладит Рика по руке. – Ей не все равно. И мне тоже.

Рик снова моргает, пытается прочистить что-то, что набухает у него в горле. Он смотрит вниз на Джудит, которая уже спит без задних ног, потом вверх на Дэрила, который откровенно на него смотрит с таким выражением в глазах, которое Рик может назвать только нежностью. Демон улыбается в ответ совсем чуть-чуть, но и от этого он чувствует себя так, словно он только что перевалил через гору, огромную, обширную и необъятную.

* * *

 

Лори оставляет Джудит с Шейном на день, и Рик трясется над ней так, словно если он отойдет больше, чем на два фута, она взорвется. Дэрил тоже ходит вокруг них кругами, втроем они занимают всю крошечную детскую, и большую часть времени Шейн туда не суется. Рик одновременно ненавидит его за это, потому что ему следовало было уделять больше внимания свой дочери, и радуется, потому что это значит, что Рик проведет с Джудит больше времени.

В любом случае, день заканчивается, и Лори забирает ее, чтобы отвезти домой. Рик выходит на улицу с Дэрилом, ожидая, что у тротуара снова появится мотоцикл, но вместо этого Дэрил легко перекидывается в свое ангельское обличье. – Давай полетим, - говорит он Рику, и тот смаргивает.

\- По городу?

Дэрил пожимает плечами. – А что? Ты не можешь летать в городе?

Рик фыркает. – Я могу летать в городе лучше, чем ты со своими здоровенными ястребиными крыльями.

\- Эй, - Дэрил тыкает его пальцем в грудь, - они для того, чтобы парить, мистер Колибри. А ты вечно трепыхаешься и _нервируешь_ окружающих.

\- По крайней мере, я летаю быстро, - парирует Рик и с разбегу прыгает в воздух, с силой хлопая крыльями и поднимаясь над зданиями.

Дэрил следует за ним, и он прав, его крылья хорошо подходят, чтобы парить. Он легко обгоняет Рика, и, когда он подымается к самым облакам, демону приходится стараться изо всех сил, чтобы не отстать. Рик задыхается и удивляется, как он оказался настолько не в форме.

Дэрил вытягивает крылья острым углом и ловит мелькающие мимо порывы ветерка, а Рик хмурится, пытаясь расправить крылья, чтобы сделать их больше, сильнее, _длиннее,_ но лишь отставая сильнее. С резким выдохом и рывком вперед ему удается поймать Дэрила за лодыжку. Ангел усмехается и со взмахом крыльев ускоряется, а Рик визжит, когда Дэрил вырывается из его хватки и демон снова остается позади.

Ну и хрен со всем этим, думает Рик. Он мечется в воздухе и заставляет себя ускориться еще немного, пролететь еще один последний дюйм… и потом приземляется прямо на спину Дэрила с громким шлепком. _– Гребаное дерьмо! –_ орет Дэрил, когда Рик ударяется об его спину. Он хлопает крыльями, чтобы удержаться в воздухе, а Рик пользуется моментом и растягивается поверх Дэрила, пока ангел отвлечен. Он складывает руки на спине Дэрила и подпирает подбородок ладонями, а потом улыбается.

\- Так-то лучше, - замечает он и устраивается поудобнее.

\- Ты что, черт побери, _на мне едешь? –_ спрашивает Дэрил.

\- Угу, - отвечает Рик, закрывая глаза и позволяя ветру трепать свои волосы. – Твои проклятые крылья достаточно велики для нас обоих. – Он тыкает пальцем в ягодицу Дэрила. – Ты как реактивный самолет. Вперед, самолет! Вперед.

Рик просто _чувствует,_ как Дэрил закатывает глаза. – И почему я тебе это позволяю? – интересуется Дэрил, но вытягивает крылья. Они ловят восходящий поток воздуха и вместе воспаряют выше. Рик подставляет голову солнцу и счастливо вздыхает.

Дэрил выравнивается в полете, его крылья мастерски двигаются в воздухе. Рик едва чувствует турбулентность, пока они поднимаются вверх, и вверх, и вверх… - Куда ты летишь? – спрашивает Рик, и его глаза резко открываются.

\- В Рай, - коротко отвечает Дэрил и смеется, когда Рик начинает паниковать. – На самом деле, нет, - успокаивает он демона. – Просто хочу немного подняться над облаками. Подумал, что можно посмотреть на что-то красивое.

Рик ворчит, но утихомиривается и позволяет Дэрилу нести их сквозь пелену. Обрывки облаков цепляются за рога Рика и нимб Дэрила, и Рик ухмыляется, подставляя им лицо. – Ты этим постоянно занимаешься, а? – спрашивает Рик и лениво начинает выводить круги пальцем на плече Дэрила.

Ангел посмеивается. – Ага. Ангелы и облака. Вроде как хорошо сочетаются.

Рик мычит себе под нос и принимается играть с кончиками волос Дэрила. Когда они пересекают облако и вырываются в солнечное сияние, Рик легко проводит пальцами по крылу ангела. Он подпирает голову рукой и смотрит вниз, ища другие вещи, с которыми можно повозиться, и замечает прямо перед собой симпатичный маленький нимб, слегка наклоненный вправо. Рик хватает его и тянет к себе, и счастливо хихикает, когда он звенит и сходит с орбиты. – Эй, - ворчит Дэрил, но Рик уже играет с ним, вращает в пальцах и трогает гладкий на ощупь теплый металл. Он коварно ухмыляется и кусает его. – АЙ! – вопит Дэрил и встряхивается. Рик хватается за него, его поездка внезапно становится тряской, а когда Дэрил снова выравнивается, Рик помещает нимб обратно, но наклоняет его влево, а не вправо.

Дэрил раздраженно поправляет его. Рик размышляет над этимологией выражения «кольцо для члена».

\- Ты сплошное наказание, - говорит ему ангел, и Рик утвердительно хмыкает. Он сгибает ноги в коленках для драматического эффекта и хлопает хвостом в воздухе.

\- Я _демон, -_ напоминает ему Рик.

\- Все демоны так быстро начинают скучать, как ты?

Рик ворчит. – Нет, - отвечает он, - но мне нужно на что-то отвлекаться, когда я не хочу думать о некоторых вещах.

\- Хмм, - бормочет Дэрил и взмахивает крыльями, чтобы поднять их выше. – Каких вещах?

\- Мне скучно, - заявляет Рик и вытягивается на спине Дэрила, как кот на подоконнике.

Ангел посмеивается. – Ладно, - и он ныряет вниз, в облако, а потом снова вверх. Снова вниз. Вверх. Веки Рика тяжелеют, а солнечный свет убаюкивает его, обволакивает умиротворением.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - бормочет Рик в плечо Дэрилу.

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - отвечает ангел, и, засыпая, Рик думает, интересно, улыбается ли он при этом.


	12. Близкий

Рик медленно просыпается. Первое, что он осознает, - это тишина, которую тревожит только тихий шум вентилятора неподалеку. Там, где он находится, тихо и мягко, и его разум начинает работать и говорит ему, что он больше не на спине Дэрила. Он медленно открывает глаза и видит, что его окружает белизна, – его тело лежит на облаке, укрытое другим, так что он словно в маленьком пушистом коконе. Он ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и облака льнут к его телу. Он моргает и смотрит вокруг, и обнаруживает, что прямо на него смотрит стена гостевой комнаты.

И там же, рядом с ним, подложив руки под голову и глядя в потолок так, словно это ночное небо, и он считает звезды, лежит Дэрил. Ангел не замечает, что он проснулся. Рик видит это по его нахмуренному лицу, по сосредоточенности в его прищуренных глазах. Рик пристально смотрит на него, его собственные глаза открываются все шире, когда он окончательно просыпается, впитывает вид, открывающийся ему. Тело Дэрила расслаблено – в его плечах нет напряжения, его шея ровно лежит на облачной подушке. Но его разум, кажется, бодрствует, занимается проблемами и вопросами, о которых Рик не имеет ни малейшего представления, но внезапно очень хочет знать. Что волнует ангела? Что может быть не так для него – этого создания, что парит на широких, сильных крыльях, что прикасается к солнечному свету всеми порами тела, как однажды просило тело Рика, с его нимбом, его музыкальной магией и его добрыми намерениями. Рик ощущает, как в его желудке прорастает горькое семя ненависти, и он поливает его ревностью и самоуничтожением. Потому что у Рика никогда не было шанса делать все это, быть таким.

Но имеет ли это вообще значение теперь? Он не может сердиться на Дэрила. Не за что-то, что для него настолько естественно. Не его вина в том, что Рик настолько исковеркан, что Рик избрал иной путь, что он был _создан_ избрать иной путь, что никто не спустился с Небес за ним в его откровении, как они сделали с Мерлом, что когда Рик поднял руку и сделал то, что сделал, он сделал это намеренно, прочувствовал это всеми фибрами своего существа, то есть не просто плотью или жилами его смертного тела, а его разъяренной и кричащей душой.

Но это неважно. Рик зажмуривает глаза, пока Дэрил не заметил, и утыкается носом в облачный пух. Это неважно, говорит он себе. _Неважно, неважно, неважно. Все прошло, ушло и сделано, ты ничего не можешь теперь изменить._ Так что вместо этого Рик думает о щенках, которых переезжают грузовики, о бабочках, у которых отрывают крылышки, о порче кондиционера в идеальном минивэне Лори. Он думает о простых вещах. О том, что он способен переварить.

И когда он наконец снова чувствует себя в своей тарелке, он просыпается второй раз, потягивается, чтобы сообщить Дэрилу о своем присутствии. Ангел моргает и смотрит на него синими глазами, которые Мишонн следовало бы сделать нелегальными во всех плоскостях бытия. Рик продолжает потягиваться – расправляет крылья по бокам, так что кожа потрескивает и хрустит от усилий. Он вытягивает руки и ноги, наслаждается этим по полной на какой-то миг, а потом начинает сдувать с себя облачное одеяло. – Не помню даже, как мы вернулись, - говорит он Дэрилу.

Ангел улыбается. – Я тебя принес, - отвечает он. – Ты отрубился.

Рик кряхтит и падает обратно на облако. Он лежит на чертовой удобной штуке и сонно моргает, глядя на Дэрила. – И ты что, принес меня домой, уложил и и подоткнул одеяло?

Дэрил пожимает плечами. – Типа того, - он ковыряет нитку на своей рубашке. Рик хмурится.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.

Дэрил снова пожимает плечами, пристально глядя на свою рубашку и отказываясь встречаться с демоном глазами. – Что с тобой случилось, Рик?

Демон сглатывает и думает, а что если ангелы на самом деле _умеют_ читать мысли. – Я чувствую это. – Дэрил сильно хмурится и качает головой, поворачивается, чтобы наконец посмотреть на него сверху вниз. – Как бы сопереживаю. Когда ты становишься таким. Это как электричество в воздухе перед тем, как ударит молния.

Рик смотрит на точку на облаке между ним и Дэрилом. – Думаю, тебе лучше держаться подальше от моих эмоций, - ворчит он.

Дэрил выгибает бровь. – Я бы так и сделал, если бы мог.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорит, - бросает Рик.

\- Ладно, - Дэрил скрещивает руки. – Тогда я просто буду сидеть тут и дождить на кровать.

Рик хмурится, перекатывается на бок, чтобы свеситься с облака и заглянуть под него. И действительно, нижний слой его снова темно-серый и под ним бродят маленькие бури. Настоящего дождя пока нет, но на кружевное кремово-зеленое покрывало под ними уже моросит. Рик вздыхает. – Я просто… - начинает он, но он просто что? Как хотя бы начать рассказывать кому-то о чем-то подобном? Его язык кажется свинцовым, а слова бурлят в горле, обещая напомнить ему обо всем, что является истиной, если он произнесет их.

Он снова садится и плотно заворачивается в крылья, опирается на них подбородком. – Я кое-кого потерял.

Дэрил, глазом не моргнув, ждет продолжения, позволяет молчанию повиснуть в воздухе, пока Рик не заговорит снова. – Я кое-кого потерял, - повторяет он, хотя слова и не отражают всей сути.

\- Кого? – спрашивает Дэрил.

Рик качает головой и зажмуривается, мысленно видит мальчика в шляпе шерифа, с глазами, которые даже тогда были широко раскрыты, с выражением на лице, которое никогда не станет взрослее. – Моего мальчика, - Рик слышит, как его собственный голос срывается, и проклинает его.

\- Когда ты был смертным?

Рик кивает и сжимает крылья, пока они не начинают душить его грудь. – Да.

\- Что случилось?

Рик пожимает плечами, опускает голову под крылья, подтягивает под них ноги, пока наконец вокруг него не остается только бледная краснота кожи, сквозь которую просачивается слабый свет из окон гостевой. – Это неважно, - шепчет он.

\- Может быть и важно, - говорит Дэрил, его голос приглушен защитным слоем Рика. Ангел просовывает руку между крыльями и медленно раздвигает их. Он наклоняет голову, ожидая, чтобы Рик на него посмотрел, и когда демон наконец поднимает глаза, Дэрил медленно протягивает руку и прикасается к щеке Рика. Демон думает, что он, наверное, ожидал, что она будет мокрой, но она сухая, как кость. В нем ничего больше для этого не осталось. – Если ты поговоришь об этом. Это может быть важно. Это может помочь.

Рик пристально смотрит на него какой-то миг, ловит его взгляд и мысленно пытается заставить его _почувствовать это,_ понять. Он не выпускает гнев, этот бурлящий, клокочущий шар. Он не хочет видеть Дэрила таким, как в тот первый раз в шкафу – чернокрылым и заплаканным. Но он хочет, чтобы Дэрил все равно почувствовал это. Вспомнил это. Дэрил убирает руку. Может быть, он помнит.

\- Расскажи мне о нем, - вместо этого просит Дэрил. Все трудные вопросы не срываются с его губ -- _Он умер? Как он умер? Что ты почувствовал тогда? Это была твоя вина? Почему?_ Но этот кажется еще сложнее, еще более невозможно объяснить. Так что Рик говорит единственное, что может сказать, единственное, что приходит на ум.

\- Его звали Карл, - говорит он и смаргивает. – И он был моим единственным ребенком.

Дэрил кивает и опускает взгляд, позволяет волосам упасть на лицо. Их обволакивает молчание, и Рик больше не может этого выносить. Он не хочет об этом думать. Прошли десятилетия, и все равно слишком рано, слишком _больно._ Мысль о том, что вот он сидит, _описывая_ сына, который мертв и которого он не может найти ни в Раю, ни в Аду, пробуждает в нем желание разбиться вдребезги. Предложение Кэрол впечатано в его разум, как тяжелый звук отбойного молотка, ее протянутая рука, улыбка на ее лице – _Если ты станешь таким, ты никогда больше не будешь чувствовать себя бессильным. Ты сможешь делать, что только пожелаешь, Рик. Пошли их всех и идем со мной._

Да, думает Рик. Пошли они все. Он демон. Он сильнее этого – туманного шепота воспоминаний о смертном, что когда-то был с ним связан бессмысленными и телесными вещами, вроде крови. Карл умер. Карла больше нет. И он достаточно силен, чтобы это пережить.

\- Трахни меня, - говорит он Дэрилу и распахивает крылья, прижимает их к плечам и выгибает тело так, что оно разворачивается на облаке, распростертое и готовое.

Дэрил хлопает глазами. – _Что?_

\- Трахни меня, - повторяет Рик и скользит всем телом ниже, оказываясь на спине рядом с Дэрилом. – Ты сказал, что хочешь кончить, и я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, и когда ты кончишь впервые в жизни, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это потому, что ты внутри меня.

Дэрил снова моргает и смотрит на него, не отрываясь, пьет тело Рика глазами, как пьяница первую рюмку за вечер. - …ладно, - тихо говорит он, и Рик знает, что на покрывало перестали падать капли дождя.

Дэрил опускается на него и Рик открывается ему всем телом, обхватывая руками бицепсы ангела и раздвигая ноги, чтобы Дэрил мог устроиться между ними. – Я не… - начинает Дэрил, но Рик на него шикает.

\- Я тебя научу, как, - он тянется вверх и легко проводит рукой по линии волос Дэрила. Он запускает самые кончики пальцев в волосы ангела и ухмыляется. – Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня жестко, - шепчет он, - и быстро.

Дэрил кивает, и его взгляд перелетает с глаз Рика на его рот, скользит ниже по телу. – Можно я тебя поцелую?

Рик моргает и думает, что это вообще плохая идея, но потом он вспоминает ощущение губ Дэрила на своих – они мягкие, но настойчивые. – Конечно, - кивает он.

Дэрил медленно наклоняется вперед и прижимает губы к губам Рика. Они скользят друг по другу, как лыжи по снегу, и Рик невольно закрывает глаза. Дэрил кладет руку на шею Рика, проводит большим пальцем по линии его челюсти и Рик задыхается, открывая рот. Как только это происходит, Дэрил проникает внутрь, проводит языком вдоль края губ Рика, потом глубже, и для ангела, который не является экспертом в вещах, подобных поцелуям или сексу, ему так легко удается заставить Рика ощутить слабость и дрожь в коленках, словно он практиковался всю жизнь.

Рик выгибается навстречу ему, жмется ближе, его рот раскрывается, позволяя Дэрилу исследовать, и все становится жестким, страстным, _правильным,_ а демон чувствует себя, как бабочка под увеличительным стеклом, от того, как трепещут его крылья и его хвост пытается виться вверх по боку ангела.

Что-то стукается о рог Рика с пустым звоном, и Дэрил ворчит и отодвигается, хмурясь. Рик тоже хмурится, пока до него не доходит, что это нимб Дэрила стучится об его рог, и тогда он хохочет, а ангел срывает нимб с головы и рычит на него. – Дурацкая штука, - он неловко оглядывается, ища, куда бы положить его. Его взгляд падает вниз, на Рика, и он тянется выше, набрасывает нимб на рога Рика, вокруг его головы, и тянет вниз, пока нимб не падает на горло демону, прилегает, словно ожерелье. Дэрил взмахивает рукой и нимб сужается, облегая горло точно по размеру.

Ангел пристально смотрит на него, а потом проводит пальцами по обручу. Подушечки пальцев легко касаются кожи Рика, и демон сглатывает, а в его голове мелькает мысль, остановить которую он не может. _Никогда это с меня не снимай._ – Теперь я твоя собственность? – хихикая, спрашивает Рик, и Дэрил заикается в ответ.

\- Ч-что? Нет. Я не это имел…

\- Заткнись, - Рик приподнимается на локтях, хватает Дэрила за затылок и тянет вниз. – Я хочу быть твоим. – И они снова целуются, и он чувствует углы, и жесткость, и царапанье щетины Дэрила о щетину Рика. Тело ангела начинает двигаться, будто само собой, он чисто инстинктивно трется о Рика, и демон ухмыляется в рот Дэрилу, чувствуя его тяжелый член своим бедром.

\- Голым, - выдыхает Рик в рот Дэрилу, - хочу, чтобы ты был голым.

Дэрил мгновенно распахивает глаза и смотрит вниз на Рика с трепетом, потом кивает и садится, сдергивая с себя рубашку. Рик откидывается на облако и принимается расстегивать собственные пуговицы, наслаждаясь всем происходящим. Кожа Дэрила постепенно обнажается, когда он сбрасывает одну вещь за другой, и его крылья возбужденно подергиваются, как и у Рика. Демон ощущает прохладу облака на коже, когда избавляется от рубашки, а нимб у него на горле теплый и гладкий, как тротуар, нагретый солнцем. А потом они оба обнажены.

И Дэрил наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать, и тело Рика реагирует так, словно это он ждал этого всю свою жизнь. – Что мне делать? – спрашивает Дэрил, не отрываясь до конца от его губ.

Рик улыбается и позволяет своему хвосту проскользнуть между ними и легонько стукнуть Дэрила по носу. Он смеется. – Меня нужно подготовить, - говорит он Дэрилу. – Помнишь, что я делал в тот первый день хвостом? – Ангел становится пунцовым, но хмыкает и кивает. – Так все и будет, - продолжает демон, позволяя своим глазам наполниться коварством, - только это будет не мой хвост. – Рик машет им перед лицом Дэрила. – Это будет твой член.

Ангел стонет, и Рик широко распахивает глаза, зачарованный звуком. – А как тебя подготовить?

\- Хочешь сам это сделать? – спрашивает Рик. – Или мне самому?

Дэрил закусывает губу. – Ты сам сделай. Но я хочу смотреть.

\- Ладно, - Рик приподнимается. Он прикасается пальцами к щеке Дэрила, легко, словно перышко, едва дотрагивается, но потом колеблется. Он хочет сделать это. На самом деле хочет, и он велит себе не быть гребаным слабаком. Так что он собирает всю свою демоническую смелость и тянется вперед, и на этот раз он сам целует Дэрила, а не наоборот. Губы Дэрила резко приникают к его губам, словно ангел не может удержаться, и они снова сливаются, снова встречаются их зубы, языки и хрупкая страсть.

Когда они прерываются, чтобы отдышаться, Рик улыбается ему и медленно поворачивается под телом Дэрила, чтобы лечь на живот под ним. Он выгибает бедра вверх, позволяет члену Дэрила прикоснуться к его коже и прижаться к ней. Дэрил прикусывает губу и стонет, а Рик улыбается оттого, что ему удается извлечь из него подобный звук.

Рик создает бутылочку смазки рядом с собой и макает туда хвост, впивается пальцами в облако, чтобы занять их. – Приподнимись, - шепчет он Дэрилу, - чтобы было видно. – Ангел согласно ворчит, а потом ощущение кожи-на-коже пропадает, когда Дэрил откидывается назад и опускается на пятки позади Рика, изучая, что он делает.

Демон подносит хвост к своей дырочке, раздвигая бедра, чтобы Дэрил на самом деле мог видеть. Он опускает голову на облако, и оно идеально ее поддерживает. Он складывает крылья, вытягивает их по сторонам, чтобы не мешались, и пристально смотрит на Дэрила через плечо, наблюдая, как ангел наблюдает за ним. Рик обводит по краю свое отверстие самым кончиком хвоста. Дэрил сглатывает, а Рик задыхается. А потом демон вводит хвост глубже, только самый кончик. Расширение на конце хвоста сгибается, чтобы поместиться в тело Рика, и пальцы Дэрила подергиваются, словно хотят потянуться к нему. Рик улыбается. – Хочешь помочь? – хриплым голосом спрашивает он.

Дэрил быстро кивает. – Ладно, - Рик посмеивается, - можешь со мной поиграть. Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Только не спеши.

Дэрил снова сглатывает и тянется к Рику, сдвигая тело вперед на пару дюймов. Он берется за хвост Рика, все еще погруженный внутрь, чуть ниже расширения и проводит по нему пальцами на пути вверх. Рик терпеливо ждет, хотя его член начинает пульсировать при одной мысли о том, что делает Дэрил. Ангел добирается до кончика хвоста и вытаскивает его обратно, изучая. Рик проглатывает стон. – Перед тем, как ты сможешь войти, нужно раскрыть меня и смазать, - говорит он, и Дэрил кивает.

\- Можно я поиграю с тобой, - спрашивает он.

Рик выдыхает. – _Да._

Дэрил улыбается и тянется вперед левой рукой, прижимает ее к спине Рика и удерживает его на месте. Другой рукой он берет хвост и снова вводит самый кончик в отверстие Рика. Демон стонет, и у него закатываются глаза. – Это приятно? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик кивает. Ангел просовывает хвост глубже, так медленно, что Рик уверен, что умрет от этого. А потом Дэрил вынимает его. И снова вставляет. – О, _да,_ \- выдыхает Рик. – Ты скрывал это от меня. Ты прирожденный талант.

Дэрил смеется. – Нет, я не такой, - быстро отвечает он.

\- Хрен с тобой, - задыхается Рик. – Трахни _меня._

Дэрил вынимает кончик хвоста и отбрасывает хвост в сторону. Он подергивается на облаке, куда падает, а потом _руки_ Дэрила заменяют его, его палец проникает в задницу Рика, и демон не может сдержаться. – _Дэрил,_ \- кричит он.

Ангел замирает при звуке и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Рик насаживается глубже на палец Дэрила, и, должно быть, это отвечает на все вопросы, что были у него. Дэрил тянется за бутылочкой, которая все еще валяется возле плеча Рика, и капает смазку на руку. Он смотрит на нее, а потом отбрасывает, прежде чем снова ввести свои пальцы в Рика. Демон издает повизгивание, которое, он уверен, заставляет его звучать подобно мелкой шлюшке, но ему сейчас все равно. Его желание к Дэрилу пылает сильнее, чем седьмой круг Ада. Ему нужен Дэрил, как Кэрол нужны глазные яблоки, как Мишонн нужно коверкать человеческие жизни. Он _нужен_ ему на каком-то глубоком химическом, молекулярном уровне. – _Трахни меня, -_ выдыхает он снова.

\- Ты готов?

\- Черт, да, просто трахни меня. _Трахни меня._ – Хвост Рика мечется взад-вперед, и ему приходится особым усилием заставить его лежать спокойно. Он прижимает крылья к бокам и поднимает зад в воздух, шире расставляя ноги и преподнося себя.

Дэрил двигается вперед и снова прижимается низом живота к Рику. Демон стонет от прикосновения и роняет голову на облако. – Срань господня, я так тебя хочу, - он впивается ногтями в облако. – Пожалуйста, Дэрил. _Пожалуйста._

\- Я просто…

\- Засовывай, - велит ему Рик. – Не волнуйся. Это будет _так приятно,_ и мне тоже будет _так хорошо._

\- Ладно, - уступает Дэрил и по позвоночнику Рика пробегает дрожь от того, какое безумное желание звучит в его голосе, от мелкого вздоха, что издает Дэрил, ища нужное положение. Ангел кладет одну руку на бедро Рика, придерживая его, а другой он отбивает в сторону хвост демона, который снова возбужденно машет. А потом он оказывается внутри, сперва вводя только головку и двигаясь медленно, медленно, так медленно, что Рик хочет взорваться в агонии от того, как долго Дэрил заставляет его ждать.

\- _Черт_ , - выдыхает Дэрил и невольно двигается вперед еще на дюйм.

\- Говори, - быстро произносит Рик. – Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь. Произнеси это. Скажи, что ты обо мне думаешь.

\- В тебе так тесно, - стонет Дэрил и впивается ногтями в бедро Рика. – Черт, так хорошо. Ты такой…

\- Какой?

\- Такой…

\- Какой, Дэрил? – стонет Рик. – Какой?

\- Красивый. – Дэрил глубже входит в Рика и одновременно опускается всем телом на демона. Он обнимает его одной рукой и притягивает поближе, и внезапно они полностью соприкасаются, грудь Дэрила распластана по спине Рика. Дэрил целует его плечо, с открытым ртом, жарко и влажно, и Рик отбрасывает голову назад, осторожно следя за рогами. Ангел поднимает руку с груди Рика и берется за один рог, тянет на себя, так что горло Рика выгибается дугой.

\- _Черт, -_ кричит Рик, - _да._

\- Я делаю тебе больно? – спрашивает Дэрил и выходит из него, хотя он даже не вошел до конца.

-Нет, - яростно трясет головой Рик. – Нет. Черт побери, _пользуйся мной._ Не останавливайся. Будь жестким. Я хочу почувствовать тебя. Мне необходимо почувствовать тебя.

Дэрил входит снова чуть сильнее, чуть глубже, и это все равно не то, чего хочет Рик, но уже ближе. – Да, малыш, - Рик забрасывает руку назад, чтобы он мог прикоснуться к ангелу, и Дэрил двигает бедрами вперед. – До конца, - говорит Рик. – Так глубоко, что дальше некуда, - и потом Дэрил так и _делает,_ одним мощным толчком, входит до самого основания. Рик кричит от наслаждения и напрягает задницу для Дэрила, насаживается на него обратно. Дэрил, воодушевленный, выходит и снова входит, вырывая из него точно такой же крик.

\- Вот блин, - выдыхает Дэрил ему на ухо. – Ешкин кот.

\- Ага, - говорит Рик, - Что ты чувствуешь?

Дэрил ведет рукой от рога вниз по горлу Рика, притягивает его обратно, так что они снова всем телом прижаты друг к другу. – Мне больше никогда не понадобится снова подыматься в Рай, - шепчет он на ухо Рику. – Он у меня прямо здесь.

Если бы Рик не был так отчаянно полон похоти, он бы подавился. Но он не в состоянии жаловаться, так что он опирается головой на голову Дэрила и открывает рот, чтобы наполнить воздухом легкие. - Я…

\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

\- Я…

\- Скажи мне, Рик.

Демон сглатывает, и когда он снова заговаривает, слова его звучат, как тихое дыхание, которое едва слышно в комнате из-за звуков их тел, двигающихся друг в друге. – Сделай меня своим, - наконец говорит Рик, и Дэрил целует его шею, стонет в его кожу и вколачивает его в облако.

Верхняя часть туловища Рика плотно прилегает к поверхности, и Дэрил всем весом следует за ним, восхитительно вдавливаясь в него. Хвост Рика мельтешит повсюду, но Дэрил хватает его, оттягивает в сторону и обеими руками хватает Рика за бедра, наклоняя его под нужным углом. Рик страстно стонет, и когда Дэрил резко входит в него и задевает ту волшебную точку внутри, его глаза сходятся на переносице, а челюсть отваливается. Дэрил двигается назад и снова вперед, и скаждым толчком пальцы Рика все больше путаются в облаке, его крики становятся резче и пронзительнее, а его член, к которому еще даже не _прикасались,_ напрягается.

Но Рику и не нужно, чтобы до него дотрагивались. Ему едва нужно даже думать об этом, потому что когда Дэрил наклоняется и рычит ему в ухо, - Вставь мне свой хвост, - Рик чуть не теряет самообладание прямо в облако под собой.

\- _Что? -_ задыхается он.

\- Я хочу знать, что при этом чувствуешь, - отвечает Дэрил, его голос дрожит, как натянутая струна. Ангел тянется к шее Рика и тянет за нимб. – Ты мой, - рычит он, и демон абсолютно согласен. – Но я тоже хочу быть твоим. Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя? Впервые в жизни? Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил внутри тебя?

\- _Да,_ \- вскрикивает Рик.

\- Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, - выдыхает Дэрил, - Я хочу, чтобы частичка тебя была со мной.

Рик дергает хвостом, его не нужно просить дважды. Он хватает бутылочку, которую отбросил Дэрил, и быстро смазывает кончик опять, поднимая его обратно к заднице Дэрила. Ангел хватается за хвост и сам направляет его в нужное положение, а потом Рик чувствует его, _чувствует_ свой хвост прямо возле дырочки Дэрила и громко стонет.

\- Ты просунешь его внутрь, - говорит Дэрил, - а потом я буду тебя трахать. И пока я буду это делать, я собираюсь ласкать тебя. А потом, когда ты будешь готов, скажи мое имя. Скажи _Дэрил,_ и я переверну тебя и буду целовать, пока мы будем кончать.

Рик давится всхлипыванием, которое он пытается задушить в горле, но он кивает и его голова не может остановиться, кивая снова, и снова, и все, на что он способен – это просто лежать там и стараться не испачкать облако. – _Пожалуйста, -_ задыхается он, и тогда Дэрил выпускает из руки его хвост.

В ту секунду, когда рука Дэрила исчезает, Рик проскальзывает кончиком хвоста внутрь, аккуратно и медленно. Дэрил одобрительно постанывает и использует толчок, чтобы самому войти в Рика. Демон двигает кончиком хвоста, умело и постепенно растягивая его, а когда наступает подходящее время, он проникает глубже и находит то, что ищет, и не может сдержать самодовольства, когда бедра Дэрила резко дергаются вперед, и он вскрикивает, когда Рик достает его простату. Дэрил ногтями впивается в бедра Рика и теряет контроль, выкладываясь на полную. Рика бросает вперед снова и снова, и когда он уже думает, что больше не вынесет, рука Дэрила проскальзывает вокруг его бедра к промежности, и он начинает ласкать его, с неровным ритмом, который не совсем совпадает с ритмом ангела в заднице Рика, или ритмом хвоста демона в заднице _Дэрила,_ но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Рик начал задыхаться и хватать ртом воздух.

Большой палец Дэрила прикасается к щели в головке, и Рик бросает бедра вперед, а потом резко назад, навстречу сильному толчку. – Сейчас, - говорит Рик.

\- Нет, - отвечает Дэрил и пытается ему напомнить, но Рик и так помнит.

\- _Дэрил, -_ выдыхает Рик, позволяя рту раскрыться, выпуская звук, позволяя переливу «и» и «л» скатиться с его языка, подобно меду, и тягуче упасть в воздух между ними. Дэрил стонет, и внезапно хвост Рика отлетает в сторону, а сам он оказывается пуст. Но потом Дэрил переворачивает его на спину, и они встречаются, как луна с горизонтом, и Дэрил снова внутри, а ноги Рика обхватывают его талию, и ангел ласкает его, а его губы на губах Рика гладкие и настойчивые, и он надежно удерживает Рика под собой, незыблемый, как наковальня. Рик растворяется в Дэриле, тает под ним, как роса на солнце, когда они целуются, и он чувствует, как тело Дэрила рвется вперед, теряет ритм и становится первобытным, напористым, _готовым._

Внезапно, Рик отталкивает Дэрила. – Нет, - выдыхает он рядом с его губами, - открой глаза. Где-то в глубине мыслей Рика начинает колотиться тревожный колокольчик, говорящий, что ему не следует этого делать. Что ему нужно отодвинуться подальше и смотреть на стену, пока Дэрил кончает, что если он утонет в его глазах, пока тот кончает, упадет в них, как в гравитационные колодцы, то пути назад не будет. Но ему все равно. Потому что он ничего в жизни не хотел так, как этого, так что он заканчивает фразу, шепчет ее в пространство между ними и позволяет воздуху подхватить ее и оставить там до самого конца вечности. – Открой глаза, чтобы я мог тебя видеть.

Дэрил повинуется, раскрывает их, его ресницы распахиваются, и вот она – самая синяя синева, что когда-либо видел Рик, так близко, что его глаза чуть не сходятся на переносице. Рик задыхается и шире раскрывает глаза. _Не моргай,_ мысленно приказывает он себе, и губы Дэрила приоткрываются, когда ритм с жесткого переходит на _глубокий._ Он входит глубоко в Рика, а потом все происходит одновременно. Дэрил входит до самого основания тогда же, когда единственный слог начинает слетать с его губ, - «Р-» -, а потом его глаза раскрываются еще шире, и Рик знает, что Дэрил произносит его имя, и кончает в него, и становится его и называет его своим одновременно – «-ик,» - Дэрил чуть ли не всхлипывает, и этот звук добивает и Рика, и его бедра рвутся вверх, а член дергается в руке Дэрила и опустошается, но даже, когда это происходит, Рик не позволяет глазам закрыться. Он отказывается это делать.

А потом все уходит. Последняя крошечная дрожь между их опустошенными телами, и Дэрил падает вперед и приникает к губам Рика так легко, что понадобилось бы притяжение всей Земли, чтобы оторвать их друг от друга.

Рик понятия не имеет, сколько времени они лежат так, как долго он в объятиях Дэрила. Ему требуются минуты, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что он плачет, ревет так, как не позволял себе с тех пор, как он был смертным, что все внутри него набухает и выплескивается наружу, и он не может это остановить, это словно лавина, которую спровоцировал Дэрил. Он что-то говорит, продолжает выплакиваться, но его голос так сильно дрожит, что он знает, что Дэрил не понимает его. Но ангел крепко обнимает его, держит в объятиях и ни слова не говорит. Словно он чувствует это, словно он на самом деле знает. Словно он здесь ради Рика и всегда _будет_ рядом ради Рика и от этого только хуже, только тяжелее, невыносимо для Рика.

Потому что он не может потерять и это, тоже. Он не может.


	13. Когда зовет дом

В конце концов, Рик успокаивается. Все его тело обмякает бессильно, а Дэрил просто продолжает его обнимать, голова демона лежит у него на груди, руки ангела обвиты вокруг него. Тело Рика расслаблено во всех смыслах, его плечи опущены, уголок рта направлен вниз, его крылья плоски и неподвижны. Единственное, в чем еще осталась энергия, - это хвост, который сжимает бедро Дэрила в том месте, где он обвивает его, словно лоза – ствол дерева. Кажется, что он просто не в состоянии отпустить, и Рик думает, насколько проще была бы его жизнь, если бы он просто следовал за своим хвостом. Кажется, это последняя искренняя часть его.

Рик медленно моргает и смотрит на их тела на облаке, из которого Дэрил снова соорудил одеяло. Снаружи день перетек в вечер, и начинают сиять звезды. Уже почти время Джудит ложиться спать, и Рик знает об этом, знает, что должен встать и идти в детскую, повиснуть вверх тормашками, чтобы она могла за него ухватиться, должен быть рядом со своим маленьким чудовищем. И он так и сделает. Потому что Джудит значит для него очень много. Но прямо сейчас Дэрил такой теплый. И тихий. И безопасный. И Рик не может уйти. Еще нет. Не сейчас, когда он так сломлен.

Дэрил не задает ему вопросов, не пытается вовлечь его в разговоры. Рик не знает, потому ли это, что Дэрил способен чувствовать его нежелание говорить или просто потому, что он инстинктивно знает, что нужно Рику, точно знает, кто Рик такой, что не так. Но в любом случае Дэрил лежит рядом, черт побери, чересчур идеальный, чтобы Рик мог вообще это вынести, и пока секунды пролетают мимо, Рик говорит себе, что ему нужно встать. Что ему нужно уйти.

Даже если его ноги отказываются двигаться.

Время идет, и немного спустя Дэрил наклоняется к нему, прижимается губами к волосам Рика не совсем поцелуем, но очень похоже. – Ты можешь остаться здесь, - шепчет Дэрил, наконец нарушая молчание, и Рик закрывает глаза, приказывает своему сердцебиению остаться ровным, приказывает комку в горле раствориться.

\- Не могу, - шепчет в ответ Рик. – Джуди.

Дэрил хмыкает. – Ага, - произносит он. – Но ты хочешь?

\- _Остаться?_ \- взрывается Рик, словно это просто смехотворно.

Дэрил пожимает плечами, и Рик чувствует, как движение пробегает по всему его телу. – Ага.

Рик вздыхает, слишком усталый, чтобы спорить. – Ага, - говорит он Дэрилу, потому что он действительно хочет остаться. Потому что он не знает, уснет ли он хоть на мгновение сегодня ночью, если не останется. – Но я не могу.

\- Ладно, - Дэрил медленно встает, выпутываясь из Рика. Ангел медленно опускает облако, пока оно не соприкасается с покрывалом, и Рик встает, одевается. На мгновение он замирает, прикасается к нимбу, который все еще облегает его шею, все еще остается последней связью между ними. Он сглатывает и стягивает его, отдает Дэрилу, а потом обхватывает себя руками и идет в детскую.

Джудит возится в кроватке, но свет выключен. Рик вздыхает и забирается на потолок, свешивает крылья и прикрывает голову и все тело ими. Он чувствует небольшой удар, когда Джудит хватается за рог, и говорит себе не злиться на нее. Она совсем малышка, и ей это необходимо. Он ей необходим. Что просто еще одна проблема в этой жизни.

Рик не спит. Он весьма далек от этого, когда Дэрил входит в детскую. Рик хмурится, но не поворачивает головы, чтобы не потревожить Джудит. Он слышит сбоку легкий звон ангельской магии а потом, невероятно, рука Дэрила проскальзывает меж его крыльев и берется за его руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе. Рик позволяет Дэрилу взять его за руку, смотрит на его пальцы, белоснежные и чуть серебрящиеся на загорелых и слегка красноватых пальцах демона. Рик сдвигает крыло, выглядывает в направлении Дэрила и моргает от открывающегося вида. Дэрил не стоит, он лежит, его облако создано прямо рядом с Риком в детской. Рик хмурит брови, и ангел улыбается, сжимает его руку. – Не хотел оставлять тебя одного, - шепчет он.

Рик качает головой и смаргивает все обратно. Он не в состоянии что-либо сказать, так что он просто сглатывает и кивает. Но он засыпает. Засыпает, вися там в детской, где Джудит держится за него так же, как он держится за Дэрила.

* * *

 

Утром уже лучше. Солнце светит, Джудит просыпается и начинает булькать, и ее детские звуки успокаивают Рика, как ничто иное. Он играет с ней, пока Дэрил не проснулся, пытается научить ее слову «дерьмо», чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Лори, когда ее малышка начнет ругаться. Уже позже десяти, когда Дэрил начинает шевелиться, приоткрывает глаза, щурясь от света и пронзительного детского смеха Джудит.

Девочка смотрит на Дэрила, когда замечает, что он проснулся, и произносит со всей силой детской сосредоточенности, - _Дерьмо._

Дэрил стонет, но умудряется одновременно фыркнуть от смеха. – Прекрасно, - говорит он Рику, - стоило оставить тебя одного на одну секунду.

Рик улыбается и покачивает Джудит на бедре. – А дальше мы выучим «сука». Хочу посмотреть, смогу ли я заставить ее сказать это Лори.

\- Имя «Рик» случаем не переводится как «наказание», потому что, по-моему, мы уже близки к этому.

Рик смеется и опускает Джудит поиграть с ее игрушками. Он взлетает на облако и усаживается на краю, пристально глядя на Дэрила. Ангел улыбается ему и проводит рукой по его предплечью. – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.

Рик кивает, потом думает, как следует. Он качает головой, потом пожимает плечами. – Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спрашивает Дэрил.

Рик снова качает головой. – Нет, - говорит он. – Я устал говорить обо мне. – Он болтает ногами и смотрит, как Джудит тянет за веревочку своей игрушки, в том месте, где написано _Что говорит овечка? БЕЕ. –_ Давай поговорим о тебе.

Дэрил фыркает. – _Обо мне?_

\- Да, ушлепок, - говорит Рик и подтягивает колени к себе, свешивает с них кисти и позволяет пальцам свободно болтаться. – О тебе. Расскажи мне про ангелов. Я нихрена не знаю о вашем брате. У вас есть эмпатия?

\- Разве ангелам не положено ее иметь? – спрашивает Дэрил, одной рукой все еще гладя руку Рика, другой подпирая голову. Рик мычит и ждет, пока Дэрил продолжит. – Да, - говорит Дэрил. – Я не могу читать твои мысли или типа того, но я знаю, когда ты счастлив и когда ты грустишь. Я могу воспринимать достаточно конкретные эмоции. – Он хмурится. – Рик, мне жаль насчет…

\- Не обо мне, - перебивает его Рик. – Я не хочу говорить обо мне. Помнишь? О тебе.

Дэрил кивает. – Точно. Ну так… что ты хочешь знать?

\- Не знаю. Как работает твоя магия?

\- Примерно так же, как твоя, полагаю. Просто с обратным знаком. Я могу делать добрые дела. Я могу исцелять, вселять надежду, вести других к истине. – Дэрил стягивает нимб с головы и внимательно смотрит на него. – Вся моя благодать сосредоточена здесь, - говорит он Рику, постукивая указательным пальцем по нимбу, который весело звенит в ответ. – Все мои добрые намерения, все мои молитвы и свет. Он наклонен вправо, потому что это моя доминантная сторона, чтобы всегда напоминать мне о том, чтобы я следовал инстинктам и помнил, что я нутром чую, куда идти.

Рик кивает. – А у меня нет никакой благодати, - говорит он и ощущает себя дебилом.

Но Дэрил добродушно смеется. – А что у тебя есть?

Рик пожимает плечами. – У всех по-разному. Чаще всего это ярость или гордыня. Иногда мы называем это комком гнева или нашей аурой, или, этот вариант тебе особенно понравится, _бардаком._ Полагаю, если и есть технический термин, - то это колодец.

\- Колодец?

\- Колодец эмоций. Мы черпаем из него, чтобы это напомнило нам, почему мы выбрали такое существование.

\- Почему ты выбрал его?

Рик фыркает. – Этот разговор о _тебе,_ забыл? Ты всегда был ангелом?

\- Ага, - Дэрил пристально смотрит в потолок, а игрушка Джудит говорит _Свинка! Хрю! –_ Хотя я много времени провел на Земле. В основном с Мерлом, что означает в барах и реабилитационных центрах. Ничего особо выдающегося.

\- Тебе нравится твоя работа? Возвращать потерянных домой?

Дэрил улыбается и снова поворачивается к Рику, кивает. – Да.

\- У тебя хорошо получается?

Дэрил колеблется, его глаза прячутся от Рика. – Иногда.

Рик хрюкает. – Вот это то, что я бы хотел видеть в ангеле. _Иногда._

\- Раньше я терял людей, - говорит Дэрил.

Рик хмурится, внезапно ему не нравится этот поворот в беседе. – Это глупо, - замечает он, - _разговоры._ Я хочу что-нибудь сделать. Давай снова полетаем, или я могу нарисовать граффити на задней стороне дома. А может быть, я превращу все носки Лори в левые.

Дэрил смеется. – Не думаю, что носки могут быть левыми или правыми.

\- Ты так говоришь потому, что у тебя никогда не было пары носков, которые оба были бы на одну и ту же ногу.

Дэрил улыбается и закрывает глаза, дремлет. Рик делает то же самое, и только начинает расслабляться, как вдруг глаза Дэрила широко распахиваются, абсолютно бодрые. Он садится, смотрит на потолок с напряженным вниманием, его спина ровная, как доска. Рик потрясенно смотрит, как начинает светлеть облако, из белого становясь ослепительным, и серебро на крыльях Дэрила начинает переливаться. Каждое перо приподнимается, трепеща на невидимом ветру.

Рик следит за кадыком Дэрила, когда тот сглатывает, и его желудок словно проваливается в никуда. – Что ты делаешь? – резко спрашивает Рик.

\- Собачий свисток, - бормочет Дэрил.

Рик смотрит на потолок. – Че?

Дэрил трясет головой и снова растягивается на спине. Лишний свет и движение воздуха пропадают. Дэрил трет глаза и не смотрит в глаза Рику. – Что... – снова начинает Рик, но Дэрил перебивает его.

\- Я должен идти, - говорит он и спрыгивает с облака. Оно оседает на пол, и Рик не может не думать, что это, возможно, потому, что он внезапно чувствует тяжесть во всем теле.

\- И-идти? – переспрашивает Рик и чертыхается про себя от того, что в его голосе такое отчаяние.

\- Угу, - бурчит Дэрил и машет в потолок. – Я должен…

\- _Идти? –_ рычит Рик и встает с облака, широко раздвинув плечи, волосы у него на затылке стоят дыбом.

\- Да, Рик, я…

\- _Куда?_

\- Рик…

\- Куда, _черт побери,_ ты должен идти?

\- _В Рай, -_ срывается Дэрил, и челюсти Рика смыкаются со щелчком. Дэрил снова сглатывает. – Мишонн призвала меня на Небеса.

\- Я ни хрена не слышал, - говорит Рик, прищурившись.

\- Собачий свисток, - снова объясняет Дэрил и делает шаг к двери. Рик прыжком преграждает ему дорогу и отталкивает его назад.

\- Ты не _пойдешь._

Дэрил не отступает и ждет, пока Рик отодвинется, но Рик _отказывается_ шевелиться. – Я должен.

\- Нет, не должен.

Дэрил фыркает. – Это _Бог._ Я вроде как должен.

\- Когда ты вернешься?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Но когда ты…

\- Я не знаю.

\- Ты _вернешься?_ – спрашивает Рик и слышит в собственном голосе панику. Он слышит свой писк, слышит, как отчаяние снова наступает, но не может остановиться. Он поезд, который несется под откос, а рельсов вообще поблизости нет.

Дэрил вздыхает и смотрит на него с выражением, которое Рик может интерпретировать только как жалость. – Я… я не знаю.

\- Ты не… - на этот раз сглатывает Рик. Он выпрямляется и изгибает бровь. – Ты не _знаешь?_

\- Рик, я…

\- Ты не _знаешь,_ вернешься ли ты назад.

\- Я вернусь, - говорит Дэрил и тянется к нему, но Рик отступает прежде, чем он успевает его коснуться. – Я вернусь, если она мне позволит.

\- Если _она тебе позволит, -_ рычит Рик.

\- Рик, это Б…

\- _Иди нахер, -_ орет Рик и даже звук начинающегося плача Джудит не может остановить его гнев. – И _нахер Бога._

Дэрил сжимает челюсти. – Ты это не всерьез…

\- _Всерьез,_ \- шипит Рик. – От нее одни проблемы. Она никогда ничего для меня не делала, кроме как забирать то, что я люблю.

Дэрил замирает и быстро смаргивает, и Рик не может понять, почему Дэрил так шокирован этим заявлением. Это вполне очевидно из всего, что он говорил по поводу того, как он относится к Мишонн. Как он отвернулся, потому что она его покинула.

\- Она пошлет меня обратно, - говорит Дэрил. Рик крепко зажмуривается и качает головой. Он начинает обходить детскую по маленькому кругу. Дэрил смотрит на него, а Джудит ревет, и голова у него раскалывается.

\- Если она скажет «нет», ты не вернешься, - говорит Рик и понимает, что ему нужно просто сказать, что он на самом деле чувствует. – А значит, ты не вернешься.

\- Рик…

\- Я презрел Кэрол ради тебя, - кричит Рик, поворачиваясь снова к Дэрилу лицом. – Она велела мне ничего не чувствовать. Она _велела_ мне. Ни к тебе, ни к Джудит, и, знаешь ли, есть другие. Есть другие, кого она хочет послать. Эйбрахам. Гэбриел. _Мэгги._ Другие, кто смогут испортить Джудит. И они не будут _милы с тобой._ Но ладно. Делай, что пожелаешь, хер с тобой. Беги домой к Богу, если тебе от этого будет лучше. Если так ты сможешь спать по ночам.

\- Рик…

\- Ты мне не нужен, - бросает Рик и уничтожает его взглядом. Дэрил отступает на шаг, и Рик знает, что выглядит, как пламя и пепел, как сера, и смерть, и ярость. – Джудит, - говорит Рик, его голос сочится всей ненавистью, на которую он способен, - в тебе не нуждается. Так что _иди домой._ И не возвращайся.

Они смотрят друг на друга, стоя в детской, и тяжелая тишина прерывается только жалобными криками Джудит. Дэрил открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но свет появляется снова, ерошит его крылья и волосы. Он закрывает глаза, и Рик смотрит, как свет омывает его черты. – Я не могу… - говорит Дэрил и качает головой. – Я должен идти. Я должен идти. Рик, мне _так жаль_ , и я вернусь, но я должен…

\- Тогда вали, - рычит Рик. – Прочь.

Дэрил наклоняет голову и приоткрывает губы, пронзая Рика взглядом, но Рик отворачивается и быстро идет к Джудит. Он опускается на колени рядом с ней и поднимает ее, и к тому времени, как она оказывается в его руках, Дэрила уже нет. Рик ощущает свою потерю, как воронку, земля разверзлась и поглощает его. Джудит у него на руках продолжает вопить, и Рик прижимает ее ближе, пытается успокоить ее мягкими звуками и покачиванием своего тела. Но дрожь в его руках не унимается, и комок в его горле твердый, плотный и недвижимый.

\- Шшш, Маленькое Чудовище, - говорит он ей сквозь надрыв в голосе. – Шшш. Все хорошо. Я здесь.


	14. Утопи свои печали

Рик долгое время сидит в детской с Джудит. Снаружи, в гостиной, новая нянька лежит в отрубе пьяная на ковре, благодаря всему тому виски, что Рик перелил в ее кровь, так что в доме тихо, ведь они только вдвоем. Джудит гулит на коленях Рика и играет со своими деталями от конструктора, засовывая каждую в рот и изучая геометрию путем обслюнивания каждой стороны каждой формы.

Рик ерошит ей волосы и разговаривает с ней, потому что это лучше, чем слушать, насколько пуст дом. – Говнюк, - говорит ей Рик. – Это наше новое слово. _Говнюк, -_ Рик взбивает короткие волосики Джудит в крошечный детский ирокез, а потом выпускает прядки из пальцев, - Г-О-В-Н-Ю-К. Хочешь, я использую это слово в предложении? «Дэрил – говнюк.» Как тебе это? Очень точное утверждение. _Говнюк,_ \- Рик пристально смотрит на иву, раскачивающуюся за окном во дворе, - это кто-то плохой. Или кто-то, кто ведет себя, как мудак. Или чел, который говорит тебе, что ему _больше никогда не понадобится подниматься в Рай, потому что Рай у него прямо здесь,_ а потом _поднимается в Рай. –_ Рик хмурится и смотрит на Джудит. – Также смотри: засранец. Как в «Дэрил – засранец.» Это _тоже_ весьма точное утверждение.

Джудит засовывает звездочку в рот и произносит «БЕ!». Рик не знает, что она имеет в виду, но собирается сделать вид, что это нечто, относящееся к «Дэрил – бе,» и он может заменить «бе» на гондон или кретин.

\- Сказать тебе кое-что? – спрашивает Рик у Джудит, и девочка вытаскивает звездочку изо рта вместе с тонкой струйкой слюны. Рик вытирает ей ротик уголком одеяльца. – Вчера ночью… - Рик вздыхает и наклоняется, целует Джудит в макушку. – Кулак и Свет занимались очень взрослыми вещами. Нет, я не стану рассказывать тебе подробности. Тебе придется подождать еще двадцать лет. Да, все верно. Ты сможешь начать встречаться с парнями, когда тебе будет двадцать _два._ Думаю, даже двадцать пять. Так лучше. Нет. Тридцать. Тридцать – это хорошо. В общем…- Рик вздыхает. – Мы занимались вещами. – Он еще немного лохматит волосы Джудит. – И я… - Рик вздыхает и снова смотрит на иву. Джудит тянется к шестиграннику и не может дотянуться, так что Рик подает его ей. Она принимается грызть мягкие края игрушки. – Я никогда…

\- Бе! – снова говорит Джудит и показывает ему шестигранник.

\- Да, бе.

Джудит поворачивает игрушку, снова засовывает в рот, вытаскивает, плюхает на коленку Рику, хихикая.

\- Я никогда… это никогда… так не было.

Джудит смотрит на него снизу вверх и говорит, - _Кулак!_

Рик улыбается. – Да, - говорит он. – Кулак. – Он вздыхает. – Я не целовал никого с тех пор, как… и я никогда… черт, Джудит, не _говори никому, что я это сказал._ Я никогда раньше…не занимался… любовью. Не знаю, было ли это оно. Это глупо. Какой у нас глупый язык. _Заниматься любовью._ Это так по-идиотски. Я хочу сказать, что вообще это значит? Нет термина для чего-то среднего между «трахаться» и «заниматься любовью». Так чем мы занимались? Как это назвать, если у тебя секс с кем-то, на кого тебе не наплевать? Мне нужен словарь. – Рик снова громко вздыхает на всю комнату. – Пофигу, - говорит он Джудит. – Это ведь все равно не имеет значения, не так ли? Он не вернется. Говнюк. Говнюк.

-Внюк, - говорит Джудит и бросает шестигранник о стену.

Рик смеется. – Ну вот же! – Он улыбается. – ГОВНЮК.

* * *

 

Рик посвящает все внимание Джудит. Поскольку нянька все равно отрубилась, готовить обед приходится Рику, что достаточно сложный _процесс,_ потому что он не помнит, каково это -  есть, не говоря о том, чтобы для кого-то готовить. Однако, ему удается усадить Джудит в высокий стульчик и дать ей маленькую мисочку спагетти, которые более-менее не сгорели. Она съедает половину, а вторую половину разбрасывает по столу, словно там была пейнтбольная бойня спагетти, и Рик ухмыляется и говорит ей снова и снова _молодец._

Когда обед закончен, они еще немного играют, и Рик укладывает ее немного поспать днем. Когда она крепко засыпает, он вынимает рог из ее ручки и идет в библиотеку, подбирает случайные книги и гнет им обложки. Он оставляет длинную царапину на книжной полке, стопорит колесико кресла Лори, сыпет раздражающий кожу порошок ей в постель.

Когда Джудит просыпается, Рик летит к ней, дает ей перекусить, меняет ей подгузник и достает большую скрипучую книгу про утенка, которая ей нравится. Он читает ей вслух, даже изменяя голоса, и она хихикает, хлопая по книжке каждый раз, когда ему нужно перевернуть страницу.

Одним глазом Рик следит за входной дверью, но она так и не открывается. 

Лори возвращается в пять, и Рик наслаждается, слушая препирательство Лори с няней, на которую ей пришлось плеснуть воды, чтобы разбудить. Няня взволнована и растеряна, и постоянно повторяет, что дом Лори населен призраками, и в конце очень бурного спора Лори хватает ее за руку, впиваясь ногтями в кожу девушки, тащит ее к двери и вышвыривает на улицу. Она берет на руки Джудит и сюсюкает с ней, проверяет, нет ли у нее повреждений. Рик позволяет ей сделать это и не вмешивается.

Когда он уверен, что Лори успокоилась, и с Джудит все в порядке, Рик уходит из дома. Он не в настроении смотреть _Скажи Да платью_ или чем там на этот раз увлеклась Лори, и ему кажется, что смена обстановки может помочь ему забыть.

Он лениво летит по району, ища взглядом, с чем бы пошалить, и когда находит двор, полный щенят, думает, что ему повезло. Он коршуном падает вниз и подхватывает одного, крошечный золотистый комочек, который начинает пищать, когда его поднимают в воздух. Рик осмотривается вокруг, думая, что бы с ним сделать, и видит возле соседнего дома бассейн. Рик ухмыляется. Демон, который топит щенят? Ставим галочку.

Он летит в соседний двор и садится на краю бассейна, наскоро бросая щенка в маленькую клетку из костей, пока сам готовится. На улице все еще прохладно, так что бассейн пуст, но Рик не обращает на это внимания. Он взмахивает рукой, и бассейн наполняется водой, а потом он перекидывается в свое человеческое обличье и сбрасывает ботинки с красной подошвой. Он закатывает штанины узких черных джинсов, чтобы опустить ступни в воду, и поднимает температуру воды, так что вода приятно льнет к коже.

Щенок начинает визжать.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Это тебе не поможет, - говорит он и открывает клетку, хватает мелкоту за шкирку. Рик наклоняет его в разные стороны и изучает. Это еще один чертов золотистый ретривер – что, черт побери, такого в этих тварях? – и это кобелек. Правда, это не имеет никакого значения для щена, который слишком мал даже чтобы понять, что вот-вот умрет.

Рик опускает его в бассейн, так чтобы только его мордочка осталась над водой. Бассейны отлично подходят для того, чтобы топить кого-то, думает Рик. Вода чистая, так что он на самом деле может _смотреть,_ как напрягается щенок, может видеть шерсть, которая намокает и начинает расплываться в разные стороны. Ноги щенка начинают барахтаться, и он очень легко осваивает технику плаванья по-собачьи, несмотря на то, что его действия безнадежны. Рик пытается опустить руку глубже, чтобы полностью окунуть щенка, но потом хмурится.

Щенок начинает вгонять его в депрессию.

Он достает щенка из воды и смотрит на него, а тот снова начинает подвывать. Может быть, он все неправильно делает. Он морщит нос. – Я назову тебя Дэрил, - говорит он щену. – Так тебе будет легче умереть.

И он снова опускает его в воду, смотрит, как тот барахтается, его голова все еще держится над водой. Он на самом деле оказывает ему услугу, если подумать. Что такого в этом уродливом мире, ради чего стоит вырасти в нем? Насколько счастлив может быть щенок? Что он будет делать – вырастет, станет более золотистым, получит фиолетовый ошейник и его назовут в честь дурацкого цветка, а потом он выбежит на дорогу, только чтобы его смог спасти проклятый ангел? Убого, думает Рик.

Но он достает его из воды. Тот моргает и снова пищит, и Рик хмурится. – Дэрил, - говорит он ему, - прекрати. – Но щенок только взлаивает и висит в его руке, не сопротивляясь Рику. Словно он _доверяет_ Рику. Пусть даже он и пытался его утопить. Словно он думает, что Рик мог бы быть _лучше._

Рик давится воздухом. Это глупо.

Он снова бросает щенка в клетку и забирает с собой, летит домой. Лори требуется двадцать минут, чтобы обнаружить его в детской, и когда это происходит, она визжит, так что слышно на Небесах, но к этому времени Джудит уже научилась гладить золотистое отребье, так что Лори недовольно звонит подруге, чтобы та присмотрела за Джудит, а сама едет в зоомагазин, возвращаясь с необходимыми принадлежностями.

Рик проводит вечер рядом с Джудит, наблюдает, как она снова принимается жевать звездочку, потом треугольник, шестигранник. Они засыпают, как всегда, Рик на насесте вверху и Джудит, побулькивая, внизу. Входная дверь остается закрытой, а гостевая комната беззвучной. Но Рику все равно. Ему все равно.


	15. Сделай это грязно

Дверь с грохотом распахивается и Рик дергается от звука, он поднимает голову от Джудит, а его крылья раздвигаются. Первое, как реагирует его тело, - это чистый выброс адреналина, а мышечная память говорит ему, что надо шипеть на других демонов, что явились прервать его сон, и готовиться к схватке. Но это не другой демон. Потому что он не в Аду. Он в детской, а значит…

Губы Дэрила находят его прежде, чем Рик даже успевает сообразить, что происходит. Рик что-то мычит, все еще вверх ногами, но это уже неважно, потому что верхняя губа Дэрила между его губами, а руки Дэрила на его шее, удерживают его на месте, а еще там его язык, и его зубы, и правильное нажатие, и Рик почти чувствует, как колотится сердце Дэрила, через те места, где соприкасается их кожа, оно бьется в том же диком неровном ритме, что и сердце Рика.

А потом губы Дэрила пропадают, но руки все еще там, скользят по коже Рика, когда ангел двигается, и Рик хлопает глазами во тьме, глядя, как ангел переворачивается вверх тормашками и снова приникает к Рику, теперь целуя его как следует, и Рик гнется к нему, раскачивается на своем насесте, а крылья Дэрила взмахивают вокруг них, как огромное одеяло, создавая пещерку только для них двоих. – Я должен был тебя поцеловать, - шепчет Дэрил у его губ, - в последний раз, перед тем, как я _буквально взорвусь в огненном шаре и умру._

Рик моргает и открывает рот, успевает сказать – _Чт… -_ но Дэрил снова его целует, долго и страстно, и требуется вся энергия Рика, чтобы его оттолкнуть. – _Взорвешься? –_ пищит он.

Дэрил моргает, глядя на него, и Рик едва может различить его черты в темноте, но разные мелочи внезапно регистрируются органами чувств Рика, и он замечает, что Дэрил хмурится, и более того, что Дэрил _дрожит –_ его крылья вибрируют от нервной энергии, а руки трясутся в местах, где они прикасаются к коже Рика. – Я не… - начинает Дэрил, но обрывает себя. Он смотрит вниз, на ноги, на потолок, и Рик тоже смотрит вниз, но ему требуется мгновение, чтобы до него дошло.

Небеса. – Что происходит? – спрашивает Рик.

\- Я не… я не думаю, что я _на самом деле_ взорвусь, - говорит Дэрил, но он все еще дрожит. – Я хочу сказать, я надеюсь, что нет. – Он сглатывает. – Надеюсь, она меня не взорвет.

\- Дэрил…

\- Она велела мне не возвращаться. – Дэрил резко поднимает взгляд на Рика, что-то ищет в его глазах, отчего сердце демона начинает стучать быстрее. – Она сказала…. Она меня заменит, и я… я должен был остаться в Раю.

\- Ну сейчас ты не в Раю, - замечает Рик, как идиот.

\- Знаю, - с гримасой отвечает Дэрил. Он тянется поцеловать Рика, но демон отодвигается, ему нужно объяснение. – Я сказал ей «нет». – Глаза Дэрила раскрываются шире и он сжимает челюсти. – Я сказал Богу «нет». Я сказал _Богу «нет»._ Она накажет меня. Я знаю, что накажет. Так что я должен поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас. Ладно? До того, как она это сделает.

Рик открывает рот, но обнаруживает, что ему нечего сказать. Он смотрит на Дэрила, впитывая вид ангела, который все еще дрожит перед ним, все еще бросает на потолок нервные взгляды, все еще наблюдает за Риком с чем-то, напоминающим отчаяние в глазах. – Ты вернулся, - говорит Рик.

Дэрил кивает, а потом снова кивает и прижимает Рика к себе, притягивает его тело так, словно Рик принадлежит ему. И разве это не так? Разве именно так все не обстоит? Губы Дэрила снова его находят и Рик закрывает глаза, наслаждается на этот раз – ощущением губ Дэрила на его губах, тем, как их кожа скользит соприкасаясь, воздухом, который они делят пополам. Они висят вверх ногами над кроваткой Джудит и целуются, ровно и глубоко, как волны в океане, и тело Рика жмется к Дэрилу – его крылья укладываются на бока ангела, его туловище прижимается к телу Дэрила, его хвост снова вьется вверх по ноге ангела, медленно, как растущая лоза. – Я по тебе скучал, - шепчет кто-то, и Рик не уверен, кто это был, пока в ответ не звучит голос Дэрила, шероховатый, как морской камушек. – Я тоже.

Ангел завершает поцелуй, слегка отодвигается и смотрит на Рика, моргая, его глаза во тьме светят, как путеводные звезды. – Забери меня в гостевую комнату, - говорит он Рику. – _Возьми меня._ Пока у нас еще осталось время.

Рик прикусывает губу, но кивает, а потом они оба падают с потолка в трепетании крыльев и мчатся по коридору, в узком пространстве. Рику лучше удается маневрировать, ныряя и быстро лавируя, а крылья Дэрила едва не застревают на резком повороте из детской. Когда Рик долетает до комнаты, он зависает в воздухе, быстро бьет крыльями и ждет. Дэрил скользит мимо, и появляется облако, и Рик влетает в него со всей мощью грузового поезда. Оно мягко подхватывает его, как всегда, и в том месте, где он слишком сильно ударился об него, отрываются мелкие пушинки. Дэрил улыбается и ныряет за ним, одним быстрым движением накрывает Рика своим телом и они перекатываются, то один оказывается наверху, то другой, а облако скользит по комнате вместе с ними.

В итоге Рик оказывается сверху, он ухмыляется Дэрилу и крепко его целует. Ангел стонет и открывается Рику, губами и всем телом, раздвигая ноги. Демон прижимается к Дэрилу, наслаждаясь восхитительным теплом его груди, и живота, и промежности. – Как ты хочешь? – выдыхает Рик, делая каждый звук ощутимым, чтобы Дэрил чувствовал все движения губ и языка Рика.

Дэрил задыхается и чуть-чуть откидывает голову назад, а Рик спускается от изгиба его губ к подбородку, потом к горлу. Он покусывает по пути, проводит зубами по линии челюсти Дэрила, и ангел рычит, - Грязно.

Рик смеется. – Грязно?

Дэрил закусывает губу и стонет. – Я сказал Богу « _нет_ ». Думаю, теперь можно все. – Он тянется к Рику, поднимает его голову за волосы, и демон оставляет в покое его шею и смотрит на ангела. Дэрил улыбается, медленно, с блеском в глазах.- Я хочу, чтобы ты _показал мне. Все._

Хвост Рика начинает подергиваться. – Ты уверен? – спрашивает он.

Дэрил кивает, один раз, но движение это четкое и уверенное. – Все, - повторяет он.

\- Ну, тогда ладно, - говорит Рик, скользя вверх по его телу, чтобы снова его поцеловать. – Сейчас будет _все._

Дэрил посмеивается ему в губы, и Рик проглатывает этот звук, позволяет ему эхом отдаваться в его венах, словно это ритм, которого ему недоставало. Губы Дэрила горячие и влажные, его тело выгнуто и наклонено, разложено перед Риком, словно шведский стол, и Рик _голоден._

Демон просовывает руку под рубашку Дэрила и ухмыляется, слыша тихий вздох. Его пальцы распластываются по груди Дэрила, скользят вверх, пока его ногти не дотягиваются до соска, легонько царапая. Ангел стонет, и потому Рик снова так делает, а потом в дело вступает и его вторая рука, чтобы он смог снять рубашку с Дэрила. Он бросает ее в угол и принимается работать над штанами Дэрила. Он ухмыляется, садясь на него верхом, распахивая пуговицу и резко расстегивая молнию, сразу же тянется внутрь. У Дэрила уже наполовину стоит, и Рик от этого ухмыляется еще больше. Его крылья чуть раздвигаются от спины, а хвост щелкает. – Это я так на тебя действую? – со смехом спрашивает он Дэрила, и ангел ворчит, но кивает. Рик проводит по нему рукой раз, другой, третий, а потом подцепливает пальцами пояс джинсов Дэрила и тянет их вниз. Демон следует за джинсами вниз, скользя назад, пока он не стягивает их полностью, по одной штанине за раз. Он отбрасывает их к рубашке и широко улыбается Дэрилу. – Моя очередь, - он откидывается на пятки, медленно и целенаправленно стягивает рубашку через голову. Дэрил стонет, и Рик улыбается, замечая взгляд ангела, прикованный к его телу.

Рик тянется к собственным штанам и приподнимает бедра. Он аккуратно стягивает ткань, ведя ее по коже дюйм за дюймом. Дэрил закусывает губу, а Рик тайком бросает взгляд на его член – видит, как он становится больше, наливается кровью. А потом Рик тоже обнажен, и они готовы.

У Рика столько идей. С чего начать? Но разумеется, одна плавает на поверхности. Есть одна вещь, которую он _хотел_ сделать с тех самых пор, как узнал о ней. И теперь он не может устоять, когда Дэрил сказал, что можно все. Теперь у него есть возможность. И он ей воспользуется.

Он молниеносно протягивает руку и срывает нимб Дэрила с его головы. Он звенит, когда уходит с орбиты, и укладывается в ладонь Рика, словно всегда знал, что ему туда и дорога. Дэрил хмыкает, но смотрит на Рика, а демон поднимает нимб, перекатывает его в ладонях и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к нему губами. А потом он смотрит на член Дэрила, делает паузу, но решает, что _да._ Он сделает именно это. Он надевает нимб на член Дэрила и ухмыляется. – Уменьши его.

Дэрил теряется. – Ч-что?

\- Уменьши его. Чтобы лег вокруг основания. – Рик улыбается. – Сожми достаточно тесно, чтобы чувствовалось давление, но не пережимай.

Дэрил теряется. – З-зачем?

Рик медленно начинает ползти вверх по его телу, скользя по его коже. Глаза Дэрила закатываются , и когда Рик снова оказывается с ним на одном уровне, он наклоняется, легко проводит языком по уху Дэрила. – Давление не позволит тебе быстро кончить, - рычит он. – А значит я могу растянуть это так надолго, - он лижет мочку ангела, - насколько мне, - целует ее, - захочется, - прикусывает ее. Дэрил вздрагивает, и Рик гордится собой.

Слышен легкий звон, и Рик опускает глаза, следит за нимбом, когда тот сужается. Он ухмыляется, глядя на ровный, золотистый металл, и когда Дэрил заканчивает его подгонять, Рик проводит указательным пальцем по кольцу, улыбается тому, какое оно теплое и гладкое на ощупь.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Рик и наклоняется жадно поцеловать Дэрила. – Теперь мы готовы. Я хочу, чтобы ты, - говорит он и легонько ударяет Дэрила по кончику носа, - расслабился. И получал удовольствие.

Дэрил кивает и закрывает глаза, а Рик улыбается, наблюдая, как ангел заметно расслабляет тело. Рик снова целует его линию челюсти, позволяет губам задержаться там на мгновение, потом проводит зубами по горлу Дэрила, спускаясь ниже. Дыхание ангела прерывается, и Рик улыбается этому. Он спускается еще ниже, прижимаясь губами к кадыку Дэрила и легко посасывая, потом проводит языком по впадинке на его горле, а потом по ключице. Его руки тоже двигаются, пробегают по коже ангела, ногти легко царапают там, где он прикасается.

Рик переходит на его грудь, целует посередине, проводит подушечками больших пальцев по соскам Дэрила. Он гладит его руки, лижет его бицепсы, ласкает сгиб локтя. А потом спускается еще ниже, на живот, прокладывая тонкие русла царапинок на боку Дэрила. Дыхание ангела становится поверхностным, ускоряется, и поцелуи Рика меняются вместе с ним.

А потом он зависает над стоящим членом Дэрила, основание которого облегает тонкая золотая полоска. Рик улыбается и наклоняется вперед, облизывает вокруг нимба и хихикает, когда бедра Дэрила дергаются вверх. – _Рик, -_ стонет Дэрил, и Рик ухмыляется.

\- Я буду облизывать тебя, - говорит ему Рик. – Я всего тебя попробую, а потом я стану _сосать._ Вот тут. – Рик проводит рукой по головке члена Дэрила. Ангел дергается и его глаза распахиваются шире, чтобы встретиться с глазами Рика, как вода вливается в бокал.

\- С-сосать?

\- О, малыш, - смеется Рик. – Тебе понравится. Но сперва. О, сперва… я заставлю тебя поработать. – Быстрым движением руки Рик выщипывает одно перо из крыла Дэрила. Ангел взвизгивает и уничтожает его взглядом, но Рик только хихикает. – Оно мне нужно, - говорит он, пожимая плечами, и удобно устраивается между ног Дэрила.

\- Что ты… - начинает Дэрил, но Рик уже работает. Он нежно держит перышко между большим и указательным пальцами и опускает его очень низко, начинает очень медленно водить им по мошонке Дэрила. Ангел стонет, а Рик улыбается, глядя, как его голова снова падает на облако. – _Иисус,_ \- выдавливает он.

Рик смеется. – Нет, - отвечает он. – Просто Рик, - и снова взмахивает перышком. Он наклоняется и прикасается кончиком языка к члену Дэрила, и бедра ангела автоматически дергаются вперед.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - выдыхает Дэрил, и Рик улыбается. Он снова высовывает язык, и внезапно Дэрил тянется вниз, чтобы заставить Рика _больше_ к нему прикасаться, а это просто неприемлемо.

\- Плохой мальчик! – говорит Рик со смехом, и одним взмахом его руки Дэрил внезапно оказывается привязан к облаку, его руки стянуты над головой очень славной красноватой веревкой. Ангел ворчит, но не просит, чтобы его развязали, поэтому Рик просто улыбается и продолжает свое занятие. Он снова проводит перышком по телу Дэрила и опускает голову, ведет языком по нижней стороне его члена. Ангел хныкает и его бедра раздвигаются шире, поднимаются выше, и Рик наконец сжаливается и берет в рот его головку.

Дэрил задыхается и все его тело выгибается. Его руки пытаются вырваться из-под веревки, которая их стягивает, и он ерзает, двигая бедрами, но Рик не позволяет ему войти в его рот глубже. Еще нет. _Не спеши._

Все еще играясь перышком, он начинает растягивать губы, начинает двигаться миллиметр за миллиметром, медленно, как ледник. Когда бедра Дэрила начинают совсем бешено дергаться, Рик кладет на них руку, удерживая на месте. Он продолжает медленно опускаться, пока весь член Дэрила не входит в его рот. Его горло расслабляется вокруг него, и Рик мысленно благодарит свою демонскую кровь за всю эту сексуальную шлюшистость.

Он чуть быстрее подымается, втягивая щеки, и снова опускается, его глаза прикованы к телу Дэрила, он смотрит, как ангел стонет и выгибается. Рик облизывает головку и снова спускается к основанию, убирает перышко, чтобы покатать в ладони яички Дэрила. Ангел снова выдыхает его имя и сходит с ума под его руками.

Рик выпускает член изо рта с легким хлюпом и ухмыляется. – Ты готов к тому, чтобы я вошел в тебя? – спрашивает он, и Дэрил отвечает _да_ прежде, чем он успевает закончить предложение. Рик посмеивается. – Хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался хвостом…

\- _Да,_ \- снова отвечает Дэрил.

Рик улыбается и садится ровнее, потом верхом на ангела, используя собственные бедра, чтобы удержать Дэрила на месте. Он раскручивает хвост и щелкает пальцами, вызывая свою верную бутылочку. Когда его хвост отлично смазан, он перемещается обратно, между ног ангела, тянет Дэрила за бедро и велит ему поднять ногу. Дэрил повинуется и Рик медленно кладет его ногу себе на талию. Он наклоняется над ним, останавливаясь в миллиметрах от его губ и ухмыляется. – Готов?

Дэрил громко стонет и быстро кивает, выгибая тело, чтобы Рик к нему прикоснулся. Демон улыбается. – Какой ты жадный, малыш, - говорит он Дэрилу и взмахивает хвостом, а потом самый его кончик оказывается внутри. Дэрил захлебывается, его глаза широко распахиваются, и Рик пользуется случаем, чтобы как следует его поцеловать, ныряет с головой, как будто бомбочкой в пруд в первые дни лета. Ангел дрожит, его тело выгибается в Рика, и демон проглатывает звук собственного имени с губ Дэрила. Он вводит кончик хвоста глубже, мучительно медленно, но глубоко, и Дэрил содрогается под ним, пульсирует от электричества, которое создают их тела.

Рик забирается все глубже внутрь Дэрила языком и хвостом, пока не становится частью ангела, пока он не начинает принадлежать ему, как жар принадлежит огню, мягкость – облакам, а нежное покачивание листьев ивы – ее ветвям. И Дэрил принадлежит ему тоже, все его мелкие подрагивания и тихие вздохи, его кожа, скользкая от пота и трепещущая от желания. Он целует в ответ так же жадно, как Рик, вращает бедрами в ответ на движения хвоста Рика внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу.

\- Возьми меня, - шепчет Дэрил и снова натягивает веревку, смотрит на Рика этими невероятно синими глазами. Демон медленно кивает и сглатывает, достает хвост, чтобы войти самому. Дэрилу не нужно ничего говорить, он сам обвивает вторую ногу вокруг талии Рика, сгибает бедра под нужным углом, чтобы Рик попал внутрь.

Рик тянется к веревке на руках Дэрила, вкладывает руку в руку ангела и переплетает их пальцы. Он медленно и глубоко входит, ловит вздох Дэрила губами, проводит по его губам языком и прикусывает нижнюю. – Тебе нравится? – спрашивает он и частично выходит, снова входит глубже. – Мой член в тебе?

Дэрил стонет и шепчет _да_ в губы Рику. Демон улыбается.

\- Я тебя сейчас трахну, - говорит он и Дэрил стонет. Рик проводит пальцами свободной руки по шее Дэрила, спускается на ключицу, потом на грудь. – Вколочу прямо в это облако, - он закусывает собственную губу, чтобы не застонать.

\- А потом ты кончишь в меня, - договаривает Дэрил, его зрачки расширены в темноте, словно драгоценные камни, которые переливаются на свету. – И сделаешь меня твоим.

Рик улыбается. – Ты уже мой, - говорит он Дэрилу со смехом и целует его, толчком входя глубже, двигая Дэрила выше на облаке и до основания скрываясь внутри него. Дэрил вскрикивает и целует Рика в ответ, а демон сжимает их пальцы вместе.

\- Да, - подтверждает Дэрил. – Я твой. Сделай меня твоим.

И Рик делает. Он выходит и резким толчком врывается назад, с пристальным вниманием наблюдает, как тело Дэрила дергается под ним, как раскрывается на вдохе его рот, как его пальцы сплетаются с веревкой и пальцами Рика. Демон свободной рукой меняет угол наклона бедер Дэрила и снова входит в него, жестко и страстно. В Дэриле тесно и жарко, и его член зажат между ними, твердый и готовый. Движение тела Рика иногда заставляет его прикоснуться к нимбу, а металл теплый, и когда он делает это, ангел постанывает и вздрагивает. – Хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикоснулся? – выдыхает Рик ему на ухо. – Хочешь, чтобы моя рука была на твоем члене?

Дэрил стонет и запрокидывает голову назад, а Рик пользуется случаем и снова прикасается губами к его кадыку и легко покусывает. – Твой хвост? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик ощущает вибрацию от его слов своими губами.

\- Мммм, - Рик щелкает хвостом, проскальзывает им между ними, словно это зачарованная змея, - Мне нравится эта идея. – Хвост Рика обвивается вокруг члена Дэрила и принимается двигаться, сжимаясь так, как Рик знает, что ему нравится. Бедра Дэрила поднимаются ему навстречу и опускаются обратно на член Рика, и у демона новая цель в жизни – поцеловать каждый дюйм кожи Дэрила, до которого он сможет дотянуться.

Его зубы и язык проходятся по линии челюсти Дэрила, сбоку по его шее, его плечу, впадинке на горле. Все это время Рик продолжает двигать бедрами, поддерживает медленный, но жесткий и глубокий ритм. Тело Дэрила двигается вместе с ним, идеально на него настроенное. Он снова тянет за веревку. – Ты можешь ее снять? – спрашивает он и встречается глазами с Риком. – Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Рик улыбается и тянется вверх, целует его с пылающей страстью. – Тебе нужно было только сказать, - отвечает он, а потом с резким хлопком веревка исчезает. Дэрил протягивает руки и распластывает горячие и отчаянные пальцы по спине Рика. На этот раз резкий вдох делает демон, а потом ангел целует его, открытым ртом и неряшливо, но с такой сосредоточенной решимостью, что нервы Рика поют ему.

\- Кончи в меня, - задыхается Дэрил и вплетает пальцы в волосы Рика. – Кончи в меня, черт побери, пока она не отобрала это у нас. – Он ищет глаза Рика, и демон теряется, неспособный отказать Дэрилу в том, чего он хочет. Он сглатывает и кивает, а потом снова приникает к его губам, потому что Дэрил прав. Это должно у них быть. Ради этого момента, неважно, что случится в будущем, они должны быть вместе – сломанный демон и ангел забытых. Чтобы Рик мог запомнить это. Чтобы он никогда не забыл, какие ощущения вызывало тело Дэрила под ним, как кожа Дэрила была влажной и переливалась, как океан, но вся состояла из равнин и впадин, подобно Земле.

У него должно это быть. У Дэрила должно это быть. Поэтому Рик накрывает его своим телом, прижимается к Дэрилу так плотно, как только может, желая, чтобы их души просочились сквозь тела и смешались, как в процессе осмоса. Внутри Дэрила он двигается, входит глубоко, но теперь быстрее, агрессивнее, более _отчаянно._ Его хвост движется со скоростью молнии на члене Дэрила, кончик играет с его головкой. – Сними нимб, - говорит Рик, - и когда я скажу, отпусти себя. Чтобы мы сделали это вместе.

\- Да, - стонет Дэрил и повинуется, нимб соскакивает с него и падает в сторону. – _Да._ Я жду. Тебя. – Дэрил целует его крепко и страстно, его пальцы впиваются в волосы Рика и его спину. – Я всегда буду тебя ждать.

\- Всегда возвращайся, - говорит Рик, и Дэрил кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Да. Всегда. Заверши меня. _Заверши нас._

Рик кивает и переплетает язык с языком Дэрила, выходит почти до конца и резко входит, вколачивая Дэрила в облако. Ангел стонет в поцелуе и стискивает ноги вокруг талии Рика, сжимается вокруг члена демона. Рик стонет имя Дэрила вслух, а Дэрил – имя Рика, и хвост демона в последний раз слегка изворачивается, его член входит в Дэрила под тем самым правильным углом еще один раз, и Рик восхищенно смотрит, как наслаждение захлестывает Дэрила, закипает в нем, вырываясь через широко раскрытые глаза и громкий вздох открытым ртом. Рик чувствует горячий выплеск Дэрила на своей коже и дрожь низвергается по его телу, взлетает вверх и снова вниз, по позвоночнику, а Дэрил последний раз сжимается вокруг него, и Рик не может больше этого выносить, он растворяется в нем, опустошается в Дэриле, и не только в физическом смысле. Это нечто сотрясающее основы, искривляющее время, нечто, что не должно произойти ни в каком виде, никогда. Потому что у Рика так не бывает. Такие моменты ему не достаются.

Но один у него есть. _Этот_ единственный момент. И когда Дэрил тянется накрыть своими губами губы Рика, демон соглашается с тем, что сказал ангел прошлой ночью. Это Рай. Это идеально.


	16. Всему есть причина

Они лежат вместе, рядом друг с другом на облаке, их штаны снова натянуты, но кроме них - ничего. Рик лениво помахивает хвостом, подбрасывая в воздух обрывок облака, как воздушный шарик, и играет с пальцами Дэрила, пытается запомнить каждую впадинку и изгиб каждой костяшки, и каждую линию, и каждую морщинку. Если кто-то подойдет к нему и спросит, принадлежит ли этот отпечаток пальца Дэрилу, он хочет знать ответ. И он хочет знать многое другое. Например, сколько у него веснушек, какова на ощупь его кожа на щиколотках, как изгибаются его бедра.

Рику хорошо. Он это осознает. Впервые за долгое время, может быть за все время вообще, он счастлив. Он больше не ощущает себя таким тяжелым, таким понурым и угрюмым. Дэрил здесь, рядом с ним, и этот простой факт – словно его собственный сияющий свет с потолка – это ведь Дэрил, такой хороший, он так добр к нему. Он никогда не лгал, или изменял, или делал Рику что-либо, кроме как был самим роскошным собой. Дэрил. Который вернулся назад.

Рик снова проводит пальцами по большому пальцу Дэрила, а потом прикладывает их ладони друг к другу, сплетает их пальцы. Он улыбается. – Ты доволен? – спрашивает он. – Своим грязным, грязным опытом?

Дэрил посмеивается. – Ага, - говорит он, и его ресницы трепещут на щеках. Он закусывает губу. – Ты же не сдерживался? Может это был просто невероятно скучный секс, и ты думаешь, что мне не справиться с реальными вещами?

Рик смеется. – Нет, малыш, это было достаточно нестандартно, - отвечает он и проводит хвостом по груди Дэрила. – Есть множество извращений, которые мы можем попробовать вместе. – Он ухмыляется, его глаза сияют, и он поднимает руку Дэрила, чтобы поцеловать каждую костяшку по очереди. – Попозже. Когда я отдохну, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Дэрил улыбается. – С тобой просто невозможно иметь дело.

Рик снова смеется, его смех звучит легко и умиротворенно. – Разве не это во мне тебе нравится? – Дэрил улыбается в ответ и кивает, поднимает пальцы к губам Рика, а Рик продолжает покрывать их поцелуями. – Ты получил, что хотел? – спрашивает Рик. – Все вычеркнул из списка пожеланий, и теперь, если Бог тебя взорвет, ты будешь спокоен?

Дэрил закатывает глаза. – Нам не следует шутить об этом на случай, если она _действительно_ так сделает. – Он пристально глядит на потолок. – Это не останется безнаказанным. Ты ведь знаешь это, не так ли?

Рик вздыхает и пожимает плечами. Он шевелит хвостом на груди Дэрила. – Это же Бог. Так что да. Ничто из того, что она делает, не остается безнаказанным.

Дэрил ворчит и сжимает руку Рика. – Есть еще кое-что.

Рик принимается облизывать впадинку между его пальцами. – Ммм?

\- Что мне нужно сделать.

Рик целует тыльную сторону его кисти и скользит губами вниз, проводит зубами по гладкой коже запястья Дэрила.

\- До того, как что-либо случится.

Рик начинает двигаться вниз по его руке.

\- На случае, если что-либо случится.

\- Ладно, - Рик поднимает на него глаза. – Что?

\- Я должен кое-что тебе сказать. – Дэрил сглатывает, и Рик хмурит брови, ощущает, как меняется атмосфера в комнате. – В смысле… мне надо… - Дэрил вздыхает. – Мне надо тебе кое-что про себя рассказать.

\- Ладно? – Рик выпускает руку Дэрила, когда ангел садится.

Дэрил снова вздыхает и взмахивает рукой. Остаток их одежды взлетает на облако, и он берет свою рубашку, протягивает Рику его рубашку. Он медленно натягивает на себя ткань, сдвигает ее, чтобы та легла правильно на талии. – Это… моя история, полагаю. Моя жизнь, на самом деле. И мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, на случай… на случай, если меня заберут и я _не смогу_ вернуться.

Рик сглатывает и хмурится. Он тоже садится и берет свою рубашку, натягивает ее, чтобы чем-то занять руки. – Этого не случится, - говорит он Дэрилу.

\- Знаю, - говорит Дэрил, - но просто на всякий случай.

Рик подергивает хвостом, который все никак не может оторваться от тела Дэрила. – Ладно. Если ты считаешь, что должен.

Дэрил проводит рукой по волосам, а потом его пальцы оказываются на его подбородке, придерживая его на месте. Он смотрит на облако и теребит носок, который он еще не надел. – Это сложно, эммм… сложно начать.

\- Твою историю?

\- Ага.

\- Ты ангел.

\- Что?

\- Это и есть начало. Меня зовут Дэрил и я ангел.

Дэрил улыбается ему, и Рик берет его за руку, сжимает ее, заставляя ее замереть и прекратить пытаться вывернуть носок в новые интересные формы. – Просто расскажи, - Рик сжимает пальцы. – Просто расскажи мне.

Дэрил выдыхает. – Меня зовут Дэрил и я ангел. – Он пожевывает губу, а потом продолжает. – Ангелы… мы много времени проводим на Небесах. Естественно. Так что большую часть моей жизни я был просто… - Дэрил машет на потолок. – Там наверху. – Он хмурится. – А потом Мишонн дала мне работу. Помогать людям. Забытым людям. Байкерам, помнишь? И другим таким же. И я начал работать.

\- Мерл был твоим первым.

\- Угу, - кивает Дэрил. – Он был первым. Он мой друг. На самом деле мы как братья. – Дэрил снова хмурится. – В общем… моей работой было помогать людям в моменты их прозрений. Или слабости, полагаю. В эти особенные краткие моменты. И у меня хорошо получалось. Очень хорошо. Я начинал как простой посланник, на самом деле. Подмастерье, или не знаю, как это назвать. Но меня постоянно повышали. Я становился все _лучше._ Я был быстрее всех. Я был более убедителен. Я был более полным надежды. У меня было больше благодати. У меня было больше молитв. Я был таким сияющим светом… - Дэрил поднимает свободную руку и взмахивает ей, сжимает руку Рика другой. - …не знаю. Вроде маяка, наверное. А потом… я был лучшим. Я был _тем самым._ Я не просто помогал. Я был лидером. Понимаешь?

Рик кивает и молчит, рука Дэрила все еще в его руке. Ангел вздыхает и смотрит на облако, пощипывает его. – Не знаю, как у демонов, - говорит Дэрил, - но когда ангелу пора работать… мы что-то слышим. Или чувствуем. Возникает момент, когда ты знаешь, что в тебе нуждаются, и я на самом деле был настроен на эту волну. Я слышал это и слетал вниз, и помогал. Я так гордился тем, что делал. Был так… _полон_ гордыни.

Дэрил пристально смотрит на стену гостевой комнаты, на свою маленькую точку на ней, и Рик выпускает его руку, но не убирает свою руку далеко. – А потом я кое-кого потерял, - говорит Дэрил. Рик моргает. Дэрил вздыхает и снова смотрит на облако, потом скользит взглядом к Рику. – Я был недостаточно быстр. Это случилось всего однажды, и кто-то был потерян. И это было по моей вине.

Рик смотрит на него, сосредотачивает внимание на Дэриле, на глубине его глаз, которые широко распахнуты и прикованы к Рику, умоляют его сделать что-нибудь. Но Рик не знает, что он мог бы сделать. Он не знает, _что_ делать. Поэтому он продолжает молчать. – Когда подобные вещи случаются… - начинает Дэрил, и Рик садится чуть ровнее, слегка подтягивает к себе свои крылья. - …я не _знаю,_ что именно происходит. Я не знаю, кто это или где они находятся, вообще никаких подробностей. Я просто _чувствую_ это. Словно всплеск эмоций. Мгновение.

Кровь Рика внезапно холодеет, комната словно вымораживается. Его крылья еще плотнее сворачиваются вокруг него, а внутри него начинают расти крошечные побеги тьмы. Он хочет прекратить это. Он не хочет знать. Но теперь это словно лавина. Ничего уже не поделать. Так что Рик сидит и слушает, его челюсти плотно сжаты. И он ждет.

\- Так что был такой момент, - говорит Дэрил и не моргая смотрит на Рика. – Я почувствовал этот вес эмоций. Это сплетение энергии, гнева и грусти, горя и ярости. Я почувствовал это _до мозга костей,_ как кто-то звал меня на помощь. Кто-то в отчаянии. Кто-то, кому я был нужен. Кому нужен был свет. – Дэрил вздыхает, но не отводит глаз. Рик спокойно смотрит в ответ и пытается остановить дрожь в теле. – И я не мог найти этого человека. – Глаза Дэрила прищуриваются, складки вокруг рта углубляются, он слабо пожимает одним плечом. – Я пытался. _Я пытался._ Но я был недостаточно быстр. Я был недостаточно хорош. Хоть я и думал, что достаточно. Я потерял его. Я должен был быть рядом. И не был. Я проиграл.

Дэрил вздыхает и смотрит на ладонь Рика, медленно к ней тянется. Рик невольно отодвигает ее, это просто сокращаются мышцы, и оборачивает хвост вокруг собственного тела. Дэрил сглатывает. – Я не знал, кто это был, - говорит он Рику. Я думал, что никогда не узнаю. Но… - Он крепко зажмуривается на миг, а потом снова открывает глаза, ловит взгляд Рика, но все не так, как раньше. Это не подобно силе притяжения и не влечет. Рику хочется только отвести глаза. Но он не может. Он попался, словно муха в банке, и он чувствует себя беспомощным. Лишенным. – Но потом… в шкафу? Когда ты мне показал? Помнишь? Твой колодец? – Рик не отвечает, только сглатывает и подтягивает под себя ноги. – Когда меня захлестнуло… - Дэрил пожимает плечами. – Я понял. Я понял, что чувствовал это раньше. – Дэрил один раз глубоко и неровно вздыхает и кивает, словно пытаясь придать себе мужества. – Я понял, что это был ты. Тот, кого я потерял.

Рик наконец отводит глаза, наконец избавляется от власти, которую над ним имеет Дэрил. Он поворачивает голову и пристально глядит на стену, буравит ее взглядом, находит точку, где краска лежит слегка неровно, и направляет туда всю свою ненависть. Его трясет, но он молчит. Он не может говорить. Речь сейчас кажется такой незначительной, такой неподходящей. Крошечные побеги внутри него растут, вплетаются в нервы, и на поверхность всплывают старые фразы. _Ты будешь свободен. Нахер их всех._ Эмоции текут сквозь Рика, словно вода через сито, и в его разуме застревают мелкие камешки – вся ненависть, вся вина, все обвинения и вся вопиющая беспомощность, все, направленное вверх, возвращаемое Богу. _Почему ты не был рядом со мной?_ Только вот это не Бог не был рядом. Не Бога ему следовало винить все эти годы.

\- Рик, - говорит Дэрил, и его голос полон боли, и Рик его за это ненавидит. Он не заслуживает этого. Он не заслуживает _боли в голосе._ Это позаимствованная, отобранная, _украденная_ боль. Это боль Рика в горле Дэрила, и Рик хочет его за это убить. – Рик, - повторяет Дэрил и тянется к нему. Он прикасается к гладкой коже руки Рика раньше, чем Рик успевает отдернуть ее. – Ты понимаешь, что я говорю? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Рику хочется ударить его, хочется закричать, но ни его конечности, ни голос ему не повинуются. – Это был ты. Ты первый, кого я потерял. Ты сделал меня таким, какой я есть. Это должно было произойти, чтобы я стал таким. Как сейчас. Я должен был что-то потерять, чтобы избавиться от гордыни. Чтобы стать смиренным. И это сделало меня лучшим ангелом. Это помогло мне спасти других.

 _Но не меня,_ думает Рик. _Других, но не меня._ Он пытается произнести это вслух, но не может. Его челюсти не размыкаются, его голос не прорезается. А потому Дэрил говорит это за него. – И это поможет мне спасти тебя. Тебя и Джудит.

 _Спасти меня?_ Рик хочет закричать. Спасти меня от чего? От тебя? Нет ничего, от чего его нужно спасать, разве что от глубокой бездны его покинутости, которая распахнулась и раскрылась, словно плоть, сорванная с кости.

\- Рик, - пробует Дэрил снова, но он, должно быть, ощущает холод, что волнами исходит от тела Рика, потому что он не пытается прикоснуться. – Пожалуйста… скажи что-нибудь?

Рик моргает и снова пристально смотрит на это пятно краски, а потом, одним неожиданным рывком, подобным порыву ветра на равнинах, он успокаивается. Его крылья перестают дрожать, его хвост перестает подергиваться, его сердце усмиряет свой дикий и гневный стук. Он медленно втягивает воздух в легкие, вбирает его и снова выпускает. _Нет,_ думает он.

\- Пожалуйста, - снова пробует Дэрил. – Пожалуйста, поговори со мной?

Но зачем ему это? Что тут можно сказать? _Разговоры_ нужны для решения проблем. Разговоры – это для совершения действий, для заключения мира или для обсуждения. А что тут обсуждать? Внезапная ясность захлестывает разум Рика, словно Ледовитый океан, заливающий теплую кожу. Тут не может быть решения. Следовательно и не о чем говорить.

Он перебирается на край облака и спрыгивает, приземляясь на пол в своем человеческом обличье. Он подтягивает браслеты, чтобы сидели правильно, хрустит шеей, наклоняя ее вбок, пристально смотрит в пространство, куда-то в сторону. – Рик, - снова говорит Дэрил, но Рик его едва слышит, едва замечает звук. Он идет вперед, постукивая каблуками, и подходит к двери гостевой комнаты, открывает и закрывает ее без стука или рывка, но с безразличием, которое обернуто годами и десятилетиями тонкого, как бумага, выживания, которым Рик наполнил свою жизнь, как туманом.

Потому что в этом Рик не проигрывает. В этом мире, мире покинутых и брошенных вещей, мире лихорадок, которые никогда не остывают, агоний, которым нет конца, Рик всегда побеждает. Реально, он побеждает каждый чертов раз.


	17. Младшие сестрички

Разум Рика не оставляет его в покое. Такого не бывало с тех пор, когда у него еще не было крыльев, с тех пор, когда был Карл и все, через что он прошел тогда. Он ощущает себя уязвимым, смертным, и как он ни пытается, ему не удается подавить мысли, которые пузырьками пробиваются на поверхность и застревают в его разуме, как мухи в липкой бумаге. Старые тактики вроде уклонения и отражения не помогают остановить поток слов, которые вспыхивают у него в мозгу, как баннеры - _Утрата. Предательство. Покинутость. Гордость. Гнев. Вина._

Поэтому он уходит. Отдаляется. Использует тактику, которая куда старше, чем юмор или коварство. Нет, эта уходит корнями глубоко, глубоко в прошлое Рика. В те дни, когда его мама таскала его за собой, тянула за руку и ругала – _Ричард, прекрати. Не капризничай, не ной. Сядь ровнее. Будь мужчиной._

Но он должен сделать это. Он должен найти место, тихое место. А потом он должен все это впустить, _подумать об этом._ А когда он закончит думать об этом, может быть, ему удастся это отложить в сторону, запереть это в своей коробке для фокусов рядом с глазами Карла и тем выражением лица Джесси, теми сжатыми в линию губами. _Каких еще действий он от нее ожидал?_

Потому что там Дэрилу самое место. Там, и нигде больше.

Рик улетает в ночь, которая только-только начинает перетекать в день, серые очертания горизонта грозят рассветом. Он хочет оттянуть этот момент, помешать солнцу появиться, хочет, чтобы остальной мир почувствовал ту же глубокую, удушающую тьму, что и он. Но солнце тем не менее подымается, и время продолжает течь, несмотря на то, как сильно Рик желает, и желает, и желает, чтобы он мог повернуть его вспять. Не для того, чтобы снова оказаться в объятиях Дэрила, потому что он помнит, каково это, и, черт возьми, если бы он хотел, он мог бы сделать это прямо сейчас. Он мог бы согнуть крылья с идеальной точностью и свалиться обратно на облако в гостевой комнате, отпустить все это.

Но, разумеется, он не станет. Потому что это не то, чего он хочет. Потому что вернуться настолько же нереально, как повернуть время вспять, и он все равно ничего этим не добьется. Нет, чего он хочет, чего он жаждет больше всего на свете - это неведения. Зачем Дэрил ему рассказал? Почему решил, что должен сделать это? Если они были счастливы, если Рик не знал… зачем все портить? Теперь назад пути нет. Разве Дэрил не понимает? Ничего не исправить. Так зачем он все разрушил?

Рик летит, пока не находит хорошее место на вершине холма, глубоко в лесах и поодаль от города. Оно ровное, а из земли все еще торчат несколько стволов деревьев, оставшихся обугленными. Лесной пожар, думает Рик. Идеально.

Он приземляется рядом с одним из почерневших стволов и какой-то миг пристально смотрит на него, а потом идет к краю, чтобы взглянуть на долину, которая простирается под ним. Другие могли бы назвать этот вид поэтичным, думает Рик. Даром Божьим. _Хорошо иногда сделать паузу и напомнить себе._

Рик ненавидит себя.

Он ненавидит все в мире, его тьму, агонию Земли под его ногами, и кошмарную _жалость_ в каждой травинке, каждом порыве ветра. Он зажмуривается, тратит секунду, чтобы сконцентрироваться, а потом впускает все внутрь. Позволяет колодцу наполниться.

Прозрение. Так это назвал Дэрил. Прозрение. Рик возвращается мысленно к тому моменту, к тому, что он тогда _чувствовал,_ неудобная постель под ним, его колени, прижатые к груди. От металла эхом отражались голоса, издевательские смешки, и его веки были плотно сжаты, чтобы его глаза оставались закрыты. Он беззвучно выдавил из себя эти слова, ощутил дыхание и покалывание каждого слога на зубах и языке, ощутил каждое слово, словно удары молотков, которые загоняли его все глубже и глубже. Карл тогда уже был мертв. А Джесси была все равно что мертва.

 _Помоги мне._ Сколько людей там произносили те же самые слова? Рик не был особенным. Он _и сейчас_ не особенный. Он знал это тогда, и он знает это сейчас. Он не был единственным мужчиной, что когда-либо терял сына, не был единственным, кто слетел с катушек, уничтожив свой брак в процессе. И уж точно он не был единственным, кто сделал такой выбор в итоге – кожа вместо мягчайших перьев, рога вместо нимба. Но в тот момент он чувствовал, что способен на иной выбор. Он просил дать ему хоть что-то, _один знак._ Крошечное что-нибудь, чтобы он понял, что все будет хорошо. Хотя бы один друг во всем мире, одно деяние, которое показало бы, что ему не нужно продолжать в том же духе, одна мысль, одно ощущение, которое подсказало бы, что он сможет пройти через все это. Что он сможет уйти от всего этого. Он простерся перед Богом в мольбе, в нужде, в, да, смирении. Но Бог так и не ответил. Бог молчал. И на этом все.

Только ведь это был не Бог, так ведь? Рик смыкает челюсти, скрежещет зубами. На Небесах был ангел, который сидел на жопе ровно, думая о том, какой он идеальный, и когда Рик просил о помощи, когда он взывал к небесам и открыл свое сердце, говоря _Мне больно, и я не могу пройти через это в одиночку, ты нужен мне,_ он _продолжил_ сидеть на жопе. Был недостаточно _быстрым,_ сказал Дэрил. Не особенно старался. Ведь это именно то и означает, не так ли? Что после того, как Дэрил избавился от своей гордыни, он _старался сильнее._ Что он был медленным не потому, что он старался изо всех сил, а потому, что был _на расслабоне._ Потому что он считал, что и так успеет вовремя добраться до Рика, так что он не волновался по поводу того, чтобы _на самом деле_ вовремя до него добраться. Что Рик был невидимой линией на песке - моментом, когда Дэрил сказал себе, да пофигу, я займусь этим через минутку.

Что также означает, что страдания Рика были несущественными. Что Дэрил, конечно, ощутил их, но его это не зацепило в достаточной степени, чтобы он приложил все усилия, чтобы избавить его от них. Что агония Рика не позвала его в путь, что ему было _все равно,_ что это была просто работа. Но это не была просто работа. Не для Рика. Это было _всем,_ этот момент, когда он сидел в темноте, когда вокруг него _смыкались_ бетонные стены, когда он знал, что Джесси была так близко, но уже ушла, ее туфли легко простучали по тротуару, дверца машины щелкнула, когда она открыла ее, зажглись фары, и она уехала. Плакала ли она? Рик так никогда и не узнал. Ему было абсолютно насрать, так что он и не пытался это выяснить.

Сердце Рика умерло в ту ночь. Все пропало за какой-то миг, рука Кэрол была теплой в его руке, горела праведным огнем. А Дэрилу было наплевать. Он лениво слетел на Землю и обнаружил, что его уже нет.

Так что нахер его. Нахер его за то, что он не рассказал об этом Рику сразу, в тот же момент, когда все понял. И нахер его _за_ _то_ , что рассказал Рику _вообще,_ а не сохранил это запертым в собственной груди, проглотив слова, как горькую пилюлю.

Ветер в долине усиливается и призрачными пальцами треплет волосы Рика, раскачивает его крылья. Он хмурится и ощущает присутствие Мэгги задолго до того, как она заговаривает, ярость в ее ауре так же знакома Рику, как первые снежинки зимы - оленю. – Здорово, придурок, - приветствует она его, и Рик бросает на нее раздраженный взгляд через плечо. Разумеется, она оказалась здесь именно сейчас. Разумеется, Кэрол послала именно ее.

\- Мэгс, - произносит он в ответ. Она приземляется, складывая гигантские черные крылья и изменяясь. Рик не видел ее в человеческом обличье так давно, что он вздрагивает и впитывает тонкости ее трансформации. Как и Рик, она не выглядит точь-в-точь так же, как много лет тому назад. Она принимает его черноту, изменяя, чтобы сделать ее своей. Она, во многих смыслах, его дочь, его племянница, его младшая сестра. Нечто, что он создал, а теперь использует в качестве исковерканного символа семьи.

Рик тоже меняется рядом с ней, мерцая, принимает человеческий облик, и они вместе смотрят на долину. Волосы Мэгги черные, как у Рика, ее кожа загорелая, как у него. В ее ушах маленькие перевернутые крестики, а на лице хмурая гримаса. На ней пальто длиной в три четверти с высоким воротником, которое достает до ее коленей, и черные джинсы, черные армейские ботинки с красными шнурками. Рик гордится ей.

\- Почему ты здесь? – спрашивает он.

Мэгги пожимает плечами и принимается щелкать пальцами. Рик смотрит, как травинки вспыхивают огнем и сгорают, а она поджигает все новые. – Я просто _почувствовала_ , что тебе ужасно плохо, и мне не хотелось _это_ пропускать, - говорит она ему, но отводит взгляд в сторону и пожимает плечами. – Вроде как и нехило разозлилась, честно говоря. Никто не должен иметь тебя так, как имею тебя я.

Рик склонен с этим согласиться. Никто не _должен_ заставлять его вспоминать те темные дни так, как это делает Мэгги. Но вот такие дела, верно?

\- Славное времечко быть живой, однако, - говорит Мэгги и создает между ладонями большой ком пламени. Она отправляет его в небо, целясь в пролетающего голубя, который погибает с жалобным криком. – Подумать только, - она смеется, - гребаный _ангел,_ которого ты _трахал,_ был ТЕМ САМЫМ АНГЕЛОМ, который тебя _поимел._ Это безумно смешно! – Она снова смеется. – Меня это радует.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Так ты пришла поглумиться.

\- Нет, - Мэгги качает головой. – В смысле, да. Конечно. Почему бы мне и не поглумиться? Я тебя ненавижу, помнишь? Иди нахер. Но кроме того Кэрол велела мне подняться сюда.

Рик хмурится. – Зачем?

\- Она сказала, что тебе нужно напоминание.

Рик сжимает челюсти и качает головой. – Больше не нужно.

\- О, да, нужно, - Мэгги тяжело на него смотрит. – Ты злишься, конечно. Ты взбешен и огорчен, но, черт побери, что ты собираешься делать по этому поводу?

Рик хмурит брови. – Чего?

\- _Что_ ты собираешься делать по этому поводу? – снова спрашивает Мэгги и загибает палец за пальцем, оставляя в воздухе крошечные полоски пламени, которые извиваются и вспыхивают. – Он _поимел_ тебя, Рик. Он не сказал тебе, а потом сказал, и _что же, -_ Мэгги буравит его взглядом, ее зеленые глаза темны и пусты, если не считать отблесков гнева Ада, - ты собираешься, - она облизывает губы, - сделать, - ухмыляется, - по этому поводу?

И для Рика все проясняется, встает на место, словно пружины в часах, которые бьют час. Он улыбается, медленно и тонко, и снова вытряхивается в демонское обличье. Его крылья хлопают по собственной воле, его хвост плотно прилегает к ногам, а его рога сияют в солнечном свете, который льется на холм. – Я заставлю его страдать, - говорит Рик.

Мэгги ухмыляется ртом, полным белоснежных, заостренных зубов. – Око за око, - шепчет она.

\- Зуб за зуб, - отвечает Рик.

\- Сердце за сердце, - заканчивает Мэгги, огонь в ее ладонях вспыхивает кроваво-красным. Рик медленно, злобно ухмыляется, побеги тьмы заполняют его вены целиком, а Мэгги поддерживает его шипящим смехом.


	18. Старшие братья

Мэгги и Рик летят к дому вместе, врезаются и сталкиваются друг с другом по пути, шипят и плюются в своей тесно переплетенной ненависти и любви. Мэгги бьет Рика в бок струями огня, а Рик хлещет ее хвостом, а в какой-то момент сбивает ее порывом ветра прямо в дерево. Они быстро переговариваются по пути, болтают, как это обычно делают демоны, и Мэгги говорит, что останется по соседству, хотя не думает, что станет спать в доме. Рик рассказывает ей про квартиру Гарета, и она обещает посмотреть ее.

Все прямо как в старые времена. Внизу, в Аду, они были почти неразлучны, друзья до горького конца, пусть даже про них и не подумаешь, глядя, как они кусают и царапают друг друга. Но ярость Мэгги нуждается в выходе, а депрессии Рика нужно что-то, чтобы отвлечься, так что это всегда был идеальный бардак в отношениях. Горе да беда друг без друга никуда, и все такое.

И вот, обгоняя и подрезая друг друга, Рик быстрее, а Мэгги сильнее, они возвращаются к дому, как раз когда Лори усаживает Джудит в ее стульчик завтракать. Рик приземляется во дворе и осторожно открывает дверь, прокрадывается внутрь и закрывает ее прежде, чем Лори успевает обернуться и заметить. Когда Рик и Мэгги поворачивают в гостиную и попадают в поле зрения Джудит, девочка шлепает по своему стульчику и с чувством говорит, - ЛА! – Рик улыбается ей и подергивает хвостом.

\- Мое маленькое чудовище, - говорит он, указывая на нее. Мэгги фыркает. – Она все, что у меня осталось.

\- И я, - говорит Мэгги, влепляя ему легкий подзатыльник. - Я тоже у тебя есть.

Рик соглашается и осторожно идет по дому. Если не считать Лори и Джудит, он пуст, так что Рик показывает его Мэгги, дважды подчеркивает, где именно его насест, и что он не покинет его в ближайшее время. Он небрежно машет в сторону гостевой, и Мэгги ворчит, показывая, что обратила внимание. Он показывает ей кабинет и все книги, что он погнул, кресло, у которого все еще не вращается одно колесико. Мэгги кивает, энергично зевая в течение всей экскурсии.

А потом, из ниоткуда, их сдувает сильным порывом ветра, который поет писклявыми голосами Рая, и свет захлестывает глаза Рика. – _Сукин_ сын! – рычит он.

\- Это твой ангел? – спрашивает Мэгги, перекрикивая припев гимна, который отдается в мозгу Рика, как гвоздь, который перекатывается в жестянке.

\- Нет, черт возьми, - кричит в ответ Рик, думая о том, как он увидел Дэрила в первый раз, о свете в его волосах и крыльях на его жилетке. Но если это не Дэрил, это должно быть…

\- Еще один? – раздраженно спрашивает Мэгги, и Рик фыркает, поджимает ноги и вылетает в заднюю дверь, огибая дом в поисках. У него не уходит много времени на то, чтобы найти нового ангела, тот приземлился на лужайке, воздев руки и подняв лицо к сияющему свету.

Рик останавливается и ныряет в куст, прячется, чтобы ему не пришлось общаться с новым засранцем, если только ему самому это не понадобится.

\- Братишка! – зовет новый ангел, потрясая руками, воздетыми к небу, словно священник в воскресенье. – Помощь тебе прибыла!

Рик слышит громкий стон и медленно поворачивает голову, видит, как Дэрил выходит с той стороны дома, где растет ива. Он хмурится и проклинает себя за то, что не проверил ту часть двора. – Привет, Мерл, - говорит Дэрил, проводя рукой по волосам. Музыка Мерла становится громче. – Прекрати, - выдавливает Дэрил, - или ты хочешь, чтобы демоны тебя в асфальт закатали?

Мерл фыркает, но музыка затихает. Он сворачивает большие белоснежные крылья на спине и поднимает руку, раскручивая свой нимб, как пластинку. – Демон _ы._ Во множественном числе?

Дэрил хмурится. – Видел, как Рик вернулся пару минут назад с еще одним демоном. С девушкой.

\- Хммм, - Мерл выглядит невероятно скучающим. – Ты звал?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и шаркает ногами, начинает топтаться по кругу. – Я не звал.

\- Конечно звал. Слышал я твои тихие жалобные крики. Размолвка в вашем райском саду?

Дэрил сжимает челюсти и снова пожимает плечами, поддевает носком камень. – Насколько сильно она на меня злится?

\- Шонни? О, нехило, как я понял. Сложновато определить с этим ее постоянным выражением лица, правда. Она вечно во всем разочарована. Могу поклясться, она считает, что и рыбы ее не слушаются.

\- _Я_ ее ослушался.

\- Да уж точняк, - соглашается Мерл. – И скажу я тебе, ты _тупица._ Мы тут беседовали об этом в Клубе Перьев. Тайрис поспорил на свои обязанности по крещению младенцев, что она выщипает перья у тебя прямо со спины. Он вроде как в ярости, что проиграл.

Дэрил закатывает глаза. – Моя жизнь - это не повод делать ставки.

Мерл пожимает плечами. – Ну, ты с нами не разговаривал. Что еще, черт побери, мы должны были делать?

Дэрил снова сильно хмурится и качает головой, описывает еще один круг. – Мерл, что она со мной собирается сделать?

Мерл отводит глаза, всего на миг, а потом снова пристально смотрит на Дэрила. – Насчет этого, - говорит он.

Дэрил моргает. – Так ты спустился сюда _не_ в ответ на мой зов о помощи.

Мерл молчит, но пожимает плечами, поднимая их вместе с крыльями. Дэрил сглатывает. – Слушай, я… - говорит Дэрил со вздохом, - я не хочу умолять.

Мерл качает головой. – Дэрил…

\- Нет, послушай. Дай мне сказать. – Дэрил подходит к нему ближе, бешено жестикулируя. – Я совсем близко. Понятно? Мне только нужно еще немного времени. Скажи ей, чтобы дала мне еще чуть-чуть. Я смогу привести Джуди к свету и… - он кивает себе. – Я смогу привести и Рика к свету тоже. – Рик прищуривается. – В нем есть добро, Мерл. Я _вижу это._ И я похерил его жизнь, ясно? Столько лет тому назад. Я должен все исправить, и ему _может_ стать лучше. Я могу его исцелить. Я _знаю,_ что могу. – Дэрил наклоняет голову и ловит взгляд Мерла. – Я могу сделать его ангелом.

Кровь Рика закипает в его венах, и ему приходится силой заставить хвост не щелкать в кустах, чтобы не сообщить ангелам о его присутствии. _Сделать его ангелом._ Когда Рик о таком просил? Рик мысленно просит Кэрол, чтобы Мерл сказал Дэрилу «нет».

И, должно быть, Кэрол сегодня в хорошем настроении, потому что Мерл только головой качает. – Дэрил, я не могу это остановить.

Дэрил делает шаг вперед, становится еще отчаяннее в жестах. – Ты не можешь это остановить? Мерл, она _накажет меня._ Что она собирается сделать? Забрать мои крылья? Мой нимб? Мою _благодать?_ Я не могу позволить этому случиться. Я не могу быть бессильным. Рик нуждается во мне, в том, чтобы я указал ему путь. Я _должен._ Неужели ты не понимаешь?

\- Нет, братишка, я понимаю. Поверь мне, я понимаю.

Дэрил отчаянно глядит на него. – Тогда можешь ли ты… _не_ наказывать меня?

Мерл прикусывает губу и медленно качает головой из стороны в сторону. Дэрил сглатывает. – Почему нет?

\- Потому что, - говорит Мерл и его крылья трепещут, - это уже случилось.

Дэрил хмурится и отступает от него на шаг, проводит глазами по собственном телу, проверяя. Он поднимает крылья, прикасается к нимбу, удостоверяется, что все части тела на месте. А потом он медленно поднимает глаза на Мерла, и даже из кустов Рик видит страх в его глазах, широко раскрытых и бездонных. – Что…

\- Он больше тебя не любит, - говорит Мерл, выстреливая предложением и моргая от собственного тона. Он сглатывает и продолжает. – Рик тебя больше не любит.

Рот Дэрила раскрывается, и он хлопает глазами, спотыкаясь, отступает назад. Рик смотрит, как его крылья тяжело обвисают, как его нимб, невероятно, сходит с орбиты и падает на пару дюймов ниже к голове Дэрила. – _Что? –_ переспрашивает Дэрил.

\- Он любил, - говорит ему Мерл и смотрит в землю. – Рик любил тебя. Но больше не любит. Вот что я пришел сказать.

\- Ты врешь мне, - срывается Дэрил, его слова катятся вместе, словно лавина.

Мерл качает головой, а потом смотрит через двор, прямо на Рика. – Спроси его сам. – У Рика дыбом встают волосы на затылке. _Ангелы._ Но что еще остается делать?

А потому Рик встает и стряхивает с себя листья, избегая смотреть им обоим в глаза. Он знает, что они смотрят на него с пристальным вниманием, что они ждут, чтобы он что-то сделал или сказал, словно он тикающая бомба, на которую забила команда саперов. Хорошо, думает Рик. Он заставит их ждать. Он тратит столько времени, сколько ему угодно, вытаскивая веточки из волос и расправляя крылья волнами. А потом, когда он готов – только когда _он_ готов, потому что он не действует по графику Дэрила – он поднимает взгляд, смотрит прямо в глубокие синие глаза Дэрила, которые больше не кажутся такими уж сенсационными, а лишь достаточно скучными и тусклыми.

Он удерживает взгляд Дэрила и позволяет секундам течь мимо, позволяет Дэрилу пытаться найти в его душе все, что он ищет, и ничего, что он сможет отыскать. А когда Дэрил отводит взгляд, когда его плечи опускаются еще больше, а крылья съеживаются, Рик медленно поворачивается к дому и заходит внутрь.

***

Дэрил следует за ним. По коже Рика бегут мурашки от ощущения, что его преследуют, но он демон и не показывает слабости. Они в гостиной, когда Дэрил протягивает руку и хватает Рика за запястье, пытается остановить его. Рик бросается на него, не сдерживая ярости, так же, как он набросился бы на любого смертного или демона, который посмел бы к нему прикоснуться. Он бьет ногтями, задевая кожу Дэрила и оставляя на ней следы, одновременно шипит через плечо. Дэрил, спотыкаясь, отступает и прижимает свое запястье к груди, смотрит на Рика широко открытыми, ищущими глазами. – Рик… - начинает он, но Рик _не желает этого слышать._ Он _услышал уже достаточно._

\- Даже не начинай, черт побери, - Рик гордится тем, насколько раздраженно звучит его голос, насколько монотонный, скучающий и холодный у него тон. Дэрил открывает рот и наклоняет голову, пытается передать Рику свое сожаление. – Нет, - говорит ему демон, - ты ничего не будешь говорить. Заткнись, черт побери, и вали отсюда.

Но Дэрил снова пытается, подходит ближе и пытается прикоснуться к нему, произносит имя Рика. Демон отступает, избегая его рук, и _бросается в бой. ­_ – Нет, - говорит он Дэрилу, - _Нет._ Позволь мне самому сделать это за тебя, - выплевывает он. – Давай я просто _угадаю,_ что ты собираешься сказать. «Рик, мне очень, _очень_ жаль,» - рычит демон. – «Похоже я похерил тебе жизнь. _Виноват._ Но знаешь что, все путем. Правда же? Потому что я _ангел,_ и я понимаю, _что всему есть причина._ Так позволь мне _наделить_ тебя этим знанием.» - Рик делает шаг навстречу Дэрилу и ощущает невероятный прилив счастья, когда он видит, как ангел отступает. – «Рик, тебе пришлось пострадать, и это _так печально,_ но все нормально. Это заставило меня стать _смиренным._ Это сделало меня лучшим ангелом, чтобы я мог спасать _щенят_ и учить младенцев, как говорить слово _любовь._ Так что это нормально, что ты прошел через все это. Потому что теперь _я_ стал лучше.» Ты это собирался сказать? - спрашивает Рик, и когда Дэрил открывает рот, демон перебивает его. – «Это ничего страшного, Рик, что тебе пришлось через такое пройти. Ничего, что твой сын умер. Ничего, что он никогда не состарится, никогда не почувствует, каково это – поцеловать кого-то, что он никогда не окончит школу или найдет работу или женится или заведет своих детей. Ничего, что он умер, когда ему было _десять лет,_ в городе, который был ему даже не знаком. Ничего, что твоя жена тебя бросила. _Это совершенно нормально,_ Рик, что ты уничтожил в процессе две семьи, и вообще _прекрасно,_ что когда ты плакал в чертовой тюремной камере посреди чертовой ночи, прося Бога о _чертовой помощи,_ что я не явился. И это нормально,»- говорит Рик и позволяет своему голосу стать тише, мягко понижает тон, чтобы его слова действительно дошли, чтобы Дэрил запомнил этот момент на всю жизнь, чтобы это прожгло виной его сердце, оставило имя Рика на его венах, словно тавро для скота, и никогда не позволило ему уснуть, - «что тебе пришлось сделать этот выбор в одиночестве. Что тебе пришлось выбрать Кэрол, потому что больше тебе ничего не оставалось. _Ничего._ Потому что все до единого люди, которых ты любил, умерли или оставили тебя, и ты уничтожил себя, и ты не мог от этого отойти. _Это_ нормально. Потому что всему есть причина. И я _теперь стал смиренным._ »

Дэрил, не мигая, смотрит на него, все еще сжимая собственное запястье, молча и стоически застыв посреди гостиной, подобно статуе. Его брови сильно нахмурены, а уголки глаз опущены вниз. Рик с изумлением смотрит, как он делает шаг назад, прочь от ярости демона, и это крошечное движение снова заставляет Рика слететь с катушек. –Но это еще не все, не так ли? – спрашивает Рик. – Это не все, что ты хочешь сказать. Потому что ты еще хочешь сказать мне, что ты все исправишь. Ну так я тебе скажу прямо сейчас, Дэрил. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, у тебя не выйдет. Ты можешь провести остаток своей несчастной жизни пытаясь, если хочешь, и мне насрать, если это будет тебя греть по ночам, но нет _ничего,_ что ты можешь сделать. Ты не можешь вернуть мне моего сына. Ты не можешь вернуть мне жизнь, что он потерял, или десятилетия, что потерял _я._ И ты не можешь вернуть мне тот выбор. – Рик глухо смеется. – Вы, _ангелы, -_ бросает он, - вы думаете, что знаете все, но это не так. Ты никогда не был смертным, Дэрил. Ты никогда не знал, каково это. И какой у тебя план вообще? _Исцелить меня?_ Сделать меня ангелом, _точно_ таким же, как ты сам? Ну, есть кое-что, что ты, кажется, упустил. – Рик уничтожает его взглядом. – Я не хочу быть таким. _Я не хочу быть тобой._ Может быть, в какой-то момент в жизни, я хотел. Может быть, когда я сделал тот выбор, я хотел. Но знаешь что? _Я сделал выбор._ Я демон. Это _то, кем я являюсь._ Это не побочный эффект грусти. Это не болезнь, которую ты можешь _исцелить._ Я _никогда_ не был и _никогда_ не захочу стать одним из вас. _Нет._ И знаешь, что самое печальное? Я думал, ты это понимаешь. Я думал, что когда ты _меня трахал,_ ты увидел, кто я такой. Но это не так. Потому что если бы ты _видел_ меня, если бы ты _любил_ меня хоть _как-то_ , ты бы знал, что демон – _это_ я, а я – _это_ демон. Ты не можешь получить одного без другого. Потому что тот, кем я являюсь _без_ демона, _мертв._ Он умер в ту ночь, когда умер мой сын, и ты никогда _не знал_ этого человека. Ты _никогда его не знал._ Потому что я _не_ он, и как _смеешь_ ты пытаться, как, черт возьми, ты _смеешь_ пытаться меня изменить. Я не трофей для твоей _коллекции забытых._ Я не твой следующий большой успех. Я, черт возьми, _личность,_ и если бы у тебя была хоть капля уважения ко мне, если бы у тебя были ко мне какие-то чувства, ты бы, черт возьми, _спросил_ бы меня напрямую, чего я хочу. Но ты не сделал этого. Потому что вы, ангелы, всегда думаете, что лучше знаете, верно? Что вы знаете, какова _причина._

Рик смолкает, позволяет своему гневу просочиться в комнату и выморозить ее. Теперь Дэрил моргает, поеживаясь, и проходит немало времени, пока он пытается заговорить. – Я сделаю что угодно, - говорит он, когда ему наконец удается вернуть себе голос.

Рик резко хохочет и качает головой. – Тут нечего _делать._ \- Он пожимает плечами. – Но знаешь, что? Может быть, ты прав. – Рик снисходительно машет рукой. – Может быть, все это к лучшему. Может быть, _причина,_ по которой все это произошло, - это чтобы я больше не отвлекался. Потому что теперь, - говорит Рик и позволяет взгляду неодобрительно пробежать по телу Дэрила, - я ни за что не стану отвлекаться. Так что я смогу спокойно воспитывать Джуди. Я смогу сделать ее самой _лучшей_ маленькой плохой девочкой, какой она только может стать. – Глаза Рика поблескивают в освещении гостиной. – Потому что _ничто_ меня теперь не остановит.


	19. Книга II: Как проходит день

Это теплый летний день, но дует приятный ветерок, и Рик летает, и ныряет, и делает сальто в воздухе с Мэгги на заднем дворе, уже в другом пригороде, с другой ивой и другим домом. Внизу, под ними, хихикает и бегает Джудит, пытается поймать грецкие орешки, которые они на нее сбрасывают. Счет уже 14:16, и Рик на самом деле думает, что первый промах был нарушением со стороны Мэгги. Он бесконечно нудил по этому поводу, стараясь, чтобы Мэгги _точно_ поняла, что он об этом думает.

В углу на шезлонге валяется Мерл в темных очках и с крыльями, разложенными по бокам, как брошенные газеты, пытается загорать, хотя цвет его кожи никогда не меняется ни на тон. Дэрила нигде не видно, но это и неудивительно. Сейчас три часа дня, и с того самого дня, как Джудит исполнилось три, он всегда исчезает ровно в полдень, чтобы вернуться в пять, каждый день. Никто не знает, куда он уходит, и Рик не позаботился спросить.

Джудит уже восемь, у нее сильные ноги и ловкие руки. Она немного чересчур худенькая для девочки ее возраста и роста. Ей нравится носить ее волосы цвета карамели поднятыми вверх, туго затянутыми на затылке. Рик видит, как ее волосы темнеют с возрастом, и ему интересно, какого цвета они будут в итоге, будет ли это каштановый Лори или черный Шейна. Ее волосы легкие и волнистые, не совсем тугие кудри, как у ее отца, но и не совсем прямые, как у матери. Ее глаза подобны глубоким карим озерам, быстрые и умные, насмешливые и зловещие.

Ни у кого не возникает ни малейших сомнений, чья она дочь.

Рик всегда был рядом с ней – с детского садика и приучения к горшку до того, как она научилась читать и пошла в школу в первый раз. Он всюду следует за ней, и она выучила, когда можно замечать его присутствие, а когда нет. Она знает, что она особенная, не такая, как все. Она также знает, что именно делает Рик, что он учит ее плохому. Он не лжет ей, его маленькому чудовищу. И благодаря этому, она - его.

У нее есть отношения и с Дэрилом. Рик не может предотвратить этого и терпит только ради Джудит. Но их отношения всегда казались ему натянутыми, всегда были борьбой за то, чтобы не оказаться поверхностными. Он думает, что, вероятно, это потому что Дэрил отвлечен, потому что он поглощен книгами и постоянно сидит один в своей комнате, потому что половину времени его вообще нет рядом. Рик отдает всего себя, а Дэрил – нет. И это хорошо.

Итак, Джудит выросла с Риком. И демон хорошо ее учит. Он заставлял ее быть внимательной в классе, пока не стало вопиюще очевидно, что она умнее, чем любой из ее учителей. С того момента Рик сам стал ее учить, указывать ей на ту информацию, что, по его мнению, была ей нужна. А то, что она не получала от него, она выискивала собственными способами. Она всегда была независимой, сообразительной, проницательной. Она довела до слез трех своих учителей. Рик так ей гордится.

А сейчас наступило лето после ее восьмого дня рождения, и дом полностью принадлежит им. Лори на работе. Она уже два года работает медсестрой, получила диплом, когда Джудит было шесть, и зарабатывает неплохие деньги. Учитывая это и пособие на ребенка, которое выписывает чеком Шейн, у них более чем достаточно, чтобы на все хватало.

Лори наконец нашла того, кто может присматривать за Джудит и кто сумел задержаться у них на длительное время, - это подросток по имени Ноа, с которым Джудит более-менее ладит. Он иногда видит странные вещи – книги, которые парят в воздухе сами по себе, Джудит, смеющуюся над шутками, которые никто не произносил, – но он не разговаривает об этом и по большей части остается в гостиной, пишет смски своим друзьям и позволяет Джудит заниматься своими делами.

Потому Рику и Мэгги и удается пулями носиться вокруг с грецкими орехами в руках, роняя их на голову Джудит с демоническими смешками. Мэгги делает круг вокруг дымохода, низко пролетает над крышей, а потом ныряет и ее крылья хрустят. Она подхватывает счастливо визжащую Джудит и подбрасывает ее в воздух, хватает ее за ноги и кружит, пока Джудит не кричит, что у нее закружилась голова.

Мэгги отпускает ее, как камень, но Рик уже рядом, чтобы ее подхватить, потому что он всегда рядом. Она приземляется к нему на руки с легким ууумф, и Рик улыбается ей, кружит ее, чтобы у нее еще больше закружилась голова, а потом опускает ее на траву в центре двора. Мэгги бросает орех в Мерла, разбудив его, и он начинает ворчать насчет демонов, которые не умеют себя вести, и как ему загорать спокойно, если его постоянно отвлекают и он не может _сосредоточиться?_

В общем, самый чертов типичный летний день каникул.

В четыре все идут внутрь. Мэгги делает слишком кислый лимонад и обманом заставляет Мерла попробовать, а потом катается по полу от смеха, когда он заплевывает всю рабочую поверхность. Когда с этим покончено, она сосредотачивается на том, чтобы изводить Ноа, заставляет его смски пропадать, а телефон зависать.

Рик отводит Джудит в кабинет и заставляет ее работать над ее созвездиями. Она уже почти все выучила, но повторение никогда не помешает, и Рик хочет убедиться, что она знает их все, как свои пять пальцев.

Она валяется на диване в кабинете и листает свою книжку. – Ты ориентируешься по ним, когда летаешь? – спрашивает она Рика, перелистывая от Весов к Змееносцу.

Рик кивает и чуть ворчит для усиления эффекта. Он лежит на спинке дивана и подергивает хвостом взад-вперед на плече Джудит. Она сбрасывает его, но он возвращается к ней. – Жалко, что я не могу летать, - говорит она и переворачивает страницу.

\- Однажды ты сможешь, - говорит он ей.

\- Интересно, какие у меня будут крылья. А цвет выбрать самой можно?

Рик смеется. – Нет, не думаю.

\- Спорим, их можно было бы покрасить, если захочешь, - говорит Джудит.

Рик фыркает. – Только не перья. Они слишком нежные.

\- Ну, у меня не будет перьев, - метко замечает она. – Крылья ангелов слишком массивные. Слишком большие. Я хочу быть быстрой, как ты. Тогда они меня не поймают.

Рик хмурится. – Кто тебя будет пытаться поймать?

Джудит пожимает плечами. – Все. Люди, которые мне не нравятся. – Она отбрасывает книгу. – Кулак, мне _скучно._ Где мой пес? Куда, черт побери, делся Дуралей?

Рик посмеивается. – Кажется, Мерл сказал, что собирается его искупать. Не мог больше выносить запаха того скунса.

Джудит закатывает глаза. – Глупый пес. Почему у меня такой глупый пес?

\- Потому что я пытался его утопить, и он странно на меня посмотрел.

Джудит смеется и садится ровнее, поворачивается на диване, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Расскажи мне сказку, - говорит она, вызывающе задирая подбородок.

Рик ухмыляется и изучает свои ногти. – Жила-была однажды принцесса...

\- …она была уродиной, и мы ее ненавидели, и она всегда носила розовое, а это глупо, потому что девочки способны куда на большее, чем просто носить розовое, - добавляет Джудит.

\- Да, - Рик тычет ее пальцем в лоб. – И жил-был принц…

\- ... который был ужасно мерзкий лошара, плохо обращался со всеми своими слугами и носил колготки, как баба.

\- И ведьма…

\- …про которую все думали, что она злодейка, но на самом деле она была героиня, потому что она убила всех скучных, глупых людишек, которые носят розовые колготки.

Рик смеется. – Ты рассказываешь сказки лучше, чем я.

\- Это потому, что я умная, - говорит Джудит и сверкает своей хитрой улыбочкой. Она открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Рик слышит, как открывается и закрывается передняя дверь, и слышит тихие голоса. – Дэрил дома, - говорит Джудит и встает, хватая свою книгу. Она идет к двери, но останавливается на пороге. – А ангелы тоже летают по звездам?

Рик фыркает. – Нет, они летают днем.

Джудит презрительно морщится. – Ну, это глупо. Все, на что тебе пришлось бы смотреть, - это солнце.

Рик улыбается, когда она выходит, и смотрит на потолок, на маленькое пятно, которое он посадил там на прошлое Рождество, когда капризничал, что все смотрят на елку, а не на него. Он дает Дэрилу пятнадцать минут побыть с Джудит наедине, а потом снова идет и отыскивает ее, держится рядом с ней, как вторая тень. Она уже к этому привыкла. На самом деле, если бы он когда-нибудь _ушел_ , то ему пришлось бы волноваться за ее душевное здоровье. Не то, чтобы это было вероятно. Его место рядом с ней.

* * *

 

В семь часов Лори приходит домой к ужину, что значит, что Рик, как часы, возвращается в свое человеческое обличье и вламывается в новую гостевую комнату, которую Дэрил сделал своей, залезает на облако и садится на ангела верхом, привычно выравнивая бедра и принимаясь тереться об него. Дэрил ворчит и хмурится, глядя на него поверх книги, которую он изучал, и Рик выхватывает ее у него из рук, бросает в стену и внутренне довольно ухмыляется, когда она бьется об окно и падает, страницы согнуты и смяты.

\- Мне скучно, - ноет Рик, как он всегда делает, - так что ты меня трахнешь.

Он вращает бедрами и коварно усмехается, когда нижняя часть тела Дэрила невольно подается ему навстречу. Дэрил хмурится и ничего не говорит, так что Рик принимается срывать с них одежду, отбрасывает их штаны в сторону. Он всегда подготавливается перед тем, как войти, чтобы не дать Дэрилу удовлетворения увидеть его пальцы или хвост, когда они скользят в нем, растягивая его для Дэрила. Потому что это не для него. Пошел он нахер. Каждая секунда каждого дня теперь для Рика. Дэрил должен давать ему это, как крысиный яд, которым заполняют нору, и Рик берет, крадет, принимает, всасывает яд в легкие, словно сигаретный дым, и купается в нем.

Член Дэрила оказывается в его руке, а потом _внутри_ него за какие-то шестьдесят секунд в чистом, отточенном ритме. Рик принимается трахать его, поднимая бедра и умело резко опускаясь. К этому времени он уже научился делать это быстро и грязно, делать так, чтобы это было невероятно хорошо, и заставлять это причинять такую боль, чтобы было невероятно плохо.

Он запрокидывает голову и смотрит на потолок, работает бедрами вверх-вниз на Дэриле, выгибает их, чтобы попасть в эту особую точку внутри себя. Дэрил идеально заполняет его, словно вылитый по нужной форме, и Рик наслаждается этим. Это не так, как было раньше – когда они казались кусочками мозаики, которые вылепила друг для друга Мишонн. Теперь это безлично, словно член Дэрила сделали на фабрике по меркам Рика, словно он заполнил клеточки в анкете – такой-то длины, такой-то толщины, с таким-то изгибом.

Дэрил невольно стонет и тянется прикоснуться, впивается пальцами в бедра Рика. Демон тихо ворчит и хватает его левую руку, засовывает ее себе под рубашку, которую он так и не снял, чтобы Дэрил мог сжать его сосок. – Рик, - выдыхает ангел, и Рик стонет, заглушая это слово, чтобы не слышать его.

Он резко поднимается и с силой опускается обратно, вращает бедрами на промежности Дэрила. Ангел тихо вскрикивает, так что Рик снова так делает, жестко, чтобы было _больно._ Дэрил затыкается и позволяет Рику вернуться к своему делу, когда он двигается на нем плавно, как льющаяся жидкость, и грубо, как поверхность камня, методично, как укладывают на улице новый тротуар. Дыхание Дэрила уже прерывисто, но он знает, он _знает,_ что ему нельзя кончать.

Рик тянется вниз и принимается ласкать себя, яростно двигая рукой по своему члену с идеальным давлением, под идеальным углом. А потом наступает этот миг, когда он на грани. Он поднимается с Дэрила и постанывает, кончая, покрывая полосами и пятнами рубашку Дэрила. Ангел тоже кончает, но Рик старается, чтобы на него ничего не попало, потому что с какого хера Дэрил вдруг заслуживает это?

А потом, в семь пятнадцать, все уже кончено.

Рик вытирает член бельем Дэрила и бросает смятый комок ему на грудь. Он слезает с облака и легко приземляется, натягивает штаны.

\- Рик, - говорит Дэрил, и это тоже часть всего процесса. Рик снова ворчит, но ничего не говорит. – Пожалуйста, - в миллионный раз пробует Дэрил, - пожалуйста, поговори со мной? Расскажи мне, что произошло. Пожалуйста? Расскажи мне про Карла.

Рик уже перестал говорить в ответ очевидные вещи, вроде _иди нахер_ и _оставь меня в покое._ Теперь, Дэрила встречает лишь молчание, и они оба воспринимают это так, как есть, как холодное клокочущее безразличие Рика.

Рик встряхивается и уходит из комнаты, закрывает за собой дверь. Он не знает, что Дэрил делает с семи пятнадцати до восьми, но он надеется, что ему больно. Он надеется, что он плачет или кричит, что это какой-то крошечный элемент, которым он уравновешивает всю ту боль, что пришлось вынести Рику, все то отчаяние, которое по сути стало результатом небрежности Дэрила.

* * *

 

Вечером, они играют в игры. Обычно это Игра в жизнь, потому что Джудит от нее в восхищении, но иногда это Осложнение или Скрэббл, или, не дай бог, потому что Рик не выносит, как отвратительно себя в ней ведет Мерл, Монополия. Сегодня это Осложнение, и Рик играет желтым. Справа от него Джудит, потому что это негласное правило, и никто не возникает по этому поводу, потому что в последний раз, когда кто-то попытался оказаться между Риком и Джудит, ей было три и Мерл потерял один из передних зубов. К несчастью, Дэрил исцелил его, но не в этом суть.

Слева от Рика Мэгги, а с другой стороны Джудит по часовой стрелке Мерл и затем Дэрил. Единственный цвет, который они не используют на доске, - это розовый, потому что Джудит запретила его выбирать с тех пор, как Мэгги прокаркала, что это к удаче. Сейчас ход Джудит и у нее все идет отлично, скорее всего, она выиграет, как обычно и бывает. Она холодна и расчетлива, и ей насрать, как сильно она отбрасывает вас назад. Если она может выиграть, она выиграет, и Рик обожает ее.

Он любит ее с пылающей страстностью, сильнее, чем он когда-либо любил кого-либо – ни Карла, ни Джесси, ни даже Мэгги, и уж точно сильнее, чем Дэрила. Он сдался много лет тому назад. На самом деле, он не столько сдался, сколько потянулся к единственному, что у него осталось, единственному каменистому островку в море, в котором вот-вот разразится буря. Джудит – все для него, единственный человек, который видел и любит его таким, какой он есть, она единственная, кто когда-либо его _понимала_. Без нее он ничего из себя не представляет, и он станет биться за нее с любым демоном, с любым ангелом, даже с самой Кэрол.

Его хвост лежит у нее на плечах, как третья рука, тем самым оказываясь так далеко от Дэрила, как только можно, и он хотел бы сказать, что он специально это делает, но холодная жесткая истина заключается в том, что хвост Рика знает, как все обстоит, и с того самого дня он не может даже махнуть в сторону Дэрила, даже если Рик попытается. Но к Джудит он жмется. Потому что, куда направляется любовь Рика, туда следует и хвост. Он достаточно умен, чтобы это понимать.

Сегодня вечером, Мэгги заставляет Джудит попотеть, и в то время, как остальным удается довести до финальной позиции по одному или два шарика, Мэгги и Джудит бьются за последний слот. Когда выигрывает Джудит, она начинает хихикать и встает, чтобы исполнить танец победительницы, бегает вокруг Рика, как сумасшедшая, и размахивает руками.

Мэгги бесится, хватает доску и переворачивает ее, мелкие фишки разлетаются повсюду. Одна почти попадает Мерлу в глаз, и он сваливает из комнаты, чтобы избежать худших проявлений ее гнева. Мэгги ломает доску о колено и сбегает в гараж, который считает своим домом. Рик даже из гостиной слышит, как яростно она молотит по своей боксерской груше.

И вот, они остаются втроем. Джудит затихает и неловко стоит между ними. Она давно перестала спрашивать, почему они даже не смотрят друг на друга, и сердце Рика болит за нее. Если бы он мог это исцелить, он бы сделал это, пусть даже только ради своего маленького чудовища. Это не жизнь, когда рядом родители, которые уже разведены духовно, пусть и не на деле. У него уже был один ребенок, которому пришлось через это пройти, и у него закипает кровь от ненависти, когда он думает, что и Джудит приходится через это пройти. Но что он может сделать? Нельзя исцелить то, что мертво, и он не прогонит Дэрила. Ей он все еще нужен, хоть Рику уже и нет.

Но она научилась справляться. Так что она улыбается Дэрилу и долго обнимает его, говорит «спокойной ночи», а потом, когда она готова, запрыгивает на плечи Рику и велит ему идти, словно он какой-то общественный транспорт, а у нее проездной на все виды. Рик закатывает глаза, но молча отворачивается от Дэрила и несет Джудит в спальню, укладывает ее на простыни с рисунками _Рыцарей Круглого Стола_ , а потом сам плюхается на диван в углу, который Джудит _настояла_ , чтобы Лори там поставила, и Лори до сих пор никак не может понять, зачем.

Джудит зарывается под одеяло, а Рик берет покрывало со спинки дивана и набрасывает на себя. Он все еще иногда висит на своем насесте, но и так тоже неплохо, просто лежать и разговаривать с Джудит, пока они засыпают. Ему достаточно комфортно с ней, чтобы он мог позволить себе эти моменты, отдаться чему-то настолько уязвимому и человечному.

\- Расскажи мне про меня, когда я была маленькой, - говорит Джудит и Рик ворчит.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? – спрашивает он.

Джудит фыркает и закатывает глаза, и даже в темноте Рик видит каждый дюйм ее дерзости. – _Ты знаешь._

Рик фыркает. – Когда ты была маленькой, - шепчет он и качает головой, - ты не могла уснуть, пока не возьмешься за мой рог. – Джудит улыбается и прячет нос под одеялом. – Твоя мать была _так_ сбита с толку. Ты кричала, и рыдала, и голосила, и она не могла тебя укачать. И твой папочка тоже.

\- И Дэрил? – спрашивает Джудит.

\- И Дэрил, - говорит Рик и улыбается образу ее, такой крошечной в его руках. – а Мэгги и Мерла тут еще не было тогда. Был только я. – Он хихикает. – Я даже не знаю, действительно ли я тебе _нравился,_ мелкая ты поганка, или тебе просто нравился мой рог, но я знал, что должен спать над тобой…

\- Как летучая мышь.

\- … да. Как летучая мышь. Я должен был спать над твоей кроваткой, иначе ты целый день будешь капризничать.

Джудит пинает одеяло, чтобы удобнее укрыться. – А Дэрил всегда спал в гостевой комнате?

Рик умолкает и хмурится, думает про ту единственную ночь, когда рука Дэрила была в его руке, как Дэрил лежал рядом с ним на облаке, такой нежный, такой _успокаивающий._ Ему отчаянно хочется вернуться в тот момент, забыть про все, что он знает, все, что выжгло в нем радость, словно пламя, сжигающее кислород в воздухе. Но невозможность этого загромождает коридор, разделяя их расстоянием, которое более значимо, чем линия между Раем и Адом. А под всем этим, под неспособностью Рика забыть, по-прежему гневный, исковерканный шар ненависти, отчаяния и _упреков._ Он никогда не сможет снова полюбить Дэрила, пусть даже он знает, что так было бы намного лучше для Джудит, пусть даже это исцелило бы сдержанность ангела по отношению к ней в долю секунды, сдержанность, которую он ненавидит даже сильнее, чем небрежность, которую Дэрил допустил по отношению к нему.

\- Да, - говорит он Джудит. – Но это не значит, однако, что он тебя не любит.

Рик видит, что она пожимает плечами. – Я знаю, что он меня любит, - она хмурится. - Не так, как ты, все же.

Рик качает головой. – Не говори так, - замечает он. – Он любит тебя настолько же сильно.

Джудит снова пожимает плечами и смотрит на светящиеся созвездия, которые она приклеила по всему потолку. – Просто по-другому, наверное.

\- Да, - соглашается Рик. – Просто по-другому. А теперь спи, Чудовище. Ты не даешь мне уснуть.

Джудит фыркает. – Неправда, - говорит она, но зевает и закрывает глаза. – Я люблю тебя, Кулак, - говорит она ему. Рик улыбается и позволяет мягкому свечению игрушечных созвездий и словам Джудит убаюкать его. В полусне, когда его внутренние укрепления сняты, его сердцу становится тепло и уютно, оно раскрывается, словно цветок, который цветет только при свете луны. Это единственное время, когда он ощущает себя в безопасности, единственное время, когда он счастлив.

Он улыбается. – Я тоже тебя люблю, Маленькое Чудовище.


	20. Пропажа

Рик просыпается на рассвете, как обычно, и идет на кухню, приготовить Джудит завтрак. К этому времени Лори уже ушла на весь день, а Ноа в гостиной, смотрит _Доброе утро, Америка_ и строчит смски своей подружке. После инцидента в кухне прошлым летом, он туда ни ногой – что-то в том, как яйцо само себя разбило в сковородку, заставило его держаться подальше от яркой узорной плитки.

Рик печет оладьи, потому что ему так вздумалось и потому, что он знает, что Джудит уже несколько дней очень хочет их. В этот раз он делает фигурные, сперва выпекая слоника, что у него более-менее получается. Потом он делает схематичного человечка с непропорционально огромной левой рукой, а потом, под конец, нечто, что должно было быть жирафом, но в итоге выглядит как большой налитой член, так что он оставляет его на тумбочке в гостиной для Ноа, а сам делает что-то более подходящее для восьмилетней девочки. Кролика. Со здоровенным хвостом на жопе.

Он берет тарелку и сироп в комнату Джудит и будит ее, тыкая ее в бок кончиком хвоста. Она ноет и пытается проигнорировать его, поэтому он ставит тарелку и просовывает руку под одеяло, чтобы пощекотать ей пятки, и делает это до тех пор, пока она не просыпается с невероятно взбешенным смехом и бросает в него подушку. – _Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ_ , - кричит она, но улыбается, и ее гнев быстро улетучивается, когда она видит оладьи.

Она ест, а потом Рик садится по-турецки на кровати и они играют в ладушки, которые сами придумали, и которые в десять раз сложнее, чем кто-либо из них способен долго поддерживать. Цель игры протянуть дольше другого, и Рик выигрывает, в последний раз хлопнув ее по ладони. Она возмущенно на него смотрит, но сдается, а потом время вставать.

Джудит идет принять душ, а Рик следует своему обычному утреннему ритуалу. Он будит Мэгги ведром холодной воды и быстро захлопывает дверь прямо перед ее шипящим, разъяренным лицом. После этого он будит _Мерла_ громким звоном медных тарелок и слушает, как Мерл возмущается и вопит, что он даже не знает, почему, черт побери, он все еще тусуется здесь.

Рик не будит Дэрила. Он полагает, что звон тарелок разбудит и его тоже, а если нет, так пофигу. Рик ему не сторож.

Когда Джудит принимает душ и окончательно просыпается, Рик усаживает ее и занимается с ней геометрией. Она умеет мыслить логически. Ей нравятся цифры и системы, и холодные беспристрастные факты. Она уже легко освоила алгебру и Рик не видит причины, почему бы ей не углубляться дальше. Такие вещи, как история и литература, ей даются сложнее. Ей требуется время, чтобы усвоить не имеющие жесткой логики концепции. Поэтому Рик никогда не начинает утро с гуманитарных предметов, оставляя их на более позднее время, когда они войдут в учебный процесс.

Этим утром Джудит без труда усваивает круги и окружности. Рик просит ее привести примеры из реальной жизни, и она принимается играться с донышками стаканов и говорит о том, как точно измерить углы комнаты для ламп. Рик улыбается и кивает, а когда она начинает выглядеть усталой, он разрешает ей сделать перерыв и пойти поиграть с Мэгги пару минут. К этому времени Мерл уже встал и таскается поблизости, читая журнал о мотоциклах и протирая дорожки в ковре, когда он мерит шагами комнату.

Рик вытягивается на полу гостиной на солнышке и тоже позволяет себе немного передохнуть. Он слышит, как Дэрил выходит из дому и идет, куда он там ходит днем, а потом Мерл наконец усаживается и пытается завести разговор с Риком про свечи зажигания или моторы, или тормоза, или другую какую-то херню, про которую он говорит, но Рик не вслушивается.

Солнце опускается ниже в небе и спустя какое-то время Рик хмурится и поднимает голову. – Где Джуди? – спрашивает он у Мерла, и тот ворчит и пожимает плечами.

\- Видел, как она вышла на улицу, - бубнит он.

Рик хмурится еще сильнее, встает и быстро идет в гараж. Он заглядывает внутрь и видит Мэгги, висящую вверх ногами и злобно рвущую початок кукурузы, рассыпая еду по полу, чтобы приманить крыс. – Джуди с тобой? – спрашивает он.

Мэгги пожимает плечами. – Мелкая паршивка! – выплевывает она. – Выиграла вчера. Это _я_ должна была победить.

Рик закатывает глаза и осматривает гараж, но не видит и следа Джудит. – Куда она пошла? – спрашивает он.

Мэгги падает с потолка и планирует на пол. – Мне откуда знать? Я ее все утро не видела.

Кровь Рика стынет. – Все утро?

Мэгги пожимает плечами, и в нервах Рика поселяется тягучая, пульсирующая паника. – Джудит! – зовет он, мечась по гаражу, но ответа нет. – ДЖУДИТ! – кричит он, выбегая в гостиную, распахивая дверь и так сильно пугая Ноа, что тот чуть не писается в штаны, когда невидимая сила с грохотом открывает дверь нараспашку.

Мерл хмурится, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Что за херня с _тобой_ творится? – интересуется он.

\- Я не могу найти Джудит, - выпаливает Рик и прыгает в воздух, хлопает крыльями и летит по дому. Ее нет на кухне, нет и в столовой. Нет в комнатке для стирки, в ее спальне, в гостевой комнате, во второй гостевой комнате, в кабинете, в ванной. _Нигде нет._

Рик когтями прорывает все стенные шкафы, каждый уголок и закоулок, что может отыскать, даже кладовую и буфеты, на случай, если она прячется, но не находит ничего. _Ничего._ И она не играет. Они не играют в прятки. Она _знает, что так не делают._ Она знает, как Рик расстроится, и она _никогда_ бы так с ним не поступила, так _где, черт побери, она тогда?_

\- _Помогите мне ее найти, -_ орет он на Мэгги и Мерла, и, к их чести, они сразу оказываются в воздухе рядом с ним и вылетают наружу все вместе. Мэгги проверяет задний двор, Рик проверяет иву, Мерл проверяет соседей, но все напрасно.

Теперь Рик в панике, его крылья едва держат его в воздухе, так сильно они трясутся. Мэгги хватает его и стягивает обратно на Землю. – Все в порядке, - говорит она. – Мы найдем ее. Скажи нам, что делать.

Рик хватает воздух ртом, но кивает. Он посылает Мерла по улице направо от дома, Мэгги – налево, а сам летит по центру, набирает скорость, двигаясь к городу. Он летит высоко и быстро, его глаза с орлиной зоркостью сверлят землю под ним, в поисках знакомой худенькой фигурки, покачивающегося хвоста на ее голове, зеленой майки, которая, как он знает, была на ней тем утром.

Он пролетает две мили, а потом наконец видит ее, шагающую по тротуару рядом с Дэрилом, направляясь домой. Он падает камнем вниз и летит к ним.

Джудит первая его видит, и ее глаза широко распахиваются, понимание наполняет ее карие глаза, как вспышки молний. Ноги Рика ударяются о землю, и она уже говорит. – Извиниизвиниизвини, - произносит она, но Рик пролетает мимо нее, как падающий метеор, и сильно бьет Дэрила кулаком в челюсть, с удовлетворением смотрит, как он охает, а его лицо от удара дергается вправо.

\- Да что это, _черт побери, за херня_? – орет Рик, но потом Джудит хватает его за руку и тянет.

В ту секунду, когда она прикасается к нему, Рик отступает, расслабляет плечи и поворачивается к ней, обнимая ее так крепко, что странно, что она еще может дышать.

\- Извини, - снова говорит она, - _извини,_ пожалуйста. Это я виновата. Я за ним пошла. Я хотела посмотреть, куда он ходит.

Рик слегка отодвигается и пронзает ее взглядом. – _Никогда_ так больше со мной не делай, слышишь, Джуди? _Никогда._ Я так волновался из-за тебя…

\- Я знаю, - говорит она, качая головой, и в уголках ее глаз блестят слезы. – Извини. Я не подумала. Извини, пожалуйста, Рик.

Рик выдыхает и снова прижимает ее к себе, держит так с минуту и крепко зажмуривается. Ее маленькое сердечко колотится с бешеной скоростью, и его, наверное, тоже, и пусть даже с ней все в порядке, его мозг все еще не отпускает приливший к нему адреналин, так глубоко в нем укоренился страх потерять последнее в мире, до чего ему есть дело. Поэтому он всегда рядом с ней. Поэтому она никогда не покидает его поле зрения.

\- Я просто хотела посмотреть, - снова говорит она, - куда он ходит.

Рик кивает и сжимает челюсти, делает шаг назад и уничтожает взглядом Дэрила, который осторожно трогает пальцем губу, с которой стекает струйка крови. Джудит тянется и берет Рика за руку, сжимает ее. Она фыркает. – Э-это ничего интересного, - заикаясь, говорит она. – Просто глупая библиотека.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Ничего страшного, если ты хочешь пойти с ним. Просто _скажи_ мне, ладно? – Джудит сглатывает и кивает. - А _ты,_ \- говорит Рик и указывает на Дэрила свободной рукой, - если она так сделает, ты должен полететь домой, со скоростью _ветра,_ и _сказать мне,_ что она _в порядке._

Дэрил бросает пронзительный взгляд в ответ, все еще трогая губу, а потом, в приступе решительности, он напрягается, его глаза прищуриваются, все тело словно на грани. – Может быть, это _тебе_ нужно переступить через себя и разобраться со своими эмоциональными вопросами, чтобы это не было проблемой.

Рик выпрямляет спину и хлопает глазами. Это что же… Дэрил дает отпор? Дэрил никогда не _дает отпор. – Что_ ты мне сказал?

\- Я просто _говорю, -_ бросает Дэрил, - что если бы ты начал говорить о том, что с тобой случилось, может быть, ты бы так не _паниковал._

\- Ты, мать твою, что, _шутишь со мной сейчас?-_ вопит Рик.

Дэрил удостаивает взгляда Джудит и наклоняется до ее уровня. – Джуди, почему бы тебе не пойти домой? Взрослым сейчас надо поговорить…

\- Не смей так, мать твою, с ней разговаривать, - срывается Рик и встает между Дэрилом и Джудит. – Она куда более _взрослая,_ чем ты.

\- Рик, я не собираюсь устраивать этот разговор при _ребенке._

\- У нас _вообще_ не будет этого разговора.

\- Нет, будет! – кричит Дэрил, и внезапно его крылья распахиваются и бьют по воздуху в ярости. – Я устал, я в отчаянии и я больше не _стану_ выносить твою эту херню. Ты мне _расскажешь._

\- Ты не сможешь этого _вынести,_ черт бы тебя побрал.

\- Мне насрать. Я не _сдвинусь_ от тебя _ни на шаг,_ пока ты мне _не скажешь._

\- Ну и ЛАДНО! – орет Рик и выпускает руку Джудит, шагает вперед и толкает Дэрила в грудь. – ЛАДНО. Ты хочешь знать? Я, черт возьми, _покажу тебе._ ДЖУДИ, ИДИ ДОМОЙ.

Она замирает, и у Рика уходит немало времени, чтобы заметить, что она смотрит на них огромными глазами, потому что он слишком поглощен тем, что не моргая уничтожает Дэрила взглядом. Джудит медленно подходит и встает между ними, толкает Рика в живот, пока он не отступает. Рик смотрит на нее сверху вниз только потому, что это Джудит и он подарил бы ей целый мир. Она сглатывает и хватает его за руку, тянет его в сторону, пока они не отходят на приличное расстояние от Дэрила. Она тянется к нему вверх и шепчет, - Не делай ему больно.

Взгляд Рика полон ярости, но эта ярость к ней не относится, и она, кажется, это понимает. – Я не собираюсь делать ему больно, - бросает Рик, - я собираюсь ему показать. Все.

Джуди поднимает уголок губ в гримаске, которая пытается быть улыбкой. – Думаю, это сделает ему больно, папочка.

Рик обмякает, его крылья свешиваются вниз, а хвост падает на бетон. Она использует это обращение только тогда, когда на самом деле просит его о чем-то, и это нечестно, и явный мухлеж, и она это знает. Когда-то, несколько лет тому назад, она сказала ему, что он является ее родителем в куда большей степени, нежели Лори, или Шейн, или Дэрил, или кто угодно, и Рик принял это очень близко к сердцу, это как единственный сияющий источник света в гуще всех побегов тьмы. Он хмурится и смаргивает, но кивает. – Хорошо, - говорит он, - но он хочет увидеть, поэтому он увидит. Он сам напросился.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джудит, - он сам напросился, так что дай ему это. – Она поворачивается назад и кричит Дэрилу. – Ты ведешь себя глупо!

Дэрил ворчит и скрещивает руки на груди, отводит глаза и отказывается отвечать ей. Джудит закатывает глаза. – _Взрослые,_ \- говорит она.

Рик кивает ей. – Да, взрослые. Мы делаем всякую глупую херню. Ясно? – Он щелкает пальцами, достает собачий свисток, сильно в него дует и улыбается, когда Дэрил дергается. Он ждет и спустя минуту видит, как над зданиями в их сторону, паря, спускается Мерл. – Ты пойдешь домой с Мерлом, - говорит Рик и снова крепко ее обнимает. –И не лезь куда не следует. А я обещаю вернуть Дэрила домой невредимым, каким бы говнюком он ни был.

Джудит крепко обнимает его в ответ и кивает, ждет, пока Мерл доберется до них. Рик смотрит, как тот приземляется и берет ее за руку, ждет, пока они не свернут за угол и скроются из вида, и только потом поворачивается к Дэрилу. – Ты на самом деле хочешь знать? – спрашивает Рик.

\- _Да, -_ выдыхает Дэрил, вкладывая в это всего себя.

\- Тебе это не понравится, - говорит Рик.

\- Мне плевать, - отвечает Дэрил и спешит к нему, стук его ботинок учащается, когда он почти бежит по бетону. Рик пытается не смотреть, но не может отвести взгляд. Глаза Дэрила такие открытые и честные, и это самое ужасное. Он все еще хочет все исправить спустя все это время. Он все еще думает, что может. Рик вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

\- Я покажу тебе, - говорит он и протягивает обе руки. – То есть я _реально_ тебе покажу. Ты будешь чувствовать себя так, как чувствовал себя я. Мы переживем весь этот кусок дерьма вместе.

Дэрил кивает, агрессивно и искренне. – Я готов, - говорит он.

Рик фыркает. – Нет, не готов, - отвечает он и берет Дэрила за руки.


	21. Нечто прекрасное, нечто живое

Май 1974 выдался жарким, даже для юга, и цикады в тот год были кошмарные, не прекращали стрекотать ночи напролет и умолкали только, когда эстафету принимали лягушки. Было душно и влажно, тот тип лета, когда пот слоями сходит с тела, а жара мерцает над дорожками, словно взбешенные призраки.

А следовательно Рик вовсе не полон энтузиазма в отношении перспективы кататься по стране в машине, в которой снова бастует кондиционер. Но, такое ощущение, его на самом деле никто не спрашивает. Джесси уже сказала Карлу своим особым тоном, тем самым, что придает ее предложениям весомость и значимость, что они отправляются в отпуск всей семьей. И так и будет.

Сейчас она стоит у кухонной рабочей поверхности и режет морковку для рагу. Нож на доске двигается медленно, но решительно, аккуратными, равномерными рывками, оранжевые кусочки имеют идеальную толщину, а на ее лице нет эмоций, рот расслаблен в линию, которая подчеркивает отказ подчиняться. – Я _просто_ думаю, что было бы неплохо, - говорит она.

Рик стоит рядом с ней, и они не смотрят друг на друга. Его левая рука глубоко в кармане – он все еще в рабочей форме, светло-коричневой полицейской, – и он пьет чай из чашки, у которой запотело все стекло. – Хмм, - мычит он.

\- Нам нужно снова стать семьей, - говорит Джесси. – Нам нужно больше времени проводить вместе. Карлу понравится Большой Каньон, я уверена. Черт, Рик, _мне_ он понравится. И, может быть, в этот раз мы до него доберемся, знаешь? Вместо того, чтобы остановиться на обочине и ухаживать за больным ребенком. Мы сможем сделать так, что все получится. Будет весело.

\- Хмм, - снова говорит Рик и делает большой глоток.

Джесси вздыхает и аккуратно кладет нож, держится за рукоятку до последнего. Она поворачивается и ловит его взгляд, но Рик не двигает ни единым мускулом. – Почему ты со мной не разговариваешь? – Это старый вопрос. Старше, кажется, чем они оба, уходящий корнями в пыль пирамид и осадочные слои пород. – Ты никогда не _разговариваешь,_ \- Джесси проглатывает свою горечь. – Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты просто что-нибудь _сказал. Говори. –_ Она вздыхает и смотрит на забытые морковки. – Иногда я думаю, есть ли тебе вообще до нас дело.

Рик скрежещет зубами, изгиб его челюсти проявляется на коже, когда она двигается. Что она хочет, чтобы он сказал? Он все это уже пробовал раньше, пытался на самом деле дать ей то, чего она хочет. _Причину. Объяснение._ Но у него есть только две вещи, которые ему нужно высказать. Первая – это что он знает, что она его больше не любит. Что он знает, что она иногда мечтает о том, чтобы он не входил снова в дверь каждый день после обеда. И она не хочет слышать об этом. У нее нет на это ответа, и ничего не поделаешь. Они оба не верят в развод, и они оба нужны Карлу. А вторая…ну, насчет второй еще труднее, еще смешнее даже подумать о том, чтобы произнести ее вслух. Это тот факт, что он тоже ее не любит. Что он не способен полюбить кого-то, у кого между ног нет члена. Что она права насчет тех робких взглядов, что она бросает на него по поводу его товарищей по службе.

Так что вместо того, чтобы сказать одну из этих двух вещей, вместо того, чтобы говорить, он просто кивает и пялится в темно-коричневую жидкость в своей кружке. – Будет неплохо отдохнуть всей семьей, - говорит он ей. – Карлу это понравится.

Она вздыхает и ее плечи опускаются, она знает, что скрывается за его ответом.

\- Конечно, - говорит она. – Конечно, будет неплохо.

* * *

 

Рик сворачивает на обочину и глушит двигатель. Они в ужасной глуши, на покрытой трещинами проселочной дороге, и Карл говорит, что ему позарез надо пописать. Джесси все повторяет, чтобы он успокоился и потерпел, но Рик с улыбкой качает головой. – Мы в часе езды от города, - говорит он Джесси и улыбается, позволяет своим глазам заблестеть для нее. – Мальчишки – всегда мальчишки.

Джесси выгибает бровь. – Мы так далеко не уедем. Я _говорила_ тебе сходить на последней заправке, Карл! Вот именно поэтому я все это и говорю.

\- _Мам,-_ ноет Карл типичным для десятилетки капризным тоном. – Я не могу это контролировать.

Между тем, рука Рика уже на ручке дверцы, он открывает дверь со стороны водителя и выскальзывает наружу. Карл вылетает с заднего сидения и прямиком в лес, а Рик улыбается, идя за ним, его правая рука упирается в пояс, а левая свободно свисает.

На нем все еще его полицейская форма, несмотря на то, что Джесси настаивала, чтобы он переоделся в штатское. Он хочет, чтобы они были в безопасности, а так он чувствует себя солиднее. И кроме того, он хочет не расставаться со своим револьвером. На всякий случай. Он бросает взгляд на Джесси и кивает. Она улыбается ему и пожимает плечами. В бардачке есть второй пистолет, и он знает, что она знает, как им пользоваться, так что уверенный в том, что он не оставляет жену на произвол тех, кто ездит по этим проселочным дорогам, он следует за Карлом в густой лес.

Во всяком случае, Карл ведет себя, как джентльмен, и не пытается облегчиться прямо у дороги на глазах у мамы. Рик признает это. Карл вообще очень хорошо пока что себя вел в этой поездке, уважительно обходясь с матерью и болтая с отцом. Он с нетерпением ждет достопримечательностей и постоянно на что-то показывает, хотя они еще даже не выехали из Джорджии, не видели ничего, помимо лесов, которые выглядят так же, как их задний двор.

Но несмотря на все это, все было… неплохо. Для них, по крайней мере. Рик включил радио и опустил окна, и они подпевали старому доброму кантри, проезжая мимо зарослей джорджийских сосны и чертополоха. Все почти нормально. Почти будто они способны достучаться друг до друга. Почти будто у них есть время, и наконец они смогут соединиться тем особым способом, который свяжет их друг с другом и сплетет из них _единое целое_ , группу, семью.

Так что когда Рик видит оленя, он воспринимает это, как знак.

Сперва это только звук, звук копыт на покрытой хвоей земле, он привлекает его внимание, и он тянется к Карлу, хватает его за плечо и сжимает руку на поясе крепче, прежде чем увидеть коричневую шкуру и осознать, что это дикое животное, а не угроза. Карл замирает под его рукой и терпеливо ждет, следит за взглядом Рика, пока тоже не замечает его. Олень среднего размера, коричневато-рыжий, с роскошными рогами и длинной тонкой шеей. Он пасется между деревьями и постепенно подходит, переступая через ветки и камни, и лавирует через кусты, а потом добирается до открытого пространства и выходит на середину земляного пола.

Рик опускает глаза и видит, как Карл наблюдает за ним с радостью на лице и раскрытым ртом. Рик улыбается мальчику и медленно разжимает пальцы на плече Карла, позволяет ему сделать шаг навстречу оленю. Тот поднимает голову и нюхает воздух, его шея вытянута, но, кажется, он не обращает на них никакого внимания.

Карл начинает подходить ближе, а олень наклоняется и снова начинает пастись, бьет копытом, что-то ища под ногами. Карл смотрит на Рика, резко повернув голову, и Рик ловит его взгляд, улыбается и кивает, разрешая. На мгновение олень выпрямляется и смотрит в противоположном направлении, потом поворачивается посмотреть в том направлении, откуда он пришел, его уши стоят торчком, голова изогнута за плечо. Рик смотрит на Карла, а Карл смотрит на оленя и подходит все ближе, дюйм за дюймом подбирается к нему.

А потом олень смотрит на Карла, поворачивает голову и смотрит, начиная быстро стричь ушами в воздухе. Все замирает. _Все_ замирает, и Рик наклоняет голову набок, пристально изучая его – этот волшебный миг, застывший во времени. Рик смотрит на Карла, на напряженность в его плечах, его возбуждение от происходящего. Он смотрит, как мальчик смотрит на оленя перед ним, это живое, дышащее, прекрасное существо с ржавого оттенка шкурой и белоснежным животом, и это так _просто_ , так естественно и без каких бы то ни было осложнений в целом мире. Карл загипнотизирован чем-то настолько обычным, настолько неважным, как олень в лесах Джорджии, а что делает Рик со своей жизнью? Как он допустил, чтобы все стало настолько сложным, настолько запутанным? Все должно быть просто. Джесси – мать Карла, так что Рик должен ее любить. Они в этом ради Карла, так что они должны быть _в_ этом ради него. Они должны дарить ему подобные мгновения – такие как олень и величие Большого Каньона, вытесанного в Земле течением рек и ветрами, которые дуют над горами и равнинами.

И Рик принимает решение. Он сделает это ради Карла. Он сделает это ради своего единственного сына, потому что нет причины важнее этой.

Когда звучит выстрел, Рику требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать это. Он резко раздается и отзывается эхом сквозь влажность и летнюю жару, и его разум расплывается, воспринимая все одновременно, но обрабатывая коротенькими утверждениями. Есть оружие. Был выстрел. Олень лежит. На боку. Не двигаясь. Карл лежит. На спине. Не двигаясь.

Мир врывается обратно, словно вода, которая заполняет чашу, погруженную ниже поверхности океана. Он остро ощущает собственный голос, как он звучит, когда кричит слово _нет,_ как его горло болит от интенсивности этого звука. Его ноги выгибаются длинными шагами, и он, спотыкаясь, бежит к Карлу. Его выучка автоматически включается, холодно и расчетливо, хотя его глаза горят, а голос все еще кричит. Рана в животе. Не чистая. Не насквозь.

Рик прикасается к груди Карла, потом к его губам. Дышит. Все еще дышит. Он зажимает рану. Все еще дышит. Рядом, в лесу, он слышит треск, громче и тяжелее любого оленя. Все еще дышит. Мужчина, здоровенный мужчина. Все еще дышит. Дробовик. Выражение его глаз. – Мой мальчик… - выдавливает Рик, и мужчина ломится вперед, как лавина, спотыкается и падает, бьется коленом о камень.

\- Я не видел его, - говорит он. Все еще дышит.

\- Мой _мальчик! –_ кричит Рик.

\- Я не… - все еще дышит, - …видел его, клянусь! Олень. – Мужчина указывает назад, _все еще дышит_ , а потом замолкает, приподнимается на колени, встает. – У меня ферма. Милю бегом, десять на машине. – Все еще дышит. – У меня ферма. Там есть телефон. Мы можем вызвать скорую.

Сын Рика оказывается у него на руках прежде, чем он даже осознает, что поднялся на ноги. Дыхание Карла поверхностно у него под ухом, его лицо прижато к шее Рика, одной рукой он держит сына за плечи, другой – за ноги, и крепко прижимает Карла к себе, пытается своим телом остановить кровотечение, как бинтом.

Все еще дышит, думает Рик. Он готовится бежать. – _Где?_

* * *

 

Поле длинное, а день жаркий. Солнце палит, и Рик равномерно перебирает ногами, поддерживает ровный темп, переплавляет все свои мысли в простые вещи. _Поднимай колени. Дыши ровно. Остановись, передвинь его. Не урони его. Он все еще дышит. Он все еще дышит._

Кустарник пытается спутать ему ноги, а долгие волны хрупких летних трав сопротивляются, когда он бежит. – _Сколько еще? –_ кричит он мужчине позади, который спотыкается и задыхается.

\- Еще полмили, - говорит мужчина. – Туда! Хершел, поговорите с Хершелом – он поможет вашему мальчику.

Рик бежит, игнорируя свое колотящееся сердце и слабость в коленях. Остановиться, снова передвинуть его. Его спина болит, а руки трясутся от веса Карла. Его рубашка промокла насквозь, пропиталась потом и кровью, и Рик слишком боится смотреть вниз. Теперь он видит ферму. Она возвышается перед ним, _так далеко,_ и хватит ли ему дыхания, чтобы добраться? Хватит ли у них на двоих легких, чтобы дотянуть?

Он спотыкается, почти падает, восстанавливает равновесие и чувствует вес Карла в своих руках, тянущий вниз, как камень, который тонет и опускается на дно океана. Нет, думает Рик, он все еще дышит. Но теперь Рик уже не слышит этого за звуками собственных задыхающихся, всхлипывающих вдохов. Он не чувствует этого из-за ветра и липких, уродливых слоев влаги, заполняющих воздух Джорджии. Он больше понятия не имеет, что он несет. Но его ноги шаркают вперед. _Поднимай колени. Дыши ровно._

Он, спотыкаясь, пробирается через дыру в заборе, а на крыльце фермерская дочка с короткими каштановыми волосами и глазами, которые будут частью его до конца его жизни, вскакивает со стула. – _ПАПА! –_ кричит она, и из двери, роль которой выполняет занавеска, выскакивает пожилой мужчина с седыми волосами и уверенными чертами лица, оценивает происходящее.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает мужчина, и из дома начинают собираться люди.

\- ПОДСТРЕЛИЛ, - кричит Рик, спотыкаясь. – Один из ваших.

\- Отис? – спрашивает женщина с волосами цвета меда.

\- Он сказал найти Хершела, - говорит Рик, его уши пытаются разобрать звук дыхания. – Это вы? – Мужчина кивает, и Рик говорит, перекрывая все, что он мог бы сказать. – Помогите мне. Помогите моему мальчику.

\- Заносите его в дом, - говорит Хершел. – Аннетт, звони в больницу. Шон, принеси бинты.

Группа спешит внутрь, и Рик следует за ними, сжимая в своих руках тело, которое кажется горячим от солнца и одновременно, что невероятно, холодным. Толпа остается в передней части дома, а Хершел быстро ведет Рика в спальню, где Рик наклоняется и наконец выпускает из рук ужасную ношу, которую он держал.

Хершел протискивается между Риком и его сыном, и Рик отступает назад, его глаза распахнуты, но ничего не видят, его сердце спешит, но не бьется. – О-он жив?

\- Наволочку, - говорит Хершел. – Быстрее.

Рик хватает одну из подушек, вяло держит ее в руках, а потом, когда Хершел снова его подгоняет, срывает с нее наволочку, складывает ее, как показывает ему Хершел, и прижимает к ране. – Вы сможете… сможете что-нибудь сделать? – спрашивает Рик.

Хершел смотрит на него и на мгновение они замирают, глядя друг на друга, а потом Хершел коротко качает головой один раз. Быстро. Уверенно. – Я знаю, как оказать первую помощь, - говорит Хершел и делает паузу. – Я ветеринар. Ветеринар. Меня не готовили к подобному. Моя жена звонит в скорую…

\- Как далеко? – бросает Рик. – Как долго?

\- Они быстро сюда добираются из города, - говорит фермерская дочка, делая шаг вперед. – Двадцать минут.

Рик сглатывает. Двадцать минут. – Он жив? – снова спрашивает он, глядя на мальчика под его руками.

Хершел наклоняется проверить и снова коротко кивает. – Есть сердцебиение. Слабое.

\- Дайте нам побольше места, - говорит ему затем Хершел и забирает наволочку у Рика, сам прижимает ее рукой. – У нас все под контролем.

Рик отходит назад, в основном из-за женщин, которые тянут его и заталкивают его в угол. Шон мнется на пороге с бинтами и другими материалами наготове. Выглядывая наружу, Рик видит, как Отис бежит через поле, его тело тяжело и неуклюже. Нечто темное просыпается внутри Рика.

Отис перепрыгивает через ступеньки, спотыкаясь, вбегает в дом и роняет на пол дробовик. Выучка Рика шипит, что предохранитель может быть снят, что ружье может выстрелить и попасть в ногу этому мужчине или в грудь Рику, где и так уже недостает частички. Отис подходит к комнате и заглядывает внутрь. – Он жив? – спрашивает он, и потом снова, - он жив?

Хершел кивает ему, а Рик проглатывает комок в горле, тянется сжать пальцами переносицу, но только размазывает по себе кровь. Кровь Карла. Его собственная кровь, текущая по другим венам. Он снова сглатывает.

Отис говорит медленно, его слова невнятны. – Я… шел по следам оленя. Пуля прошла навылет. Прямо сквозь него. – Он видит женщину с волосами цвета меда и сдвигается к ней. – Я не видел его, - говорит он, женщине, а не Рику. – Я не видел его, пока он не оказался на _земле._

Что-то обрывается внутри Рика, словно дает трещину дамба. – Джесси не знает, - говорит он и, спотыкаясь, подходит к кровати. Он отталкивает Хершела от своего сына, наклоняется к нему. – Моя жена не знает. _Моя жена не знает._

Хершел пытается оттянуть Рика за плечо, но Рик отталкивает его, держится за Карла, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Подходят женщины, прикасаются к нему – фермерская дочка, жена Хершела и та, у которой волосы цвета меда. Но он отталкивает их от себя, пока наконец Отис не кладет ему руку на плечо и тянет всем весом, тащит Рика к двери.

Остальные слетаются на Карла, как стервятники. Хершел снова зажимает его рану, а Отис говорит, прямо в ухо Рику, - Пойдемте на улицу. Дайте им место работать.

Он тащит Рика к двери, и Рик вываливается в нее, всем телом распахивает занавеску. Он охватывает взглядом ферму – заборы и травы, суетящиеся цыплята и пасущаяся лошадь. Сбоку стоит амбар, единственная другая постройка, и поскольку Рику больше некуда идти, он идет туда, щурясь, рассматривает сооружение коричневого и ржаво-красного цветов. Отис следует за ним, поотстав, и Рик начинает закипать.

Оба молчат, пока идут к амбару, а когда Рик оказывается внутри и идти больше некуда, он бьет кулаком в стену, ощущая облегчение от _боли_ , которая простреливает его костяшки, от крови на них, которая _его собственная_ и _ничья больше._

\- Я не видел его, - говорит позади него Отис, и Рик представляет себе, как он ударит, представляет себе, какие ощущения вызовет его кулак, врезающийся в челюсть мужчины. – Я видел только оленя. – Его сын. Мертв. – Клянусь вам. – Мертв, как животное. – Клянусь вам, сэр, я не видел его. – Подстрелен, как животное. – Увидел его только, когда он был уже на земле. – Еще дышит. Дышит ли он? – На спине. – Холод его кожи. – И я… - Жар ее. – Если бы я мог что-то изменить. – Его единственный сын. – Я бы изменил. – Его мальчик. – Но я не могу. – Карл. – Такие несчастья случаются.

\- Да, - говорит Рик и замечает, что происходит, только когда все давно случилось. – Да. – Холод металла. – Я понимаю. – Серебристый, заостренный, как змеиное жало. – Я понимаю. – Курок. – Дерьмо случается.

Отис мертв прежде, чем его тело касается земли, а его Кольт Питон дымится задолго до того, как Рик способен это осознать. От двери амбара раздается звук, крик, и Рик резко оборачивается, смотрит на женщину с каштановыми волосами. Аннетт. Его полицейская выучка говорит ему лишь одно. Убрать свидетелей.

Питон медленно двигается в воздухе, стреляет второй раз. Она падает назад, через дверь амбара, приземляется в грязь.

Рик стоит в амбаре, равнодушный, без эмоций. Он слышит крики, и когда они приближаются, продолжает стоять без движения, пока Хершел и Шон вбегают в амбар, парень набрасывается на него, вырывает из его рук оружие и ставит его на колени.

Потом приезжает скорая. А за ними полиция. Рик отказывается выслушивать свои права. Он их знает.


	22. Пять

Комната серая и безликая, как все комнаты для допросов, и когда они впускают туда Джесси, что-то в ее выразительно светлых волосах, наброшенной на плечи джинсовой куртке и поскрипывании ее кросовок по бетону ощущается _неправильно,_ не к месту и так сюрреалистично, что Рик хлопает глазами, глядя на нее.

Ее волосы забраны наверх и на лице нет косметики, она стерта тьмой этого дня. У Джесси с собой ничего нет, она просто садится напротив Рика и отказывается смотреть ему в глаза. - Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, - говорит она ему.

Рик сжимает челюсти и не отвечает. Что он может ей сказать? Как хотя бы начать разговор о чем-то подобном? Есть лишь одно, что подгоняет его голос, заставляет его выкипеть из груди и пролиться с губ тихим, трепетным вопросом. – Карл?

Джесси хмурится и качает головой. – Его больше нет.

Плечи Рика опускаются, и он кивает. Он пытается снова поднять руку к переносице, но наручники, пристегнутые к стулу, дергают его за запястье, и он снова опускает ее. Это не удивляет его. Эта новость. Но его нервы все равно исходят криком. – Это было… он быстро ушел? – спрашивает он. Хотя это не имеет никакого значения. В любом случае, его сын мертв, а сам он здесь, и Джесси хоть и тут, но уже за много миль отсюда, ее глаза отведены в сторону, смотрят куда-то, где нет Рика.

Джесси начинает кивать, но останавливается. Она снова медленно качает головой. – Он… он ушел так быстро, как только мог, - говорит она ему и вздыхает, зажмуривается, а потом наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями на стол и потирая ладонями лицо. – Рик… - говорит она и сглатывает.

\- Скажи мне, - просит Рик. – Расскажи мне все. Я должен знать.

Джесси убирает ладони от лица, позволяет рукам бесполезно упасть на металлический стол между ними. – Приехала скорая. Он был жив, когда они забрали его, они нашли меня на дороге, а когда я добралась до больницы… - Она качает головой, глядит на стену. – Доктора сказали мне, что вероятность того, что он выживет, лишь 25 процентов. И я не могла… я не могла причинить ему еще больше боли ради этого.

Рик моргает. Он открывает рот, закрывает его. Снова открывает. – У него был _шанс?_

Джесси резко переводит на него глаза, они бешеные и ищущие, словно она не может поверить в то, что слышит. – У него не было _никаких_ шансов, - говорит она Рику.

\- Ты только что сказала, что он мог выжить.

Джесси моргает и выпрямляет спину. – Выжить ради чего, Рик? Они сказали мне. Двадцать пять процентов вероятности того, что он умрет…

\- У него было _семьдесят пять процентов вероятности выжить? –_ орет на нее Рик.

\- Нет! – кричит Джесси. – _Послушай_ меня хоть раз в жизни.

Молчание падает на них, словно наковальня, и Рик резко захлопывает рот. Джесси продолжает. – Они сказали, что вероятность того, что он умрет, - двадцать пять процентов, еще двадцать пять процентов - вероятность того, что он выживет, и… и пятьдесят процентов вероятности того, что он придет в себя с осложнениями. _Серьезными_ осложнениями. Они сказали, что он мог стать растением или… или его мозг мог быть поврежден. Что он потерял слишком много крови. И один из осколков… - Она замолкает, прижимает руку к губам и быстро убирает. - …давил на его позвоночник, возможно, он никогда бы не смог ходить. А это все не жизнь, Рик. Ни один из этих вариантов. Особенно, учитывая, к чему ему пришлось бы вернуться домой.

\- А _это_ что значит?

\- Это _значит, -_ шипит на него Джесси, - жизнь без _отца._ И я не могла так с ним поступить, Рик. Я. Я не могла. Я не могла рисковать тем, что мой сын проснулся бы, не понимая, кто он такой, а тебя не было бы рядом, чтобы помочь мне нести это бремя.

\- И ты его убила, - бросает Рик и ему плевать, как жестоко это звучит. Плевать, насколько реально.

\- Ради чего мы хотели бы, чтобы Карл жил в этом мире? Ради чего ты хотел бы? – спрашивает она и качает головой, глядя на него, словно она _осуждает_ его, словно у нее есть на это право. – Сегодня для него все было кончено, Рик. Дело сделано. Ему не придется прийти в себя и страдать. Ему не придется прийти в себя и испытывать боль. Все кончено. Его больше нет.

Рик качает головой, а потом резко опускает глаза на металл между ними. – Уходи, - говорит он ей. Джесси замирает. – _Уходи,_ \- рычит он. Она по-прежнему не двигается, и он срывается, толкает ногами стол и смотрит с удовлетворением, как он врезается в ее живот, как отодвигает ее стул назад, и его ножки тошнотворно громко царапают пол. – Ты для меня умерла, - говорит он. – Так что убирайся к чертовой матери.

Она пристально смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, охватывает всего взглядом, а потом медленно встает. – Я уверена, ты и в тюрьме сможешь подписать бумаги на развод, - говорит она, словно это ее последняя крошечная победа. Но Рику насрать. В нем пусто, словно на дне высохшего озера, и не осталось ничего, что он мог бы дать.

* * *

 

Они переводят Рика в исправительную колонию за пределами Атланты, ускоренно оформляя бумаги, благодаря его новому статусу «опасного» и «неуравновешенного». Так что к тому моменту, как тем вечером садится солнце, Рик сидит на нижней койке в тюремной камере, которую, к счастью, ему не нужно ни с кем делить, слушая шуточки и смех других заключенных, которые намереваются _отлично повеселиться_ с _новеньким полицейским поросеночком._

В темноте его разум закипает. Раньше, учитывая все происходящее, его отвлекали его заботы, и страхи, и все посторонние дела – снятие отпечатков пальцев, фотографирование, миллиард вопросов, которые ему задавали, адвокат, которого ему предоставили. Но теперь, когда все это ушло, и теперь, когда на его последний вопрос есть ответ, – и остывший Карл лежит в земле, и поскольку Рик никогда не увидит его похорон, он вполне может начать представлять, как это было бы, маленький гроб, надпись на надгробии, _Любящий Сын –_ ему не на чем больше сосредотачиваться, кроме собственного разума.

В нем тикают факты, словно повинуясь движению тонкой стрелки часов. _Его сын умер._ Это первый, холодный, суровый и правдивый. Последним, что он когда-либо увидит от Карла, будет тот взгляд через плечо, та широкая и открытая улыбка, когда он шел к оленю, тот миг, что просто проскользнул у Рика сквозь пальцы. _Джесси убила его._ Потому что это так. Она посмотрела на их сына, единственное хорошее, что они оба когда-либо сделали в жизни, и она прикончила его. Без его разрешения. Даже не спросив. Даже не _подумав_ о нем, ее решение было настолько окончательным, что она должна была считать его единственно верным. _Он убил мужчину._ Отис, его глаза умоляют Рика. Теперь Рик это видел, вину и искренность, которые светились в них, словно чистое стекло. _Он убил женщину._ Женщину, которая вообще ничего не сделала, невинную, как синее, синее небо.

И ему было наплевать. На них обоих.

От этого больнее всего. От того, что в тот момент Рик не был даже человеком. Он был холодной, твердой рукой правосудия, блестящей, металлической и точной, и когда Питон содрогнулся, когда оружие дернулось в его руке, это словно был его одиннадцатый палец, продолжение всего, чем он являлся. И это было безразлично. И это было _честно._

Он зажмуривает глаза, прижимается спиной к бетонной стене, сильно подтягивает колени к груди, съеживается, отгораживаясь от шуточек, все еще раздающихся из других камер. В нем начинают всплывать многочисленные «что если» - что если бы он велел Карлу потерпеть с его чертовым мочевым пузырем? Что если бы он сказал Карлу, нет, отойди от оленя? Что если бы он подошел к оленю вместе с Карлом? Что если бы он подошел _вместо_ него? Что если бы он убил Отиса прямо там, на месте? Что если бы он положил Карла в машину, поехал, а не побежал бы? Что если бы он остался рядом с ним и не позволил другим оттеснить его? Что если бы он пошел в противоположном направлении от амбара? Что если бы он заставил не двигаться свой дрожащий и болящий палец на курке? Что если бы он остался с Джесси, заставил ее образумиться, заставил ее понять, что их сын хотел жить? Что если бы он все это сделал? Сколько существует вариантов развития ситуации, в которых он становится причиной смерти Карла? Сколько вариантов, в которых он теперь становится причиной собственной смерти?

\- _Пожалуйста, -_ шепчет он, звук едва слышен из-за дребезжания тюремных решеток, - _помоги мне._

Рик никогда не был религиозным. Он иногда ходил с Джесси в церковь, создавая образ доброго христианина. Он болтал с пастором, делал картофельный салат для обедов. Он говорил Карлу, что Карл должен ходить, потому что мама так хочет. Но верил ли Рик? Он никогда не был уверен. Но он уверен сейчас. Потому что если существует нечто настолько ужасное, настолько _черное_ и _злое,_ как его рука на том Питоне, то должно быть и нечто хорошее. Должно быть нечто, что уравновешивает существование таких людей, как он. Делает мир лучше, и он взывает к этому, открывает сердце и молит, _молит_ о прощении.

\- Прости, - выговаривает он в ладони, которыми он закрывает лицо. Его пальцы на ногах сжимаются, а колени бьются о грудь. – Пожалуйста, прости меня. Они не заслуживали смерти. Та женщина… она ничего мне не сделала. Тот мужчина… он так сожалел. Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Пожалуйста, помоги им.

Стены остаются безмолвными, серые и холодные, безжизненные, какими они и должны быть в тюрьме. Рик проведет здесь остаток своей жизни. Теперь это его дом.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он, - я не знаю, что делать. – Его горло переполнено рыданиями, его щеки мокры, а радужки горят под веками, неспособные развидеть то, что он сделал, неспособные отпустить картину с телом Карла на земле, в окружении грязи, и травы, и крови, такой же, как у его отца, крови, которая скоро будет на руках Рика, смешается и соединится с кровью незнакомца, потемнеет и свернется, словно густая патока, которая никогда не отмоется до конца.

Он открывает рот и ловит вскрик, который угрожает выплеснуться наружу, проглатывает его, как горькую пилюлю, каковой он и является. – Пожалуйста, - двигаются его губы, - покажи мне, что делать. Дай мне _знак._ Просто маленький знак… скажи мне, как это исправить. Мне нужно это исправить. Как мне пережить это? Как мне жить без сына? – Он думает о семье, обо всех и каждом из них – Хершел, жена Отиса, младшая дочка-блондинка, дочка постарше с темными короткими волосами, сын Хершела. Он представляет их лица, выжигает их в своей памяти, чтобы никогда не забыть.

 _-Пожалуйста, ­_ \- говорит он, на этот раз громче, наконец-то почти шепотом, слова срываются с его губ и растворяются в горячем воздухе тюрьмы, - _помоги мне._

В комнате становится холодно. А потом жарко, как от раскаленной головешки. Рик моргает, и между его пальцами просачивается свет, пылающий красным свет, а по его коже инстинктивно бегут мурашки, так ему хочется убраться от него подальше. Он медленно опускает руки, его глаза широко раскрыты и смотрят прямо перед собой. В ногах его койки по-турецки сидит женщина.

Она тонкая и хрупкая, ее волосы цвета соли с перцем пострижены очень коротко. Ее кожа выглядит свежей и молодой, яркой и гладкой, без изъянов. Она улыбается, и улыбка эта одновременно заботлива, как у матери, и покровительственна, как у отца. Она поднимает руку и протягивает ее Рику, у нее длинные пальцы, а ногти сияющие и идеальные. – Я услышала тебя, - говорит она ему, ее шепот звучит успокаивающе, а от уголков глаз разбегаются морщинки, словно она _на самом деле_ слушает.

Почему-то Рик в этом сомневается. Но его сердце все равно рвется к ней, льнет к тону ее голоса, словно это спасательный трос. Потому что разве не так? – Кто…

\- Шшшш,- говорит она, - ты единственный, кто может меня видеть. Единственный, кто может меня слышать.

Рик хмурится и на мгновение задумывается, не сошел ли он окончательно с ума. Женщина снова тянется к нему, ее ладонь вытянута, ждет. – Я пришла за тобой, - говорит она. – Я услышала твой плач, мой бедный, славный Ричард. Ты так одинок. Совсем _один._ Они все покинули тебя, не так ли? Но только не я. Я здесь. Кэрол рядом.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Хочу? – переспрашивает она и смеется, качает головой. – Чего хочешь _ты?_

А чего же _хочет_ он? Прощения. Утешения. Облегчения. И… - Свободы.

Кэрол раскрывает глаза шире и ухмыляется. – Свободы, - повторяет она и облизывает губы. – _Свободы?_ Да, все они хотят свободы. Свободы от чего?

\- От меня самого, - быстро отвечает Рик. – От всего.

Кэрол улыбается. – Я могу дать тебе это. Пойдем со мной. Просто возьми меня за руку и я награжу тебя величием, что не выразить словами. Я сделаю тебя _свободным._ Если ты станешь таким, ты никогда больше не почувствуешь себя бессильным. Ты сможешь делать все, что захочешь, Рик.

Рик медлит. – Стану кем?

Кэрол наклоняет голову и вытягивает руку еще ближе к нему. – Демоном. – Рик моргает, смотрит на нее, широко распахнув глаза. Он открывает рот, но она опережает его. – Где был Бог только что? Когда ты звал ее? Она не пришла. Но я… я, _Я_ пришла. _Я_ услышала тебя. _Я_ слушала. У тебя такой потенциал, ты такое делал. Но человечность… тебя тормозит. _Сбрось ее, как змея – кожу._ Откинь ее. И нахер _их всех._ Всех до последнего. Твою жену, этих гребаных полицейских, этих гребаных заключенных. Кому до них есть дело, Рик? Они муравьи, а ты, _ты_ увеличительное стекло. А я _солнце._

Рик пристально смотрит на ее руку, на алый свет, что льется на ее ладонь, на серое одеяло под ее ногами, на серые стены за ее спиной. Он думает о своей жизни – о том, как она простирается перед ним здесь. И он думает о Карле, о том, как они закроют ему глаза кончиками пальцев, словно делают его телу одолжение. _Спи, сын мой._ Пусть даже он лишь пустая оболочка.

Рик набирает воздуху спросить, что значит эта сила, что она может дать ему, как она может забрать его боль. Но слова тают, не успев покинуть его губы, непроизнесенные и не имеющие значения. Теперь неважно, что есть, а чего нет. Карл мертв, и Рик ощущает это, словно электричество в воздухе.

Ничто, даже эта женщина, не сможет его вернуть. А Рик, ну… Рик тоже мертв. Его точно так же больше нет, а может даже в большей степени. На него не прольется свет, никакой волшебной спасительной благодати. Есть только эти стены и ее рука, искушающая, приветствующая его.

\- Пойдем со мной, - говорит Кэрол, и Рик выпрямляет руку, кладет свою ладонь на ее, смотрит, как его кожа начинает гореть алым светом. Потому что, в конце концов, разве у него есть выбор?

* * *

 

Рик изменился, но его трансформация не завершена. Чтобы она стала окончательной, Кэрол поручила ему одно задание – изменить кого-то другого. И Рик точно знает, куда ему идти.

Первые похороны проходят, как запланировано. Это похороны Отиса, и церемония долгая и затянутая, заполненная историями о его христианском долге, и как сильно он любил свою семью, и как он обожал охотиться. Рик сидит на дубе на краю кладбища и ощипывает мертвых птенчиков. Он уже научился отстраняться, засовывать глубокий темный колодец, что склеился с его душой, поглубже и запирать его в маленькую коробочку, сосредотачиваться на простых вещах, вроде птиц, и перьев, и деревьев, и как он всех их ненавидит.

Семейство одето в черное, разумеется. Он еще не уверен, кто из них сломается, кем он будет _владеть,_ но знает, что это один из них. Он чувствует, как это отдается в его костях, словно музыка.

* * *

 

Вторые похороны на следующий день. Аннетт. Семья приходит в новых черных костюмах, с новыми черными галстуками. Рик бродит среди них, на этот раз в красном. Они не могут видеть его, так какая разница? Он строит рожи людям, которые говорят о ее жизни – какой благочестивой она была, как полна радости. Хершел срывается посреди церемонии, падает на колени, и Рик злобно хихикает, глядя на него, потому что так легче. Потому что это нечто, на что он способен.

* * *

 

Третьи похороны случаются спустя несколько месяцев, в самый разгар лета. Они не длятся долго, потому что солнце палит с тошнотворным жаром, и легкие почти не выдерживают жары. Они ставят небольшую беседку – розовую, яркую и омерзительную. Гроб закрыт, потому что никто не хочет видеть. Никто не знает, что сказать, и не рассказывает историй про добрых христиан или о том, что покойная любила в жизни. Нет, в этом случае, все злятся, потому что как она посмела? Как она посмела в собственной ванной? Как она посмела так с зеркалом ее мамы, холодные порезы от стекла запятнали ее тело так, что даже в смерти она выглядит, словно слабость, словно предательство?

Рик начинает видеть, кто именно ему поддастся, у кого внутри горит демон, кто будет идеален, чтобы собрать урожай. Она стоит позади толпы в воздушном черном платье, ее лицо хмуро, а глаза пусты.

Спустя какое-то время, когда они наконец ставят надгробный камень – _Бет Грин. Любящая дочь. –_ Мэгги бьет по нему, в кровь разбивает костяшки о камень, кричит так громко, что пугает ястреба, который устроился в гнезде. Когда воздух покидает ее легкие, она снова успокаивается, складывает кровоточащие руки на груди и поворачивается, уходит, так и не произнеся настоящих слов. Рик чувствует с ней связь – нечто, подобное любви к члену семьи.

Нечто, подобное гордости.

* * *

 

Четвертые похороны – это похороны ее папочки, которого опускают в землю без печени, бар «У Хэтлин» похитил все, что от него оставалось. Все снова по-христиански – опять про то, как Хершел любил Господа, как он теперь с ним, и как его дух будет вечно жить в их сердцах.

Семья теперь маленькая – Шон стоит рядом с сестрой, его глаза покраснели и полны чем-то большим, нежели простым горем. Мэгги стоически все выносит. Ее платье знакомо, то же, что было на ней на третьих похоронах. Патриции нигде не видно, ее разум окончательно покинул ее несколько лет тому назад.

Священник тратит немало времени, выражая свои соболезнования двоим последним. Шон кивает, многократно его благодарит. Мэгги не произносит ни слова.

* * *

 

Сперва это экстази, а потом кокаин, а потом героин, а потом ничего, глаза закрыты, а руки сложены на груди. Мэгги настояла, чтобы гроб был открытым, но это не нужно. Она его не видит, и Рик тоже, и на лужайке, на которой Мэгги стояла на протяжении четырех похорон и семи лет, никого не осталось.

На этот раз на дворе осень и дует ветер. Воздух прохладен, и платье Мэгги на этот раз тяжелое, черное и плотное. Ее волосы теперь длиной по плечо, и она кажется сильнее исхудавшей, более обреченной. Но ее глаза такие же, как всегда. Пронзительные и тревожные.

Она стоит у гроба, смотрит вниз, но не видит ничего. Священник давным-давно ушел, а Рик отсчитывает уже третий час. Она не сдвинулась с места, и он тоже не двигается. Он ждет подходящего момента. Он думает, что он наступит сейчас.

Но Мэгги его опережает.

\- Я тебя вижу, - говорит она, ее голос так по-южному сладок, но звучит, словно фольга, которой вытирают школьную доску. Рик смаргивает. – Я всегда могла, тупой ты ублюдок. Ты обрывал крылышки у кузнечиков и сыпал яд в пруды с рыбой.

Рик мычит в ответ, удивленный, но в общем не так уж и сильно удивленный. Его душа тянется к Мэгги, как стрелка компаса.

\- Тебе тяжело, - говорит Рик. – Я могу сделать, чтобы стало легче.

Мэгги выпрямляется, но не смотрит на него. Ее взгляд остается прикован к холодной неподвижности лица ее брата.

\- Я могу дать тебе силу, - говорит Рик. – Я могу предложить тебе что угодно. Все, чего ты когда-либо желала.

\- Я не хочу твоей гребаной силы, - рычит Мэгги, ее голос подобен глубинам древних вулканов.

\- Это это так здорово, - говорит Рик, - иметь ее.

\- Я _ничего_ не хочу, - шипит Мэгги и наконец смотрит на него, наконец _заставляет_ его окунуться в эти глубокие зеленые омуты ярости, - из того, что ты можешь мне предложить. Мне _глубоко насрать_ на твою силу, или твои предложения, или твою свободу. - Рик открывает рот, но она не дает ему заговорить, захлестывает его, словно океан, поглощающий песок. – Но я возьму это. – Рик хмурится, щурит глаза. – Знаешь, почему? – спрашивает она, позволяя словам отчетливо вылетать, подобно щелканью револьверного барабана, снова, и снова, и снова. – Потому что мысль, сама _мысль_ о том, чтобы не видеть тебя до конца существования… мысль о том, что ты не будешь видеть _меня,_ смотреть на меня и знать, что я знаю все твои чертовы маленькие секретики… меня от этого тошнит. Я не могу этого _вынести._ И я скорее продам тебе душу, скорее соглашусь гореть в котлах Ада до конца своей _жизни,_ чем позволю тебе от этого избавиться. Я хочу быть твоим напоминанием, Рик. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел мои глаза и думал о твоем _мертвом мальчике_ и обо всем _гребаном дерьме,_ что ты натворил в мире. Я хочу, чтобы ты _страдал_ из-за меня. И каждый раз, когда ты будешь плакать, каждый раз, когда ты будешь стонать, каждый раз, когда ты будешь кричать, я хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал их имена. Я хочу, чтобы они были выжжены, как шрамы. Отис. Аннетт. Бет. Хершел. Шон. – Она делает глубокий вдох, втягивает осенний воздух и снова повторяет. – Отис. Аннетт. Бет. Хершел. Шон. – И снова. – Отис. Аннетт. Бет. Хершел. Шон. Отис…

Проходят часы, прежде чем один из них двигается с места. И когда они впервые спускаются в Ад, они делают это вместе.


	23. Осколки на полу

Когда Рик выпускает его руки, Дэрил падает на землю, его колени подгибаются под ним. Он валится назад, сминая одно крыло под собой, и он все время пытается сморгнуть что-то, что Рик видит, как черные точечки в его глазах. Серебро его крыльев на секунду сворачивается в черноту, и он заметно дрожит, но, несмотря на все это, Рик не ощущает сочувствия.

А потом мгновение проходит, и Дэрил смотрит на него снизу вверх. Рик сглатывает и спрашивает, куда мягче, чем, наверное, следовало бы, - Получил, что искал?

Дэрил открывает рот и оставляет его открытым, пока слово, которое Рик _знал,_ что он скажет, не слетает с его губ. – Рик…

\- _Не смей,_ \- рычит Рик, и даже ему самому кажется, что это звучит, как заповедь Господня. Рот Дэрила инстинктивно захлопывается. – Мне надо пойти проверить, как там Джудит, - говорит демон и поворачивается, щелкая каблуками, подбирает крылья, готовясь взлететь.

\- Как ты вообще _стоишь? –_ спрашивает Дэрил из-за его спины, и Рик вздыхает, позволяет крыльям утратить напряжение и бесполезно затрепетать.

\- У меня было много времени, чтобы привыкнуть, - говорит он Дэрилу, не поворачиваясь. Он медлит, позволяя миру вокруг снова заполнить его органы чувств – бетон под его ногами, ветерок в воздухе, солнце высоко в небе и птицы, поющие в ветвях деревьев. Он ждет, пока не слышит, как Дэрил поднимается, и когда Рик уверен, что ангел подходит к нему, он срывается в воздух, пулей улетает вверх и прочь, как само определение отступления.

* * *

 

Когда он возвращается домой, он идет прямиком в спальню Джудит и находит ее там, сидящей на кровати по-турецки, теребящей фото Рика, которое она попыталась сделать в прошлом году и которое, естественно, не проявилось. Она поднимает глаза, когда он входит, и срывается с места, перелетает к нему через кровать и обхватывает за шею прежде, чем он успевает до конца приземлиться на пол.

Он крепко ее обнимает, прижимает к груди и зарывается лицом в рукав ее зеленой майки. Рик не знает, сколько времени они так стоят, и он поражается тому, как им не нужно слов, как маленькая Джуди, которой всего восемь лет, понимает его лучше, чем смог бы кто бы то ни было иной, даже сам Дэрил, несмотря на тот факт, что теперь он все _видел,_ несмотря на тот факт, что он знает.

\- Прости меня, - наконец говорит Джудит и отпускает его, падает на кровать и выглядит маленькой и покинутой. Слезы снова щиплют ей глаза, и она яростно их трет, она никогда не была из тех детей, которые получают удовольствие от рева. Она крепкий орешек и умничка, и Рику ужасно не нравится видеть ее такой эмоциональной.

Он садится рядом с ней на постель и прижимает ее к себе, гладит ее по плечу и говорит, что все хорошо.

\- Я не хотела, чтобы ты беспокоился, Кулак, - говорит она. – _Не хотела._

\- Я знаю, - говорит он ей.

\- Я просто хотела увидеть Дэрила.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я хотела посмотреть, куда он ходит.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Я хотела провести с ним немного времени.

\- Шшш, Маленькое Чудовище.

\- Я хочу, чтобы он снова меня любил.

\- Он правда тебя любит, - говорит ей Рик. – Правда.

\- Нет, _не любит,_ \- говорит она и отталкивает его, скрещивает руки и выглядит при этом точно так же, как Рик, когда он злится. – Прекрати мне _врать._ Ты не _врешь._

\- Эй, - ворчит Рик и берет ее за подбородок, поворачивает ее голову к себе. – Я _не_ вру тебе. Ты права. Я _не вру._ Так что послушай меня, Джудит Эмили Уолш. И послушай _хорошенько._ Дэрил любит тебя. Он совершенно точно любит тебя. Ты его маленькая девочка, его маленький свет. Просто он сейчас отвлечен, и тебе лучше оставить его в покое.  

Джуди закатывает глаза до Небес. – _Чем_ он отвлечен? – резко спрашивает она.

\- Мной, - говорит Рик, быстро моргает и отводит глаза.

Джудит наблюдает за ним, ее глаза прищурены и расчетливы, словно Рик – это одна из ее задач по математике и ей нужно высчитать высоту и ширину. – Вы геи? – выпаливает она.

Рик ошарашен. – _Что?_

\- Вы с Дэрилом геи?

Рик роется в памяти, выискивая момент времени, когда она могла услышать это слово, и пытаясь понять, знает ли она, что это слово вообще _значит._ Они говорили об отношениях, исключительно насколько сама Джудит хотела об этом говорить, что примерно сводится к _Почему принцессе нравится этот парень? Он лошара._ Так каким волшебным образом у нее вообще появился словарный запас, чтобы _спрашивать? –_ Что? – снова пробует Рик.

Джудит пожимает плечами и плотнее скрещивает руки. – Я погуглила, - отвечает она. – Я видела этих челов, что держатся за руки, и, когда ты спал, я погуглила. Это и есть геи, да? Когда это парень и парень, а не парень и девушка? Они целуются и все такое, и вы с Дэрилом так делаете?

\- _Целуемся и все такое?_

\- Я один раз видела вас в спальне, - говорит Джудит и морщит носик. – Не знаю, чем вы занимались, но выглядело это уморительно.

Рик вспыхивает пламенем всех семи кругов Ада и закрывает лицо рукой. Он не готов к этому. Она слишком быстро взрослеет, и он _не готов_ к тому, что _секс_ ее родителей _оставит ей шрам_ на всю жизнь.

\- Это был… - начинает Рик, но Джудит перебивает его со всей мощью машины, влетающей в кирпичную стену.

\- _Янехочузнатьчтоэтобыло, -_ говорит она, бешено размахивая руками. – Но я хочу знать, _геи_ ли вы. Хочу знать, если вы… _вместе. –_ Она широко распахивает глаза, умоляюще на него смотрит, и что Рик должен делать в такой ситуации? Это Джудит и она заслуживает правду. Он не врет и не изворачивается.

\- Да, - говорит он ей.

Джудит садится ровнее, ее хвостик цвета карамели покачивается в воздухе. – Что это значит? – быстро спрашивает она.

\- Ну… - Рик сглатывает. Он даже не знает, с чего начать. – Ты права. Гомосексуальные отношения – это когда двое мужчин вместе. Или двое женщин. Хотя, двух женщин, которые вместе, называют «лесбиянки». А если вместе парень и девушка – это гетеросексуальные отношения.

\- А как узнать, выберешь ты девушку или парня?

Рик пожимает плечами. – На этот вопрос ответить сложнее. – Он пожевывает губу и думает. – У всех есть потребности. И для разных людей они разные. Попросту, тебе нравятся те, кто нравится. Большинству людей в мире нравится противоположный пол. Так что если ты парень, тебе нравятся девушки, а если ты девушка – то парни. Но так не у всех. Некоторые из нас по-другому заточены. Поэтому иногда парням нравятся парни, а девушкам – девушки. И это нельзя изменить. Это то, кем ты являешься. А некоторым людям нравятся _оба_ пола, и они влюбляются в того, кого найдут, и при любом раскладе они счастливы.

\- А ты такой?

Рик фыркает. – _Нет,_ \- просто отвечает он ей.

\- Значит, ты гей. Тебе нравятся парни.

Рик кивает.

\- Почему?

Рик подтягивает колени выше и опирается на них локтями, думая, как так может быть, что каким-то образом это _настолько же трудно,_ как показать Дэрилу всю его гребаную жизнь. – Потому что только парень может дополнить меня.

Джудит пристально смотрит на него, нахмурившись и сморщив лоб. Рик знает, что она _расстраивается,_ когда перед ней нет беспристрастного железного факта, когда нету того, на что можно указать и сказать, что это вот так работает. – _Почему? –_ настойчиво спрашивает она.

\- Мужчины… тверже. Более суровы. Их не нужно держать за ручку, и они от тебя этого не ожидают. Ты никогда не будешь лидером в отношениях, потому что общество не ждет этого от тебя, и тебе никогда не придется сражаться за то, чтобы быть равным, ты просто такой и _есть._

\- Женщины сильные, - защищается Джудит. – Женщин тоже не нужно держать за ручку.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Я знаю. Я не это имел в виду. Просто… Раньше Дэрил заботился обо мне. И мне было это необходимо.

\- _Раньше, -_ отмечает Джудит, ее глаза зорки, как у ястреба.

\- Раньше, - повторяет Рик. – Мы… мы сильно поссорились. Когда ты была маленькой. И мы так никогда и не… помирились.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это была большая ссора.

\- Из-за чего вы ссорились?

\- Из-за моего прошлого. – Рик хмурится и думает, как его день так быстро покатился под откос. Он качает головой и проводит рукой по волосам, потом по рогам.

\- Ты это ему показал? – спрашивает Джудит.

\- Да, - со вздохом говорит Рик, пытаясь не думать о бетонных стенах, о том, как много раз он ходил по аккуратно подстриженной траве кладбищ, и как все это должен был ощутить Дэрил, насколько _человечным_ и _искренним_ это должно было показаться.

\- Было больно?

\- Да, - говорит Рик, видя перед собой Дэрила на тротуаре, глядящего на него такими _глазами._ – Он не очень хорошо выглядел, когда я его оставил, но он будет в порядке.

\- Я имею в виду, тебе, - говорит Джудит. – _Тебе_ было больно?

Рик моргает и смотрит на нее, изучает, как она глядит на него со всей сосредоточенностью, что у нее есть, он беспомощен под ее взглядом, как жук, придавленный пальцем. – Да, - признает он.

Джудит придвигается поближе, к его боку, и обнимает его. Рик хмыкает и обхватывает ее одной рукой, прижимает крепче. – Я никогда тебя больше не оставлю, - говорит она и зажмуривается.

Рик наклоняется, целует ее легкие волосы. – Я знаю, - говорит он и успокаивающе проводит рукой по ее плечу. – Но… ты будешь в порядке, если я отойду ненадолго? Мне надо кое-что сделать.

\- Что? – спрашивает она, поднимая на него взгляд.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с Мэгги, - говорит он.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что она мой друг. Вроде как.

Джудит хмурится сильнее, но отпускает его. – Как долго тебя не будет?

Рик пожимает плечами. – Какое-то время. Ты можешь побыть с Мерлом.

Джудит закатывает глаза и фыркает. – _Мерл?_ Он только и делает, что говорит про мотоциклы и смотрит какой-то сериал под названием _Во все тяжкие._

Рик моргает. – Э, Джуди? Не смотри это вместе с ним.

\- Очень надо, - отвечает она. – Тоска зеленая.

Рик улыбается ей. – Хорошая девочка, - говорит он и, в последний раз сжав ее плечо, встает и уходит в гараж.

* * *

 

Мэгги сидит в углу, расслабленно закинув одну ногу в армейском ботинке на колено другой. Она листает журнал «Пипл» и протыкает глаза знаменитостей карандашом, и Рик хмыкает, плюхаясь рядом с ней и призывая щелчком пальцев бутылку «Егермайстера».

Она выгибает бровь при виде бутылки. – Я ни разу не пила за тридцать четыре года, - ворчит она.

Рик качает головой. – И сегодня _хороший_ день для того, чтобы отметить рекорд. – Он делает большой глоток и толкает ее бутылкой в грудь. Она пожимает плечами и делает глоток.

\- Почему мы пьем?

\- Потому что у меня был _говенный_ день.

Мэгги улыбается, медленно и зловеще. – Я знала, что мне особенно офигенно.

Рик откидывает голову назад, со стуком ударяясь ей о стену гаража, и закрывает глаза. – Мне нужно побыть сейчас с тобой, - говорит он, - и мне нужно, чтобы ты заткнулась по этому поводу. Мне просто нужно _почувствовать_ себя так, как я обычно себя _чувствую._ Мне нужно, чтобы ты заставила меня почувствовать себя некомфортно, разозлиться, сделать так, чтобы мне было _больно._

Улыбка Мэгги исчезает с ее лица и красиво трансформируется в хмурую гримасу. – Что, черт побери, с тобой случилось?

Рик смеется и открывает глаза, качает головой, глядя в потолок. – Я показал ему, - шепчет он. – Все.

\- Ох, _хрень, -_ говорит Мэгги и делает огромный глоток «Егермайстера». Она бросает бутылку обратно Рику и он легко ее ловит, подносит к губам и отпивает.

Спустя миг Мэгги ворчит. – Все?

\- Все.

\- Даже…

\- Все.

\- Ну, чтоб тебя в жопу поимели. Я не давала своего разрешения рассказывать этому ублюдку мою историю.

Рик пожимает плечами. – Мне на самом деле насрать, - говорит он ей.

Мэгги скрещивает руки и с грохотом опускает свой армейский ботинок на землю. – Ну ты и _хер._

\- Когда ты начала меня ненавидеть? – внезапно спрашивает Рик.

\- В тот момент, когда впервые увидела твою жалкую задницу, - чеканит Мэгги.

Рик качает головой. – Я не это имею в виду. – Он вздыхает. – Когда ты поняла, что станешь демоном? Когда это случилось с тобой?

Мэгги сидит рядом с ним и постукивает ботинком по полу. Она пристально смотрит на свои красные шнурки и шевелит ногой, двигая ее взад-вперед. Она пожимает плечами. – Честно?

\- Честно, - отвечает Рик.

\- На похоронах Аннетт. Я говорила тебе, что я всегда могла тебя видеть, а ты не думал, что я могу. И вот ты был там, весь в красном, бродил повсюду и бесил меня, а потом папа… - Она сглатывает и моргает. – папа упал на колени. Ему так ее не хватало. Он так ее любил, а Бог просто забрал ее, и вот он плакал и тосковал, и это был дар божий, эта сила, которой он обладал в тот момент. Та любовь, что он испытывал к этой женщине. А ты, _ты,_ ты просто стоял там в своей красной одежде и смеялся над ним. _Смеялся_ над его болью, и я подумала… я _достану этого говнюка._

Рик пристально смотрит на белый минивэн, стоящий в гараже перед ними, на фару, по которой размазана стрекоза. Момент кажется таким искренним, но и таким… _глупым,_ тоже. _Она достанет этого говнюка._ Рик начинает хихикать, и Мэгги, невероятно, к нему присоединяется, и из хихиканья это переходит в смех, от которого сотрясаются их тела, а бутылка «Егермайстера» стоит между ними, центральный элемент их танца.

\- Это был полный _трындец, -_ говорит Мэгги в перерывах между приступами смеха. – Ты в этом _гребаном красном,_ и я теперь знаю, что ты делал, ты маленькое говнецо со всей твоей херней насчет _отвлечения внимания,_ но это так _раздражало._ Ты был как мой личный _комар,_ который жужжит поблизости, как маленький раздражающий _членосос._

Рик смеется. – _Кстати,_ \- говорит он, - насчет гребаного членососа, Джудит _нас застукала._

Мэгги поднимает брови и наклоняет голову. – _Застукала_ вас.

\- _Да_ , - говорит Рик, - и мне пришлось ей объяснять, кто такие _геи_. – Он качает головой. – Господи, моя жизнь так _похерена._

Мэгги пожимает плечами и хихикает. – Разве не всегда так?

\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит Рик и наклоняется вперед, сжимает пальцами переносицу. – Мэгги? Можно я тебе кое-что скажу?

\- Я буду припоминать тебе это до конца дней твоих, но конечно, да.

Рик вздыхает и снова пялится на машину, новенькую модель, которую Лори купила три месяца назад и на которой нет ни пятнышка, если не считать стрекозы. – Я… мне его не хватает.

\- Ох, чтоб мне кирпич высрать, - говорит Мэгги и опрокидывается на бок, скользит по полу, как пластилиновая, пока не оказывается на спине. – Теперь мне придется выслушивать твой педиковский треп, да? Про то, какие _сильные у него руки_ и что его член сделан из _кружевного серебра, украшенного радужными драгоценными камешками._

\- Ты не очень помогаешь.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Мэгги и поворачивает голову, посмотреть на Рика. – Я специально.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Нахер это, - говорит он и делает огромный глоток «Егермайстера». – Я знаю, что рано, но я пойду его найду. Хороший трах мне поможет.

\- Только не в том случае, если тебе его не хватает, - говорит Мэгги, когда он встает. Он игнорирует ее и идет в дом.

* * *

 

На этот раз Рик не врывается в комнату, а открывает дверь, а потом проводит действительно долгую минуту запирая ее и удостоверяясь, что она действительно закрылась. Дэрил опускает книгу и хмурится, глядя на Рика, смотрит, как тот дергает ручку двери, просто проверить, что никто не сможет войти. – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, и Рик утвердительно хмыкает.

\- Джуди видела нас, - бормочет он. – Один раз. Не знаю, когда. Просто хочу удостовериться, что эта хрень _чертпобери закрыта._

\- Так мы снова будем трахаться, - говорит Дэрил, и это не вопрос.

Рик пожимает плечами. Еще нет семи, но хрен с ним. Он не думал, что Дэрилу так важно точное время, когда Рик на него заползает и имеет его, да и хер с ним, это все равно не для Дэрила, так почему он вдруг тратит время, думая о том, чего хочет _Дэрил?_

\- Да, - открыто говорит он и запрыгивает на облако, стягивает штаны и устраивается в их обычной позиции.

Дэрил ворчит. – Ты знаешь, что мог бы…

\- Заткнись, - говорит Рик и кладет руки на грудь Дэрилу. – Ты знаешь, что тебе полагается заткнуться.

Дэрил захлопывает рот и кивает, а Рик достает его член из джинсов, занимает нужную позицию и позволяет Дэрилу скользнуть в себя, он готов и растянут, как обычно. Он начинает двигаться и закрывает глаза, выгибает шею к потолку. Дэрил приятно его наполняет, он кладет руки на бедра Рика, как обычно, и от ощущения Дэрила внутри и «Егермайстера» по-прежнему в его крови у демона начинает кружиться голова. Он замедляет ритм, и это больше не так жестко, не так резко, не преследует единственной цели – довести их до логического завершения. Это медленнее, словно перекатывающиеся волны, которые лижут берег во время прилива, и именно из-за этого движения, этого медленного и равномерного соединения их тел, Рик не вздрагивает и не пытается отдернуться, когда Дэрил приподнимается, обхватывает талию Рика руками и переворачивает их так нежно и плавно, что Рик едва это замечает.

Его глаза резко раскрываются, и все меняется. Облако под его спиной мягко его поддерживает, а Дэрил двигается в нем по собственной воле в первый раз за шесть лет, и Рик невольно задыхается от того, как Дэрил к нему прикасается, от того, как плавно они сливаются вместе, словно два кинжала, лезвия которых сплавляются воедино от жара сильного пламени.

Дэрил поднимает руку, проводит по волосам Рика, прикасается к крошечным рожкам, потому что Рик в человеческом облике, как обычно, хотя он внезапно всей душой хочет, чтобы его хвост был на свободе, чтобы он обернулся вокруг Дэрила, как когда-то, так давно, чтобы он _действительно_ так сделал, если бы у Рика были силы его выпустить, чтобы у него снова была способность сделать это. Но он боится этого. Он трус. Поэтому вместо этого он просто лежит, его тело замирает, и он позволяет Дэрилу двигаться в нем, позволяет Дэрилу _иметь его,_ потихоньку трахать его, вдавливая его в облако.

Дэрил наклоняется, и Рик паникует, но ангел только опускает голову на плечо Рика, прижимается к его телу, и пусть даже их рубашки все еще на них надеты, это _так близко._

Рик подтягивает одну ногу, обхватывает ей Дэрила и поднимает бедра в ответ на толчок. Дэрил стонет ему на ухо и меняет угол, чтобы попасть Рику в нужную точку, и демон задыхается, глядя в потолок, выбирает место, где маленькие плитки торчат неровно и сосредотачивает на этом всю свою энергию, чтобы не обращать внимания на то, как ему хочется расправить крылья, выгнуть рога, как ему хочется взять нимб Дэрила и надеть на себя любым способом, как угодно, так, как они когда-то это делали, пусть даже это больше не так и зачем он себя мучает? Потому что ему _больно_ от того, что Дэрил в нем вот так, что он пытается влить эмоции обратно в сосуд, который треснут и разбит, а осколки его разбросаны по полу.

\- Рик, - выдыхает ему на ухо Дэрил, и демон чувствует, как у него в горле вырастает комок, но вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, он просто ворчит и выгибает бедра навстречу Дэрилу, позволяет ему двигаться, а потом протянуть руку между их телами – смело – и прикоснуться к нему, ласкать его.

Рик закрывает глаза от прикосновения, открывает рот и это неверный ход. Губы Дэрила опускаются на его губы, мягко, как пух, и за закрытыми веками Рик мысленно смаргивает. Дэрил медленно целует его, со скоростью формирующихся гор, наполняющихся озер, лесов, которые заново вырастают после пожара – так крошечные побеги становятся больше и больше, растут стволы, и ветви, и листья, поднимаются навстречу небу.

Его язык проникает внутрь, и Рик прикасается к нему своим, его голова отрывается от облака, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Дэрилу, открыть для него _доступ._ Дэрил тихо стонет и где-то в середине всего происходящего начинает кончать, наполняя его, но на этот раз это _неважно._ И неважно, что Рик тоже кончает, прямо между ними, потому что руки демона внезапно в волосах Дэрила, а язык ангела по-прежнему у Рика во рту, его губы все еще двигаются на губах Рика, словно все те слова, которые Рик никогда не мог ему сказать, все вещи, которые он не мог _выразить,_ передаются между ними в этот самый момент, и что же развинтилось в Рике? Что случилось, когда он показал Дэрилу эти ужасные, _кошмарные_ события?

Дэрил вдыхает, а потом медленно убирает губы с губ Рика, отодвигается, и когда их глаза одновременно открываются, Дэрил моргает, глядя на него, и улыбается, проводит рукой по кудрям Рика и говорит, так тихо, так _ласково,_ \- Ты целуешь меня так, словно все еще любишь.

Рик сглатывает и так отчаянно хочет отвести взгляд, так _отчаянно_ хочет не говорить то, что он набирает воздух, чтобы произнести. Но он не может забрать это назад. Потому что это истина, пусть даже ему это совсем не нравится. – Нет, - говорит он и быстро смаргивает то, что образуется в уголках его глаз, велит себе _не делать этого,_ \- я целую тебя так, словно у меня разбивается сердце от того, что я любил тебя раньше.

Он смотрит, как выражение лица Дэрила изменяется, его плечи обмякают, а уголки рта, который улыбался, опускаются, и он превращается в ровную, сжатую линию. От этого больно. _Так_ больно, что Рик отводит глаза к стене и пытается успокоить свое колотящееся сердце. – Рик, - говорит Дэрил, и это последняя капля.

Рик плотно зажмуривается, и первые капли _дурацкой_ воды вытекают из его глаз. – Не надо, - говорит он и хочет треснуть себе за то, как дрожит его голос. – _Пожалуйста,_ \- умоляет он, - я не могу больше. Я не могу. Я так устал, Дэрил. Я так устал, и я хотел бы, чтобы я был иным. Я хотел бы, чтобы мое сердце не было _камнем,_ но так и есть, и я не могу так больше. Да и как бы я мог? Я не могу тебе больше доверять. _Ты сделал мне больно._ Тебе было на меня наплевать, когда ты был мне _нужен,_ и я не смогу этого забыть, пусть даже и хотел бы, а _я хочу._ Я _хочу._

\- Шшшшшш, - говорит Дэрил и наклоняется к нему, поворачивает лицо Рика к себе. Демон не открывает глаз, потому что он не может смотреть, и Дэрил прикасается губами ко лбу Рика. Он не убирает их и шепчет в кожу Рика. – Я говорил тебе, что все исправлю. Я никогда не сдамся.

\- Мы больше не можем это делать, - говорит ему Рик. – Я не могу больше сюда приходить.

Дэрил замирает, его тело напрягается над Риком. – Что?

\- Я не могу. Я _не могу._ Мы должны прекратить трахаться.

Дэрил берет Рика за подбородок и поднимает его лицо к себе, и Рик наконец открывает глаза. Дэрил выглядит настолько же отчаявшимся, как он себя ощущает. – Пожалуйста, не отнимай это у меня, - умоляет он.

Рик качает головой. – Зачем тебе это? Я тебя просто _использую._

\- Затем, - говорит Дэрил, и его глаза быстро двигаются, что-то ища в выражении лица Рика. – Это возможность видеть тебя, Рик… мне все равно. Мне все равно, как сильно ты меня используешь. Но с семи до семи пятнадцати… я могу тебя _видеть._

Рик качает головой, не в силах это принять. Он толкает Дэрила в грудь, пока тот не выскальзывает из его тела и падает на облако, а сам соскакивает на пол, хватает свою одежду и принимается натягивать. – Пожалуйста, - умоляет Дэрил, и его голос дрожит так же, как у Рика. – Скажи мне, что сделать. _Что угодно._

Рик вздыхает и стоит посреди гостевой комнаты, ощущая себя использованным, и растерзанным, и неспособным осознать ничего из того, что происходило в этот говенный день. Он качает головой и думает о том, чего просит Дэрил, о том, что ангел мог бы сделать, чтобы все исправить. Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы ответ существовал, но его сердце знает, что это не так.

Но потом он смотрит на дверь. Видит, что она заперта, надежно скрывает их от глаз Джудит. – Ты ничего не можешь сделать, - говорит он Дэрилу. – Я не думаю, что это можно исправить. – Он делает глубокий вдох. – _Но…_ если бы что-то можно было сделать…тебе нужно проводить больше времени с Джуди. Ей тебя недостает. – Рик поворачивается боком, бросает взгляд через плечо на Дэрила.- И я устал все время говорить ей, что ты ее любишь, и не иметь возможности указать на что-то, что убедило бы ее в том, что это правда.

Дэрил моргает. – Джуди… думает, что я ее не люблю?

\- Поговори с ней, - говорит Рик, - увидишь.

Он поворачивается и набирается мужества, выскальзывает из дверей и уходит по коридору. Он проводит в душе много времени, берет себя в руки, восстанавливает жесткую раковину, которой он отгораживается от именно вот таких моментов. Он делает дырки в бутылках с шампунем и выращивает пятна несводимой плесени на кране, заставляет слив забиться, а фен начать громко щелкать при работе.

Чувствуя себя получше, он вылезает, вытирается и отправляется в спальню Джуди. Она быстро уходит в ванную сама, но возвращается спустя пятнадцать минут и садится на диван, где он устраивается поудобнее. Она моргает, глядя на него, а потом зажимает ладони между коленками, как она делает, когда робеет. – Я почистила зубы, - говорит она. Он что-то мычит в ответ. – Три раза. – Снова мычит. – Я даже воспользовалась _зубной нитью._

\- Прекрати, - говорит ей Рик и поднимает глаза, напрягает подбородок и смотрит на нее, как бы говоря _тебе меня не провести, малышка, я прекрасно знаю, что ты делаешь._

\- Что? – невинно спрашивает она.

\- Прекрати пытаться компенсировать что-то, что ты сделала, делая другие вещи, которые тебе и так _следует_ делать. И _прекрати,_ \- говорит он и игриво толкает ее в бок, - чувствовать себя виноватой за это утро. Ты не понимала, и я тебя прощаю.

Джуди вздыхает и кивает. – Ладно, - говорит она и встает, идет к кровати и заползает под одеяло. – Рик? – зовет она.

\- Хммм?

\- Ты любишь Дэрила?

Рик вздыхает, и Джудит, очевидно, улавливает по звуку, как _устало_ он покидает его легкие. – Я просто спросила, - говорит она и замолкает, переворачивается на другой бок и зарывается под одеяло, отвернувшись от него.

Рик выключает свет и какое-то время лежит на диване, пока не осознает, что он не может этого вынести. Он принимает свой демонский облик и залезает на потолок, плотно заворачивается в крылья, пытаясь сделать из них пещерку, которая защитит его.

Но ничто не способно защитить от восьмилетней девочки, у которой есть цель.

\- Я просто _говорю,_ \- замечает Джудит, - если ты любишь меня и можешь меня простить, почему ты не можешь простить его?


	24. Логичные вещи

Утро самое обычное. Рик просыпается и на этот раз готовит овсянку, закидывает в нее три вида ягод, которые Джудит любит, и не кладет малину, которую она ненавидит. Он приносит ей кашу и вместо того, чтобы будить ее тычками на этот раз, запрыгивает на край кровати и орет во всю глотку, пока она мечется, а потом бьет его по колену изо всех сил, используя правильную технику удара кулаком, которой он ее научил. Он кричит _АЙ,_ но засчитывает очко в ее пользу и потом смотрит, как она ест завтрак.

Потом снова время играть в ладушки, и на этот раз Джудит радостно выигрывает и несется в душ, довольная. Рик закатывает глаза, но относит посуду на кухню, сгружает ее в раковину, а потом идет будить Мэгги, бросая ей в грудь один из мячиков для бейсбола Джудит. Он будит Мерла, прицельно выстрелив пламенем прямо над его бровями, а потом… ну, потом он идет по коридору до второй гостевой комнаты, тихонько стучит и немедленно уходит, ощущая себя полным и абсолютным идиотом.

Когда Джудит вылезает из душа, они возвращаются к уравнениям. Рик повторяет с ней окружности и удостоверяется, что она все усвоила, а потом переходит к треугольникам и нахождению неизвестной стороны.

Они занимаются этим примерно минут пятнадцать, когда входит Дэрил, неловко останавливается в гостиной примерно посередине между Ноа, который пишет смски, Мэгги, которая пытается выдрать перо из крыла Мерла так, чтобы он не заметил, и Риком и Джудит, которые сидят за столом в углу с открытым учебником. Все замирают и пристально на него смотрят, а Дэрил только переминается на месте, словно не может стоять спокойно.

В комнате тихо, если не считать звуков, с которыми пальцы Ноа двигаются по клавишам – клик, клик, клик, клик. Рик переводит глаза на стол перед собой и подергивает хвостом под стулом. – Хорошо разбираешься в треугольниках? – спрашивает он.

Мэгги закатывает глаза и смотрит на Рика очень понимающим взглядом, а Рик корчит ей гримаску в ответ.

\- Т-треугольниках? – переспрашивает Дэрил и хмурится.

\- _Геометрия,_ \- фыркая, говорит Джудит. – Мы _занимаемся_ этим всю неделю.

\- О, - Дэрил делает к ним маленький шажок. – Я.. ээ… почти ничего не знаю про ваши занятия.

Джудит задирает подбородок и смотрит на свой учебник. – _Ну,_ теорема Пита, Пифа… _Рик._

\- Пифагора.

\- Формула теоремы Пифагора говорит нам, что А в квадрате плюс В в квадрате равняется С в квадрате, это соотношение между сторонами треугольника.

Рик кивает ей, а потом очень незаметно хвостом выдвигает стул рядом с Джудит, предлагая его Дэрилу. Мэгги издает громкие звуки, будто ее тошнит, и падает на ковер, катается по полу и стонет. Дэрил игнорирует ее и шагает вперед неожиданно энергичным движением, падая на стул с громким глухим стуком. – Расскажи мне про это, - бурчит он Джудит.

Девочка моргает и косится на Рика, но демон только пожимает плечами и наклоняет подбородок в сторону Дэрила. – Давай. Задача прямо перед тобой.

Джудит берет учебник и показывает его ангелу, тыкая указательным пальцем в вершину треугольника. – Нам неизвестна _эта_ сторона, - говорит она, указывая на сторону, отмеченную маленькой буквой С. – Но я знаю эту, - она указывает на другую сторону треугольника, - и эту, - на низ, - так что я могу вычислить С.

Дэрил улыбается ей. – Ты очень умная, - говорит он.

\- _Пффф,_ \- отвечает она и закатывает глаза, глядя на Рика. – Я еще не решила задачу, глупенький. Откуда же ты знаешь, что я умная?

Рик хихикает и наклоняется через стол. – Потому что ты _такая,_ глупенькая. Мы просто чувствуем, как от тебя волнами исходит разумность.

Он перебрасывает хвост через стол и гладит им ее по голове. Она замахивается на хвост, и он отдергивает его, а потом она пытается его словить, а он быстро оборачивает его вокруг ее шеи и принимается ее щекотать, пока она не начинает вопить/смеяться от ярости, и тогда Рик просто хихикает и тянет хвост обратно к себе.

Вот только он не особо следит, как на самом деле хвост двигается, и когда он скользит обратно к нему по деревянной поверхности, он задевает руку Дэрила. Оба подпрыгивают, словно насаженные на раскаленную кочергу. Ангел резко прижимает руку к груди, а Рик дергает хвост к себе и умудряется элегантно шлепнуть себя самого по лицу в процессе. Дэрил кряхтит и принимается извиняться, а потом Рик принимается извиняться, а Джудит смотрит на них обоих, сморщив носик и наполовину раскрыв рот, словно это самое омерзительное зрелище, что она когда-либо наблюдала.

А потом – слава _Кэрол –_ Мэгги, остающейся на противоположной стороне комнаты и не обращающей внимания на происходящее за столом, наконец удается выдернуть перо. Мерл воет, а Мэгги злобно посмеивается, а потом он кидается на нее, требует вернуть свою собственность, и они устраивают такой кавардак, что у Рика достаточно времени свернуть хвост на коленках и твердо велеть ему _там и оставаться._

Когда все утихомириваются, Джудит заговаривает первая. – ИТАК, - говорит она Дэрилу, растягивая слово. – Мне нужно найти С.

\- О! – бурчит Дэрил. – Конечно. С. – Он моргает и пристально смотрит в учебник, а Рик наблюдает за ними какое-то время, пока они углубляются в задачу. Когда он видит, что у них все на мази, и Дэрил знает, что и как, и способен хорошо ее учить, то отодвигает свой стул от стола как можно тише, встает, идет обратно в кухню и решает для разнообразия вымыть посуду. Разумеется, он оставляет маленькие пятнышки именно там, где Лори их точно найдет, но это к делу не относится.

* * *

 

Джудит устает куда раньше обычного, и Рик замечает, что ей нужен перерыв, так что когда они доходят до конца раздела в учебнике, он толкает Дэрила в плечо, заставляя ангела поднять на него глаза. – Думаю, ей нужно развеяться, - бубнит он.

\- О, - Дэрил прикусывает внутреннюю сторону губы, как обычно, и выглядит удрученно. Он отталкивается руками от стола, отодвигая свой стул, и встает. – Мне все равно нужно кое-что почитать.

Он поворачивается и начинает шагать в сторону гостевой комнаты, и Рик вздыхает, на миг закрывает глаза и думает, когда он успел стать такой тряпкой. – Хочешь пойти с нами на улицу? – бросает Рик вслед ангелу.

Дэрил останавливается и оборачивается, так что Рику становится виден его профиль. Он переминается с ноги на ногу и утвердительно мычит.

\- Джудит любит играть, пока мы летаем вокруг, - говорит ему Рик. – Ты мог бы… присоединиться. Если хочешь.

Дэрил поднимает руку к губам, грызет заусенец на большом пальце, потом пожимает плечами, снова роняя руку вниз. – Могли бы взять ее в парк.

Джудит оживляется, когда слышит это, наклоняется вперед на стуле, ее хвостик раскачивается. Но Рик быстро качает головой, перебивая их обоих. – Это слишком публичное место, чтобы девочка бродила там, когда с виду за ней никто не присматривает.

Дэрил наклоняет голову, соглашаясь. – За городом, значит, - говорит он и кивает Джудит. – Хочешь со мной прогуляться?

Ее глаза зажигаются, как звезды ясной зимней ночью, и сердце Рика быстро колотится в груди. _Люби его,_ думает он, _но не переставай любить МЕНЯ._

Но почему он вообще переживает? Ведь Джудит радостно поворачивается к нему и говорит, - Можно мы пойдем? Кулак, давай пойдем гулять! Пожалуйста?

Рик улыбается ей, подходит ближе и треплет ее хвостик, а она корчит ему гримаску. – Конечно. Отправляйтесь за город, - говорит он, потом делает глубокий вдох и пытается усмирить свои трясущиеся руки. – Но почему бы тебе не пойти только с Дэрилом?

Она хлопает глазами. – _Только_ с Дэрилом?

\- Ага, - Рик прилагает все усилия, чтобы его голос не дрожал. – Ты хочешь провести время с ним. Поэтому ты и пошла за ним в библиотеку, не так ли? Так что идите вместе. И хорошо проведите время.

Дэрил медленно подходит ближе, и Рик чувствует его приближение, как лобстер чувствует нарастающее давление в мультиварке. По его коже бегут мурашки, но Дэрил не пытается к нему прикоснуться и останавливается в пределах дружеской дистанции. – Ты не против? – спрашивает он у Рика.

Демон ворчит. – Ты можешь о ней позаботиться, - говорит он и смотрит на Джудит. – А ты слушайся его, и _что бы он тебе ни сказал сделать,_ ты _сделаешь_ это, точно так же, как если бы это сказал тебе _я._

Джудит быстро кивает и слезает со стула, прилипает к боку ангела. Рик смотрит на них, глаза Дэрила сощурены, он смотрит на демона, а Джудит, широко распахнув глаза, на ангела. Он не знает, что делать ни с одним из этих фактов, поэтому он просто говорит, - Будьте осторожны.

* * *

 

Рик очень старается не последовать за ними. Он _правда_ старается. И, надо отдать ему должное, его хватает на целых десять минут, так что он чувствует, что дал им хорошую фору.

Не так уж сложно найти то, что Дэрил имел в виду под «за городом». Есть только один участок национальной парковой системы, достаточно близко расположенный к городу, где можно надеяться на хоть какую-то уединенность, но даже если бы Рик не знал этого, он все равно полетел бы на восток, к солнцу, потому что присутствие Джудит или Дэрила – или их обоих – притягивает Рика, как пламя – мотылька.

Он приземляется на краю леса и медленно, но уверенно идет вглубь, пока не начинает слышать их голоса. Тогда он быстро взлетает в густую крону американского клена, прячется в верхних ветвях, откуда у него хороший вид.

Дэрил водит ее и показывает разные вещи, а она следит за его взглядом с пристальным вниманием. – Скворец, - говорит Дэрил, - отличается от дрозда головой. Видишь, голова переливается…

\- Что это значит?

\- Она блестит. Ну вроде как. Переливается – значит на свету она другого оттенка. У скворцов сине-зеленые головы. А у дроздов - нет.

\- Я думала, что птица – это просто птица.

Дэрил чуть улыбается ей. – Неа, - говорит он, потом подбирает ветку, бросает ее в сосну и слушает, как она ударяется о ствол. Три птицы слетают с дерева, с шумом и криками ломятся сквозь ветви, и Джудит ухмыляется, глядя, как они улетают. – Все всегда сложнее, чем ты думаешь, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Ты гей? – выпаливает Джудит, и Рик закатывает глаза среди листвы. _Вот же маленькая чертовка,_ думает он, узнавая модуляцию и постановку вопроса. _Она практиковалась ради меня. Ради НАС._

Дэрил посмеивается. – Полагаю, да, - отвечает он. – Рик сказал, он с тобой про все это уже поговорил.

\- Ага, - говорит Джудит, - но я спрашиваю _тебя._ Вы с Риком геи?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и указывает на вторую сосну чуть подальше. – Слышишь этот звук?

\- Еще птица? – раздраженно спрашивает Джудит.

Дэрил качает головой. – Белка. Они громче.

\- Ты его любишь?

Дэрил поворачивается и смотрит ей в лицо сверху вниз. Джудит стоит неподвижно, уверенно расставив ноги и сложив руки на груди. – Да, - говорит Дэрил, кивая. - Конечно. Я всегда его любил.

\- А он тебя любит?

Дэрил вздыхает и внезапно опускается на землю, устраивается поудобнее, опираясь на ствол дерева. Он похлопывает по земле рядом с собой и Джудит плюхается рядом, шевелит туфельками в траве. – Нет, - говорит Дэрил, и Джудит задирает голову, глядя на него. – Рик меня не любит. Любил когда-то. Давным-давно. Но больше не любит.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что он… - Дэрил вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам, чешет затылок. – Он зол. – Дэрил пожимает плечами. – А еще он опечален.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что он кое-кого потерял.

Джудит перебирает травинки рядом с собой, выбирает одну, выдергивает и принимается складывать, вдвое, потом еще раз, и еще. - Это был ребенок?

Дэрил и Рик одновременно хлопают глазами. Демон забирается глубже в ветви и очень тихо запахивается в крылья. Его хвост, свободно свисающий с ветки, начинает раскачиваться.

Дэрил, в свою очередь, отодвигается и изучает ее. – Почему ты так думаешь? – спрашивает он.

Джудит пожимает плечами. – Он… он реально расстраивается, когда я, типа, болею, и все такое. Или поранюсь. Или он думает, что я могу пораниться. – Она выбрасывает травинку и выдирает еще одну. – И… не знаю. Он просто такой хороший отец. Я просто… думала, может у него были другие дети.

\- Был ребенок, - тихо говорит Дэрил, и Рик одновременно благодарен ему за то, что он ей сказал, потому что как он смог бы заставить себя поговорить об этом со своей маленькой девочкой, и ненавидит его за то, что он отнял этот момент у него и Джудит.

\- И он его потерял?

Дэрил кивает. – Да. Он сильно пострадал, и… и, да. Рик его потерял.

\- А как это связано с тобой?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и смотрит в другую сторону, нахмурившись. Рик видит, как его челюсть двигается вверх-вниз, когда он прикусывает щеку изнутри. – Я… я должен был быть рядом с ним. Я должен был помочь ему исцелиться. А меня там не было.

\- Почему?

\- Потому… потому что я был глупцом, - говорит со вздохом Дэрил. – Потому что я думал, что время еще есть. А у тебя никогда нет столько времени, как тебе кажется.

\- Мне это не нравится, - откровенно говорит ему она.

\- Что? – уточняет Дэрил.

\- Все эти неконкретные штуки.

Дэрил улыбается. – Хочешь цифры и схемы, да?

Джудит быстро кивает. – _Да._ Они мне нравятся. Их реально легко понять.

\- Ну…, - Дэрил поднимает глаза на дерево, под которым они сидят. – Вот как все было. Мне нужно было найти С. – Джудит смотрит на него и ждет. – И Рик был С. Мне нужно было найти Рика. И я знал две вещи. – Дэрил поднимает вверх указательный палец, подчеркивая сказанное. – Я знал, как быстро я могу летать. И я знал, сколько времени Рик может протянуть один на Земле.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джудит, - так ты не смог решить это?

\- Нет. – Дэрил качает головой. – Скорее… я думал, что время, которое Рик может протянуть один на Земле – четыре. – Он хмурится. – Но я пропустил где-то цифру, и это было не четыре. Это было _минус_ четыре.

\- Ненавижу отрицательные числа, - влезает Джудит.

Дэрил фыркает и твердо кивает. – _Я тоже._

\- Рик должен тебя за это простить, - говорит ему Джудит. – Мы все делаем ошибки.

Дэрил вздыхает и сдвигает брови, пристально смотрит на траву перед собой. – Это была _очень_ существенная ошибка, Джуди.

Она ворчит и снова смотрит в чащу леса. Где-то далеко кричит птица, и Джудит бросает на Дэрила хитрый взгляд.

\- Кто это? – спрашивает она.

Дэрил улыбается. – Пестрая неясыть, - отвечает он.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Дэрил смеется. – В крике есть схема. Прислушайся. Звучит как «ху-ху-ху-о».

Джудит навостряет уши и прислушивается, а когда ей удается уловить, то улыбается широко и свободно, отчего Рик тоже улыбается в своем крошечном гнезде на дереве. Он любит ее всем своим существом, его маленькое чудовище, его девочку, которая задает так много вопросов про него, которая просто хочет узнать его лучше и просто хочет, чтобы он был счастлив. Она маленькая засранка, это несомненно, пытается свести его с Дэрилом, словно это гребаная _Ловушка для родителей,_ и она пытается быть одновременно обеими близняшками, но у нее такие добрые намерения. Она такая расчетливая, но одновременно такая невинная, и ему хочется поспешить вниз и обнять ее за это.

И Дэрила тоже. Ему нужно поблагодарить его за то, как он заботится о ней, как бережет ее. Пусть даже Рик не может любить его, пусть он не может быть с ним, не может доверить Дэрилу собственное сердце, по крайней мере он должен смочь доверить ему сердце Джудит. Потому что Дэрил так же сильно влияет на нее, как и Рик – эти чертовы крики птиц должны быть частью ее взросления в такой же степени, как то, как Рик учит ее не терпеть всякую херню от школьного хулигана и как ударить его в живот, чтобы у него остановилось сердце. Она такая же, как они оба – агрессивная и жесткая, милая и мягкая, и его тело зудит от того, как сильно ему хочется спрыгнуть с дерева и полететь к ней, потому что так необычно, так непривычно быть от нее так далеко.

И Джуди, должно быть, тоже это ощущает. Разумеется, ощущает. Потому что качнув головой она поворачивается к Дэрилу и говорит, кратко и открыто, - Пошли за Риком.

Она поднимается и бежит по лесу. Дэрил раскрывает рот, хмыкает и следует за ней. Рик едва успевает встряхнуть крыльями и взмахнуть хвостом, как Джудит уже оказывается под кленом и лезет вверх, к позиции Рика. – Ах ты, маленькая _чертовка,_ \- смеется Рик, глядя на нее. – Ты _все время_ знала, что я здесь?

\- Конечно, - говорит она и хватается за ветку, на которой сидит Рик, подтягивается к нему. – Ты был со мной всего-навсего _всю_ мою жизнь, и ты очень хреново умеешь прятаться.

Рик закатывает глаза, а потом вдруг не может отвести их от того места, где под деревом стоит Дэрил, глядя на них обоих. Ангел прикрывает глаза от солнца, и когда его рука поднимается к его лбу, Рик видит его глаза – сверкающие синие бриллианты. Демон моргает, глядя на него, и тихонько покачивает хвостом, его кончик двигается взад-вперед, как крошечный маятник… к Джудит, к Дэрилу, к Джудит.

К Дэрилу.


	25. +27 и солнечно

Джудит выманивает Рика с дерева, пока они втроем не оказываются на земле, и, несмотря на тот факт, что Рик был демоном более сорока лет, он ведет себя, как девочка-школьница, обхватывает себя руками и прячет лицо, чувствует, что, черт побери, _робеет,_ по неизвестно какой причине. Он размахивает хвостом и только что-то бурчит, когда Дэрил спрашивает, не хочет ли Рик прогуляться с ними, но идет вслед за ангелом и девочкой, когда они углубляются в лес, а Дэрил указывает на разные растения и животных и рассказывает ей, что это.

В конце концов, однако, Джудит устает от васильков и жаб, бежит впереди, пиная камушки и подбирая ветки, чтобы их сломать. Она то и дело мельком смотрит на них, и Рик _знает,_ что она делает, маленькая вонючка, но несмотря на то, что он знает про ее план, он срабатывает, потому что Дэрил замедляет шаг, чтобы идти рядом с ним, и глубоко засовывает руки в карманы. – Не знал, что ты там, - бормочет он.

Рик что-то мычит.

\- Э… ты уж извини, - говорит Дэрил и бросает взгляд на Рика сквозь пряди волос, что спадают на его лицо. – За то, что я с ней про это разговаривал.

Рик снова мычит.

\- Ты в порядке? – Мычит. – Тебе не нужно прокрадываться тайком, знаешь ли. – Мычит. – Ты просто мог бы пойти с нами. – Мычит. – Все было бы хорошо. – Мычит. – _Рик…_

\- Да, _да!_ – ворчит Рик. – Я понял. – Он по-прежнему плотно обнимает себя руками. – Я просто… боялся.

Дэрил вздыхает. – Я знал, что нам следовало остаться дома.

\- Я не могу держать ее взаперти вечно, - говорит Рик и скользит взглядом вслед за Джудит. – И… у меня нет права мешать ей общаться с тобой. Или тебе с ней. Все просто… непривычно. Мне нужно быть рядом с ней. На случай… на всякий случай.

Дэрил кивает. – Я знаю, - говорит он, поднимает руку, протягивает ее, перекрывая расстояние между ними, задерживает над плечом Рика и бесцельно роняет. - … мы могли бы пойти домой, - тихо говорит ангел.

Рик качает головой и кивает на дорожку перед ними. – Ей весело.

Дэрил фыркает. – Нет, она наблюдает за нами, выискивая любые признаки слабости.

Рик позволяет улыбке чуть раздвинуть уголки его губ. – Это ее версия веселья.

\- Ну, не моя, - говорит ангел, но в его голосе легкость.

\- Ну, а _ты_ чего хочешь? – спрашивает Рик.

Дэрил пожимает плечами, смотрит на деревья вокруг, траву и узкую тропинку под их ногами. – Полетать, - говорит он. – Это _всегда_ моя версия веселья.

\- Ладно, - говорит Рик, потому что это _легко,_ это что-то, на что способно его тело. Он раскрывает крылья и прыгает, позволяет себе подняться в воздух на чистой мышечной памяти, а потом расправить и выгнуть крылья, как следует. Он летит к Джудит и начинает кругами огибать ее.

Сильный порыв ветра налетает на него, а по его туловищу пробегает тень, и он поднимает глаза и видит великолепные огромные крылья Дэрила, распростертые до абсолютного предела. Рик сглатывает в благоговении. Под ними Джудит визжит и счастливо хихикает, смотрит, как они кружат в небе над ней.

Дэрил остается почти на месте, всегда держа Джудит в своей тени, а Рик ныряет и лавирует между деревьями и кустами, двигается быстро и жестко, на пределе, бросаясь вниз и срезая углы, практикуясь в преодолении естественных препятствий. Он резко сворачивает вправо и мелькает между деревьями, то появляясь, то исчезая в соснах. Он прижимается к земле и летит к дорожке, по которой идет Джудит, скользит мимо нее, потом вокруг и резко вверх, а она пытается его поймать.

Он подлетает слишком близко к Дэрилу, который отлетает назад и хлопает крыльями, компенсируя инерцию от движения Рика. Демон замирает, и они зависают на мгновение, их крылья мелко помахивают, чтобы удержать их в воздухе.

А потом Рик медленно начинает кружиться и вокруг него, начинает лавировать между тем пространством, где шагает Джудит, и тем, где летит Дэрил. Ангел ныряет вслед за ним и повторяет его путь, закручивается вокруг своей оси, чтобы двигаться в гармонии с полетом Рика. Они летают рядом и вокруг друг друга, как сама симметрия, как солнце и луна, как то, кто они и чем на самом деле являются, – ангел и демон – и, на мгновение, все просто. Это просто танец, просто ветер и деревья, и Джудит под ними, бежит, а они летят.

Дэрил снова раскрывает полностью огромные крылья и парит, а Рик ныряет и кружит вокруг него, зачарованный тем, как глаза ангела ни на мгновение его не покидают.

А потом с земли доносится голос Джудит с интонацией, идеально напоминающей Рика, - _Мне скучно. –_ Рик закатывает глаза и бросает взгляд вниз, видит, как она стоит, уперев руки в бока. – Вы просто _летаете._ Почему я не могу летать?

Дэрил посмеивается. – Можешь. Хочешь? Я могу тебя нести.

Рик возражает. – И рискнуть, что кто-то увидит девочку, летящую по воздуху?

\- Разве ты не делаешь то же самое на заднем дворе?

\- Ага, на _заднем дворе. Дома._

\- У меня есть простое решение проблемы, - Дэрил ныряет, подхватывает Джудит и поднимает на руки, - мы просто поднимемся выше облаков.

У Рика отваливается челюсть. – _Выше облаков? –_ говорит он. – Это _высоко._

 _\- О боже мой, ты серьезно про выше облаков?!_ – спрашивает Джудит, ее глаза широко распахнуты, а улыбка абсолютно неконтролируема.

Дэрил улыбается ей в ответ и, сильно взмахнув крыльями, поднимается выше и выше, над вершинами деревьев, и выше, и выше, и выше. Рик рычит и мчится следом, хлопает крыльями, чтобы не отставать. – ДЭРИЛ, НЕ СМЕЙ ЕЕ УРОНИТЬ! – орет он им вслед и пытается разместиться так, чтобы, если она будет падать, он смог ее подхватить.

\- Я ее держу, - мягко отвечает ему Дэрил, и они пронзают линию облаков. Рик хмурится и летит за ними, но теряет их из виду в дымке. Когда он наконец выбирается из облаков, он в панике оглядывается, пока не замечает Дэрила, лениво парящего между двух слоев облаков, куда солнечный свет пробивается совсем слабо.

Рик хмурится и летит к ним, снова начинает описывать круги, сосредоточив все внимание на Джудит, выискивая малейшие признаки угрозы падения. – Давай, - говорит ей Дэрил, - можешь перебраться ко мне на спину.

Рик вопит. И как, интересно, он собирается это проделать? Переместить Джудит из рук на спину, не _выпуская?_ Рик бросается вперед и вцепляется в ее руки мертвой хваткой.

\- Ай! – вскрикивает Джудит, а потом говорит, - помоги мне забраться наверх.

Дэрил посмеивается, и Рик уничтожает его взглядом. – С ней все будет в порядке. Просто посади ее, и она сможет держаться.

Рик обдумывает доступные варианты – сделать, как говорит Дэрил, или схватить Джудит и камнем упасть обратно на землю. Но Дэрил уверен. А Джудит счастлива. Поэтому он решает _попробовать,_ пусть даже ему это не нравится.

Он ворчит и помогает Джудит перебраться, и она укладывается на спину Дэрилу. Рик медленно ее отпускает, удостоверившись, что она держит равновесие, и летит рядом с Дэрилом, сосредоточенно сощурившись. Джудит ерзает, пока не устраивается так, как хочет – сложив перед собой руки на спине Дэрила и опустив на них подбородок. Она улыбается Рику, и он чуть поднимает уголок рта в ответ. – Ты в порядке? Ты сохраняешь равновесие? Ты не упадешь? Если ты почувствуешь, что наклоняешься в сторону, _даже чуть-чуть,_ хватайся крепче, ладно?

\- Я в порядке, - говорит Джудит и мотает головой, ее хвостик развевается по ветру. – Выше, - говорит она Дэрилу.

Дэрил смотрит на Рика и приподнимает одну бровь. – Маленькая леди высказалась, - говорит он и хлопает крыльями, поднимаясь во второй слой облаков. Рик ворчит и следует за ним, ощущает старую зависть к крыльям, которая просыпается, когда он видит, как крылья Дэрила могут нести его так высоко и так быстро, а крылья Рика словно из туалетной бумаги.

Когда они пробивают второй слой облаков, мир меняется. Синее небо снова становится отчетливым, такое яркое и светлое здесь, вдали от города. Солнце сияет, словно новенькое стеклышко, а облака, с той высоты,, где они сейчас, перекатываются и расстилаются под ними, как холмики.

Джудит ахает и хватает Дэрила за шею. Рик поднимает руки, чтобы поддержать ее, но одно движение мускулов ангела, и она снова в порядке. – _Только посмотрите, ­_ \- говорит она с благоговением, глядя на расстилающийся под ними вид. – Вы это видите каждый день?

Дэрил улыбается. – Все время.

Джудит ухмыляется Рику и оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем спросить, - А где Рай?

Дэрил бросает взгляд на Рика и знающе улыбается ему. – В самой большой груде облаков, что ты видишь.

Джудит вертит головой, пытаясь определить, где это может быть, но потом обдумывает это как следует. – Ты _врун, -_ говорит она Дэрилу. – Это неправда. Потому что, что тогда бывает в дни, когда облаков нет?

Дэрил смеется. – Ты меня раскусила, - говорит он и медленно и осторожно поворачивает влево. Рик следует за ним, поддерживает Джудит рукой. – Рай…труднодостижим. Нельзя попасть в Рай, если ты не _намереваешься_ попасть в Рай. Нужно желать этого. И когда ты этого желаешь, он оказывается доступен. В облаках настолько мягких, что они способны исцелить тебя, с золотыми сияющими улицами и водами, что так чисты, что сквозь них можно видеть на мили, и мили, и мили.

\- Звучит уныло, - говорит Джудит, и Рик смеется и ощущает тепло и нежность.

\- _Совершенно_ уныло, - соглашается Рик.

\- А как попасть в Ад? – спрашивает она его.

Рик пожимает плечами, его крылья хлопают особенно сильно, чтобы не отставать от их движения. – Любая канализационная система города, - говорит он, - и любое разбитое сердце.

\- _Ад,_ \- говорит ей Дэрил, - не место для маленькой девочки.

\- Хорошо, что я не маленькая, - отвечает она. – Я сильная. Мне хотелось бы на это посмотреть. – Она снова опускает подбородок на руки и улыбается. – Мне хотелось бы увидеть и то, и другое.

Рик улыбается. – Может быть, в один прекрасный день, ты и увидишь, Маленькое Чудовище


	26. Вопросы и ответы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрация к этой главе [тут](http://40.media.tumblr.com/743863e9a4bc7eea60c48e13433a3697/tumblr_nxjnlaTdfH1rqzb6wo1_r1_1280.jpg)

Джудит в сохранности попадает обратно на землю, и они все возвращаются домой, чтобы закончить пару послеобеденных уроков литературы, по поводу чего девочка брыкается и вопит, но в конце концов успокаивается и соглашается закончить. Дэрил, бросив всего лишь один коротенький застенчивый взгляд в направлении Рика, извиняется и уходит в свою комнату, к своим книгам, и демон позволяет ему уйти. Несмотря на тот факт, что день был _отличный,_ все это вымотало его. Рик ощущает слабость во всем теле, от головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах, от хвоста до вен, и его наконец нахлобучивает от эмоциональной встряски, которой он себя подверг, когда схватил вот так Дэрила за руки, крепко и _яростно,_ полный жажды показать ему.

Так что Рик пытается усмирить свой разум. Он помогает Джудит понять разницу между прозой и поэзией и направляет ее в интерпретации конкретного стихотворения, над которым они работают. Получается у нее медленно, и она часто хмурится, фыркает и периодически двигает книжку взад-вперед. Он все же заставляет ее заниматься добрых сорок пять минут, прежде чем отпустить проветриться на задний двор. Он никого больше не зовет с ними на этот раз, просто сидит с ней, пока они дремлют на заднем крыльце, а Дуралей пускает слюни рядом с ее ухом. Она почти все время молчит, но это и хорошо, потому что голова Рика идет кругом, и он не чувствует, что способен на связную речь.

А потом наступает 6:45 и Лори возвращается домой. Рик наблюдает, как она следует обычному ритуалу – входит и обнимает дочь, потом отпускает Ноа с вечным _спасибо._ Лори вносит сумку с продуктами на кухню, раскладывает их, начинает готовить лосося с лимоном и специями на ужин. Джудит сидит на барном стуле у кухонного стола и разговаривает с матерью, а минуты тикают мимо – 6:57. 6:58. 6:59.

Рик хмурится и шаркает ногами по плитке, наклоняется в сторону гостиной и подергивает хвостом. Он медленно выдыхает, идет по дому, решает сесть за стол в углу в гостиной, встает, решает зайти в ванную и порисовать разводы на стекле, решает, что это глупо, идет в комнату Джуди, чтобы подождать ее там, решает, что это тоже глупо, и наконец – он знал, что так и будет – оказывается перед дверью в гостевую комнату, мягко покачивая хвостом за спиной и раздумывая, ворваться ли внутрь, постучать ли или убраться к чертовой матери.

Дверь не помогает принять решение. Она просто висит перед ним, твердое светлое дерево. Рик поднимает голову к потолку, зажмуривается и тянет руку к ручке. А потом опускает ее. Потому что он не может. Ему так больно уже стоять здесь, в коридоре, насколько же хуже будет внутри? Рик думает о том, каким мягким было облако под его спиной, каким защищенным он чувствовал себя, когда Дэрил был над ним. Он не может. Он просто _не может._ Как он может снова так раскрыться? Как он может снова доверять, откуда ему знать, что отдачи не будет, что он снова не влетит с размаху в кирпичную стену как раз тогда, когда будет думать, что он уже в безопасности?

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь или уйти прочь, он просто садится. Опирается спиной на дверь и откидывает голову назад, просто сидит. Потому что, по крайней мере, так он _близко._ По крайней мере, так он способен уравновесить то, что становится сильнейшим желанием быть рядом с Дэрилом, гнездящимся в глубине его живота, тем, что одновременно ему не нужно _видеть_ его, не нужно смотреть ему в глаза или видеть расстроенные очертания его губ, эту тонкую и жесткую линию, и ему точно не нужно с ним разго…

\- Привет, - говорит Дэрил сквозь дерево, и Рик хмурится. Черт. Он приказывает своему телу вести себя тихо и ничего не говорить, но Дэрил добавляет, - Я тебя слышал.

Рик качает головой и медленно подтягивает колени, старается не стучать ботинками по полу. Он свешивает руки с коленей и просто сидит, упрямый и молчаливый.

Сквозь дерево он слышит, как Дэрил вздыхает. – Мне тебя не хватает, - говорит ангел, тихо произносит это в щель между ними.

Рик сглатывает. - …мне тоже тебя не хватает, - говорит он, его голос лишь легкое движение воздуха. Но Дэрил его улавливает.

\- Рик… - начинает он, но демон не может позволить ему закончить. Он _не может._

\- Вот поэтому я и не могу войти, - объясняет Рик. – Это только причиняет боль нам обоим.

Рик слышит отчетливый стук, который наверняка раздается, когда Дэрил откидывает голову назад. – Мне все равно. Мне все равно, даже если это разрывает меня на части, Рик. Пожалуйста, войди?

\- Дэрил…

\- Пожалуйста?

\- _Дэрил…_

\- Ты _должен._ Понятно? – Дэрил вздыхает. – Ты должен, или… или тебе нужно найти кого-то другого. Может быть, тебе и следует так поступить. Если ты не можешь простить меня, ты должен быть счастлив, так что может быть… может быть тебе стоит пойти трахнуть Мэгги или что-то типа того. Иди и _найди_ кого-нибудь.

Рик наклоняет голову в сторону, чтобы прижаться щекой к покрытому белой краской дереву. Он смотрит на пятнышко пыли в углу коридора и медленно приподнимает носок ботинка, потому опускает его обратно. – Мэгги? – переспрашивает он.

\- Ну не знаю, - ворчит Дэрил. – Вы кажетесь близкими друг другу.

Рик улыбается, медленно и грустно. – Но у нее нет твоего красивого члена.

Дэрил фыркает. – Это все, до чего тебе есть дело?

\- Нет, - говорит Рик, тихо, но ровно. – Я… - Он закрывает рот, потому что, что ему сказать? Что он _может_ сказать?

\- Пожалуйста, войди сюда? – снова просит Дэрил. – Мы можем ничего не делать. Вообще ничего. Я просто хочу тебя видеть.

Рик смаргивает и тянется вверх, прикасается к дверной ручке и вздыхает. – Л-ладно, - шепчет он. – Но… - он морщится и встает, позволяет каблукам ботинок громко щелкнуть по полу, когда его смертное обличье фокусируется. Он тянется к ручке и нажимает на нее, слушает, как Дэрил отодвигается и встает, чтобы Рик смог войти. Он так и делает и закрывает за собой дверь, запирает ее и потом наваливается на нее, опуская голову и отказываясь встречаться взглядом с Дэрилом, – есть правила, - продолжает Рик.

\- Ладно, - говорит Дэрил, и демон краем глаза видит, как тот кивает. – Что угодно.

\- Тебе нельзя меня целовать, - быстро говорит Рик, а потом он поднимает глаза и сливается взглядом с Дэрилом, моргая от его выразительности. Ему приходится отвести взгляд, перевести его на золотой обруч в человеческих волосах Дэрила, прежде чем он способен продолжить, - и тебе нельзя быть во мне.

Дэрил пристально смотрит на него, что-то ищет в его лице, а потом коротко кивает, быстро и уверенно. – Ладно, - говорит он.

\- И не проси меня сменить облик, - добавляет Рик.

Ангел снова кивает и прикусывает губу, потом делает шаг вперед. – Значит… грязно.

Рик хлопает глазами. – Грязно?

\- Ага, - пожимает плечами Дэрил. – Давай трахаться и делать это грязно. Так жестко, как только сможем.

Рик знает, что делает Дэрил. _Мать его за ногу,_ он знает. Но пусть даже Рик осознает, что Дэрил просто потакает его желанию отвлечься, он принимает это, заглатывает, и всасывает, и быстро и мелко кивает. – _Грязно,_ \- говорит Рик, и само слово на его губах звучит, как облегчение, - _да._

А потом Рик ухмыляется, а Дэрил ухмыляется в ответ, и резким движением ангел бросается на демона, заставляя его голову со стуком удариться о дверь.

\- Я думал, - говорит Дэрил и зажимает собственную нижнюю губу зубами, проводит взглядом по телу Рика снова и снова, словно лава, что проливается на землю, - о том, что хочу с тобой сделать. У меня было шесть лет, - рычит ангел и подносит губы к самому уху Рика, мурлыкает прямо в него, - чтобы подумать, что я хочу с тобой сделать. Что я хочу, чтобы _ты_ сделал со _мной._

Рик посмеивается и позволяет звуку низко перекатываться в своих легких. – Если у тебя есть идеи, малыш, - он выгибает бровь, - используй их.

Дэрил ворчит и прикусывает мочку уха Рика, а демон задыхается, позволяет зубам ангела впиться в его кожу, потом спуститься к горлу Рика, к его линии челюсти. Дэрил начинает пятиться, цепляется пальцами за ремень Рика и тянет его за собой, пока колени ангела не врезаются в облако, которое он уже опустил, и они падают на него. Рик смеется, пока они перекатываются в подходящую позицию, а Дэрил начинает разбираться с пуговицами и молниями, стягивать одежду и абсолютно игнорировать все, что трещит или рвется по пути.

Рик позволяет ему, закрывает глаза и откидывается назад, пока Дэрил раздевает их обоих с невероятной скоростью быстрыми дрожащими руками. – Господи, я так давно тебя хотел, - бормочет Дэрил, и Рик позволяет ему и это, позволяет ему _говорить,_ как он не позволял ему говорить раньше, позволяет ему _прикасаться,_ как он не позволял ему прикасаться. – Все, о чем я думал. _Черт._ Ты навсегда меня испортил этим дерьмом, Рик.

\- Ты это изучал? – Рик смеется. – В библиотеке, все эти годы? Смотрел порнуху?

Дэрил выгибается над телом Рика, кладет руку ему на грудь, царапает ногтями, ведя ее вниз. – И думал о тебе, пока я это делал.

Глаза Рика блестят. – Ты правда…

\- Буду сосать твой член, - говорит ему Дэрил и снова закусывает губу. – Буду целовать тебя _повсюду._

Рик чувствует, как его глаза распахиваются шире, как его дыхание замирает в груди, и все, на что он способен, - это кивнуть и раздвинуть ноги, обнаженный и ждущий Дэрила. Ангел ухмыляется, озорства в его глазах столько, сколько есть не у всякого демона, и он начинает целовать, медленно спускаясь по телу Рика, и в дело идут губы, и язык, и зубы, и _давление, давление, давление._

Рик стонет и выгибает тело вверх, к Дэрилу, ощущает, как его кожа скользит по коже ангела, гладко, естественно. Дэрил покусывает его грудь, живот, бедра. Одновременно он царапает бок Рика ногтями, оставляя следы, подобные руслам рек. Демон ощущает собственную повышенную чувствительность, слишком _на грани,_ и ему интересно, сколько еще он сможет вынести, прежде чем обрушиться в бездонную пропасть оргазма, к которой уверенно подводит его Дэрил.

А ангел еще и ведет себя, как гребаный _искуситель,_ он лижет бедра Рика, его дорожку волос в паху, все те места, что расположены вокруг члена демона, но _не его член,_ и Рику хочется схватить его голову и насадить на себя, но он также и хочет, чтобы Дэрил никогда этого не делал, чтобы он растягивал это удовольствие вечно, потому что это чертовски _восхитительно,_ и у него не было такого настоящего, откровенного секса шесть гребаных лет, так куда торопиться теперь?

Дэрил поворачивает голову набок, прикусывает Рика за бедро и ухмыляется, поднимая на него глаза, лижет место, на котором оставил метку. – _Черт,_ \- выдыхает Рик, и ангел посмеивается.

\- У меня хорошо получается? – спрашивает он, и голова Рика дергается кивнуть раньше, чем Дэрил успевает закончить предложение. – Хорошо, - Дэрил целует его в бедро. – Потому что я хочу сделать _еще столько всего,_ и я хочу, чтобы ты получал удовольствие.

\- Не о чем беспокоиться, - выдыхает Рик и невольно поднимает бедра вверх. – _Получаю._

Дэрил посмеивается, низко и глухо, не отрывая губ от кожи Рика, и по коже демона пробегают мурашки. – Я собираюсь использовать язык, - говорит Дэрил, позволяя словам отчетливо срываться со своих губ. Рик благоговейно смотрит, как двигаются губы ангела, как розовый кончик его языка прикасается к его зубам и двигается дальше, наружу, чтобы облизать его губы и нырнуть обратно. – Я хочу попробовать тебя, хочу изучить _все_ моим гребаным языком…

\- Сделай это, -перебивает его Рик, шипя и выгибая бедра.

\- Требовательный говнюк, - посмеивается Дэрил, наклоняется вперед, глядя Рику в глаза, и с силой проводит рукой по его члену, всего один раз. Ангел улыбается, раскрывает рот и кончиком языка проводит по щели на головке, а у Рика закатываются глаза. Дэрил смеется, а Рик думает, что он почувствовал бы, если бы этот смех звучал, когда его член был бы во рту Дэрила – радостная вибрация, исходящая волнами из его легких.

Рик прикусывает губу, чтобы не стонать, а Дэрил опускается ниже, медленно берет в рот головку, и демон ощущает, как его охватывает восхитительное влажное тепло. – _Дэрил, -_ выдыхает он, что поощряет ангела к дальнейшим действиям, и он опускается ниже, и ниже – не до самого конца, потому что, в конце концов, это первый раз, когда он делает нечто подобное – но достаточно. Он ласкает рукой ту часть, что остается снаружи, и сильно сосет, создавая давление вокруг всего члена Рика, и демон задыхается, а его бедра резко поднимаются вверх без его на то разрешения.

Дэрил ворчит и прижимает свободной рукой бедра Рика, чтобы удержать его на месте, а потом принимается двигать головой вверх-вниз, поднимая губы к самой головке, а потом вниз, захватывая почти весь член Рика, и снова вверх. Он создает идеальное давление, вращает языком _так, как надо,_ и Рик слышит собственный голос, хрипло выдавливающий, - Не продержусь долго, если ты будешь продолжать в таком духе.

Дэрил отрывает губы с легким чмоканьем, от которого по позвоночнику Рика пробегает электрический заряд, словно пальцы по ксилофону. – Я на это и рассчитывал, - говорит Дэрил, подмигивая. – Немного снять напряжение, малыш. А потом мы сможем заняться действительно грязными вещами.

Рик пытается одновременно застонать и сглотнуть, и в результате выглядит полным идиотом, но Дэрил только хихикает и возвращается к делу, двигая головой, как гребаный _эксперт,_ и Рик внезапно осознает, в какое чертово положение он себя поставил с парнем, который _ради него смотрел порнуху шесть лет подряд._

Дэрил снова ласкает его одним долгим движением и прикасается языком в том самом месте с нижней стороны. Глаза Рика закатываются, и хотя он и хотел бы продержаться подольше, хотел бы быть мужиком, а не мальчиком-подростком в этой ситуации, он все равно запрокидывает голову и выдыхает, - _Вот дерьмо._ Я сейчас кончу.

Дэрил не воспринимает это, как сигнал выпустить его изо рта, как думал Рик. Нет, он воспринимает это, как сигнал заглотить его еще _глубже,_ с силой и быстро втягивая член Рика в рот, пока головка не упирается в его небо, и _Кэрол,_ думает Рик, _спаси меня от гребаных ангелов-соблазнителей._ А потом Дэрил напрягает щеки, втягивая Рика в себя, и демон не может больше это выносить. Он дергается и вскрикивает, открывает глаза и _встречается_ взглядом с Дэрилом, чьи глаза более не прохладной синевы, а _жаркие,_ как Карибское море, и Рик чувствует, как дрожь по всему телу накрывает его, как водопад, когда он кончает, проливается в рот Дэрилу, а ангел громко стонет, чувствуя это, и отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы Рик покрыл его язык, тяжело, и влажно, и _совершенно._

 _-Да ну тебя,_ \- говорит Рик, излившись до последней капли, - _нахер._

Дэрил смеется, отодвигаясь, и начинает вытирать уголки рта. Он вращает язык за щекой и ухмыляется, как идиот. – Через минутку, - говорит ему ангел.

\- Ты _не имеешь права_ быть таким сексуальным, - со смехом говорит Рик, но Дэрил только смеется вместе с ним.

\- Мне нравится, - говорит он Рику и облизывает губы, негодяй. – Вкус тебя.

Рик улыбается и беспомощно роняет голову на облако. Он закрывает рукой глаза и качает головой. – Не знаю, как быстро я смогу его поднять после такого.

\- Ничего, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Я много чего хочу сделать.

\- Много чего ты хочешь…? – Рик пытается задать вопрос, но достаточно быстро открывает для себя, что имеет в виду Дэрил. Ангел посмеивается и прижимает бедра Рика к облаку. Он раздвигает их и начинает вылизывать его, аккуратно и равномерно. Глаза Рика снова закатываются, он шипит от того, насколько чувствителен его член, но и насколько это _приятно,_ тоже _._

Дэрил не торопится, лениво двигая головой, пока он вылизывает Рика, а закончив он перемещается на бедра Рика, снова начинает нежно целовать, покусывать и зализывать крошечные отметинки, что он там оставляет. А потом он спускается ниже, к основанию члена Рика и под него.

Демон постанывает, когда язык Дэрила прикасается к его мошонке, сперва легко, а потом смелее. Ангел берет его яички в руку, мягко перекатывает их, и если что и способно заставить их снова налиться, это именно _это –_ то, как Дэрил прикасается к нему так благоговейно, _исследует_ его, как обещал, то, как его язык вычерчивает контуры нового мира.

Дэрил прижимается к нему лицом, и Рик кожей чувствует, как ангел _улыбается,_ что заставляет его хихикнуть и податься бедрами ко рту Дэрила. Ангел улыбается и принимается мягко водить по его мошонке губами, и это на грани, когда это могло бы быть чересчур, но все же не так. Дэрил делает это идеально. Потому что когда кожа Рика становится самую малость слишком чувствительной, Дэрил отодвигается.

И опускается еще ниже. Дэрил перекидывает ногу Рика через свое плечо и раскрывает его, и демон видит, к чему все идет, но не собирается его останавливать. Потому что пусть даже его кожа чувствительна, пусть он кончил меньше десяти минут назад, он _желает_ этого. Потому что он соврал. Соврал, как последний говнюк. Он хочет, чтобы Дэрил был в нем, хотя бы _какая-то_ часть ангела, хотя он сам же и отказался от возможности сделать так, чтобы это был член Дэрила. Ну по крайней мере он получит язык ангела, он сможет дать Дэрилу хотя бы это.

Ангел медленно обводит его отверстие языком, его рот _прямо там,_ и Рик невольно стонет. У него все еще не стоит, слишком рано, но его тело не перестает петь и это пение звучит подозрительно похоже на имя Дэрила, а потому он выгибает для него бедра, шепчет _да,_ чтобы ангел знал, чего именно он хочет.

А потом язык Дэрила проскальзывает внутрь – гладкий, только самый кончик его – и Рик стонет. Ангел поощрительно сжимает его бедро и двигает языком, вводит его глубже, напрягает, а демон вытягивает руку, впивается пальцами в облако и тянет на себя, чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь, хоть как-то ослабить напряжение.

Дэрил двигает языком назад и снова вперед, имитируя секс, и у Рика отваливается челюсть. Ангел медленно исследует Рика, так чертовски _медленно,_ что Рик начинает терять счет времени, что он перестает понимать две минуты прошло или двадцать с того момента, как Дэрил принялся за дело, его язык вонзается в Рика, как река, прокладывая новые русла, новые дороги, новые начала.

В какой-то момент Дэрил задействует и пальцы, его язык и костяшки работают вместе, внутри Рика и вокруг его отверстия. А потом ангел находит ее, ту _часть_ его, к которой больше никто не имеет права прикасаться, и Рик задыхается, когда палец Дэрила перекатывается через его простату, а его язык распластывается у самого края его отверстия. Рик насаживается на него, и Дэрил громко стонет, а потом демон чуть отодвигается и снова выгибается. Теперь у него стоит, он полностью _готов,_ и с его губ грозят слететь слова, слова вроде _я передумал, трахни меня,_ вроде _войди в меня и останься там навсегда,_ вроде _обними меня и не отпускай,_ и _исправь все, пожалуйста, исправь все, пожалуйста, найди способ сделать так, чтобы я снова был в порядке._

Но это не оно. И они оба это знают.

Дэрил отодвигается и улыбается, медленно и искренне, забираясь на него верхом. – Готов? – спрашивает он, и Рик быстро моргает, чтобы Дэрил не увидел эмоций в его глазах, пусть даже это глупо, пусть даже Рик знает, что Дэрил и так их чувствует, они висят в воздухе между ними, как летняя влажность.

Рик ворчит. – Что ты собираешься делать? – спрашивает он, игнорируя собственное ощущение пустоты.

\- Подумал, что попробую то, что ты делаешь обычно, - говорит Дэрил и двигает бедрами, скользя вдоль члена Рика. – Подумал, что оседлаю тебя.

Демон закусывает губу и кивает. – Тебе сперва надо подготовиться, - бормочет он, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

Дэрил кивает. – Я знаю. Ты… - он наклоняет голову, - хочешь подготовить меня сам?

Рик думает об этом, о том, как его пальцы будут скользить в теле Дэрила – о том первом разе, когда Дэрил был над ним, а кончик хвоста Рика глубоко внутри него, двигаясь, соединяя их воедино. Нет. Нет, он не может. Не сегодня. Может быть, никогда. Он качает головой, и Дэрил принимает это, пожимает плечами и ждет, пока Рик призовет бутылочку, которой он сможет воспользоваться.

Демон лениво смотрит, настолько бесстрастно, как только может, как Дэрил приподнимается, чтобы дотянуться до собственного отверстия, вводит пальцы внутрь и растягивает себя. Руки Рика опускаются на бедра Дэрила, но он держит очень легко, едва прикасаясь к коже, пока Дэрил двигается в нужную позицию.

А потом член Рика в руке Дэрила, и ангел опускается, плавно, выгибаясь, идеально совместимый с ним, а пальцы демона сильнее впиваются в его кожу, он начинает направлять его движения, а Дэрил поднимается и опускается, поднимается и снова опускается.

\- Сильнее, - заставляет себя произнести Рик, хотя это _не то, чего он хочет. –_ Жестко, - рычит он. – _Грязно._

Дэрил постанывает и кивает, хватает руку Рика и подносит к своей груди. Демон сжимает его сосок, а ангел принимается резко двигаться, энергично подниматься и опускать тело обратно на Рика с силой, _быстро._ Демон двигает бедра навстречу каждый раз, втягивается и позволяет голове опустеть, позволяет телу просто чувствовать. Он протягивает руку и берет член Дэрила в ладонь, начинает ласкать, чувствует, насколько он твердый и готовый – ведь разве он не был таким? Разве у него не стоит уже битый гребаный час или сколько там времени ему понадобилось, чтобы довести Рика до оргазма, а потом исследовать его болезненно неспешно, как ледники скользят к своему последнему месту упокоения?

Голос Дэрила прерывается, и он выдыхает имя Рика, и демон внезапно не может этого больше выносить. Он не может вынести того, насколько они далеко друг от друга, как его кожа прикасается к коже Дэрила лишь кое-где, а не повсюду, где только возможно, как он отчаянно хочет, чтобы они снова принадлежали друг другу. Он выгибается вверх, хватает Дэрила, обнимая его, и переворачивает их. Ангел громко стонет, когда он это делает, и Рик зарывается лицом в шею Дэрила, чтобы самому не издать ни звука, и говорит себе, нет. Сильно. Быстро. _Грязно._

И Рик начинает действовать, резко входит в него, и Дэрил вскрикивает, плотно и надежно обхватывает демона ногами и двигается вместе с ним, навстречу ему, толчок за толчком. Рик перестает сдерживаться, позволяет Дэрилу _давать,_ позволяет себе _получать,_ а член Дэрила – все еще сжатый в его руке – подергивается от этого. Демон изгоняет все мысли о вещах вроде _нежности_ или _возвращения домой_ и вместо этого сосредотачивается на том, чтобы входить в Дэрила так глубоко, как только возможно, двигаться так резко, как только возможно, заполнить его так _тщательно,_ как только возможно.

Ногти Дэрила впиваются в его спину, и Рик осознает, что тот произносит что-то, что имя Рика на его губах, что он умоляет Рика дать ему кончить, кончить, кончить, и демон делает это, поворачивает запястье и одновременно попадает в нужную точку _как надо,_ и смотрит, как все тело Дэрила сотрясается от силы оргазма, замечает белые пятна на телах их обоих и с одним последним стоном, с одним последним толчком, так глубоко внутри, Рик тоже кончает. _Заявляет свои права_ на него.

А потом все кончено. И Рик дергается назад всем телом, как отпущенная тетива, выходит из Дэрила и падает рядом с ним, отвернувшись к стене.

Демон слушает дыхание ангела, сперва громкое и частое, а потом успокаивающееся так медленно, медленно, медленно…

\- Черт, - шепчет Дэрил. – Ты правда хорош.

Рик что-то бурчит.

\- Спасибо, - говорит ему ангел, - что вошел в комнату.

Демон пожимает плечами и отодвигается всем телом еще дальше. Он не может смотреть на него. Он _не может._

\- И спасибо, - продолжает Дэрил, - что остался со…

\- Почему ты меня любишь? – спрашивает Рик и мысленно пинает себя за это.

\- Что?

\- Почему ты меня любишь? – снова спрашивает Рик, вздыхая. – Ведь я так _жесток_ с тобой? Ведь я… сломлен?

В ответ ему звучит тишина, и Рик отказывается поворачиваться на бок, чтобы увидеть выражение на лице Дэрила. Так или иначе от этого ему придет конец.

Ангел тихо вздыхает. – Знаешь… это забавно, - ворчит Дэрил, - как со стороны можно увидеть то, чего люди сами не видят.

Рик хмурится. – Ты о чем?

Дэрил приподнимается, и Рик чувствует, как облако изгибается и покачивается, когда он подтягивает ноги, чтобы сесть по-турецки.

\- Рик… - начинает Дэрил, - ты такой сильный. Ты знаешь это? Это правда. Ты _на самом деле_ такой. Ты не сломлен. Тебя _никогда_ не сломать. Ты… - он замолкает, и Рик набирает воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, _что угодно,_ но ничего не приходит в голову. Он медленно выдыхает, позволяет дыханию раствориться в комнате и ждет. Ангел откашливается. – У меня по-прежнему есть к тебе эмпатия. В смысле… я все еще могу чувствовать твои эмоции. Ты ощущаешь себя… слабым. Все время, ты воспринимаешь себя как _слабость,_ как хрупкое стекло, которое уже треснуло и рассыпалось повсюду, но ты не такой. Понимаешь? Ты не такой. Ты неуязвим. Ты принимаешь, и принимаешь, и принимаешь, и ты способен вынести так много. Когда ты… - Дэрил прерывается, и Рик слышит, как он сглатывает. Он представляет, как движется кадык ангела, представляет его взгляд, выражение его лица. – Когда ты… _показал_ мне, я не мог… _я_ едва мог это принять. А ты просто стоял. Просто _стоял_ на этом гребаном тротуаре и… - Слышится шуршание, когда Дэрил сдвигается с места. - …и вел себя так, словно все было в порядке. Словно это обычная гребаная жизнь. И я подумал… кто, _кто_ еще мог бы так? Кто еще смог бы принять все, как принимаешь это ты, и остаться на ногах?

\- Я демон, - шепчет Рик. – Мы такие. Я не особенный.

\- _Заткнись, -_ рычит Дэрил, - ты особенный. Сколько демонов в огненных ямах там внизу, которые не способны даже поддержать обычный разговор, не впадая в безумие с пеной у рта? Сколько утратили разум или души? Сколько просто вечно лежат там, потому что не могут _подняться?_ Потому что не могут оставаться _на ногах?_ А ты вот. Стоишь.

Рик прикрывает глаза на мгновение, позволяет ресницам прикоснуться к щекам и сжимает веки, дает времени течь. А потом он тоже садится, медленно поворачивается к Дэрилу, чтобы ангел мог посмотреть на него, чтобы _он_ мог посмотреть на Дэрила. – Так ты любишь меня, - спрашивает он, - потому что я сильный?

Ангел наклоняет голову и улыбается, кивает. – Это одна из причин, - говорит он и тянется к Рику. Демон смотрит на его руку, как она скользит по воздуху, как медленно опускается на изгиб щеки Рика. Большой палец Дэрила успокаивающе пробегает по коже, и Рик моргает, прижимается лицом к руке. – И потому что ты храбрый. Потому что ты не сдаешься. Потому что когда ты что-то решаешь, ты _делаешь_ это. Потому что когда ты любишь, ты любишь с силой всей твоей сущности. У Джуди не _может_ быть лучшего родителя. Нахер Лори и нахер Шейна. Ты знаешь, что это всегда был ты, и я _восхищаюсь_ тобой за это. За твою преданность ей. И…

\- И? – подталкивает Рик.

\- И… - Дэрил опускает голову, медленно убирает пальцы с кожи Рика. – И я люблю тебя, потому что ты мне нужен.

Рик хмурится. – Я тебе _нужен?_

 _\- Да, -_ выдыхает Дэрил, и это звучит так откровенно, так _отчаянно,_ когда это слово повисает между ними. – Рик, я… - ангел сглатывает. – Я был никем, пока не встретил тебя. Ты знаешь это? Я не знал, кто я _такой,_ пока не встретил тебя. Я просто… просто плыл по жизни. Я спасал людей, но я не _понимал,_ что это значит. Потому что ты был прав. Ты настолько прав и ты всегда был настолько прав. Я воспринимал тебя, как работу. Да. Я летел недостаточно быстро, потому что не чувствовал этого, я не _понимал._ Я думал, что помогаю, и я думал… - Дэрил умолкает и качает головой, смотрит на облако. – Я думал, что счастлив. – Он вздыхает. – А потом я встретил тебя. И тогда я _действительно_ был счастлив. На самом деле счастлив. Поистине счастлив. Впервые в _жизни,_ и я понял, что все было ложью. Понимаешь? Я просто дрейфовал через все ради других… ради Мишонн, и Мерла, и остальных ангелов, и людей, которых я должен был спасти, и я никогда не находил времени, чтобы _понять._ Я не находил времени, чтобы на самом деле подумать о том, чего _я_ хотел. В чем _я_ нуждался. А чего _я_ хочу и в чем _я_ нуждаюсь – это ты.

Дэрил переводит взгляд на Рика, цепляется им за него, как липучкой, и даже если бы Рик хотел, он не смог бы отвести глаз. Слова ангела такие откровенные, такие искренние и _правдивые,_ когда они звучат в воздухе между ними, что кровь Рика начинает бурлить от силы осознания этого. В его голове кружит водоворот мыслей, все плывет от переизбытка информации, но все попытки это обработать, все мысли, и логика, и разбирательства бледнеют, уходят на задний план, вытесняемые одной истинной эмоцией – он чувствует связь. Ответную эмпатию к Дэрилу.

Рик сглатывает и смотрит, как Дэрил следит глазами за его движением, а потом медленно тянется снова прикоснуться к щеке демона. – Вот поэтому я должен быть смелым, - говорит он Рику. – Вот поэтому я не могу быть сломлен, так же, как не сломлен ты. И вот почему я должен _надеяться,_ я должен _пытаться,_ я не могу позволить чему-либо меня остановить. Потому что я никогда не буду снова счастлив, пока не окажусь в твоих объятиях, клянусь. Это _истина,_ Рик. Это правдивее, чем что бы то ни было, что когда-либо мне говорил Бог.

\- И что же нам делать? – спрашивает демон, потому что он не знает, с чего еще начать.

Ангел вздыхает, отводит взгляд и снова опускает руку. Он смотрит на облако и пожимает плечами. – Я не знаю? – говорит он Рику. – Полагаю… полагаю, мы просто должны оставаться на ногах.


	27. Совместная опека

Утром Рик просыпается не от лучей солнца или от медленного перехода рассвета в день, но от руки на его плече, которая сжимает и легко трясет. Движение настолько неравномерное, настолько выходит за пределы зоны комфорта, что он установил для себя, что он начинает паниковать, просыпается, вздрагивая, и резко взлетает с дивана, ударяясь головой о потолок и взвизгивая от боли, прежде чем его разум включается достаточно, чтобы осознать, что разбудил его Дэрил, и это Дэрил стоит внизу, широко раскрыв глаза и выставив вперед руки успокаивающим жестом.

\- _Вот дерьмо, -_ шипит Дэрил и дергает головой в сторону Джудит, но она всегда спит крепко.

\- Что за _хрень_ ты творишь? – шепчет в ответ Рик и падает на пол.

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Ну ты и гондон, - говорит ему Рик, скрещивая руки на груди и надувшись, пытаясь сморгнуть остатки сна. – Чего ты хочешь?

Дэрил умолкает и прикусывает губу. – На улице?

Рик бросает взгляд на Джуди, которая все еще крепко спит. Он не хочет оставлять ее одну, и его хвост подергивается от нерешительности, но в конце концов Дэрил берет его за руку, направляет его к выходу, и он закатывает глаза и позволяет ему. Ангел ведет его к задней двери, которая находится сразу за углом рядом с комнатой Джудит, и Рик моргает от рассветного солнца, выходя на улицу и ступая по росе.

\- Ладно, - говорит Рик обычным голосом, - чего ты хочешь?

Когда демон заговаривает, лицо Дэрила искажает хмурая гримаса. Он отводит взгляд от Рика и пожимает плечами, начинает переминаться с ноги на ногу. – Мне, эээ, надо тебе кое-что сказать.

Рик прищуривается. – Даже не знаю, сможешь ли ты похерить мне жизнь сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда ты сказал, что тебе нужно мне кое-что сказать таким тоном.

Дэрил вздыхает и расправляет крылья, шевелит ими в воздухе. – Пожалуйста? – Он вздыхает. – _Пожалуйста,_ выслушай меня, прежде чем слететь с катушек?

Рик фыркает и плотнее складывает руки на груди. Он пристально смотрит на детский бассейн, который они поставили в углу для Дуралея. – Просто говори, что собрался сказать. Что бы это ни было.

\- _Пожалуйста? –_ снова просит Дэрил, но Рик так устал от этого слова. Он устал слышать его, устал думать его, устал почти шептать его между их телами.

\- Говори.

Дэрил вздыхает и качает головой. – Ладно. Мне, эээ… мне нужно подняться в Рай.

Рик замирает. Он позволяет словам проникнуть в его сознание, наблюдая за старой водой, которую Лори должна была уже спустить, глядит, как в ней собирается грязь на дне бассейна.

\- Рай, - говорит он.

\- Да, - шепчет Дэрил и беспокойно теребит собственные пальцы. – Мне надо кое-что сделать.

\- Тебе нужно подняться в Рай, - уточняет Рик, - чтобы кое-что сделать.

\- Рик…

-… тебе нужно подняться в _Рай,_ чтобы _кое-что_ сделать. – Рик закатывает глаза и трясет головой с такой силой, что удивительно, что она у него от этого не начинает болеть. – Невероятно, - говорит он и повторяет, перебивая Дэрила, который уже набрал воздуха в грудь. – Не- _чертпобери-_ вероятно.

\- Рик…

\- Не надо, - говорит Рик, уничтожая его взглядом, в его голосе слышна усталость. – Черт. Дэрил, просто… не надо, ладно? Я так… вот дерьмо. Я так устал. Я… _Кэрол._ Вернуться в Рай. Знаешь, что самое _глупое?_ Знаешь, что просто, - Рик откидывает голову назад и смотрит на небо, - _чертовски убого? –_ Он снова смотрит на Дэрила. – Этот тот факт, что ты _почти_ вернул меня. У тебя почти получилось. А теперь… - Рик пожимает плечами. – Рай. Ладно. Хорошо тебе провести время, что ли.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Дэрил бросается вперед и хватает его за руку, не дает ему вернуться в дом. Рик хмурится, но не вырывается. – Я не… - начинает он, но Дэрил его перебивает.

\- Прошло шесть лет, - говорит Дэрил, сжимая руку Рика изо всех сил. – Я не был там ни разу. За _шесть. Лет._

Рик фыркает и закатывает глаза. – Конечно. Я тебе верю.

\- Правда? – бросает Дэрил. – Обратно в Ад. Ты возвращался?

Рик замолкает и пристально смотрит на Дэрила, видит, насколько широко распахнуты его глаза, как выразителен его взгляд. Он качает головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и выкручивается из хватки Дэрила, бьет хвостом по траве и поворачивается к дому. – Не суть.

\- Но в _этом_ и есть суть, - говорит ему вслед Дэрил. – Неужели ты не понимаешь? Все, кого я знал, все, кого любил, там наверху, и я не возвращался ни разу. А это было бы так легко, знаешь ли. Учитывая то, как ты себя ведешь. Но я не сделал этого. _Ради тебя._ Потому что я знал, что тебе будет больно…

\- Так почему сейчас? - срывается Рик, гневно поворачиваясь обратно к нему. – Почему, _мать твою,_ сейчас, Дэрил? После прошлой ночи? Почему… - Рик умолкает, говорит себе _заткнуться._

\- Потому что я должен. Нет, Рик, - говорит он, когда Рик начинает говорить в ответ, - прекрати. Ладно? Я должен, и мне жаль, но я хотел сказать тебе перед тем, как уйду, и я обещаю, что вернусь. Ничто меня не остановит.

Рик фыркает. – Конечно. Ладно. Постарайся, чтобы тебя в этот раз не наказали, однако. А то в прошлый раз все очень сильно изговнялось.

\- Ты ведешь себя, как последняя сучка.

Рик выгибает брови, и его руки сами собой опускаются. – _Чего?_

Дэрил вздыхает. – Это не то, что я…

\- _Иди нахер, -_ говорит Рик. – Да _иди ты нахер._ За то, что играешь с моим чертовым сердцем. Нахер тебя, Дэрил. _ГОСПОДИ._ Иногда ты такой гребаный _урод._ Ну и лети себе в Рай, если хочешь. _Я тебя не останавливаю._ Вали, делай, что там за херней вы, ангелы, занимаетесь. Мне насрать.

\- Нет, неправда.

\- Нет, _правда, -_ говорит Рик и сильнее стучит хвостом. – Мне плевать, что там за, - он делает пальцами кавычки в воздухе, - «кое-что», что, как ты полагаешь, тебе надо сделать. Но вали делай и харэ ныть по этому поводу. И позволь сказать тебе кое-что, - говорит Рик и уничтожает его взглядом, - мне плевать, вернешься ли ты ради меня. В жопу тебя за то, что ты это сказал. Но мне _не все равно,_ что почувствует Джуди. Так что посмотри мне в глаза и послушай, ты, оперенный мудак. – Рик агрессивно шагает вперед, поднимает крылья со спины, чтобы выглядеть больше, злее, выгибает шею, направляя рога на Дэрила. – Пусть тебе даже понадобится _пырнуть_ Бога в _шею, -_ шипит Рик, впиваясь взглядом в глаза Дэрила, пытаясь заставить его понять, - ты должен вернуться ради _Джуди._

Дэрил пристально смотрит на него, его тело отклоняется подальше от ярости Рика, но ноги не сходят с места. А потом, подобно внезапному движению на снежном склоне, когда начинает сходить лавина, Дэрил реагирует.

Он врывается в пространство Рика, хватает его за руки и начинает толкать назад, следует за ним, пока они оба не врезаются в стену дома, а потом Дэрил оказывается вплотную к нему, его руки уже не на плечах Рика, они на его щеках, и ангел клонится ближе, и он держит его, _черт, он его держит,_ и они целуются, долго, сильно и страстно, и Рик ощущает каждую вибрацию, каждую дрожь желания и энергии Дэрила, и его _любви,_ струящейся из него через его губы, и зубы, и язык, прямо в рот Рику, и демон впивается ногтями в спину ангела, тянет его ближе и не может этому противостоять, он поворачивает голову и ныряет в поцелуй так же, как это делает Дэрил, хочет этого, как хочет Дэрил, _нуждается_ в этом, как _нуждается_ в этом Дэрил, а потом ангел отодвигается назад и пристально смотрит на него, его зрачки расширены, а радужки ярки, и он произносит, у самых губ Рика, как чертову молитву, - я вернусь ради вас обоих.

Рик моргает. Он открывает рот, сказать что-нибудь, _что угодно,_ но Дэрил уже в воздухе, его сильные крылья уже поднимают его в небо, а Рик стоит, опираясь на стену, его колени угрожают подломиться, а сердце колотится в груди, как дикая нервная птица.

* * *

 

У Джудит уходит ровно три минуты, чтобы заметить крайнюю угрюмость Рика и начать его изводить вопросами по этому поводу, так что в конце концов они обходятся без ладушек и растягиваются на диване после того, как Джудит доедает свой сделанный на скорую руку завтрак в виде омлета, в который в последний момент было заброшено немного швейцарского сыра.

Рик ворчит и складывает руки на груди, отказывается на нее смотреть, подергивает хвостом взад-вперед, слушая, как он стучит по обивке дивана между ними. Она закатывает глаза и тянется к кончику хвоста, стучит по нему, пока он не укладывается плоско, а потом выгибает бровь, слишком искусно и похоже на Рика для восьмилетней девочки. – Ты дуешься, - говорит она ему.

\- Вот и нет.

\- Маленькие девочки говорят «вот и нет», когда кто-то говорит, что они дуются, подтверждая, что они действительно дуются, - цитирует Джудит его слова, и Рик ненавидит собственную чертову логику.

\- Вот и нет, - снова говорит он, а Джудит откидывается назад и хмурится, опуская голову на спинку дивана.

\- Это из-за Дэрила? – спрашивает она, и Рик ворчит, потому что _конечно же_ это из-за него. – Да, это из-за Дэрила, - говорит она, и Рик пожимает плечами. – Почему?

\- Он улетел в Рай, - говорит ей демон, и кончик его хвоста снова принимается за дело. _Шлеп. Шлеп. Шлеп._ Она прихлопывает его.

\- Разве это не что-то, что делают все ангелы?

\- Да. Но это все равно не значит, что ему следовало так поступить. _Шлеп. Шлеп. Шле…_

Хлоп. – А что в этом плохого?

\- Именно так он все испортил в прошлый раз.

\- Как?

\- Он улетел.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что таково было приказание Бога.

\- Но он вернулся?

\- Да.

\- И как он этим все испортил?

_Шлеп. Шлеп. Шле…_

\- ПРЕКРАТИ, - рычит Джудит и сжимает кулачки, бьет его в плечо изо всех сил.

\- АЙ! – Рик легонько толкает ее локтем. Он потирает плечо. – Он… это сложно объяснить, Джуди.

\- Я смогу понять, - быстро говорит она.

Рик вздыхает. – Ладно, - уступает он. – Дэрил поднялся в Рай, хотя я не хотел, чтобы он это делал. И пока он был там… Мишонн велела ему не возвращаться.

\- Но он вернулся?

\- Да. Вернулся.

\- Так все было хорошо.

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что нельзя сказать Богу нет и не быть наказанным.

Джудит хмурится. – И как его наказали? Его заперли где-то или типа того?

\- Нет. Он… он думал, что в него ударит молния. Или ему сделают больно. Или отберут его волшебные силы, или… было много вероятностей. Но ничего из этого не случилось.

\- Ну так и что же НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ случилось?

Рик вздыхает и смотрит на нее, ее волосы цвета карамели свободно обрамляют лицо, еще не убранные на день. У нее такие большие влажные глаза, глаза ее отца, но Рик отражается в них, как сияющее солнце. Она изучает его, ждет, и что Рик может ей сказать? Как ему подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать, как они с Дэрилом порвали, как их отношения разбились, и из них получилась такая разведенная и исковерканная семья? Она не заслуживает ничего из этого, и Рику отчаянно хочется, чтобы все могло быть по-другому. Чтобы когда Дэрил поцеловал его у стены дома, это случилось потому, что оба этого хотели, потому что им нужна была минутка, чтобы провести ее только вдвоем, мгновение доверия и партнерства, разделенное на рассвете.

Но вместо этого все так, как есть. И он вынужден сказать. – Я разлюбил.

Истина жестока и холодна в утреннем воздухе. Но это Джудит. И она заслуживает ее. – Я узнал, что… что Дэрил сделал мне больно, и я разлюбил его. Таково было его наказание. Продолжать любить меня, когда я больше не любил его.

Джудит щурится. – Звучит, как мультик Диснея, - говорит она и Рик посмеивается, кивает и сжимает пальцами свою переносицу.

\- Ага, - говорит он, - мультик Диснея. – Он вздыхает. Что ему делать? Джудит такая _любопытная,_ она настолько готова к тому, чтобы ее родители снова были вместе, и Рик хочет этого. О, как он этого хочет. Но он не может это получить. Это утро – тому доказательство. Если он оставит сердце открытым _хотя бы раз,_ Дэрил его разобьет. И Рик не думает, что он способен так продолжать. Не после Карла и Джесси. Не после Мэгги. Не после первого раза с Дэрилом. И повторить это второй раз? Нет. Это его прикончит.

Но он должен жить дальше. Ради нее. Ради Джуди с ее быстрыми глазами, сильными ногами и острым разумом. Ради Джудит, которая вырастет потрясающей женщиной, какой бы выбор она ни сделала, а Рик будет ее _вести_ и _влиять_ на нее. Он будет любить ее, и разве она не заслуживает целый мир? Разве она не заслуживает самую лучшую жизнь?

Так что ему нужно вести себя подобающе взрослому. Он должен быть _мужиком,_ взять яйца в руки и, мать его так, наконец повзрослеть. Если он не может быть рядом с Дэрилом, тогда все просто, не так ли? Если он не может быть рядом с Дэрилом, то… то он не может быть рядом с ним. Тогда они не могут прикасаться друг к другу. Они не могут разговаривать. Они не могут видеться.

А Джуди… ну что же. Дети постоянно учатся жить с условиями совместной опеки.

* * *

 

Рик запирает все мысли в маленькую коробочку на день и полностью концентрируется на уравнениях с треугольниками, на том, чтобы сделать Джудит полноценный обед, и на попытках разрулить спор между Мэгги и Мерлом о том, чье волшебство круче. Он проводит день на автопилоте, ничего не чувствуя, и Джудит цепляется за него с пристальным вниманием, пытаясь заставить его почувствовать себя лучше, бедная девочка.

День легко переходит в ночь, и они садятся и играют в Монополию без Дэрила. Мерл играет херово, и в конце концов выигрывает Мэгги, за что Рик ей на самом деле благодарен, потому что ее пронзительный злобный смех отвлекает Джудит от нахмуренного лица Рика. А потом, когда все готово, Рик укладывает Джудит в постель, рассказывает ей подробно обо всем, что он собирается сделать – что он будет ждать Дэрила, не будет ложиться спать всю ночь, если понадобится, пока тот не вернется, и если она проснется, и его не будет на диване и он не будет свисать с потолка, то он просто будет на крыльце. Он рядом, если он ей понадобится.

И именно это он и делает, устраивается ждать на деревянных ступеньках перед дверью. Он садится и обхватывает себя руками, нахохливается, словно ему холодно, хотя по-прежнему душные плюс 27, пусть солнце и село. Ирония происходящего ему очевидна, ведь когда он ушел в Ад все эти годы тому назад, это Дэрил сидел на других ступеньках, Дэрил ждал его в ночи, Дэрил сидел и думал о вещах вроде _любви_ и _эмоций,_ вероятно, представлял, каково это – поцеловать его, представлял, что почувствует, когда их губы соприкоснутся, эту первую, волнующую, волшебную искру.

А теперь посмотрите только на них. Посмотрите, где они оказались. Рик знает, каково прикосновение губ Дэрила. Он знает, каково прикосновение пальцев Дэрила, таких нежно заботливых, когда они двигаются по его коже. Он знает, как поднимаются его бедра навстречу Дэрилу, когда он входит в него. Он знает, каково это, когда он сам скользит в Дэриле, словно реки, формирующие долины. Он никогда этого не забудет. Это словно тавро для скота, выжженное, вырезанное на его разуме.

Поэтому он и должен ждать теперь. Поэтому он должен сидеть на этих ступеньках, и его колено подпрыгивает от нервов, а ботинок не перестает постукивать. Потому что у него есть только два варианта, и Рик был так глуп, когда не видел этого. Все это может пойти только двумя путями. _Все_ или _ничего._ А как Рик сможет снова отдать всего себя?

Времени только десять часов, когда Дэрил планирует вниз, избавляя Рика от его мучений. Демон сперва слышит его широко раскрытые крылья, звук их сильных взмахов. А потом видит Дэрила, когда ангел спускается, меняет положение из горизонтального на вертикальное и приземляется с натренированным изяществом, воплощая всю красоту, что есть в мире, и в горле у Рика возникает болезненный, жесткий комок.

\- Рик, - говорит Дэрил, благоговейно роняя это слово со своих губ.

Рик встает и продолжает держать руки на груди, отказывается встречаться глазами с Дэрилом, потому что тогда ему не хватит силы. А ему должно хватить. Он _должен_ сделать это. Ведь это ему и сказал Дэрил, не так ли? Он сильный. Так что ему нужно сейчас это доказать. – Дэрил, - говорит Рик и перебивает ангела, когда тот пытается заговорить. – Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Дэрил хмурится. –Я тоже должен тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит демон, - пожалуйста, дай мне сказать первому. – Ангел морщит нос, словно проглотил что-то кислое, но кивает, и Рик продолжает. – Я не могу… - демон качает головой и бесцельно машет рукой. – Я не могу больше это _делать._ – Он делает глубокий вдох и чувствует облегчение, когда Дэрил молчит. – Я влюбляюсь в тебя. – Рик медленно улыбается, но в уголках его губ одновременно прячется хмурая гримаска и вздох. – Опять, заново, и я не могу этого сделать. Потому что я вот-вот сломаюсь. Потому что если я потеряю снова – и, Дэрил, так и будет. Мы _потеряем_ друг друга, разве ты не видишь этого? – Я _не смогу_ остаться на ногах. Я чувствую, каким я стану. Понимаешь? Еще холоднее. Еще _жестче_. И каждый раз, когда мне больно… каждый раз, когда это распадается на части… я _рискую._ Я рискую потерять все, чем я являюсь. Я рискую _стать_ всем, что прячется в моем внутреннем колодце. И я не хочу так поступать с Джуди. Я не хочу, чтобы она потеряла родителя.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – спрашивает Дэрил, его голос – лишь еле слышный шепот.

\- Мы больше не можем видеть друг друга, - говорит ему Рик. – Мы просто не можем. Я не могу смотреть на тебя, потому что если я буду на тебя смотреть, я снова тебя полюблю. А когда это не сработает – когда Мишонн не _позволит_ этому сработать, потому что _да_ _нахер ее –_ где мы тогда окажемся? В каком положении?

\- Так чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я ушел?

\- Я не знаю, - Рик качает головой. – Есть другие способы.

\- Ты хочешь использовать наше волшебство, - уточняет Дэрил, - чтобы стать невидимыми друг для друга.

\- Так проще…

\- …это _сложнее…_

 _\- …и_ проще.

Дэрил стискивает челюсти, и Рик смотрит на очертания, проступающие под его кожей. Он видит, как Дэрил скрежещет зубами, а потом сглатывает, видит, как дергается его кадык. – Пойдем со мной, - говорит Дэрил, и Рик хлопает глазами.

\- Что?

\- Пойдем со мной. Я кое-что хочу тебе показать.

Рик хмурится и качает головой. – Я только что сказал тебе, что я не могу тебя видеть. Я не могу пойти с тобой, Дэрил. Куда бы то ни было.

\- _Нет,_ \- настаивает Дэрил, - можешь. Рик… ты не можешь просто…. – ангел умолкает и проводит рукой по волосам. Он начинает мерять шагами двор. – Ты не можешь просто _от всего отказаться._ Не можешь даже не попытаться сражаться за это. Не можешь не дать нам _шанс._ Пойдем со мной. Пожалуйста? Дай нам одну последнюю попытку. Дай _мне_ одну последнюю попытку. Если ты снова в меня влюбляешься, разве я этого не заслуживаю? Разве я не заслуживаю один последний _шанс_ вернуть тебя? Все исправить? Я всегда обещал, что никогда не сдамся, так что я не сдаюсь сейчас. Пойдем со мной.

Дэрил останавливается и протягивает руку Рику, ловит его взгляд и отказывается позволять демону отвести глаза. – Дэрил, - пробует Рик, но ангел качает головой.

\- Пойдем со мной, - умоляет он. – Пожалуйста. И если после этого, после того, что я должен тебе показать, ты все еще будешь чувствовать, что должен поступить так же, ты никогда больше меня не увидишь. Я стану таким же невидимым для тебя, как ты невидим для Лори. Но, пожалуйста. Не дай нам умереть без боя.

Рик смотрит на руку Дэрила, на прекрасное мягкое сияние вокруг его протянутых пальцев. Он смаргивает и думает о том, каково это – чувствовать Дэрила над ним, как теплы их тела, каким защищенным он себя чувствует тогда. И он опускает руки и вкладывает ладонь в ладонь ангела, легко, как перышко. Дэрил сжимает ее с силой вздымающихся гор, и Рик думает, выпустит ли он вообще когда-нибудь.

\- Ладно, - говорит демон и кивает. – Ладно. Покажи мне.


	28. О чем помнят

\- Куда, черт побери, ты летишь? – спрашивает Рик, следуя за Дэрилом, который пытается ориентироваться в ночном небе. Его носит то влево, то вправо, он крутит головой и осматривается, и Рик готов поспорить на самый последний файерболл в седьмом кругу Ада, что он заблудился.

Ангел рычит и замирает в воздухе так резко, что демон почти влетает в него. Он осматривает мир, лежащий под ними, и хмурится. – Где эта _гребаная_ Филадельфия?

Рик фыркает. – _Филадельфия?_ Ты на полпути к Сан-Франциско.

Дэрил бурчит. – Не часто летаю по ночам.

\- Оно и видно, - говорит ему демон. – Если бы я знал, что ты так херово ориентируешься по звездам, я бы заставил тебя присутствовать на уроках Джудит. – Рик хватает его за руку и поворачивает, перпендикулярно курсу, по которому они летели. – Филадельфия там. А что в Филли?

\- Увидишь, - говорит Дэрил и ломится на север. Рик хмурится, но следует за ним. Летящий перед ним ангел быстро машет крыльями, но слегка дрожит, явно нервничая по поводу чего бы там ни было, что он должен показать Рику. Демон подозрительно щурится.

\- Ты это делаешь по велению Бога? – спрашивает он. – Она призвала тебя и сказала меня куда-то отвести?

Дэрил фыркает и смотрит через плечо на Рика, качает головой в лунном свете. – Мишонн не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Она не призывала меня домой, и она не хочет, чтобы я что-либо делал в отношении тебя. Это все на моей совести.

Рик ворчит, но продолжает изучающе его рассматривать. Они быстро летят над Землей, используя свое волшебство, чтобы передвигаться быстрее любой птицы, любой машины, любого самолета. Очертания лесов под ними размываются, крошечные точечки городских огней загораются и тускнеют, когда они пролетают мимо. Воздух здесь прохладнее и свободнее, легче, и Рику хочется, чтобы он мог все отпустить и просто _наслаждаться,_ наслаждаться полетом рядом с Дэрилом, словно здесь ему и место, словно он принадлежит ему.

Он отчаянно пытается не верить, что это в последний раз.

Дэрил ведет его на запад от Филадельфии, в маленький городок, примерно в сорока пяти минутах езды оттуда, живописное место с пригородами и маленькими чистыми ухоженными дворами и клумбами, которые подстрижены о-так-идеально. Он сворачивает вниз, и Рик следует за ним, они легко приземляются перед домом на углу.

Рик морщит нос, глядя на него. Он идеальный во всех смыслах этого слова. У дома два этажа и плоская крыша, но он симпатичный и изящный. Окантовка красивого красного цвета, а сам дом светло-серый. Перед ними комната с окнами в пол, кусты подстрижены и обрамляют дорожку до самого входа, до передней двери с белым ковриком с надписью «Добро пожаловать» и маленьким звонком, который выглядит потертым от длительного использования. На почтовом ящике в начале дорожки написано «Эпплтон» шрифтом с завитушками, а перед гаражом припаркована машина – солидный Ниссан Сентра, нежно-голубого цвета.

У гребаного дома есть даже белый заборчик, и Рика мутит.

Дэрил поворачивается на каблуках и встает лицом к Рику, улыбаясь во весь рот. – _Это, -_ говорит Дэрил, - резиденция Эпплтонов.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Ага. Понял по почтовому ящику. Почему мы здесь?

\- Эпплтоны, - продолжает ангел, игнорируя его, - молодожены. Ну, они женаты уже полтора года. Их свадьба была в Филли, потому что оттуда их родители. У нее было три подружки невесты, а торт оказался оранжевым, и это был такой _скандал._ – Дэрил подпрыгивает на месте. – Жених, мистер Эпплтон, из Кентукки. Они познакомились в колледже. Она пишет речи, обожает демократов. Он републиканец, но они ладят.

Рик наклоняет голову и упирает руки в бока. – Дэрил…

\- Он работает в маркетинговой компании. Его только что резко повысили, сделали вице-президентом Пиннингтон Ароматикс. Она постоянно его дразнит, что он работает на парфюмерную компанию. Но за последний год, что он там проработал, их прибыль выросла на 15% благодаря рекламе, и все знают, что это из-за него.

\- _Почему, -_ ноет Рик, - мне должно быть до этого дело?

\- Позволь мне закончить, - говорит с ухмылкой Дэрил. – Она беременна. На шестом месяце. Это будет маленькая девочка, и они назовут ее Ханна, в честь двоюродной бабушки миссис Эпплтон, которую она обожает. Ханна вырастет в этом доме – в детской с желтыми стенами– с матерью, которая ее обожает, которая научит ее, как быть борцом за мир. И отцом, который научит ее, как придерживаться своих ценностей, как быть сильной и сообразительной, но и как любить мир, тоже. Как видеть в нем справедливость.

Дэрил тянется к Рику, берет его за руку и тянет его вперед, разворачивает демона, чтобы тот мог посмотреть на дом. В гостиной горит свет, хотя уже ближе к полуночи. Там стоит женщина, ее прямые волосы ниспадают, обрамляя ее профиль. У нее круглое лицо с серьезным выражением, но в ее глазах радость, и она выглядит так, словно пытается сдержаться, словно пытается не смеяться над мужчиной, который глубже в доме, мужчиной, которого Рик не видит. Она заметно беременна и совершенно расслаблена. Чувствует себя как дома. – Энид Эпплтон любит своего мужа, - говорит ему на ухо Дэрил, обнимая Рика, - больше, чем что-либо на свете. Они та парочка, которую другие ненавидят, потому что они такие идеальные. Потому что _начертано судьбой,_ чтобы они были вместе. А ее муж… - ангел замолкает и притягивает демона к себе, крепко держит его, прижимая к груди, зарывается носом в волосы Рика. – Ее муж тоже ее любит. Он счастлив. Он постоянно говорит, что он самый счастливый человек в мире.

А потом мужчина в доме двигается. Выходит на открытое место, становится виден в окно, смеющийся и поддразнивающий свою жену, которая смеется в ответ. И у Рика подгибаются колени.

Дэрил легко его ловит, удерживает на месте, а сердце Рика разрывается на части, его нервы так вибрируют, словно пытаются улететь. Потому что это Карл. Это _Карл. Это Карл._

Он старше. Намного старше. Он выглядит так, словно ему за двадцать, может уже и за тридцать. Но Рик узнал бы его где угодно, потому что это его сын. У него такие же пронзительные глаза, как у Рика, той же невообразимой синевы. У него линия челюсти Рика, а в его волосах – хотя и коротко подстриженных – видны намеки на кудри и волны, что передал ему по наследству Рик. И демон не может ничего сказать, едва может вообразить, едва может осознать мужчину, которого он видит через окно под искусственным светом лампочки в гостиной.

Дэрил наклоняет его в сторону земли, и Рик поддается, опускается. Ангел держит его, обнимает сильными руками и сильными крыльями, а Рик поднимает руки и вцепляется в предплечье Дэрила, впивается ногтями и жмется к нему. – Как… - начинает Рик, но что он может сказать?

И тогда начинает говорить Дэрил, и голос его ровный и светлый. – Иногда души не отправляются в Рай _или_ в Ад, - объясняет ангел. – Иногда у душ не закончены дела на Земле. Им не нужна жизнь после смерти, им не нужно место для отдыха. И они рождаются заново. Им дается шанс, которого не было раньше. Карл родился в другой семье, у другой женщины и другого мужчины в Кентукки, но он не забыл. Душа никогда не забывает то, что делает ее такой, какая она есть. Он не знает тебя, но помнит тебя, где-то глубоко, мозгом костей. Он знает, чему ты учил его – добру. Справедливости. Он помнит тебя, потому что ты часть его, Рик. И он научит этому свою маленькую девочку. Это будет с ним на каждом шагу, что он будет делать.

Рик зажмуривается, но уже не может это сдержать. Он обмякает на груди Дэрила и выпускает все чувства наружу сильными, неровными всхлипами. Ангел держит его, притягивает ближе и делает для них кокон из крыльев, и в их серебре - благодать, а в мягкости – сила. – Я покажу тебе, - говорит Дэрил, а Рик, черт побери, рыдает у него на руках. – Я покажу тебе, как все должно было быть. Я заберу все это у тебя, Рик. Все плохое, что ты когда-либо чувствовал. Я возьму это. Я поклялся, что все исправлю. И я _сделаю_ это.

И потом, в один миг, они пропадают. Они гаснут. А Рик сидит один в тюремной камере, вокруг него холодные серые стены, его человеческие колени прижаты к груди, его ладони закрывают глаза, и он дрожит, отчаявшийся и скорбящий.


	29. Как должно быть

Рик чувствует, что на самом деле его окружает. Это в точности то, что он показывал Дэрилу – симуляция чего-то, видение чего-то, что случилось или могло бы случиться. Он знает всем своим естеством, что он не _вернулся_ в камеру, эти серые стены, что окружают его – не _те самые_ серые стены из его прошлого – только отражение стен, которые существовали раньше. И все же, легче от этого не становится.

\- Пожалуйста, - движения губ Рика такие же, как тогда, много лет тому назад, его беззвучные молитвы обращены к стандартной тюремной койке, - покажи мне, что делать. Дай мне _знак._ – Он сглатывает, желает, чтобы его слова были _услышаны,_ желает, чтобы кто-то уловил их, кто-то потянулся к нему. – Как мне это пережить? Как мне жить без моего сына? – Лица, выжженные в его памяти. Щелчок Питона, холодные тела на земле.

\- _Пожалуйста,_ \- снова говорит он, но на этот раз слово покидает его губы. На этот раз это _звук,_ это _шум,_ это _истина._

В комнате становится теплее. А потом по ней пролетает прохладный ветерок, просачивается между пальцев Рика, охлаждает их, как вода исцеляет ожоги, словно руки опущены под кран, погружены в текущую воду. Рик моргает и через щелочки между пальцами сочится свет, золотистый и успокаивающий, а потом серебристый и ровный. Его тело мгновенно реагирует, его нервы утихомириваются, его сердце находит ритм, который по ощущениям старше Земли, старше человечества, старше его собственной души.

Он опускает руки, широко распахнув глаза, и смотрит. На противоположном конце койки сидит по-турецки мужчина, и в его разуме возникают две отчетливые реальности – это Дэрил, твердит его разум. Этот тот самый Дэрил, которого я люблю. А потом, это кто-то, кого я не знаю. Это кто-то новый, но я доверяю ему. Я доверил бы ему свою жизнь.

Дэрил сияет – его аура открыта и видима, окружает их в этом маленьком пространстве. Все, чего она касается, светится. Стены больше не бетонные, а словно сланец или лунная поверхность, прекрасная и захватывающая. Нимб медленно вращается вокруг головы ангела, наклоненный в сторону Рика, словно силой притяжения, словно в этом его цель. Глаза Дэрила цвета зарождающихся океанов – дикие, полные течений и свободные. Он не улыбается, не хмурится, но держится просто и открыто, он поднимает обе руки, ладонями вперед, простирает их к Рику в мольбе.

\- Я услышал тебя, - говорит ему Дэрил, и, когда он заговаривает, мир сдвигается на оси, словно по нему проходят землетрясения, словно хором поют вулканы. И Рик _знает._ Он знает, он знает, он _знает._ Он знает, что в мире множество возможностей, он знает, что у него есть выбор, и выбор будет всегда, он знает, что где-то есть нечто лучшее, нечто великое, нечто чистое. И он знает, что сможет прикоснуться к этому, знает, что сможет _дотянуться._

\- Я пришел за тобой, - говорит Дэрил и поднимает обе руки, все еще ладонями наружу. – Я услышал и я пришел, Рик. Я чувствую это, то, что внутри тебя. И _все в порядке._ Все _хорошо._ – Слова, что покидают губы Дэрила, словно исцеляющий бальзам, словно прохладное скольжение инея по ветвям деревьев, укрывающее, поддерживающее.

Рик открывает рот, чтобы рассказать Дэрилу об ужасных вещах, что он сотворил, чтобы _покаяться,_ но ангел качает головой, и Рик смолкает. – Я знаю, - говорит ему Дэрил, - не нужно это произносить. Не нужно каяться мне, Рик. Кто я? Я никто по сравнению с твоим сердцем. И ты ведь уже покаялся, не так ли? Здесь, в этой камере. Ты знаешь, и Бог знает. И ничто больше не имеет значения.

\- Я так одинок, - шепчет ему Рик.

\- Ты никогда не будешь одинок, - отвечает Дэрил. – Никогда, потому что я всегда буду с тобой. И Она всегда будет с тобой.

Рик закрывает глаза и клонится к Дэрилу, купается в сиянии, что окружает его, в умиротворении, успокоении, в _благоговении,_ что он испытывает в этот миг. В безграничной и свободной любви, которая течет от Дэрила к нему – религиозная любовь, любовь между двумя равными существами, но также и нечто более глубокое, нечто дикое и неукротимое, словно лисы в зарослях кустарника, словно громыхание грома и бурное вращение торнадо. В это мгновение они больше не являются собой. Они больше не _Рик_ и потом _Дэрил,_ а нечто большее. Нечто, переплетающееся и сливающееся воедино, _большее,_ нежели отдельные частички их самих, могущественное на таком уровне, что это потрясает Рика, оставляет его неподвижно лежать ничком в пыли.

Рик поднимает руки, медленно протягивает их вперед, и, несмотря на закрытые глаза, несмотря на то, что он не может видеть, он знает, что руки Дэрила тянутся ему навстречу, и они встречаются, их ладони соединяются, их кожа соприкасается, как цветы, что растут бок о бок и сплетаются в единое целое, и Рик знает, что он больше никогда не будет бессилен снова. Он знает, что он никогда больше не будет сомневаться. Он знает, что он всегда будет любить со страстью, что жарче пламени Ада, с нежностью, которая превыше Рая, всей своей сущностью и всей сущностью Дэрила, и он знает, что _их не остановить,_ что не осталось ничего, что могло бы когда-либо их разъединить.

Ничего, кроме…

Рик чувствует это. Глубоко в животе, где он любит таиться. В коже своих крыльев, в изгибе рогов, взмахе кончика хвоста. Его колодец. Он жалит, словно яма с разъяренными змеями, клокочет и, как всегда, окутывает Рика тяжелым туманом. Словно цепь, он тянет его вниз, и его руки начинают дрожать в руках Дэрила. Он не отпустит его, и Рик знает это – знает, что пусть даже это логично, пусть даже существуют тысячи причин, почему он должен отпустить боль, отпустить горе, и злобу, и грусть, отражения, раздумья, годы, которые проведены в желаниях и надежде, он не сможет отпустить. Что он не _позволит ему._ Что его невозможно исцелить.

\- Я никогда бы не смог, - говорит ему Дэрил, - изменить то, что произошло. Я никогда не смогу сделать так, чтобы ты чувствовал себя _лучше_ насчет потери сына. Я не могу спасти семью Грин. Я не могу сделать Мэгги прежней, и я не могу вернуть тебе сорок лет. Боль, Рик, никогда не пройдет. Для любого из нас, она не проходит. Для нее просто находишь место. Ты просто берешь себя в руки и живешь дальше.

\- Я не могу, - говорит Рик, открывая глаза и сотрясаясь всем телом. – Я не могу. Я _пытаюсь_ и я _не могу._ Пожалуйста, Дэрил. _Помоги мне._

\- Я помогу, - говорит ангел и сжимает его ладони, поворачивает их так, чтобы их пальцы сплелись, и они больше не были просто _ангелом_ и его _подопечным,_ но двумя душами, которые нашли друг друга, двумя душами, отчаянно влюбленными друг в друга. – Я заберу это у тебя.

\- …что?

\- Твой колодец, - Дэрил садится ровнее, его позвоночник распрямляют его сила и _решительность._

Рик ощущает это, как поток, прохладный и свежий на его коже. Дэрил закрывает глаза, и демон чувствует, как он начинает _тянуть_ из его тела. Рик понимает, на каком-то внутреннем уровне, что это _неправильно._ Что ангелы такое не делают, и он говорит Дэрилу остановиться, пытается отодвинуться дальше, пытается потянуть назад то, что у него забирает Дэрил, но слишком поздно. Все начинается и заканчивается быстро, как щелчок пальцами, как удар грома. Рик осознает сразу две вещи – во-первых, что туман рассеялся, но его колодец по-прежнему у него внутри. Он ощущает его, как обычно, может черпать из него и находить те кошмарные чувства вины и горя, которые делают его таким, какой он есть, которые формируют и определяют его как демона. Но вместо яростного пылающего бардака, теперь он ощущается сглаженным, словно по нему прошлись наждачкой, словно из камня вытесали статую.

А во-вторых, Дэрил обмякает. И мир вокруг гаснет, погружается во тьму.

* * *

 

Первое, что видит Рик, когда он открывает глаза, - это идеально ухоженная и подстриженная лужайка, и он делает резкий вдох и быстро впитывает окружающее, отмечая заборчик, кусты, слово «Эпплтон» на почтовом ящике, написанное с завитушками. Карл все еще виден в окне с Энид, они все еще смеются, а щеки Рика мокрые, и его тело дрожит.

Он поворачивается к Дэрилу, который упал позади него, и тот смотрит на него снизу вверх с улыбкой, но радоваться особо больше нечему. Его крылья черны, как в тот день в стенном шкафу, обугленные и хрупкие. Его кожа посерела, глаза тусклые. А его нимб – его прекрасный, золотой нимб – лежит рядом с ним в траве, черный и безжизненный. – _Дэрил, -_ шипит Рик и хватается за него, - _что ты натворил?_

\- Я забрал его у тебя, - говорит ему ангел и снова улыбается. – Чтобы ты был снова в порядке.

\- _Мой колодец, -_ шипит демон, его голос пронзителен и полон паники, - _ты забрал мой колодец?_ – Дэрил медленно кивает, без особой энергии. – _Почему?_

\- Потому что, - Дэрил поднимает руку, прижимает ладонь к щеке Рика, - ты не мог продолжать жить, пока он был на месте. Ты не мог освободиться от его власти. Он удерживал тебя от меня. Он мешал тебе _исцелиться._

\- _Ты чертов идиот, -_ орет Рик, - посмотри, что он с тобой сделал!

\- Оно того стоит, - отвечает Дэрил, - оно все стоит того, чтобы сделать это ради тебя.

\- _Нет,_ \- говорит Рик, в его венах закипает решимость, - _не стоит._ – Но даже когда он произносит это, он понимает, что Дэрил прав. Он знает, что причиной, почему он не мог исцелиться, причиной, почему он не мог доверять, никогда бы не смог снова _полюбить,_ была эта бесконечная яростная пустота, и из-за этого он не мог оставить все позади и жить дальше.

И теперь, когда этого больше нет, он уже ощущает себя более свободным, уже чувствует себя так, словно он может делать что угодно, может _любить_ того, кого, черт побери, пожелает. Но это того не стоит. Это не может стоить того, если цена этому – Дэрил. – Я должен забрать тебя домой, - говорит Рик и встает, рывком поднимает ангела на ноги. Тот двигается медленно, а его крылья бесполезно болтаются по бокам. Рику очень быстро становится понятно, что он не может лететь, и еще понятнее, что он и ходить-то едва может.

Поэтому Рик делает все, что в его силах. Он поднимает с земли нимб, бесполезный и испорченный, а потом берет Дэрила на руки, поднимается с ним в небо, и пусть крылья демона не такие большие, как у ангела, у него получается. Он поднимает их обоих в воздух и летит _домой._

Дэрил вяло лежит у него на руках во время полета, все еще бодрствующий, опустив голову на плечо Рика. Он зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи Рика и счастливо вздыхает, и сердце Рика _разбивается_ от того, что вот он, вел себя с Дэрилом, как последняя _сучка,_ а что делает Дэрил, когда для него самого настают непростые времена? Черт побери, ластится к нему. Жмется к нему. Хочет _быть_ с ним, а что натворил Рик? Что _сделал_ Рик со своим прекрасным, нежным ангелом?

Но потом они оказываются дома, и времени на вину нет. Остается только пронзительное, пылающее желание _исправить это._ Рик рушится на лужайку и тащит Дэрила в гостевую комнату, укладывает его на мягкое покрывало, а потом мчится по коридору, врывается в комнату Мерла и будит его оплеухой.

Мерл просыпается, дергаясь, и принимается орать, хватается за лицо, за то место, куда его ударил Рик, но демон уже тараторит без передышки, не давая ему вставить ни слова. - …и Дэрил пострадал, так что ты немедленно _пойдешь туда и исцелишь его, Мерл._ Поторопись!

Рик хватает Мерла за руку, впивается ногтями и вытягивает его из постели, пинает вниз по коридору. Мерл спотыкается перед ним, а Рик толкает его, чтобы тот шел быстрее, и они беспорядочно суетятся и наконец вваливаются в гостевую комнату. Демон стискивает зубы при виде того, как Дэрил просто лежит там, бессильно, на кровати, а не на девственно белоснежном облачке, которое он любит создавать. И в этом освещении он выглядит еще _хуже –_ яркий свет заставляет его казаться выцветшим, померкшим и опустошенным до самого дна. Когда Мерл его видит, он невольно делает резкий вдох и отступает назад, подальше от Дэрила. – Что ты _натворил? –_ спрашивает Мерл.

Дэрил роняет голову набок и смотрит на них, равнодушно пожимает плечами. – Я забрал его колодец.

\- Ты забрал… - Мерл сглатывает и окидывает взглядом угольно-черные крылья Дэрила, нимб, который Рик бросил рядом с ним. – Ты забрал его _колодец?_

\- Исцели его, - рычит Рик, потому что с него довольно. Неважно, что Дэрил сделал или не сделал, что он должен был или не должен был сделать. Все, что имеет значение, - это, чтобы Дэрил исцелился. Все, что имеет значение, - это, чтобы с ним все было в порядке.

Но Мерл говорит худшее, что он вообще может сказать, единственное предложение, которое Рик не желает слышать. – Я не могу.

\- _Херня,_ \- шипит Рик. – Ты ангел. Вы _исцеляете._

\- Только не это.

\- _Почему_ нет?

\- Потому что _это,_ \- говорит Мерл и указывает на изувеченное тело Дэрила, - неестественно. _Это_ – открытое выступление против Бога. Ангелы не _хранят_ боль. Мы не _удерживаем_ ее. Мы исправляем, и чиним, и исцеляем, и делаем лучше. Мы не _принимаем на себя худшее._ Это… этого не исправить.

Рик набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы наброситься на Мерла, поднимает крылья и готовится, черт побери, _драться_ с ним, если понадобится, но потом звучит голос Дэрила, такой кристально чистый и мягкий, такой зовущий и любящий. – Рик.

Из демона словно выпускают воздух. Он вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Дэрила, который протягивает ему руку, смотрит на него со всей сосредоточенностью и решимостью в мире. И Рик не может отказать ему в этом. Не может ни в чем ему отказать. Поэтому он выдворяет Мерла из комнаты и запирает дверь, скользит к Дэрилу и падает в его объятия, прижимается к его груди и держит его, душит его в своих объятиях и говорит, тихо, прижимаясь губами к коже Дэрила, - Мне страшно.

\- Не бойся, - шепчет ему Дэрил, проводит рукой по голове Рика, зарывается усталыми пальцами в его волосы и проводит ими сквозь пряди. Глаза Рика невольно закрываются. – Я выбрал это, - говорит Дэрил, целуя его макушку. – Я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо, и… и это был единственный способ этого добиться. Поэтому я так и сделал.

\- Иди ты в жопу, - говорит ему Рик, но в нем нет больше ярости. – Должен был быть другой способ.

\- Его не было.

\- _Черт,_ \- вздыхает Рик, - я знаю. – Он сглатывает. – Но почему сейчас? Почему не вчера? Почему не шесть лет тому назад? Почему не _когда ты меня встретил?_

\- Карл, - легко отвечает Дэрил и проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника Рика, ласкает ровно и нежно, как он, наверное, хотел сделать все эти годы. – Если бы я сделал это до того, как ты увидел, что с ним все в порядке, это не сработало бы, и ты это понимаешь. Нужно было одновременно забрать твой колодец, чтобы ты мог отпустить свою боль, и показать тебе его, чтобы ты смог жить дальше. И я _шесть лет пытался_ его найти. Раньше… я даже не знал его _имени._ Полного имени, во всяком случае. Не знал, где ты жил раньше. Не знал, кем он был. А потом ты показал мне… и тогда я все узнал. Но я не мог покинуть тебя. Не до сегодняшнего дня. И я не мог найти его на Земле самостоятельно. Я пытался, но чертовы библиотеки не сильно помогали. Зато в Раю есть библиотека, в которой есть данные по каждой душе… и туда я сегодня и отправился. Я полетел туда и нашел его, а потом я посмотрел на него, узнал все о его жизни. А потом пришел показать тебе, так быстро, как только смог. Потому что, помнишь, что я сказал? Помнишь, что я сказал прошлой ночью, что мне нужно быть таким же смелым, как ты? Что мне нужно быть таким же сильным, как ты? Вот это оно и было, Рик. Это я был храбрым ради тебя. Потому что теперь ты в порядке. Дэрил счастливо вздыхает и целует Рика в макушку, так крепко, как только могут его ослабевшие губы. – _Ты в порядке._

\- Но _ты_ нет, - говорит Рик и садится, смотрит на него и его обугленные крылья сверху вниз. – Ты не в порядке, так как же со мной может быть все хорошо?

\- Я справлюсь, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Я не умер. Хуже не станет.

\- Хуже некуда. Твое волшебство ушло.

\- Зато у меня есть ты. Этого _действительно_ достаточно.

\- _Чушь, -_ говорит ему Рик и встает, складывает руки на груди и яростно глядит не на что-то конкретное, а просто на мир и на то, как он жесток. – Чушь, чушь, _чушь._ Нет.

\- Рик…

\- Нет.

\- Ты не можешь ничего с этим поделать.

\- Черта лысого не могу, - говорит ему демон. – _Следи за руками._

\- Рик…

Но теперь очередь Рика. На этот раз очередь Рика рвануться вперед, взять лицо Дэрила в ладони и ворваться в его пространство, как грузовой поезд, поцеловать его, словно отдавая себя всего. Он мысленно пытается передать Дэрилу силу пламени, пылающего в нем, хочет, чтобы Дэрил почувствовал, какую глубокую и безусловную любовь он испытывает в этот миг. Его губы прижимаются к губам ангела, и Дэрил _отвечает,_ выгибается всем телом навстречу Рику, словно они пересекающиеся окружности, смыкающиеся тектонические плиты, это неотвратимо, как вращение Земли вокруг своей оси. А когда они отрываются друг от друга, Рик знает, что это ненадолго, что он всегда найдет путь обратно домой, прямо сюда. – Ты не сдался, - говорит демон, шепчет это, прижимаясь губами к его коже, когда они отрываются друг от друга, - и _я_ тоже не сдамся. Потому что этого не должно было случиться. Ничего из этого. Мы не должны были понравиться друг другу, но понравились. Мы не должны были полюбить, но _полюбили._ Мы не должны были заключить мир, растить Джуди вместе, жить рядом друг с другом в гармонии, но мы _смогли._ Дэрил, мы _смогли._ И я не должен был снова тебя полюбить. Ты не должен был все исправить, а я не должен был смочь полюбить тебя так, как люблю. Но я люблю тебя, Дэрил, _люблю._ Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем когда-либо любил что-либо на свете, и этого _не должно было случиться._ Так что будь я _проклят,_ если я позволю _этому_ произойти. Мне плевать, что мне придется сделать. Мне плевать, даже если потребуется согнуть в бараний рог и Рай, и Ад, и Землю заодно. Я исправлю это. Я исцелю тебя. И ничто меня не остановит.


	30. Разработать план

Рик, черт побери, знает, что он исправит это. У него нет ни малейшего сомнения в том, что он найдет верное решение, зацепится за него и сделает все, что необходимо, чтобы это случилось, выполнит любую задачу, которую ему потребуется выполнить, чтобы Дэрилу снова стало лучше, чтобы вернуть ему его волшебство и снова увидеть, как блестит его прекрасный нимб. Он просто не уверен… как.

Проторенными путями тут не пойдешь. Это не та ситуация, в которой время вылечит изувеченное тело Дэрила. И ангельское волшебство Мерла его не исцеляет – несмотря на то, что Рик затаскивал его обратно в комнату и заставлял подержать руки над Дэрилом и просто _попробовать_ минимум четыре раза. Ну и явно нет такой штуки, как больница для ангелов, или гипс для нимба, или что-то, что сможет удержать все в правильной и верной позиции.

Так что, в общем, пока Рик полностью в пролете. Он подумывал о том, чтобы спуститься в Ад, просто притащиться вниз и попросить большую шишку помочь, но он знает, что Кэрол а) рассмеется ему в лицо или б) спросит, почему он пытается испортить хорошую вещь, или в) и то, и другое. И кроме того, теперь, когда туман рассеялся, Рик начинает видеть, впервые за всю свою демонскую жизнь, что… Кэрол _абсолютная_ сука. Он тут стонал, и ныл, и обвинял Бога и Дэрила во всех своих проблемах, в то время, как это ведь Кэрол вмешалась и сделала все еще хуже. Это Кэрол наделила его колодцем. И, нет, Рик не сожалеет об этом. Он никогда бы не стал. Колодец – _это и есть_ он сам, а он _есть_ колодец, и то, что он сказал Дэрилу в тот день, - правда, это было истинно тогда, и истинно сейчас – он не хочет быть ангелом. Он никогда бы не пожелал этого.

Но, мать ее за ногу, она все усложнила. Она часть того, что разделяет Рика и Дэрила. Так что, нет, он не собирается склониться перед ней и опуститься до ее уровня. Нет, он не собирается просить ее о помощи. Она все равно не станет помогает, гребаная тварь.

Так что же ему остается делать, когда все возможности исчерпаны?

Сперва он концентрируется на простых вещах. Он делает так, чтобы Дэрилу было комфортно, приносит в комнату обогреватель, потому что Дэрил дрожит и покрывается мурашками, хоть этот засранец и не признается, что ему холодно. Он приносит ему воды, и нагромождает горы одеял, и остается с ним на всю ночь. Он укладывает крылья Дэрила как можно удобнее, потому что ангел, сильно нахмурившись, говорит ему, что больше их не чувствует. И демон кладет его нимб на прикроватную тумбочку, такой хрупкий, что Рик боится, что он рассыплется в прах у него в руке.

И, что самое важное, Рик держит его в своих объятиях. Он проскальзывает под одеяла рядом с Дэрилом и игнорирует тот факт, что температура там, учитывая все слои и обогреватель, напоминает ему об Аде. Потому что как это может иметь значение, если Дэрил прижимается к нему, так идеально переплетая их тела, и обнимает его со всей силой, что у него еще осталась? Рик укладывает голову ангела себе на грудь и позволяет Дэрилу слушать частый ритм биения своего сердца. Он проводит пальцами по коже Дэрила, рисует узорчики на его плоти, а ангел мурлычет от счастья. Им не удается долго проспать, но они отдыхают, и хотя Дэрил слаб, это восхитительно, уютно, безопасно и это навсегда.

Однако, Рик так поглощен этими мгновениями, что он теряет счет времени. Где-то ближе к рассвету, Дэрил наконец забывается сном, а Рик старается не пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его. Во сне кожа Дэрила начинает выглядеть чуть лучше, серый оттенок чуть-чуть бледнеет, и Рик надеется, что слабое тело ангела восстановится, пусть и совсем немного. Утро медленно утекает, а Рик продолжает обнимать его, но примерно в девять утра их беспокоят.

Джудит приоткрывает дверь и хмуро заглядывает внутрь. Она видит Рика и Дэрила и хлопает глазами, открывает рот, но демон быстро прижимает палец к губам, чтобы не дать ей заговорить. Джудит кивает и неловко стоит в дверях, пока Рик жестом не приглашает ее войти. Она заходит в комнату и закрывает дверь, потом подходит к кровати, широко распахивает глаза, разглядывая обугленные крылья и бледную кожу Дэрила. – Что случилось? – спрашивает она Рика, хватая его за руку.

\- Он сделал что-то, чего не должен был делать, - шепчет в ответ Рик.

\- Он в порядке? – спрашивает она, и ее карие глаза полны тревогой.

\- Он будет в порядке, - отвечает Рик, а потом от звука их голосов просыпается Дэрил, открывает сонные глаза и медленно улыбается Джудит. – Здравствуй, мой Маленький Свет, - говорит он ей.

\- Привет, папочка, - отвечает Джудит, и сердце Рика бешено трепыхается в его груди, наполняясь теплом.

Дэрил резко моргает. – Па… - Но он не успевает закончить вопрос, потому что Джудит уже переползает через тело Рика и плюхается между ними, как она должна была делать все эти годы. Ее голова падает на подушку, она устраивается поудобнее и поднимает на них глаза. – Вы опять друг друга любите? – спрашивает она.

Рик переводит взгляд на Дэрила и встречается с ним глазами. Они оба улыбаются, и Рик говорит, ровно и радостно, - Да, Джуди. Мы любим друг друга.

\- Ладно, - говорит она и легко прикасается к крыльям Дэрила. – Значит мы просто вычислим С и вылечим тебя, и мы будем в порядке.

 _Если бы это только было так легко,_ думает Рик.

* * *

 

Весь день идет не по расписанию, отчего Рик слегка нервничает и, честно говоря, раздражается, но они справляются. Он готовит Джудит овсянку и она ест в постели с Дэрилом, задавая ему кучу вопросов типа _тебе больно?_ и _как они обожглись?_ и _Где твой нимб? Могу я его потрогать?_ пока наконец Рик не отмахивается от нее и велит оставить Дэрила в покое. А потом Рик устраивает ее в уголке поработать над математикой и заставляет Дэрила снова лечь и закрыть глаза, и тот снова засыпает. К его коже медленно возвращается цвет, и он более-менее справляется с простыми задачами, вроде стояния на ногах, но чем больше он будет спать, тем лучше. Рик знает, что ночь хорошего сна не решит существенные проблемы – вроде волшебства и способности летать – но в первую очередь ему надо добиться того, чтобы Дэрил мог _функционировать._

Так что, когда Дэрил засыпает, Рик берет Джудит и выходит из комнаты. Они заканчивают главу в ее учебнике математики, а потом демон позволяет ей поиграть немного во дворе с Дуралеем, пока Мерл пытается «подровнять загар на спине».

Примерно на середине их перерыва в дверях, шаркая, появляется Мэгги, она трет глаза, которые не до конца открываются со сна. - …кого хера с тобой случилось? – спрашивает она Рика и захлебывается зевком.

\- В смысле? – переспрашивает Рик.

Мэгги ворчит. – Ты меня не разбудил.

Рик закатывает глаза. – Я тебе не сторож.

\- Ты _был_ моим сторожем последние шесть гребаных лет. Что теперь изменилось?

Рик вздыхает и смотрит во двор, где Джудит пытается научить Дуралея переворачиваться по команде, но тщетно. – Дэрилу плохо, - говорит он.

Мэгги бросает взгляд в его сторону и выгибает бровь. – Что, ты наконец перестал выпендриваться и залепил ему в глаз или типа того?

\- Нет, - Рик качает головой. – Он… он кое-куда меня отвел вчера вечером.

\- _Отвел_ тебя… _?_

\- Мы летали в Филли.

\- Филадельфию?

\- Ага, - Рик позволяет себе с облегчением выдохнуть. – Он показал мне… он показал мне Карла, Мэгги. Карла. Моего сына. Моего _живого_ сына.

Выражение лица Мэгги немедленно изменяется. Ее глаза из скучающих и наполовину сонных становятся прищуренными и сфокусированными, расслабленный рот поджимается и искажается гримаской, а ее позвоночник, расслабленный после сна, выпрямляется и деревенеет. – Этот мальчик _мертв,_ \- говорит она Рику.

\- Нет, - возражает демон, скользя глазами в ее сторону. – Он _родился заново._

\- Хер там.

\- Да, родился.

\- Черт побери, _нет,_ \- говорит Мэгги. – Гребаная _чушь…_

\- И Дэрил, - продолжает Рик, перебивает ее, пытается заставить ее осознать масштаб прошлой ночи. – Он забрал его у меня. Мой колодец. Он… он вернул меня обратно к тому моменту и _показал_ мне, как все могло бы быть, и забрал боль. Он забрал этот ужасный туман, и теперь я могу _видеть_ , словно я сам заново родился…

\- Нахер, - говорит Мэгги и бьет Рика кулаком в плечо с такой силой, что он спотыкается. Она прыгает в воздух, начинает бить крыльями и уничтожает его взглядом, - _тебя. –_ Рик хлопает глазами от ее ярости. Мэгги морщит нос и позволяет голосу стать визгливым и унижающим. – О, только посмотрите на маленького Ричарда! Он наконец получил, что хотел. Да еще с маленьким бойфрендом, который пришел и спас его. – Мэгги фыркает. – Да чтоб тебя трахнули в твою радостную жопу. Посмотри, кем ты стал. Только _посмотри!_ Ты сидишь тут и светишься, как один из этих гребаных ангельских членососов. Дальше, того и глядишь, ты вполне можешь начать, черт побери, _петь_ про _Доброго Господа,_ про то, какая она _справедливая,_ будешь вести разговоры про гребаное _облачное бинго_ или чем там эти засранцы занимаются в качестве развлечения, и полетишь, хлопая своими проклятыми маленькими _крылышками_ прямо в гребаный мягкий и светлый _Рай,_ ну и _пошел ты нахер, Рик. Пошел ты нахер за то, что ты получил то, чего всегда хотел._

И с этими словами Мэгги разворачивается и с грохотом ломится в дом. Рик невольно вздрагивает, слушая, как она громыхает в коридоре, сбивает вещи, летая там, как маленький полтергейст, пока наконец до него не доносится знакомый стук гаражной двери, а потом он улавливает еле различимый звук Мэгги, колотящей свою грушу.

Но чего он ожидал? Мэгги - это его вечные кандалы, постоянное напоминание, тень, которая караулит за углом, чтобы напоминать ему, кто он такой. Так что же он думал произойдет, когда он ей скажет, если не это самое? Что, если не его прошлое, которое выплеснули ему в лицо, как ведро ледяной воды? Он не очень демонически себя ведет сейчас, думает Рик. Он не крутится по дому, устраивая гадости или вымещая свой глубоко засевший страх, что он никогда не сможет исцелить Дэрила, на глупых вещах вроде скатерти и телефонного провода. Нет, он сидит тут, как чертов ангел, наблюдая, как играет Джуди, и Мэгги права. Дальше, того и глядишь, он, наверное, полетит в Рай с псалмами на устах, и …

И Рай.

Рик моргает. _Рай._ Ох дерьмо, _Рай._ Он был таким тупицей. _Разумеется,_ ничто на Земле не исцелит Дэрила и, _разумеется,_ ничто в Аду не сможет этого сделать. Но в _Раю…_ в _Раю,_ где сам Бог, где исцеление, где _благодать,_ которой потенциально можно заменить нимб Дэрила и снова сделать его прежним… _черт, да,_ думает Рик. Вот оно. Вот решение. Он ворвется в своем демонском обличье в их врата, словно ураган, покажет им, на что на самом деле способен Ад. И там он найдет решение. До Рая ведь рукой подать, и когда Рик туда попадет… когда он слетает туда и вернется… тогда с Дэрилом снова все будет в порядке. Тогда _они_ снова будут в порядке – просто ангел и демон, как всегда и должно было быть.

Так что ему всего лишь нужно туда отправиться.

* * *

 

Рик приводит дела в порядок. Он не знает, сколько времени у него уйдет на то, чтобы подняться в Рай и заново наполнить нимб Дэрила благодатью, но он прикидывает, что оба раза, когда Дэрил туда уходил, это занимало минимум день, так что он должен быть готов отсутствовать более долгое время, на всякий случай. Он готовит завтраков и обедов на три дня и складирует их в морозилке, потому что будь он проклят, если оставит свое маленькое чудовище без еды, и кто, черт побери, знает, хорошо ли готовит Ноа.

Он решает, что Мэгги и Мерл могут присмотреть друг за другом, и если они свернут друг другу шеи, пока его не будет, ну так что ж. Но он убеждается, что Дэрилу комфортно, что все, что ему нужно, у него под рукой. Ангел все еще спит, что хорошо. Рик знает, что Дэрил бы понял, что он делает, с одного взгляда с прищуром, и тогда им пришлось бы _поговорить_ об этом, пришлось бы _обсудить_ это, а Рик не хочет ничего обсуждать. Рик хочет действовать.

Так что когда дом готов к его уходу, он отводит Джудит в сторонку и опускается перед ней на колени, берет обе ее руки в свои. – Джуди, - говорит он, - я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушала, ладно? Я хочу, чтобы ты слушала меня так _внимательно,_ как _никогда_ еще. – Джудит хмурится, но кивает, ее глаза смотрят на него проницательно. – Мне нужно подняться в Рай. Я должен посмотреть, есть ли там, наверху, что-то, что может помочь Дэрилу. Ты это понимаешь, да?

Джудит твердо кивает. – Конечно, Кулак. Ты его вылечишь?

\- Да, - без тени сомнения отвечает Рик, - но мне нужно сперва поговорить с Богом. Так что я ненадолго покину дом, и вот, что мне нужно, чтобы ты как следует поняла, - я оставляю тебя присматривать за Дэрилом, ладно? Я больше никому не доверяю, Джудит. _Никому._ А ему сейчас нужен кто-то рядом. Мое сердце разрывается от того, что мне приходится его покинуть, но я должен. Так что мне нужно, чтобы ты за ним присмотрела и была рядом, когда ты ему понадобишься. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была храброй, и сильной, и мне нужно, чтобы ты вела себя более взросло, чем Мерл, или Мэгги, или кто бы то ни было, и я знаю, что ты на это способна. – Рик сжимает ее руки. – Я _доверяю_ тебе в этом. Только тебе, и никому иному.

Джудит сглатывает и сжимает его руки в ответ. – Я сделаю это, - говорит она ему. – Я смогу о нем позаботиться. Тебе не нужно волноваться.

Рик фыркает. – Я всегда буду _волноваться._ Но по крайней мере так я буду знать, что двое людей, которых я люблю сильнее всех в мире, будут рядом друг с другом. – Рик кладет руку на ее висок, прижимается губами к ее волосам. – Ладно, - говорит он с нервным вздохом. – Я отправляюсь в Рай.


	31. Попросить о помощи

Рик искренне ненавидит облака. Они сбиваются в сгустки, липнут и пристают к его телу, как пушистые пиявки, и ему приходится постоянно трясти головой, чтобы от них избавиться, и хлопать крыльями достаточно сильно, чтобы движением воздуха их относило в сторону. Он провел в небе уже два часа и пока что нихера не нашел – только груды и груды облаков в этот невероятно хмурый день, и где же этот гребаный Рай?

Рик тяжело вздыхает, пробиваясь через верхний слой облаков, и озирается. Что там говорил Дэрил? Чтобы попасть в Рай нужно просто этого хотеть? Просто желать этого? Ну, Рик уже нехило устал летать по этому дурацкому небу, так что он желает, черт побери. Но опять же, он демон, и все его кости стонут, что это неправильно, что он не хочет этого делать. Что когда он появится в Раю, какой-нибудь проклятый ангел его заметит и подпалит его святой благодатью господней так, что он либо окаменеет, либо испепелится на месте, и ни один из этих вариантов ему не кажется особенно увлекательным времяпрепровождением. Он летит на вражескую территорию, и он об этом знает.

Но Дэрил. Но _Дэрил._ Дэрил, там, внизу, на Земле, больной и одинокий. Дэрил, поджаривший себя, как картошку-фри, ради Рика, а значит Рик должен сделать это. Другого пути нет. А потому он делает глубокий вдох и призывает все демонское мужество. Он вытаскивает нимб из-за пояса и сверлит взглядом бедную штуковину – такую черную и опустошенную. Но это напоминание о Дэриле, напоминание о том, что ангел _сделал._ Ради Рика. А потому Рик сделает _это_ ради _него,_ потому что они заслуживают быть вместе. И Рик желает этого. Рай. Рай. _Рай._

Он оглядывается по сторонам, находит самую большую кучу облаков и ныряет в нее.

* * *

 

Ощущение такое, словно сила тяжести полностью пропадает, а его швыряет и крутит в сушилке. Рик чувствует, как проваливается его желудок, ощущает головокружение, а потом верх – это низ, а низ – это верх, а направление больше не имеет смысла, и потом он с громким глухим звуком приземляется на облако, которое куда мягче, чем что-либо, что когда-либо возникало в небе.

Он ворчит и встает, отряхивается и проверяет нимб, убеждаясь, что он все еще не развалился на кусочки. Он смотрит по сторонам и видит все, что ожидал увидеть – огромные золотые врата, закрытые, но каким-то образом выглядящие приветливо. Дорожка из золотых кирпичей, которая к ним ведет. Облака повсюду, которые поддерживают и одновременно прогибаются под ногами.

И угрюмый чернокожий чел, который пялится на Рика сверху вниз.

Демон задирает нос и подходит к вратам. – Меня зовут Рик, - надменно заявляет он, выпячивая грудь. – И я войду в эти врата, хочешь ты того или нет, мистер…

\- Морган, - говорит ангел, бросая на него еще один тяжелый взгляд.

\- _Морган, -_ выплевывает Рик. – Так что в сторону.

Демон ощетинивается и ждет спора, гремящего _нет_ и сражения, которое неминуемо. У него небось где-то припрятан меч, думает Рик. Он выглядит, как чувак, у которого должен быть меч. Рик растопыривает крылья, чтобы казаться массивнее, и угрожающе выгибает рога, но все, что говорит ему Морган, - это… - Конечно.

Рик хлопает глазами. – _Конечно?_

\- Бог ждет тебя, - говорит ему Морган с самодовольной усмешкой. – Мы же не хотим заставлять ее ждать.

Морган тянется к вратам и распахивает их, чертова штука раскрывается с легким звенящим вздохом, от которого Рику хочется по ней стукнуть. Он пристально смотрит вокруг, но что ему остается, как не войти внутрь? И он задирает нос и шагает сквозь врата, по пути цепляя их хвостом и с силой закрывая за собой. Он испытывает нездоровое удовлетворение от скрипучего треска, с которым они захлопываются, и ухмыляется в надежде, что оставил вмятину.

А потом… Рик в Раю. Он взвизгивает от осознания и сворачивает крылья, старается казаться поменьше. Никогда в жизни он не подумал бы, что он вообще здесь окажется, и он точно не думал, что будет здесь один, что рядом не будет гордо стоять Дэрил, раскрыв крыло над Риком, чтобы защитить его. На мгновение демон позволяет себе представить это - высокий и солидный Дэрил на покрытых золотом улицах, Рик, прижимающийся к его плечу, зарывающийся носом в шею ангела, а перья крыла Дэрила мягко и успокаивающе распростерты по его спине. _Черт._ Рик жалеет, что ему приходится делать это одному. Но он должен. Ради Дэрила. И он никогда не отступится, не остановится, пока Дэрил не окажется в его объятиях, здоровый и вне опасности.

И Рик берет себя в руки и топает по золотой дорожке к центру, где сходятся все пути. Он знает, что Мишонн там. В конце концов, она самовлюбленная сучка, зацикленная только на себе.

* * *

 

Рик проходит мимо одного ангела за другим, и каждый бросает на него более удивленный и непонимающий взгляд, чем предыдущий. Слышится немало шепотов за его спиной, некоторые даже прижимают руки к груди жестом, который, Рик чертовски уверен, представляет собой лишь излишнюю театральность и _замашки примадонны,_ но он отказывается реагировать. Он здесь не ради них. Он здесь ради босса, большой шишки, главнейшей из главных. Он здесь, чтобы как следует пропесочить Бога, и он не остановится, пока ее не найдет.

Конечно, очень помогло бы, если бы он знал, как она выглядит. Он никогда не был здесь, никогда ее не видел. Она всегда была такой фигурой в его жизни, чем-то, что он ненавидел, презирал – безликое, осязаемое существо, которое обещает заботиться и не делает этого. Но он решает, что это должно быть похоже на кошмар или ненависть к кому-то. Ты поймешь, что это, когда почувствуешь это. Он поймет, когда увидит ее.

И так и происходит. Золотая дорожка, по которой он идет, ведет, как и все остальные, в самый центр Рая, где цветет небольшой садик. Серебристые цветы поют на ветру, который мягко пролетает по саду, а под ногами Рика облака заворачиваются и сплетаются в нечто, напоминающее траву. Деревья тянутся ввысь, их стволы белы, а маленькие золотые листья так мягко трепещут в воздухе, что выглядят невозможно нереальными. Через сад течет ручей, он берет свое начало в облаке, бурля и ниспадая с него, как маленький водопад.

Часть водопада выливается в фонтан, и у него-то Рик и находит Мишонн. Она стоит сбоку от него, поглаживая маленького голубя, которого она держит в руке. Другие голуби кружат вокруг сооружения, поклевывают зерно на земле или купаются в фонтане.

Мишонн не смотрит на Рика, когда он входит, но улыбается птице в своей руке, и демон ненавидит ее чуть-чуть сильнее. – Добро пожаловать, Ричард. Тебе следовало бы прийти сюда давным-давно.

Рик проглатывает все _пошла нахер_ и _вот что я тебе скажу,_ которые готовы сорваться с его языка. Как бы ему хотелось высказать ей все, что он о ней думает, сказать ей, что все ее предположения и предположения ее проклятого тупого стада, которое сидит на жопах в пушистых облаках, абсолютно неверны. Но он здесь не ради этого. Он здесь ради Дэрила.

Так что вместо этого он протягивает ей нимб, поднимает его на ладонях, чтобы она видела. – Ты… ты исправишь это? Пожалуйста, верни ему его благодать. Он заслуживает хотя бы этого…

Мишонн по-прежнему на него не смотрит, но опускает птицу на край фонтана. – Ты прошел весь этот путь. Дошел до самого Рая. Это должно быть нелегко для демона.

Рик не дает себе ощериться и продолжает говорить. – Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то любил так сильно. Если кто и заслуживает прощения, то это Дэрил.

\- Ты пожелал этого. Пожелал попасть в Рай.

\- Пожалуйста, помоги ему.

\- Нашел нас в облаках.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Прошел через хранителя врат.

\- _Пожалуйста._

\- Прошел по золотым улицам.

\- _Посмотри на меня,_ \- рычит Рик, шипит от закипающей ярости. Он оскаливает зубы и прижимает к себе нимб, а его хвост гневно отшвыривает облачную траву от его ног.

И Мишонн смотрит, резко бросает взгляд на Рика. Ее глаза похожи на угли, глубокие, темные и бесконечные, теплые и успокаивающие, зовущие его домой. Но дом не здесь, и здесь он никогда не будет. Дом – там, на Земле, в объятиях ангела, которого Рику никогда не следовало покидать. Кого ему следовало научиться прощать шесть лет тому назад. И Рик, впервые в жизни, осознает нечто отчаянно важное.

Он никогда не был и никогда не будет принадлежать Богу. И поскольку он никогда не будет ее, у нее нет власти над ним. Стоя здесь, перед ней, с кожей на спине и тонким хвостом, он представляет собой больше, чем когда-либо мог бы представлять. Он более человечен, чем когда-либо был без крыльев. Более яркая личность, чем когда-либо мог бы быть в Раю. Он вне нее, без нее. Никогда не будет частью ее паствы. И, поет его разум с обновленным ощущением смысла, он не принадлежит и Кэрол. Что-то изменилось. Что-то в том, что Дэрил любит его, и что здесь, сейчас, Рик любит его в ответ. Ни одна из них, ни Бог и ни дьявол, не смогут больше никогда заставить Рика сделать _что-либо,_ не смогут больше его контролировать.

Мишонн перестает улыбаться, перестает вести себя, как по тщательно выверенным нотам, а ручеек фонтана больше не поет с тем совершенством, которое действует Рику на нервы. – Вот так, - говорит Мишонн, - вот это ты. А это я. Не нужно скрывать то, кто мы на самом деле, Рик.

Рик сжимает челюсти и с силой сглатывает. – Ты не хочешь видеть, какой я на самом деле.

Мишонн наклоняет голову. – Нет? Разве я не хочу всегда видеть истину? Мне хотелось бы увидеть тебя…

\- Ну, ты, черт побери, этого не заслуживаешь, - срывается Рик. – И я не пришел сюда ради _меня._ Я пришел ради него, и это _все_ , до чего мне есть дело. Итак. Ты исправишь это? – Он снова протягивает ей нимб, его обгорелая поверхность цвета пепла контрастирует со всем, что их окружает.

Мишонн смотрит на него и качает головой. – Я не «исправляю» такие вещи. Благодать нельзя выдать простым мановением руки. Благодать можно создать только самоотверженным исцелением. Естественным устранением боли. И это не то, что я могу сделать здесь.

\- Как тогда? – спрашивает Рик. – Как мне снова сделать его полноценным?

Мишонн самую малость улыбается, это только призрак движения мышц на ее лице. – Мой бедный Рик, - говорит она, и он содрогается от желания ей треснуть, - ты не можешь. – Ее глаза наполняются жалостью, которую Рику хочется взять и затолкать ей в глотку.

Но Рик – это не жалость. Рик – это не стеклянное сочувствие. И Рик _не является_ и _никогда не будет_ побежденным. Потому что все, чем он сейчас является, все фибры его души и все колебания его крыльев, каждое движение его хвоста и каждое биение его сердца, - это то, что принадлежит Дэрилу.

А потому он подходит к Богу, вытягивается в полный рост и обнаруживает, что он выше, он _возвышается_ над ней. Она не отшатывается, и если она удивлена, то не показывает этого, но Рику все равно. Рику насрать на нее, но ему нужно, чтобы она знала. – Он лучшее, что когда-либо появлялось здесь. Он твоя сияющая звезда. В этом мире нет ничего светлее него, и ты стоишь тут и говоришь, что _не можешь_ его исцелить. Что ты, проповедующая _любовь_ , и _сочувствие,_ и _исцеление,_ не будешь _любить_ его. Не можешь _сочувствовать_ ему. Не станешь его _исцелять._ Ты говоришь мне, что ты, Бог, не имеешь такой силы, которая могла бы прекратить его страдания. Ну так я скажу тебе, что я об этом думаю. Потому что есть только два варианта, как я это вижу, чем можно объяснить все это. Первый – это что тебе на него плевать, что ты _желаешь_ , чтобы он страдал. И я говорю тебе прямо сейчас, я отказываюсь верить в Бога, который позволяет страдать кому-то настолько чистому как Дэрил. А второй? Второй – это что ты вовсе не настолько могущественна, как кажется. И ты на самом деле не способна ему помочь. И позволь сказать тебе, _Мишонн,_ если это действительно так, то я тебя сильно удивлю. Потому что я сам ему помогу. _Я._ Каким-то образом, как-нибудь. Мне все равно, сколько времени на это уйдет. Я сделаю так, чтобы ему стало лучше. _Я._ И таким образом получится, что я могущественнее тебя. И к тому же я более, черт побери, способен на _сочувствие._ Так что спасибо за всю твою помощь, но мне пора идти.

Рик разворачивается на красной подошве своих ботинок и шагает прочь, позволяет коже своих крыльев внушительно раскрыться напоследок, позволяет своему хвосту щелкать, как хлыст, от переизбытка ощущений, которые он испытывает в этот момент – он ощущает трепет перед тем, что представляют собой они с Дэрилом, что он почувствовал в той тюремной камере, когда Дэрил показал ему, как все могло бы быть, когда их руки соединились, а их сущности стали чем-то _большим,_ чем что бы то ни было, что когда-либо знал Рик. Он удерживает это в себе, позволяет этому расти в своем сердце и разрывать его на части.

\- Ты не будешь прежним, - кричит ему вслед Мишонн. – Если ты сделаешь это, ты никогда не будешь прежним.

Рик двигает челюстью до хруста и поворачивается обратно к ней, смотрит на нее, пока она не отводит бездонные ямы своих глаз в сторону. – _Хорошо,_ \- говорит он. – Я был прежним слишком долго. Пусть это наполнит меня. Пусть его любовь ко мне и моя к нему изменит нас обоих. Мне все равно, как сильно мне придется измениться. Мне все равно, что я должен отдать, чтобы сохранить его, – я готов отдавать всего себя. Снова и снова. Если это будет означать, что он будет в безопасности.

Мишонн пытается заговорить, но Рик отворачивается от нее. Ее слова бессмысленны. Ее _существование_ бессмысленно. Она просто одна из них, не более, еще один ангел, который, хватаясь за сердце, пытается указывать ему, где быть, кем быть и как действовать. И нахер их. Нахер ее. Нахер _всех_ их. Теперь у Рика нет ограничений. Он словно яростно пылающее пламя, и он охватит Рай, будто облака – это засохшие кусты. Смотрите, как он горит.


	32. Собственная воля

Рик шагает прочь от Мишонн и ее маленького изящного садика и спустя примерно полмили и трех напуганных ангелов находит уголок рядом с дорогой, где можно скрыться за низко свисающими ветвями огромного дерева, покрытыми золотыми листьями. Он приваливается к стволу и сгибает одно колено, свешивает с него руку, а вторую ногу подворачивает под себя.

Периферийным зрением он видит свое крыло и вытягивает его, пристально глядя на кожу. Что он делает? Что он собой _представляет,_ просто невзрачный мелкий демон, который только что отчитал Бога, как детсадовец, который плачет и злится на родителей. Что вообще он делает, по его мнению? Какой план у него есть, чтобы вернуть благодать Дэрила?

Вот только он не шутил. Когда все это говорил. Слова покидали его губы так, словно он обладал всесторонней поддержкой всей вселенной, мощью гигантских звезд, что вращаются в пространстве, и ощущением, что все мироздание подчинится ему, чтобы он своего добился. В тот момент слова «поражение» вообще не существовало, он ни капли не сомневался, что это судьба. Но сейчас, _сейчас,_ вдалеке от ярости и бесконечных глубин глаз Мишонн, он чувствует слабость. Рука, свисающая с его колена, дрожит, а его крылья трясутся от того, насколько одиноко он себя ощущает. Насколько изолированно, здесь, в белоснежной стране чудес мягкости и предательства.

Он автоматически подносит руку к переносице и снова роняет ее. Он больше так не делает, твердо говорит он себе. И он не жалеет себя. Как он может, когда Дэрил на него рассчитывает?

Так что вместо того, чтобы нюнить, вместо того, чтобы сдаться, Рик снимает нимб с пояса и, сидя в траве, рассматривает его. Нимб пялится в ответ, черный и шершавый, словно сделанный из набухшего от воды песка вместо чистого, гладкого металла, как раньше. Он выглядит уныло и мертво, словно ничто в мире не способно сделать его таким, как прежде. Но Рик прищуривается, продолжает тщательно его осматривать и думает, короткими отрывками мыслей.

Что он знает? Он знает, что Дэрил болен. Он знает, что он болен, потому что его благодать ушла. Он знает, что его благодать ушла из-за Рика – нет, не думай об этом, говорит себе демон. Думай о будущем, не о прошлом. Он знает, что благодать ушла. Он знает, что, чтобы вылечить Дэрила, ему нужно вернуть благодать. Он знает, что Бог не станет этого делать. Он знает, что Мишонн сказала, что благодать создается исцелением. Самоотверженным исцелением. Естественным исцелением.

И разве Мерл говорил не то же самое? Ангелы исцеляют боль. Они убирают ее. И это заряжает их благодать, как батарейки Энерджайзер. Так что если Рику нужна благодать… может ему просто заполнить нимб исцелением? Но он не думает, что провернуть это получится, если просто дать его в руки Мерлу, когда он кого-то исцеляет. В конце концов это ведь просто поток благодати Мерла, а не Дэрила? И Рик на сто процентов уверен, что если бы был вариант, что это сработает, Мерл бы об этом сказал. Он любит Дэрила, как родного. Он не позволил бы ему страдать, если бы был выход.

Значит ни один другой ангел не сможет наполнить нимб. И предположительно, если Мишонн не врала сквозь чересчур-белые зубы, Бог тоже. Потому что она опять же будет просто сливать собственную благодать, и пусть сама себя ей трахнет с тем же успехом. Рик надеется, что ее аура треснет вокруг нее, как земля, разверзающаяся во время землетрясения, но это не имеет отношения к делу. Это не то, что волнует его сейчас.

Сейчас его волнует то, что Дэрилу нужно заново наполнить собственный нимб, и ни один другой ангел не сможет сделать это для него. Но он слишком слаб, думает Рик, чтобы сделать нечто подобное. Так что никто в Раю не сможет помочь. И никто в Аду, тоже. Или на Земле. Так что Дэрилу трындец. Разве что…

Рик открывает свой разум, удаляет все ограничения, что добавлены туда по умолчанию, идеи типа ангелы хорошие, а демоны плохие, а маленькие девочки не могут освоить геометрию. Он дает волю мыслям, так что они расширяются, заполняют все сущее и идут еще _дальше._ Он удаляет предложение _Бог – это все._ Он удаляет _Ангелы исцеляют,_ и _Демоны причиняют боль,_ и _Ты не сможешь._

И он обнаруживает, что в его мыслях, где были только верх и низ, право и лево, север-юг-восток-запад, теперь он может двигаться в другом направлении. Он проникает сквозь все, что когда-либо было известно, выходит за рамки влияния Бога, и в его разуме формируется предложение, так легко, что это должно быть нечто вроде закона, что он извлек из эфира: _Я исцелю. И я верну его благодать._

И словно в ответ на его мысли, нимб, лежащий в траве, издает легкий тихий звон и на мгновение вспыхивает. Это не сильное свечение, не яркое, просто краткий перелив бездонного черного в нечто более похожее на угольно-серый, но это начало. Рик хватает его, подносит поближе, чтобы тщательнее изучить. Он продолжает думать. Итак, он исцелит. Он наполнит эту штуку благодатью. Но _кого_ он исцелит? Вот следующий вопрос.

Он должен исцелить естественно. Самоотверженно. Он думает о том, что говорил ему о своей работе раньше Дэрил, о том, как он слетает к тем, кто нуждается в этом. Рик пытается представить себя, занимающегося подобным делом, представить, как его кожаные крылья будут гнать воздух навстречу кому-то, кого он найдет плачущим и отчаявшимся на тротуаре. Он думает, сможет ли он стать этой исцеляющей силой – сможет ли быть неравнодушным в достаточной мере, чтобы дать им то, в чем они нуждаются, наполнить их надеждой так, чтобы они смогли двигаться дальше. Маловероятно. Он потратил сорок лет на то, чтобы стать невосприимчивым к проблемам других, предпочитая смех серьезным обсуждениям, и чтобы переключиться обратно понадобится немало времени, если это вообще возможно.

А кажется, что это невозможно, ведь так? Как он вообще будет их находить? У Дэрила хотя бы есть ангельское шестое чувство, которое наводит его на горе. У Рика нет ничего подобного, и сама идея о том, чтобы бродить по улицам Сан-Франциско, или Берлина, или Токио в поисках кого-то, кого он мог бы исцелить, кажется… неправильной. Кажется, что должно быть иное решение, иная боль прямо у него под носом, которую нужно излечить.

Он моргает. Так и есть. Он _действительно_ уже знает кого-то, существо, окруженное величайшей болью, что он может себе представить. Болью, которую создал он, болью, которую он вызвал к жизни, оформил и выковал в демона, полного ярости к миру, запятнанного, искореженного и изувеченного. И разве не правильно будет, если Рик исцелит Мэгги, если они будут созданы заново вместе, уйдут от кошмарного тумана и теней, что удерживали их все это время?

И Рик обязан дать ей это. Помимо всего прочего, она заслуживает это, может быть в большей степени, чем _он_ сам когда-либо заслуживал. Рик любит ее, как члена семьи, потому что она и _есть_ его семья. Его единственный родной человек, помимо Джудит и Дэрила, и его самый давний спутник. А боль в ее глазах отражается в нем, ее ярость заразительна, ее горе опустошительно реально. Она не должна больше за него держаться, не должна постоянно калечиться и разбиваться о скалы уродливых берегов времени и невозможности ощутить облегчение.

Так что вот что он сделает. Он исцелит ее. Он снова подбирает нимб и пристально смотрит на него, наблюдает, как угольно-серый снова становится черным. На самом деле, есть только один способ исцелить Мэгги Грин.

Он встает, цепляет нимб на пояс и снова выходит на дорогу, полный решимости. Мимо проходит ангел, мужчина с темными волосами и искренними глазами, но Рику насрать, как он выглядит. Он хватает его за рубашку и тянет, пока тот, спотыкаясь, не оказывается наполовину на коленях, а Рик может смотреть ему прямо в лицо. – Как твое имя? – спрашивает Рик.

\- А-арон, - заикается ангел.

\- Отлично, Аарон. Меня зовут Рик. – Он распахивает крылья. – Ты знаешь, кто я? – Аарон качает головой, но ему хватает здравого смысла, чтобы выглядеть перепуганным. – Ты знаешь Дэрила? – Маленький кивок. – Ну вот я тот демон, которого послали на землю, как равного ему, так что слушай меня и слушай хорошенько. Я задам тебе один вопрос. _Один._ А ты ответишь быстро и честно, а потом я тебя отпущу. Итак. Где библиотека?

\- Би…блиотека?

\- Аарон, - рычит Рик.

Аарон указывает прямо перед собой на самое большое и высокое здание, которое уходит в небо. – Ты имеешь в виду Великую Библиотеку?

Рик вздыхает, внезапно желая, чтобы в Раю был указатель, на котором было бы отмечено «Вы сейчас здесь», чтобы ему не нужно было иметь дело с гондонами с крыльями. Он отпускает Аарона и игнорирует его, тяжело шагая в сторону внушительного здания из белого кирпича.

***

Рик распахивает двери на лету, что, правда, малость больно, потому что его крылья горят от мощи его воздушного проникновения в здание, но пофиг. Он хочет появиться эффектно. Он быстро пролетает над головами группы ангелов, погруженных в изучение бумаг за столом, создает крыльями вихрь, который заставляет разлетаться их пергаменты и волосы, а потом напрямую летит к первой полке с книгами, что видит. Он приземляется, рисуясь, и хватает первый попавшийся том, выдирает его с полки и смотрит на слова, напечатанные на обложке: Ааберсон, Аааабль. У кого, черт побери, может быть имя вроде Аааабль Ааберсон? Вот дерьмо. Рик смотрит в конец ряда и выгибает шею. Естественно, маленькие таблички-указатели на полках неизменно говорят «АА», насколько он может видеть. Он очень далеко от книги, на которой будет написано Грин, Хершел.

Рик раскрывает крылья и собирается взмыть в воздух, когда за его спиной писклявый голосок говорит, - Эй. Тебе не положено тут находиться.

Рик поворачивается с уничтожающим взглядом, но обнаруживает, что смотрит сверху вниз в карие глаза крепко стоящего на ногах решительного маленького ангела с подрагивающими крылышками. Рик ворчит. – Нравится мне здесь, - резко бросает он.

\- Это библиотека, - информирует она его, - Рая.

\- А ты кто?

\- Библиотекарь. – Она замолкает и отводит глаза на секунду, - Тара.

\- Ну, _Тара,_ \- говорит Рик, прищелкнув языком, - я не уйду, пока не найду то, что мне нужно. Так что у тебя есть два варианта. Либо ты будешь за мной гоняться среди книг, а я буду отмахиваться от тебя, как от мухи, либо ты поможешь мне найти то, что я ищу, и я уберусь с глаз долой.

Тара оглядывает его с ног до головы, но ее кулачки трясутся. – Я могла бы с тобой сразиться, - говорит она, и ей почти удается скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Рик приподнимает бровь. – Ты вообще раньше демонов видела?

\- Ну… нет.

\- Хочешь увидеть, на что способен демон?

\- Аа… нет?

\- Хорошая девочка. – Рик впихивает Аааабля Ааберсона ей в руки. – Мне нужно найти Хершела Грина.

* * *

 

Рику скучно до слез, а его крылья болят после того, как они пролетели расстояние, сравнимое, он уверен в этом, с расстоянием от Москвы до Сиднея, но они наконец, _наконец-то,_ добираются до комнаты с Гринами – потому что Гринов столько, что им выделена отдельная комната – и начинают искать по дате рождения и месту. Хершелов, оказывается, не так много, как он опасался, и, честно говоря, ему нравится, что с ним маленький ангел Тара. У него ушли бы дни на то, чтобы разобраться в этом бардаке, но она умудряется отыскать _Грин, Хершел [Джорджия, США]:Д.Р.:1905/04/16_ за считанные минуты, жизнерадостно заулыбаться и вручить томик ему.

Рик раскрывает книгу и листает в конец, пытаясь выглядеть одновременно зловеще и так, словно он знает, что делает. Тара висит в воздухе рядом с ним и трепещет своими перистыми крылышками, которые напоминают Рику больше крылья воробушка, нежели огромные, широкие, орлиные крылья Дэрила. С счастью для Рика, однако, информация, которую он ищет, _действительно_ в последнем разделе. _Место проживания в данный момент: Рай, Белые Поля, Крыльбери._ Рика мутит. Ну конечно в Раю будут _предместья._ И конечно у них будут _дебильные названия вроде Крыльбери._

Рик с треском захлопывает книгу, и Тара взвизгивает и прижимает руку к сердцу. Рик думает, может проблемы с сердцем в Раю заразны, но долго это обдумывать нет времени. Он задирает нос. – Ладно. Мне также нужны Аннетт, Бет, Шон и Отис Грешэм и Патриция Грешэм.

Тара хлопает глазами. – Это… очень много людей.

\- А ты зря тратишь время, - информирует он ее. – И вообще радуйся, что это Грешэм, а не Андерсон, а то я послал бы тебя обратно в раздел на А.

Ей хватает смелости гневно на него взглянуть, но потом она разворачивается и снова летит к полкам. Рик думает, работала ли она так много за всю свою жизнь библиотекаря, но скоро у него в руках вместе с первой лежат еще пять книг. Он спускается на пол и открывает последний раздел в каждой из книг, проверяя. И как он и подозревал: _Крыльбери, Крыльбери, Крыльбери, Крыльбери, Крыльбери, Плезант Хилл…_

Что? Рик смаргивает и заново открывает книгу, которая отличается от остальных, внимательнее читает то, что написано на странице. _Место проживания в данный момент: Земля, Джорджия, дом для престарелых «Плезант Хилл»._ У Рика отвисает челюсть, он закрывает книгу и смотрит на обложку: _Патриция Грешэм._ Нет, думает он. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Он быстро перелистывает страницы – родилась в Джорджии в 1929, закончила школу, вышла замуж за Отиса Грешэма, значимые родственники и близкие друзья: Хершел Грин, Аннетт Грин… черт.

Рик садится на пол и смотрит на все еще раскрытые остальные пять книг, сияющие названиями гребаного самого модного района Рая. Но Патриция…

\- Она все еще жива? – спрашивает он Тару.

Тара хмурится, но плюхается рядом с ним и смотрит в книгу. – Похоже на то, да.

\- Как она может быть… - Рик сглатывает, вспоминает сломанную женщину такой, как он видел ее в последний раз, не в своем уме от горя и утратившую речь к тому моменту, ее глаза настолько стеклянные, что ни одна эмоция больше не могла пробиться наружу. Он смотрит на слова на странице, а потом ниже, на округ, город и адрес заведения, в котором она сейчас. _Дом для престарелых._ Сколько ей теперь? Восемьдесят с чем-то? Восемьдесят и она мертва, или настолько близка к тому, чтобы быть мертвой, как только можно быть до того, как попадешь сюда, наверх, в подобное место. И она одна. Ее семьи больше нет.

Как Рик мог не знать? Как могла не знать _Мэгги?_ Сорок лет, что она была там… сорок лет она была _жива_. Рик не может это осознать. Он не может даже додумать эту мысль до конца.

Так что он мягко закрывает книгу, собирает остальные и вручает их Таре, кивает ей. Тара прижимает книги к груди и кивает в ответ, ее лоб непонимающе нахмурен. – Это то… что было тебе нужно?

\- Да, - говорит Рик и надувает губы. – Где тут Крыльбери?

Тара моргает. – О, это в Белых Полях.

Рик тяжело вздыхает и складывает руки на груди. – А где _Белые Поля?_

Тара смеется, но резко прекращает, когда видит, что Рик не шутит. – Ой, ты и _правда_ новенький, - говорит она и складывает книги на ближайший столик. – Давай я покажу.

* * *

 

897 Хиллсайд Драйв, Крыльбери, выглядит как кусок дерьма. Ну, это конечно не совсем точное описание. Стены дома сияют нежным серебристым оттенком, а на подоконнике стоит цветущее растение, сочетающее прекрасные зеленый, золотой и розовый тона, и вокруг дома стоит самый настоящий заборчик, который торчит из земли так, словно он каким-то образом улыбается. Все это делает дом настолько отвратительно идеальным, что Рик может спокойно назвать его кучей говна.

Он хмурится, глядя на красивую дверь с сеточкой, которая является единственным, что отделяет его от семьи, что живет внутри, и пытается перевести свою хмурую гримасу на новый, невероятный уровень. Рядом с ним Тара подергивает крылышками, как муравей – антеннами, переводит глаза с двери на Рика и обратно. – Эм, ты не этого разве хотел? – спрашивает она.

Рик фыркает на нее и хмуро смотрит на землю, где бежит золотая дорожка, ведущая к двери. – Эти люди здесь из-за меня, - говорит он ей.

\- О! – отвечает она с чрезмерным энтузиазмом. – Так ты был… священником или типа того?

Рик уничтожает ее взглядом. – Нет, я был не _священником._ КЭРОЛ. – Она отшатывается при звуке имени дьявола, но Рик продолжает. – Эти люди умерли из-за меня. Вот что я имел в виду.

-О, - говорит она, и на этот раз это намного мрачнее, более серьезно и на том уровне, на котором он этого ожидает. Она проводит минуту, водя глазами по дом, а потом чирикает, - Ну и ладно.

Рик хлопает глазами, глядя на нее.

Она пожимает плечами. – Я встречала многих новеньких в Раю. Многие из них думают, что из-за них умерли люди, или что кто-то внизу думает, что они убили _их._ На самом деле это никогда не оказывается правдой.

Рик фыркает и качает головой, пораженный тем, что рассказывает это ангелу-библиотекарю. – Нет, я реально их _убил._ Из револьвера в голову.

Тара щурится, глядя на него. – Всех их?

\- Только двоих, - со вздохом отвечает Рик. – Но и двоих вполне достаточно.

Он ожидает в ответ длинную речь или хотя бы резкий вдох от ужаса при его признании, но вместо этого Тара только пожимает покатыми плечиками и скрещивает руки на груди. – Все нормально. Такие вещи обычно не имеют здесь важности. Спустя какое-то время.

\- Не знаю, как можно перестать переживать по поводу того, что тебе стрельнули в голову, - сообщает он ей.

\- Но в этом весь смысл Рая, разве нет? Прощение для всех.

\- Даже если они этого не просили?

Тара смеется. – _Особенно_ если они этого не просили.

Рик приподнимает бровь, но в итоге пожимает плечами, соглашаясь. Потому что на самом деле он на пороге дома Гринов не ради себя, и он на самом деле там не ради кого-то из них. Он здесь ради единственного, что есть у них общего, - Мэгги. И будь он проклят, если он позволит мелочи типа двух пуль для Питона ему помешать.

Так что он топает к двери и громко стучит, ждет пока кто-нибудь откроет. Позади он слышит шум крыльев, когда Тара улетает, и внезапно вот он. Совершенно один, ждет, пока Хершел или Аннетт откроют дверь, а потом, вероятнее всего, захлопнут ее у него прямо перед носом.

В конце концов это оказывается не один из них. Это вообще не член семейства Грин. Это Отис, его тело по-прежнему крупное, а лицо полно искренности. Отис хлопает глазами и хмурит брови, словно пытаясь вспомнить Рика, как старого знакомого. Когда его разум наконец проясняется, выражение его лица меняется, но не становится жестче, как думал Рик. Нет, оно смягчается в некое дружеское узнавание, словно Рик старый школьный приятель или сосед по комнате в колледже. – Привет, - говорит Отис со слишком широкой улыбкой, - мы так долго тебя ждали. Заходи.

Рик хмурится, но ему нечего сказать, так что он следует за Отисом в дом, пытается заставить хвост не мотаться взад-вперед в коридоре, по которому они идут. – Прошло столько времени, - говорит ему Отис, - что я забыл, как ты выглядишь. Вижу, ты демон, да? Мы вроде как слышали. Такой день может сильно травмировать, да?

Отис поворачивает в гостиную и кричит, что у них гость. Они появляются отовсюду, и Рик пытается не чувствовать себя, как лось в центре стаи волков. Аннетт и Шон садятся на диван сбоку, но Рик видит их сощуренные глаза и нервно подергивающиеся ноги. Отис сдвигается назад, перекрывает выход в коридор, а Бет становится в дверях с другой стороны гостиной. И, как Рик и ожидал, первым заговаривает Хершел, который появляется из комнаты справа. – Ну что ж, Ричард, - говорит он, вытирая руки о тряпку, - давно пора было.

Рик упирает руки в бедра, подсознательно опускает правую чуть ниже, словно там все еще висит кобура, словно на его груди по-прежнему есть значок. – И что, по-вашему, здесь происходит? – спрашивает Рик и сжимает челюсти, сглатывает от того, как его голос растягивается в южную манеру говорить, как сорок лет тому назад.

\- Думаю, ты хотел бы получить прощение, - говорит Хершел, опуская голову и глядя на Рика исподлобья.

Рик качает головой и пытается успокоить свое колотящееся сердце, кровь зудит в его венах, как разозленные комары. – Прощение можете оставить при себе, - говорит демон, чуть резче, чем хотел бы.

\- Хммм, - отвечает Хершел. – Вижу, ты не изменился. Я надеялся, что ты стал лучше, чем твои прошлые деяния.

\- Не судите меня по ним. – Рик коротко бросает взгляд на людей вокруг, осматривает круг, который они замкнули и где он стоит в самом центре, потом снова сосредотачивается на Хершеле. – Я пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы вы сказали мне, что то, что я сделал, плохо. – Его пальцы подергиваются на поясе. – Или что даже хорошие люди могут совершать плохие поступки. Что это было от давления, стресса или что вы там себе напридумывали. Я пришел не ради того, чтобы вы сказали мне, что я чудовище, что я нечто, порожденное тьмой, чтобы стать вашей особой проверкой, и что вы это пережили. В общем, как я вижу это, в любом случае то, как вы пережили тот день, - это ваше дело, так же как то, как я пережил его, - мое. Я здесь не ради чего-то, что вы имеете мне сообщить, и не думаю, что когда-либо выскажу что-то в ответ. Потому что я настолько отличаюсь от того, кем я был в тот день, что я сам не смог бы поговорить с тем человеком. И я подозреваю, что и вы тоже. Так что мы все можем просто перестать притворяться и перейти к тому, зачем я сюда пришел.

Хершел хлопает глазами, но легко спрашивает, - И зачем ты это сделал?

\- Потому что ваша дочь – мой лучший друг на всем белом свете, - отвечает Рик, ни на секунду не задумываясь, - и она заслуживает куда большего, чем моя жалкая задница или ваши жалкие задницы с ней сотворили.

\- Мэгги? – спрашивает Бет, подходя ближе с того места, где она молча наблюдала. – Ты знаешь Мэгги?

\- Я знаю ее дольше, чем знала ты, - говорит Рик, и это чистая правда.

Бет смотрит на Хершела, и остальные члены семьи неловко ерзают. Рик смотрит на стену между плечом Аннетт и бицепсом Шона, потому что он не может смотреть на кого-то из них и не вспоминать их похороны в мельчайших подробностях. То, как Мэгги стояла, словно окаменев, то, как она кричала, то, как она шагала, словно в ее каблуки залили цемент. Они сломали ее. Все и каждый из них. Рик вытянул ниточку ее жизни, а они продолжили за нее тянуть, распуская ряд за рядом, пока не осталось совсем ничего. Они поделили и потратили всю ответственность за нее, и теперь им нужно было вернуть долг, в многократном размере, пока все не восстановится и станет как прежде.

Хершел поворачивается к нему, проводит взглядом по Рику и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. – Ты сожалеешь о том, что сделал? – спрашивает он.

Рик кивает, признавая, что это истинно, но потом дерзко выдвигает бедро и наклоняет голову. – Ага. А ты?

\- Каждый день, - говорит ему Хершел, его прищуренные глаза не моргают.

\- Тогда я приведу ее сюда, - говорит Рик. – И покажу ей вас.


	33. Что если

Рик возвращается домой посреди ночи, так что он приземляется так осторожно и тихо, как только может. Как бы больно ему ни было от этого, но он в первую очередь направляется в гараж и игнорирует переднюю дверь и коридор внутри, который ведет к комнате, где, наверное, все еще спит Дэрил, ему тепло от одеял и обогревателя, он в целости и сохранности, и Джудит всего в паре комнат от него. Рику отчаянно хочется войти в дом, нежно разбудить его поцелуем и увидеть, как эти прекрасные глаза раскроются, как он растворится в объятиях Рика, словно сахар в чае. Ему хочется забраться в постель рядом с ним, свернуться калачиком вместе с ним, быть с ним, обнимать его и помочь ему пережить эту ночь. Но он не может сделать ничего из этого. Потому что если он сейчас разбудит Дэрила, он совершенно уверен, что получит только хмурый взгляд и твердый голос, который велит ему не возвращаться назад. Что иронично, если об этом задуматься.

На самом деле Рик совершенно уверен, что если бы у Дэрила было достаточно сил, чтобы стоять на своих двоих, он был бы снаружи, ждал на крыльце, что уже стало типично для них в тех случаях, когда одного из них нет. Рику ужасно не нравится эта мысль, что у них теперь есть _шаблон._ И на этот раз это он уходит, он улетает прочь. Но он _должен,_ несмотря на то, что, как он уверен, сказал бы ему Дэрил, -что Рик ничего не должен Дэрилу, что Дэрил в порядке. Но Рик действительно ему должен. _О,_ он должен. И ангел не в порядке. Так что даже если бы Рику нечего было ему дать, это не остановило бы его, не помешало бы пытаться сделать так, чтобы Дэрилу снова стало лучше, чтобы он снова был свободен и легок, как любое облачко, произведенное в Раю.

Так что Рик проникает в гараж, спокойный, как удав, и на цыпочках идет туда, где в углу между старой газонокосилкой и кондиционером, который сломался прошлым летом, висит Мэгги. Рик берется за краешек одного крыла и трясет. Первой реакцией, которую он получает, оказывается жирная дырка от бублика, так что он продолжает пытаться, добивается ворчания, а потом, на третий рывок, шипения и хлопанья крыльев. – _Мэгги, -_ настойчиво шепчет он, - _проснись._

Мэгги распахивает крылья от лица и пронзает его взглядом, ее веки все еще тяжелы от сна. – О, - говорит она. – Это мелкий ублюдок вернулся из какой-то херни, куда ты там решил свалить.

\- Из Рая, - говорит ей Рик. – А теперь слезай с потолка, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Мэгги приподнимает бровь, но переворачивается и приземляется на пол, потом принимается потягиваться с таким преувеличенным, долгим выгибом позвоночника, что Рику приходится отступить на три шага, чтобы ей хватило места. – _Рай, -_ выплевывает она, закончив. – Что в _Раю?_

\- Всякая фигня, - легко отвечает Рик, - но ты полетишь обратно со мной.

Мэгги замирает, одно из ее крыльев еще вытянуто до упора, второе наполовину свернуто. – Что.

Это настолько впечатляюще не вопрос, что Рику приходится кивнуть, признавая это. – Да, - говорит он. – Рай.

Мэгги презрительно фыркает на него и отворачивается, шагает к двери гаража. – Ты совсем чокнулся в последние два дня. Слетал с ангелом в Филли. Решил, что видел сына. _Влюбился_ снова. Отправился в _Рай._

\- Эй, - Рик хватает ее за руку, останавливает. – Тот факт, что я меняюсь, не значит, что это плохо. Не для меня и не для тебя. И _кроме того,_ в Раю есть люди, которых ты наверное хочешь увидеть.

Мэгги переводит на него взгляд и прищуривается. – Я не хочу видеть никого в Раю.

\- Даже…

\- _Даже,_ \- легко отвечает Мэгги. – Я же в курсе. Это достаточно очевидно, где оказался бы некто вроде Хершела Грина. Но это не значит, что я хочу туда попасть. А теперь. Убери лапы. Я отправляюсь на славную вечернюю воздушную прогулку, чтобы избавиться от отвратительного привкуса хиляка-демона.

Мэгги вырывает руку и направляется к двери, но Рик успевает захлопнуть ее, приложив больше силы, чем следовало бы, учитывая, что грохот отдается эхом по всему гаражу. – Хочешь знать, что я думаю по этому поводу? – спрашивает Рик.

\- Нет, - с фырканьем отвечает Мэгги. – Я не люблю хиляков и считаю, что таким собственное мнение не положено. – Когда Рик не реагирует, она поворачивает голову и наклоняет ее почти горизонтально. – До тебя что, не доходит? Я назвала тебя хиля…

\- Да, я понял, я хилый, - рычит Рик и яростно на нее глядит. – Вы, мисс Мэгги, боитесь.

Мэгги хлопает глазами и выпрямляет шею, ее рот приоткрывается, она словно не верит своим ушам. – _Боюсь?_

\- Рая и поговорить со своей семьей.

\- Мне не _нужно_ разговаривать ни с кем из них. Я больше им не дочь, не сестра и не подруга.

Рик пожимает плечами и скрещивает руки на груди, опирается на дверь гаража, чтобы она не могла сбежать.

\- Это правда, - говорит он ей. – Ты больше не Мэгги Грин, так же как я не Рик Граймс, но это неважно. Потому что ты все еще за них цепляешься. И ты боишься Рая. Но это ничего. Я полечу туда с тобой.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы меня держал за руку дешевый, внезапно просветленный демон.

\- Ладно, - говорит Рик, и в его глазах поблескивает вызов. – Тогда, полагаю, ты справишься сама. Я научу тебя, как туда попасть.

\- Ты неисправим.

\- Угу.

\- Чудовище.

\- Угу.

\- Тряпка.

\- Угу.

\- _Ладно,_ \- наконец рычит она, с силой ударяя хвостом о бетон и уничтожая его взглядом ее прищуренных, полных ненависти глаз. - Я поднимусь туда, чтобы тебе стало легче, если уж ты собираешься постоянно об этом занудствовать. Но говорю тебе, мне не нужно видеться с ними.

Рик пожимает плечами и отталкивается от двери. – Но если ты не сделаешь этого, то всегда будешь думать, а что было бы если бы сделала.

И Мэгги, резким выдохом и нервным подергиванием плеча, подтверждает, что Рик, несмотря на все его недостатки, на 100% прав.

* * *

 

Рай ночью не сильно отличается от картинки днем, разве что он чуть более сияющий, словно кто-то пришел и наклеил на все доступные поверхности светящиеся в темноте наклейки в виде звездочек. Если бы у них был зеленоватый оттенок, Рик бы заволновался.

Но, к счастью для него, это не так. А еще, к счастью для него, оказывается, они могут перелететь прямо через ворота без особых проблем, так что они с Мэгги приземляются на золотых улицах в рекордные сроки, Мэгги по-прежнему ворчит по поводу пути, которым им пришлось воспользоваться, чтобы добраться сюда. Она отряхивается и бросает убийственные взгляды на все подряд, но улицы куда менее оживлены ночью, и редкие ангелы, что появляются там, стараются держаться от них подальше.

Рик шагает по направлению к Белым Полям, и Мэгги шагает рядом с ним, подстраиваясь под него, пока они не начинают шагать в ногу, их колени сгибаются в одинаковом ритме, каблуки стучат синхронно. И от этого уже легче, что Мэгги рядом с ним. Рай – не место, где демону следует быть одному, и здесь, с ней, он ощущает себя более уравновешенно. Это знакомое ощущение, быть вот так вместе, вплетаться в движения друг друга, как они делали последние сорок лет. Потому что он знает, что Мэгги всегда его прикроет, а он всегда прикроет ее. И теперь, _наконец-то,_ возможно, им удастся устранить ненависть из их отношений, которые представляют собой любовь/ненависть, и заменить ее на искреннюю семейную привязанность. Ну, по крайней мере, Рик на это надеется.

Мэгги, должно быть, тоже ощущает изменения, потому что она спрашивает, пока они идут, - Ты превращаешься?

Рик замедляет шаг. – Превращаюсь?

-В гребаного ангела, - бросает Мэгги.

Рик еще больше замедляет шаг и наконец останавливается, поворачивается к ней. – Ты думаешь, этим я занимаюсь?

Мэгги пожимает плечами и надувается. Она уничтожает взглядом елку с золотыми иголками. – Не знаю. Ты это делаешь? Ты предаешь нас?

\- Кого это «нас»?

\- Меня и Кэрол.

\- О, _нахер_ Кэрол, - рычит Рик, его голос звучит низко и по-звериному, словно у тигра, на которого охотятся. – Мне абсолютно насрать на Кэрол. Она меня больше не контролирует, и будь я проклят, если впущу ее обратно.

\- Так _вот_ оно что, да? Ты поднялся в Рай и поцеловал пятки великой Мишонн? Ты что, и трахнул ее заодно? Сцепил себе _Бога?_

\- Мишонн, - выплевывает Рик, как гремучая змея, - может сама себя трахнуть. Я здесь исключительно ради моей семьи. Ради себя самого. Ради Дэрила. И ради тебя. Вот все, до чего мне есть дело. Вы двое, Мерл и Джудит, и _нахер_ всех остальных. Мне на них насрать. И _нет._ Я думал, ты достаточно умна, чтобы понимать, что ангел – это самое _последнее,_ чем я захочу стать.

\- Ну я думала, ты был достаточно умен, чтобы они не смогли тебя соблазнить.

\- Так и есть! Думаешь, я изменюсь? Думаешь, я собираюсь от этого избавиться? – Рик взмахивает хвостом перед ней. – Думаешь, я когда-нибудь смогу отказаться от ям? От рек и водопадов из лавы, и ощущения, когда ты наконец вырываешься из Ада в прохладный воздух Земли? Ты реально, хоть на секунду, подумала, что я здесь в _поисках_ перьев? Потому что это не так. Мэгги, это не так.

\- Тогда какого хера мы тут делаем? Потому что с моей точки зрения это выглядит так, словно ты хочешь _исцелить_ меня точно так же, как Дэрил обсыпал своими блестками тебя.

Рик отвечает ей таким же пронзительным взглядом. – Я не исцелен, - говорит он ей.

Она фыркает. – А мне ты кажешься таким веселеньким последнее время.

\- Не полностью, - уступает Рик. – Я никогда бы не смог…Мэгги… - Рик вздыхает. – Эта ферма. Эта гребаная ферма. И эти гребаные могилы… они связывают нас куда прочнее, чем мы, возможно, хотели бы. Как я мог бы быть в порядке, если бы с тобой все было не так?

\- А что если я не хочу? – спрашивает она и отступает от него на шаг. – Что, если мне нравится, какая я сейчас?

\- Мне тоже нравится, какой я. Но я говорю тебе о том, что есть иной _выбор._ Понятно? Существует выбор кроме того, какими мы были и какими стали. Я не могу вернуться назад. Ты не можешь вернуться назад. Мы не сможем и отвернуться от всего. Не сможем отказаться от того, что для нас является истинным. Но нахер все, если нет другого решения. Способа для меня быть _мной, демоном,_ и одновременно _быть в порядке._ Вот к чему я стремлюсь. Вот что мы должны сделать.

\- И разговор с ними, - Мэгги гневно машет в направлении, в котором они шли, - поможет?

\- Разве не надо с чего-то начинать?

\- Мне нечего сказать.

\- Тогда скажи им, что тебе нечего сказать.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что они тебя ждали.

Мэгги фыркает и поворачивается, смотрит туда, где административные здания переходят в жилой сектор.

\- И _ты, -_ заканчивает мысль Рик, - тоже ждала их. Так что харэ тормозить и шевели ягодицами.

\- Псих проклятый, - говорит Мэгги, но тяжело шагает дальше по золотой улице.

* * *

 

Это отражение того, что случилось ранее. Рик стоит перед дверью с сеточкой, которая по-прежнему открыта и удручающе зазывна, но вместо ангела рядом с ним на этот раз Мэгги. Она смотрит прямо перед собой, широко раскрыв глаза и сцепив челюсти, и Рик может только думать, выглядел ли он точно также, перед тем, как сделать шаг вперед, чтобы увидеть их. Мэгги легко принимает свой человеческий облик, прижимает пальцы к губам. Ее глаза опускаются на землю, и Рик дает ей спокойно подумать. Он тоже меняется, чтобы соответствовать ей. Чтобы следовать за ней. Они стоят бок о бок в своей черной одежде, очерченной серебром Рая, и Рик замечает густую подводку вокруг ее глаз, темный оттенок накрашенных поджатых губ и тяжесть ее армейских ботинок, которые она всегда любила. Она выглядит злобной, хрупкой и суровой. Но и одновременно мягкой. Рик думает, изменилась ли она, чтобы больше соответствовать своему прежнему человеческому облику или меньше. Он тихо спрашивает, хочет ли она, чтобы он остался на улице. Она говорит нет. Они сделают это вместе.

И так они и делают. Они одновременно ступают левой ногой на первую ступеньку, поднимаются, ступают правой, потом на вторую, третью, и вот они у двери. Мэгги стучит, и они ждут. Так же, как и раньше, дверь открывает Отис, но и на этот раз он не находит слов, просто впускает их внутрь. Мэгги входит первой, Рик за ней, закрывая за собой дверь. Они проходят по коридору, а остальные снова появляются из разных частей дома, но на этот раз Отис их не зовет, нет какой-то центральной причины у их появления. Они просто выходят, и Рик думает, что они наверное ощущают это нечто, нависшее в воздухе, как и он сам.

Снова образуется круг, но Рик на этот раз остается вне его, в проходе. Мэгги стоит в центре и рассматривает их всех. Аннетт нарушает это противостояние, выходит вперед и обнимает ее. – _Мэгги,_ \- выдыхает она и прижимает ее к себе. Мэгги не обнимает ее в ответ, но позволяет ей себя обнять. Когда Аннетт отпускает ее, Мэгги делает шаг назад, она переводит глаза с одного лица на другое, но ее рот сжат в тонкую линию.

\- Мэгги, - говорит Хершел и улыбается. – Мы так долго тебя ждали. Мы знали, что в конце концов ты придешь. Я знал, что в тебе еще осталось добро. Даже дьявол не смог целиком это у тебя отнять.

Мэгги хлопает глазами, глядя на него, потом продолжает переводить тяжелый взгляд с одного лица на другое.

\- Теперь ты можешь остаться с нами! – чирикает Бет. – У нас и комната готова. Хочешь я тебе покажу?

Мэгги качает головой.

\- Эй, - Шон выходит вперед и кладет руку ей на плечо, - ты в порядке?

Мэгги сбрасывает его руку с мощью цунами и отворачивается от него так резко, что чуть не врезается в него. Она топает обратно в коридор, твердо намереваясь уйти, но Рик легко встает на ее пути, ловит ее за плечи и удерживает на месте. Они говорят, склонив головы вместе, Мэгги лицом к двери, Рик – к Гринам.

\- Не уходи, - шепчет ей Рик. – Доведи дело до конца. Закончи это. Закрой, _захлопни,_ как дверь в склеп. Заверши это.

\- Я даже смотреть на них не могу.

\- Тогда не смотри. Просто говори.

\- Я не могу говорить.

\- Тогда найди свой голос.

\- Они не хотят услышать то, что мне нужно сказать.

\- Это имеет значение?

\- Какой цели это послужит? Чего этим можно…

Но внезапно в их разговор врезается голос Хершела, хриплый и южный, словно обмакнутый в мед, наполненный тяжестью воздуха после дождя. – Мэгги, он не должен больше тебя контролировать. Ты здесь, с нами. Есть и другие пути.

И это все решает. Мэгги резко оборачивается, и Рик видит, как ярость потоком охватывает ее, словно масло, которое заполняет все поры ее кожи. – _Контролировать меня? –_ шипит она.

Хершел выпрямляется. – Я представить себе не могу, через что он заставил тебя пройти. Что он сказал, чтобы убедить тебя стать такой. Но на самом деле ты не такая. Я знаю это. Ты моя дочь. Ты Грин. И у нас есть для тебя место. Мы прощаем тебя.

\- _Прощаете меня? –_ снова шипит Мэгги, ее глаза темны, как змеи, голова выдвинута вперед, как у охотящегося льва. – Вы _прощаете меня? –_ Она делает шаг вперед, подходит к ним, медленно и величественно. Рик практически ощущает, как расширяется ее аура, ощущает, как ее колодец выплескивается из уголков ее глаз, отверстий ее ушей, ногтевых пластин ее пальцев. Когда она заговаривает, ее голос звучит низко и опасно, мягко и повелительно. – Что там _прощать?_ Что, по вашему мнению, я сделала такого плохого, что нужно это _прощать?_ Стала демоном? – Мэгги смеется, и это пронзительный резкий хохот. – Лучшее решение, что я _когда-либо_ принимала. И не смейте винить Рика. Не смейте перекладывать это на него. Это не его вина.

Хершел смягчает взгляд, пытается воззвать к ней, успокоить ее простыми движениями рук. – Как это может быть правдой? После того, что он сделал?

\- Ты знаешь лишь _миг_ , папа, - говорит она. – Всего лишь мгновение Рика. Ты видел лишь малую толику его поверхности. А я, _я…я!_ – кричит она, - _я_ знаю сорок лет Рика. И даже больше. Я знаю больше о нем, чем я _когда-либо_ знала о ком-либо из вас. О любом из вас. И как смеете вы стоять тут и принижать мой выбор. Как смеете вы нападать на мою семью. – Хершел раскрывает рот, но слишком поздно. Мэгги сорвалась с поводка, ее цепи порваны, ее голос звучит свободно, ярится мощью океанов, зарождающихся под луной. – А он и есть моя семья. Он и _есть._ Потому что он был рядом. А вас _не было._

\- Мэгги, - пытается заговорить Аннетт, подходит к ней, протягивая руку, словно предлагая мир. – Что бы он ни сказал тебе, что бы он ни сделал…

\- О, да _нахер вас,_ \- рычит Мэгги, и все Грины вздрагивают от ее ругательства. – Хотите знать, как я стала такой, какая я есть? Хотите знать, как я выбрала _это?_ \- Она переливается, разворачивается, закипает, и ее крылья вспухают на ее спине, хвост наливается густой тьмой, а рога блестят в свете гостиной. – Я была хорошей девочкой. Не так ли? _Хорошей девочкой._ А потом я видела, как умерли Отис и Аннетт. И я все еще была _хорошей девочкой._ А потом я видела, как умерла моя сестра. И я все еще была _хорошей девочкой._ А потом мой папа, и Боже, как это было тяжело для меня, но я все равно осталась _хорошей девочкой._ А потом я видела, как умер мой брат, и я оглянулась по сторонам, и я была совсем одна. Одна. _Одна._ И вот тогда я _перестала_ быть хорошей девочкой. Потому что знаешь, что мне дало то, что я была _хорошей девочкой,_ папа? Аннетт? Знаете, чем занимаются _хорошие девочки?_

Она поднимает палец, указывает в направлении Бет и ее голос поднимается в пронзительном проклятии. – _Хорошая девочка_ не спит ночи напролет, сидит со своей сестрой. Все ночи напролет в самую жару в разгар лета. _Хорошая девочка_ умоляет свою сестру. А потом _хорошая девочка_ идет в ее комнату и находит ее там, вынимает осколки стекла из ее плоти, чтобы ее папочка не видел, насколько глупа была его дочь, насколько _эгоистична,_ насколько _инфантильна._ А еще _хорошая девочка,_ \- она указывает на Хершела, - забирает папочку на машине из бара после того, как насмотрится, как он опрокидывает стопку за стопкой, скотч за виски. _Хорошая девочка_ будет стоять рядом, пока его выворачивает в переулке, а потом _хорошая девочка_ заведет его в дом через заднюю дверь, чтобы его сын не видел этого, накроет его лицо простыней, когда он умрет, чтобы его семья не смотрела на его желтушное лицо, пожелтевшее, уродливое и _мертвое,_ потому что он был слишком _глуп,_ чтобы оторваться от бутылки. И, и, _о, -_ Мэгги встряхивает головой и переводит палец, - _хорошая девочка_ смоет экстази в унитаз. _Хорошая девочка_ отвезет брата в больницу и соврет по поводу того, что он курил, или нюхал, или пускал по вене на этот раз. _Хорошая девочка_ будет работать на трех работах, чтобы оплатить реабилитационный центр. _Хорошая девочка_ подберет его, когда он оттуда сбежит. И _хорошая девочка…_ \- Она опускает руку, стоит в гостиной, словно центральный элемент всего дома, и серебряные стены словно отодвигаются от нее. – Хорошая девочка, - шепчет она, - уложит свою семью в землю. По одному за раз. Пока никого не останется. Пока они все не покинут ее, потому что они были слишком заняты, гоняясь за собственным кайфом, чтобы раскрыть глаза и увидеть, что происходит вокруг. Так что знаешь, папочка, почему я стала плохой девочкой? Потому что я стояла на холме и смотрела на пять могильных камней, лежащих подле друг друга, как костяшки домино, и я осознала, что у меня осталось только одно – единственная вещь, которая навсегда останется со мной, вечно и навсегда. – Мэгги прикладывает руку к сердцу. – Мой гнев.

Она моргает, и в комнате воцаряется тишина. Бет, в углу, сползла по стене, где стояла, и пытается заглушить свои всхлипы. Аннетт отказывается поднимать глаза от ковра, а Шон прижимает руку к глазам, постоянно их трет. Хершел смотрит на Мэгги, широко распахнув глаза, и Рик не может прочитать, что у него на уме, но больше не видит в его глазах снисходительности, не видит гордыни. Отис, стоящий рядом с ним, неловко переминается на месте.

\- Раньше я думала, - говорит Мэгги, - что у нас хорошая семья. И когда они посадили Рика в ту полицейскую машину, я думала, что это он дьявол. Но теперь… я наказывала его. Сорок лет. И это он заварил всю эту кашу, запустил этот процесс. И он заслуживал наказания, но не того, что я ему устроила. Не этого. Потому что я выплеснула на него весь свой гнев, и всю свою ярость, и всю свою обиду, и свое разочарование, и свою грусть, и свое горе, и свое бешенство. И что он сделал в ответ? Он привел меня сюда. Потому что он знает, что мне надо все это отпустить, чтобы я снова могла быть в порядке. Он сделал это ради _меня,_ пусть я и орала и сопротивлялась по дороге. Он на _моей_ стороне, хотя я сказала ему, что моя работа – делать ему больно. Он всегда был рядом. Дольше, чем кто-либо из вас, говнюков. Так что не пытайтесь сказать мне, что он сделал или не сделал. Что он сказал или не сказал. И не пытайтесь сказать мне, что я есть. Что я несу в себе. Вы меня не знаете. Я не та, кого вы ждали. Той девушки давно нет. Она умерла тогда же, когда и вы.

\- Мэгги… - пытается Хершел, но она предупреждающе поднимает руку.

\- Молчи. Тебе нечего мне сказать. Мне ничего от вас не нужно. Мне не нужны ваши извинения или ваша жалость. Оставьте все это себе, потому что с этим покончено. Ничто этого не изменит, и нам с вами некуда двигаться. – Она делает глубокий вдох. – А теперь мне пора к моей семье. Они меня ждут.

Она поворачивается обратно к двери и Рику. Они смотрят друг на друга какой-то миг, а потом Рик встряхивается, принимая демонское обличье и отступает, чтобы она могла пройти. Он следует за ней, и проходит много времени перед тем, как они заговаривают друг с другом, долгое время существует только синхронный стук их каблуков по дороге.


	34. Истории и броня

В конце концов они останавливаются под серебристой ивой, чьи листья покачивает ласковый ветерок Рая. Мэгги садится рядом со стволом, отколупывает куски коры и измельчает их в труху, а Рик садится чуть поодаль, вращает нимб Дэрила в пальцах, сняв его с пояса. – Так почему сейчас? – спрашивает Мэгги спустя почти сорок пять минут молчания.

\- В смысле?

\- Почему тебе взбрело в голову притащить меня в Рай именно сейчас?

Рик пристально смотрит на нимб и подумывает соврать, но с Мэгги у него это никогда особо не получалось. Он тяжело вздыхает. – Мишонн не смогла вернуть Дэрилу его благодать. Она сказала, что единственный способ сделать это – самоотверженное исцеление.

Мэгги фыркает. – Ангельское волшебство, - она морщит нос.

\- Ага, - соглашается он, - но я пытаюсь это проделать.

Мэгги перестает вонзать ногти в кору и щурится, глядя на него. – Ты пытаешься творить ангельское волшебство? Ты пытаешься исцелить… _меня? –_ Рик пожимает плечами и смотрит на черный обруч в руках. – Ты приволок меня сюда, чтобы исцелить своего бойфренда?

\- Нет, - говорит Рик и резко выдыхает, - но именно поэтому мне это пришло в голову. И раз уж я об этом подумал… я не мог просто оставить тебя в этой пустоте. Я был отвлечен. Дэрилом и своими собственными проблемами, но когда я подумал об этом, когда я подумал о _тебе,_ я понял, что должен помочь. Так что это я помогаю.

Мэгги продолжает изучать его, а потом медленно возвращается к коре. Она вгоняет большой палец в трещину и отламывает кусок. – Не знаю, можно ли назвать исцелением то, что я наорала на кучку идиотов.

\- Ну, ты сказала все, что хотела сказать, всем, кому тебе нужно было это сказать?

Мэгги пожимает плечами. – Полагаю, что да. Думаю, они передадут мои вопли Патриции, когда она вернется оттуда, где она сейчас.

Кровь Рика леденеет, превращается в камень в его венах быстрее, чем воздух реагирует на сухой лед. Нимб медленно падает на траву, и он не отвечает достаточно долгое время, чтобы Мэгги посмотрела на него, наморщив лоб. – Что?

Ее голос заставляет Рика начать действовать. Он моргает и поднимает нимб Дэрила. – Патриция.

\- Да? – Мэгги снова ковыряет кору.

\- Она… она не в Раю.

Мэгги прекращает царапать и бросает кусок коры на землю. – Это невозможно, потому что она не в Аду.

 - Нет, - соглашается Рик, - она на Земле.

Мэгги фыркает. – На Земле? Что, одна из этих, заново родившихся? Сложно поверить.

\- Она не родилась заново, - осторожно говорит Рик. – Она жива. Она так и не умерла.

Рик видит, как понимание проявляется на лице Мэгги, как скука медленно перетекает в неверие, потом в осознание и наконец на нем возникает ужас. – Нет, - говорит Мэгги, и ее голос подобен стали.

 -Да, - говорит ей Рик.

\- Она была бы слишком старой. Ей было бы…

 - Всего лишь за восемьдесят, - заканчивает за нее Рик. – Она в доме престарелых в Джорджии.

Глаза Мэгги стреляют мимо Рика на дорогу обратно к 897 по Хиллсайд Драйв. – Они ждут ее. Так же, как ждали меня. _Черт,_ Рик. Она жива? – Рик сглатывает и кивает. Мэгги прижимает ладонь ко рту. – Отис… Отис ее ждет.

Эта мысль тоже приходила Рику в голову. И, честно говоря, он не знает, следует ли воспринимать это как совпадение, открыл ли Отис дверь оба раза потому, что он гостеприимный чел или… или он делает это потому, что надеется, что это она. Рик ставит себя на место мужчины и искренне не может сказать, поступал бы он иначе, если бы это Рик ждал Дэрила.

\- Что нам делать? – спрашивает Мэгги, но Рик в полной растерянности. Он не знает, что делать на этот раз. Он не знал Патрицию раньше, и теперь, когда она выжила из ума, он чрезвычайно скептически относится к воссоединению, которое может быть у них с Мэгги. А последнее, чего хочет Рик, - это _сломать_ ее сильнее.

Но в конце концов ничего не изменится, если они не будут двигаться вперед, так ведь? И Рик робко предлагает, - Пойдем навестим ее?

Мэгги выглядит так, словно ей хочется заползти под камень и умереть, но в итоге она просто кивает. – Ты меня еще доведешь до какого-нибудь приступа паники, прежде чем это все закончится, да?  - спрашивает она.

Рик только фыркает. – Без труда не вытащишь и рыбку из пруда, - говорит он и встает, протягивает ей руку. – Но мы не можем покинуть ее, как покинули нас.

Мэгги сглатывает, но берет руку Рика и встает, принимается выколупывать кору из-под ногтей. – Я должна быть с тобой откровенной, в данном случае… я понятия не имею, что делать.

Рик пожимает плечами и коротко сжимает ее плечо. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

* * *

 

Уверенность Рика, что лучше всего двигаться вперед и в итоге они найдут решение, слегка пошатывается к тому моменту, как они добираются до дома-интерната для престарелых Плезант Хилл. Ситуация кажется чертовски безнадежной, если женщина, которую знал Рик сорок лет тому назад, осталась такой же сейчас – мозг отсоединен от тела, связь с миром прервана и заперта в крошечной коробочке, зарытой глубоко в ее разуме. И толку показывать ее такую Мэгги? Будет ли это проявлением доброты по отношению к ним обеим? Но другой вариант почему-то выглядит еще хуже – проигнорировать проблему, притвориться, что ее не существует. И Рик не ангел, но он знает простые вещи, например, что нельзя исцелить кого-то, если в груди у них все еще зияющая, кровоточащая рана.

Так что они невидимками летят к дому и приземляются, бродят вокруг него, пока не находят комнату Патриции. Она на первом этаже, так что они заглядывают и видят утро в самом разгаре, уже наступило время завтрака. У ее кровати стоит медсестра в униформе, разрезая вареное яйцо на мелкие кусочки рядом с пакетиком молока. Патриция лежит на кровати, свободная одежда нейтрального оттенка мешковато сидит на ее теле. Ее лицо выглядит исхудалым и утомленным, ее волосы похожи на хрупкие нити.

Медсестра заканчивает приготовления и ставит поднос перед Патрицией, помогает ей приподняться. Женщина ест на автопилоте, даже не глядя на еду, которую ее костлявая рука подносит ко рту. Она едва жует и часто глотает, и весь мучительный процесс занимает меньше пяти минут, и медсестра уносит поднос. Она не обращается к Патриции, ничего ей не говорит, и все это настолько очевидная рутина, что это говорит Рику и Мэгги все, что им нужно знать. Она все еще такая же. Она все еще сломлена.

\- Мы можем уйти, - предлагает Рик. – Если ты не хочешь. – Потому что благополучие Мэгги, ее разум и душа куда важнее, чем попытки исцелить методом тыка, чтобы восстановить мертвый нимб. Рик никогда не прекратит пытаться помочь Дэрилу, это не обсуждается. Но есть и другие пути, кроме как причинять боль остальным членам его семьи, если до этого сейчас дойдет.

Но Мэгги качает головой, все еще смотрит в окно в направлении Патриции. – Нет, - говорит Мэгги, - она нуждается в нас. Я покинула ее однажды. Я была так _глупа_ , просто приняв как данность, что она уже умерла. И теперь мне нужно это исправить. Мы пойдем внутрь. – Рик кивает и тянется открыть окно, чтобы они смогли незамеченными проскользнуть внутрь, но Мэгги хватает его за руку, впивается ногтями. – Нет. Как люди.

Рик хлопает глазами. – Почему?

\- Потому что я ей не нужна. Ей нужна Мэгги Грин.

И сказав это, Мэгги переливается и меняет облик. Рик меняет собственное обличье, чтобы не отставать. Мэгги стоит на лужайке у интерната и создает у себя на голове хвостик, убирает волосы от лица, чтобы ее легче было узнать. Она поворачивается к Рику и вздыхает, ее глаза широко открыты и сосредоточенны, и для мира она выглядит точно так же, как фермерская дочка, которую он встретил сорок лет тому назад. – Пойдем повидаемся с ней, - говорит Мэгги, ее голос звучит куда мягче, чем с Гринами в Раю, куда тише, чем Рик привык слышать за довольно долгое время.

Рик позволяет ей вести их, и они снова огибают здание, на этот раз заходят внутрь, подходят к слишком сияющей, слишком чистенькой стойке администратора. Крепко сложенный мужчина сидит за стойкой, темнокожий, с ухоженной растительностью на лице, а на его бэдже написано «Тайрис». Мэгги подходит к стойке широкими уверенными шагами.

 - Сейчас время посещений? – спрашивает она.

Тайрис поднимает на нее глаза и кивает. – Да. До пяти.

\- В таком случае, я здесь, чтобы кое с кем повидаться, - говорит ему Мэгги и опирается руками о стойку, ожидая.

Тайрис кивает и быстро проводит взглядом по ним обоим, а потом поворачивается к компьютеру. – Я поищу вас в системе. Как зовут пациента?

 - Патриция Грешэм, - говорит Мэгги отточенным деловым тоном.

Пальцы Тайриса замирают на клавишах. – Мисс Патриция? – переспрашивает он с неверием в голосе.

\- Да, - подтверждает Мэгги, - Патриция Грешэм.

У Тайриса отваливается челюсть, он выглядит огорошенным. – Леди, я работаю тут уже больше десяти лет, и _никто никогда_ не навещал бедную мисс Патрицию.

\- Знаю, - говорит Мэгги, хмурясь. – Послушайте, я не в близких отношениях со своей семьей. Мы чужие друг другу, и я только недавно с ними вообще пересеклась. И они сказали мне… ну, сказали мне, где бабушка Патриция. Она моя двоюродная бабушка, и у меня чудесные приятные детские воспоминания о ней. Я хочу снова ее увидеть. Особенно, раз уж мои никчемные родители не навещают ее.

Тайрис пристально на нее смотрит, и на мгновение Рику кажется, что он не купится на ее историю, но потом он медленно кивает и тянется за планшетом. – Вам придется заполнить бумаги. – Он вручаей ей их и бросает взгляд на Рика. – А он вам кто?

\- Муж, - отрезает Мэгги и принимается что-то царапать на форме. Тайрис кивает и возвращается к компьютеру и своей работе. Рик подвигается поближе к Мэгги и хмурится.

\- Муж? – шепчет он.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Мэгги и быстро толкает его локтем под ребра. – Просто стой и веди себя, как гетеросексуал. Я знаю, это сложно, учитывая, как сильно съеживается от этой идеи твой член, но попытайся это держать при себе.

Рик фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди, бросает недолгий взгляд на собственную промежность и мысленно говорит, что вовсе он не съеживается и вообще с ним все в порядке, и к тому времени, как он заканчивает подбадривать свой член, Мэгги возвращает бумаги Тайрису и они могут идти.

По коридору до комнаты 117 идти довольно далеко, Тайрис ведет их, а Рик следует по пятам Мэгги, изучая изгиб ее тела. Он отлично знает его к этому времени – знает, когда она готова взорваться в припадке ярости, когда она зашипит от раздражения или злости. Он знает, когда она разочарована, устала, в бешенстве, раздражена, оскорблена, жестока. Чего он не знает, так это как выглядит на ней страх. Мэгги не ведает страха. Его в ней не существует, словно он выкипел в том состоянии, в котором она была рождена, ее кожа освящена стать броней, которая никогда не трещит, никогда не ослабевает. Она само определение силы, и Рик всегда этому завидовал, завидовал ее способности держать спину ровно и смотреть в лицо чему угодно.

Но сейчас он начинает узнавать, как недавно в Раю, наблюдая за ней, так и сейчас, наблюдая, как она идет по этому коридору, что, может быть, под кожей Мэгги скрывается и страх. Может быть, он не выкипел полностью, а пропитал ее насквозь под слоем плоти, был скрыт так глубоко и надежно, чтобы мир никогда его не увидел. Потому что Рик боится. Рик панически боится Патриции, этой сломленной женщины, дрожит от волнения, которое вызывает в нем эта встреча. И это не его член семьи, не женщина, с которой он когда-то был знаком. Это член семьи Мэгги. Это ее последняя связь. Так что естественно, в глубине души, она должна бояться.

Но она хорошо это скрывает, держит спину ровной, как полированное стекло, ее шаги словно громовые раскаты барабанов. Она ведет себя так, словно ей принадлежит светло-зеленая плитка под ногами, тепло, исходящее от белых стен, медленные движения медсестер. Она одновременно не к месту и удивительно как дома здесь, и Рик думает, королева ли она, которая вступает в свои владения, или преступник, с усилием шагающий к месту казни.

Но потом все его мысли обращаются в прах, разбиваются, как фарфор, который уронили на пол и смели осколки. Потому что они пришли. Они стоят у двери. А Патриция смотрит на них.


	35. Когда пора

\- Я оставлю вас с ней, - говорит им Тайрис и исчезает в длинном коридоре, который кажется короче теперь, когда Рик видит его целиком. Мэгги с силой сглатывает и входит в комнату, а Рик следует за ней, отходит правее. Когда они двигаются, глаза Патриции не следят за ними, ее радужки не показывают никаких признаков шевеления, а зрачки темны и бесконечны. Мэгги подходит к ней, пододвигает стул, которым, наверное, никогда не пользовались, и садится справа от нее. Рик обходит кровать и садится слева, тоже подтягивает стул, зеркально копируя положение Мэгги. Между ними женщина остается неподвижной.

Мэгги смахивает прядь волос, выпавших из ее хвостика, с лица и наклоняется вперед. – Привет, Патриция, - говорит она, ее слова тихи и искренни, это уже не быстрый деловой тон, что был раньше, - это я, Мэгги.

Патриция не отвечает, и Мэгги моргает, глядя на нее, на миг поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Риком, а потом снова опускает их. – Я знаю… знаю, что тебе было непросто. – Мэгги берет руку Патриции в обе свои. – Я не должна была тебя покидать. Я… я не могу _выразить_ , как мне жаль. Я никогда даже не думала, что все может так получиться. Ты… ты меня слышишь? – Но Патриция не делает ничего, только дышит.

Мэгги вздыхает и ее плечи поникают, она переводит свои зеленые ирландские глаза на Рика. – Это безнадежно. Она не слышала меня раньше, и я уверена, что не понимает меня сейчас.

Рик наклоняется вперед, думает. – Мерл мог бы исцелить ее, - говорит он Мэгги, но она быстро качает головой, обрубая его предложение.

 - Нет, - говорит она ему. – Я не смогу уйти и вернуться снова. В ту секунду, когда я покину эту комнату, _я покончу со всем этим,_ Рик. Я не могу это растягивать. И это должна быть я. _Мы._ Это не проблема Мерла, так что придумай что-нибудь еще.

Рик вздыхает и потирает подбородок, щетина там словно становится еще длиннее от веса последних нескольких дней. Он не может исцелить Патрицию, и Мэгги тоже не может это сделать. Магия демонов не работает так, и несмотря на тот факт, что Рик _пытается_ ради нимба, то, что он делает с Мэгги, не имеет ничего общего с сутью его магии. Все, на что он способен, - это причинять боль. Не исцелять ее. Он может причинять ее, усиливать ее или перемещать ее…

Перемещать ее. – Хммм, - говорит Рик сам себе и смотрит на Мэгги. – Пострадал ведь ее разум, верно?

Мэгги закатывает глаза. – Не будь идиотом.

\- Нет, послушай, - говорит Рик, - если болен ее разум, может быть, мы сможем просто переместить боль? Перелить боль в другое место? Нечто физическое, вроде в руку или в ногу? И может быть, если боль уйдет из ее разума, то это освободит ее в достаточной степени, чтобы она по крайней мере узнала тебя.

\- Это самая идиотская идея, что я когда-либо слы…

\- Хочешь, чтобы я слетал за Мерлом?

 - _Нет,_ \- отрубает Мэгги. – Я не хочу, чтобы этот загорелый гондон здесь был. Я не могу… я просто не смогу этого вынести. Ты, ты это иное. Но больше никого. Так что ладно. Давай попытаемся перелить это дерьмо. – Она протягивает руку Рику. Демон хлопает глазами, глядя на нее. – Прекрати быть гребаным ссыкуном, - говорит она ему и тянется через Патрицию, с силой сжимает его пальцы, а потом кладет вторую руку на лоб Патриции. Рик ворчит, но делает то же самое, их пальцы обхватывают ее голову.

\- Распутай ее боль, - говорит Рик Мэгги, - и передай мне, а я буду удерживать ее в ее руке. - Мэгги кивает, и они оба принимаются за работу. Рик ощущает ауру Мэгги, как жарко пылающий лесной пожар рядом, и хотя он не может сказать, что конкретно она делает, он знает, что ее магия работает. А потом он ощущает тонкую струйку, чувствует, как Мэгги и ее колодец прикасаются к его ауре, и впускает их, цепляется за ниточку боли Патриции и тянет. Это потрепанная нить, словно наполовину раскрутившаяся, покрытая надрывами и надломами, с мохнатыми концами, она отлипает от ее разума медленно, словно бумага, которую дождем прибило к дереву. Она старая и пыльная, жесткая и укоренившаяся, и у Рика уходит немало времени на то, чтобы собрать ее всю, заманить ее в изгибы плоти Патриции, заставить кожу, и кости, и жилы принять нить и закипеть от нее, провоцировать ощущения, пока ее тело не начинает вибрировать, принимать это, как дополнительные нервные окончания и взрываться алыми горячими всплесками боли.

Ее первая реакция – вскрикнуть. Мэгги быстро наклоняется к ней, успокаивает, чтобы медсестры не услышали, и Патриция замолкает, но от боли вокруг ее глаз собираются складки, а кожа покрывается мурашками, она дрожит. Ее разум уже не мертв, ее глаза реагируют на движение, ее правая рука тянется вперед, но она все еще ничего не говорит. Рик уже почти готов сдаться, решить, что боль, населяющая ее тело, слишком сильна, чтобы она смогла с ней бороться, как вдруг она говорит хриплым, давно не использовавшимся голосом, - Мэгги.

Глаза Мэгги широко распахиваются, все ее лицо изменяется, смягчается и утрачивает напряженность. На мгновение она больше не Мэгги – демон, она Мэгги – та девушка, что видела, как Рик вносит окровавленное тело в дом, та Мэгги, что до того момента считала, что у нее вся жизнь впереди. Она берет Патрицию за руку и сжимает, выдыхает ее имя. – Патриция.

 - Ты… ты здесь, - говорит Патриция с надломленной улыбкой. – Где Отис? Мэгги, где мой муж?

 - Он рядом, - лжет Мэгги, - просто ждет тебя.

Патриция моргает и не может остановиться, ее глаза словно точечки в азбуке Морзе. – Он умер. Мне так жаль, я… теперь я вспоминаю. Он умер. Его застрелили.

\- Да, - говорит ей Мэгги, - но мы с тобой по-прежнему здесь.

\- Где Хершел?

\- …умер.

\- А Аннетт?

 - Умерла.

\- Бет… Шон?

\- Умерли, Патриция. Остались только мы с тобой, понятно? Прошло много времени.

Патриция качает головой. – Я знаю это. Я знаю… сорок лет, я знаю. Я помню… я думала… Мэгги! – Она внезапно хватает ее за руку сильнее, сжимает и притягивает Мэгги ближе. – Я думала, что Господь забыл обо мне. Много лет назад… но меня не забыли, ведь так?

Рик сжимает челюсти и опускает голову, не перестает удерживать и пытается не испытывать боль от ее слов. _Забыли._ Так и было, черт побери, какое-то время. Ее забыли все, включая их самих.

Но Мэгги сильнее, чем он. Она кивает и заставляет свой голос не дрожать, когда она произносит, - Пути Господни неисповедимы. Тебя никогда не забывали.

\- Я думала о том, чтобы просто ускользнуть, - признается Патриция. – Уйти. Есть так много кухонных ножей, Мэгги. Знаешь? В мире. Но я не могла так поступить. Я должна была жить дальше. Это ведь не мне решать, верно? Как Господь пожелает. Скоро я снова буду с Отисом. Осталось всего пару лет. Не может быть, чтобы было намного дольше, теперь уже не намного. Мне просто надо ждать. Это все, чем я сейчас занимаюсь. Жду.

\- Он тоже тебя ждет, - говорит ей Мэгги и гладит ее по волосам. – Это все, что _он_ делает.

\- Ты выглядишь такой молодой, - говорит Патриция с неожиданным смехом. – Я думала, ты будешь выглядеть старше.

Мэгги закусывает губу и качает головой. – Нет, - говорит она. – Я просто ангел, Патриция. Я твой ангел. И я здесь, чтобы спросить, хочешь ли ты отправиться домой.

\- Домой? – переспрашивает Патриция, ее глаза сияют, потом она кивает, поднимает глаза к потолку и снова кивает. – Домой. _Домой._ Это все, о чем я мечтаю.

\- Там красиво. Белые облака и золотые улицы. Деревья, которые звучат, как музыка ветра.

\- Господь приведет меня туда, - твердо говорит ей Патриция. – Туда я и отправлюсь. Мне просто нужно подождать… ждать так тяжело, Мэгги. Мне так больно.

\- У тебя всегда была вера, - говорит Мэгги и смотрит на нее сверху вниз, нахмурясь. Она проводит пальцами по косточкам на тыльной стороне кисти Патриции. – У тебя было больше веры, чем у любого из нас.

Патриция улыбается ей. – Разумеется. Вера – это все, что мне нужно.

\- Мне так жаль, - говорит ей Мэгги, морщит нос, потом трясет головой, быстро моргает. – Я покинула тебя, и мне _так жаль._

\- Ты никогда меня не покидала, - говорит Патриция. – Разве ты не всегда была рядом?

 - Нет. Нет, - говорит Мэгги, роняя голову. – Но сейчас я здесь. Я здесь ради тебя. Ладно? Так что почему бы тебе не уснуть. Просто закрой глаза. И продолжай ждать. А я останусь с тобой до самого конца.

Патриция кивает и повинуется словам Мэгги, закрывает глаза и продолжает улыбаться. Мэгги смотрит на Рика, ее глаза жестки, как сталь, в искусственном свете комнаты.  – Я знаю, что нам надо делать, - говорит она, и Рик кивает, потому что он тоже знает. Магия демонов никогда для этого не использовалась, никогда не предназначалась для этой цели, исковерканной практически до осквернения. Но Рик все равно ощущает, что они на верном пути, все они, и когда Мэгги снова берет его за руку и сжимает, когда их магия сливается воедино, словно реки, которые впадают в море, она почти поет, почти манит звуками труб и жестким, уверенным барабанным стуком сердца.

Мэгги начинает, а Рик следует за ней, усиливает то, что делает она. Сперва она тянется, хватается за нитку боли, которая сосредоточена в плоти Патриции. Во второй раз она легче поддается, оборачивается вокруг ее колодца, и Мэгги питает ее, позволяет ей вырасти и наполниться яростью, а потом она направляет ее – позволяет ей потечь по венам, которые широко распахиваются для нити. Под ними Патриция вздыхает, ее тело наконец отпускает напряженность в мышцах и принимает то, что преследовало его все это время. Легкие останавливаются первыми, становятся мягкими, раскрываются, как бумажное оригами, которое развернули в плоский лист, замирают в ее груди и прекращают свои воспаленные движения. А за ними - ее сердце, ровный ритм перетекает в ничто, орган поддается своему освобождению. И ее вены, кровь успокаивается, превращаясь в подобие вод озера под присмиревшим ветром. И наконец нить движется в место своего последнего упокоения, ее разум, туда, откуда пришла. Она сворачивается на прежнем месте, как оседает ил на дне рек, заполняет впадины, которые сама создала за десятилетия.

Рик и Мэгги вздыхают с облегчением, убирают руки с тела и выпускают руки друг друга. Они долгое время смотрят на нее, и Рику не нужно спрашивать, о чем думает Мэгги, потому что он и сам об этом думает. Она там, где ее место. Там, куда она всегда желала отправиться. И где-то наверху, в облаках, которые мягче неба, на улице, выложенной золотом, Отис тяжело ступает по коридору в последний раз, открывает дверь одним последним движением. И они вместе. Дома.

И теперь, возможно, и _он_ сможет пойти домой. Туда, где его место, где его ждет Дэрил, где Джудит готова броситься в его объятия. Эта мысль кажется такой элементарной, такой естественной и правильной – это, _это_ и есть их место назначения, а не Рай или Ад, а _это_ – что Рика шокирует, когда Мэгги заговаривает. – Я должна вернуться, - говорит она ему, - на ферму. Я должна вернуться.

Рик хлопает глазами, глядя на нее, прижимает руки к груди, но в конце концов кивает, соглашаясь. Потому что, конечно, она должна. И, конечно, Рик пойдет с ней.


	36. Унесенная ветром пыль

Ферма мертва. Или, вернее, ферма обратилась в прах. Все вокруг них выглядит иначе, и Рик весьма удивлен, вообще-то, что дом больше не возвышается гордо, что в стороне больше нет амбара, угрюмого и нервирующего. Он ожидал, даже спустя все эти годы, что все останется таким же застывшим во льду, каким был он сам. Если он был прежним, если он цеплялся за все то же отчаяние и разрушение, то почему они не стали? Почему доски не отказались прогнуться под давлением ветра, воды и времени? Почему фундамент не отказался сдвинуться, погрузиться в почву Джорджии?

Но он не отказался. Они не отказались. И вот все это. Рик едва может сказать, где лес, а где поле, настолько растительность густая, она захватила дороги и славные небольшие аккуратные грядки. Он знает, что где-то в этом пространстве, где-то посреди густых елей, когда-то он увидел оленя. Знает, что между диким чертополохом и конским каштаном он нес своего сына, истекающего кровью, слабого, но сражавшегося за свою жизнь. А еще он знает, что где-то, где пепел сгоревшего амбара зарос лозами и шипами, лежат кости двух людей, которых достала длинная рука собственного горя Рика.

Мэгги и Рик не разговаривают. Только не об этом. Они просто стоят рядом вместо того, чтобы бродить по одичавшей земле, которая вернула то, что потеряла за много лет до рождения Мэгги или Рика. Горько и одновременно отрадно знать, что вся пролитая кровь, все ужасные преступления были смыты так же легко, как океан набегает на песок. От Рика здесь ничего не осталось, даже отбросов, в которых можно было бы порыться. Он мог бы провести всю жизнь, запустив руки в этот кустарник, вырывая и вытягивая корни из земли, ища глазами жизнь, отброшенную так давно. Но он никогда бы ее не нашел. Так какой смысл пытаться? И Рик не захотел бы этого, даже если бы и мог. Потому что это больше ему не принадлежит. Это не принадлежит даже Мэгги. Это место старо и занято, покрыто барбарисом и одуванчиками, и теперь оно принадлежит дикой природе, оленям, численность которых явно зашкаливает, потому что нет Рика или Отиса, чтобы помешать им.

И все же, стоило потратить время, чтобы взглянуть. Все же, стоило потратить время, чтобы впечатать в память вид длинных зеленых стеблей и диких тянущихся к небу стволов, залить этими картинами воспоминания о досках пола в амбаре, о том, как поскрипывало дерево крыльца, как поросль ухоженного поля ощущалась на его ногах, поднимаясь до коленей. Рик понятия не имеет, сколько времени они там провели, сколько им потребовалось, чтобы все это впитать, но, да. Да, оно того стоило.

Когда с этим покончено, они медленно идут на восток, избегая разговоров. Рик боится нарушить хрупкое молчание между ними. Он делает немало тяжелых шагов перед тем, как осознать, в каком направлении они идут, и еще несколько, чтобы сообразить, почему. А когда он осознает это, когда становится так же очевидно, как огонь в глазах Мэгги, что они идут к кладбищу, он все равно не заговаривает. Все равно не колеблется. Просто идет за Мэгги вверх по холму, заходит в ворота, мимо надгробий, обветренных от времени, пока они не доходят до последнего, принадлежащего Шону Грину, старого, серого и выщербленного.

Поднимается ветер, путает их волосы, а солнце почти село, последние лучи света бледнеют на земле вокруг них. Здесь темно, пустынно и заповедно, там, где он стоит рядом с ней. Это конец чего-то, чье начало было вброшено в существование давным-давно. И здесь, так же, как и раньше, первой заговаривает Мэгги.

\- Я никогда по ним не плакала, - говорит она, стоя у могилы Шона, плотно обхватив одной рукой грудь, грызя ноготь на второй руке. – Ни разу. Они этого не заслуживали. Они сами решили уйти, так почему я должна была им сочувствовать? Почему я должна была тратить эмоции на этих ублюдков, которые просто сваливали один за другим?  - Она качает головой, глядя на камень. – И себя я тоже не оплакивала. Я сильнее этого. Что бы мне это дало, если бы я себя жалела? Зачем плакать над чем-то, что мертво? Этого не изменить. Нет пути назад. Все, что я могла сделать, - это собраться и продолжать идти, так почему я должна плакать, что мои ноги по-прежнему двигаются по земле, а их лежат неподвижно? Черт. Я никогда не плакала. Никогда.

Рик опускает голову, стоя подле нее, слушает с пристальным вниманием, пока небо становится розовато-сиреневым, бледнеет над землей. – Но я… - начинает Мэгги, а потом делает глубокий вдох. – Теперь все, чего мне хочется, - это плакать. Господи. Плакать по той _глупой_ девочке, что стояла здесь, понимаешь? По каждому глупому выбору, что она сделала. – Мэгги гневно трясет головой и подносит к лицу руку, трет уголки глаз. – И по тебе тоже. По тому глупому маленькому мальчику с его глупым маленьким револьверчиком. Мы… мы постарели, верно? Я не думала, что это так. До этого момента не думала, но так и есть. Боже, мы старше всей этой пыли вокруг нас. – Мэгги пинает камень, ее ботинок ударяется о него с глухим стуком. – И мы вечно будем старыми. Коллекционируя вещи, которые мы могли бы изменить. Столько всего можно сделать иначе.

Она умолкает, и ее голос и целый мир затихают в трепете ночи, небо темнеет и становится синего цвета, который даже темнее, чем глаза Дэрила. Теперь Рик думает о нем, думает, как сияла его прекрасная аура в самый первый день, когда он его увидел, а потом думает, как сильно он изменился. Потому что Рик не единственный, кто повернул жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Дэрил над ним той ночью, когда в его глазах горело пламя шести лет на _Земле_ , когда его вены только начало наполнять понимание того, что все вокруг серо, когда он прекратил делить все на черное и белое, - вот Дэрил, которого любит Рик. Теперь между ними существует нечто еще более тяжелое и прочное, чем в тот первый раз, когда они поцеловались прямо на ступенях крыльца, в первый раз, когда они занимались любовью и Рик потерял голову под ним. Теперь они соединены, связаны узлами, которые никогда не развяжутся, потому что они наконец-то понимают друг друга, до них наконец-то _дошло._ Дэрилу потребовалось вдохнуть Ад, а Рику выдохнуть Рай, чтобы прийти к этому, но у них получилось. Рик смотрит на север, туда, где, как он знает, ждет Дэрил, и Дэрилу не нужно быть непосредственно рядом, чтобы он знал это. И чтобы знал, что Дэрил точно так же это чувствует. Они теперь единое целое, две стороны одной монеты с переплетенными пальцами, которые никогда не разожмутся. Рик закрывает глаза и впитывает все это, ощущает сильные руки Дэрила вокруг своей талии, мягкое прикосновение его крыльев на коже Рика, его дыхание, щекочущее его ухо. _Помоги ей,_ сказал бы Дэрил. _Забудь о нас с тобой. Но помоги ей. Это же Мэгги. Помоги ей исцелиться._

И Рик так и делает. Он тянется за рукой Мэгги и отнимает ее от ее губ. Она вздыхает и роняет и вторую руку, раскрывается, стоя перед могилой. Рик сжимает ее ладонь и говорит, очень мягко, - Тогда плачь.

Все начинается медленно, как закат, у которого нет реального начала и реального конца. В одно мгновение щеки Мэгги сухие, какими они были сорок лет, а в следующее она плачет, ее голос постепенно догоняет слезы, стекающие из ее глаз. Она продолжает стоять, как каменная, так долго, как Рик не мог бы себе и представить, но потом, нехотя, как последний осенний лист, отпускающий ветку, она падает. Рик перехватывает ее за талию и наклоняет, опускает ее на землю перед могилой ее брата и сам падает вместе с ней, но поддерживает ее все это время. Высвобождение переходит в рыдания, глубокие звуки, рожденные для этого леса, для неистовства ночного неба, на котором все еще не видно звезд. Она кричит, эмоции вырываются из нее волнами, а слезы текут, как вода, прорвавшая плотину и обрушившаяся вниз. Слишком поздно, опоздав на сорок лет и девять жизней, но она пришла к этому, _наконец-то,_ и Рик тому свидетель, единственный свидетель, как и все это время.

Она склоняется над его коленями, позволяет волосам закрыть ее лицо, а телу неконтролируемо сотрясаться. Рик слушает всем своим естеством, словно пластинка, которая впитывает каждое рыдание и жалобный стон ее тела. Потому что это, даже это, священно, это нечто, что должно быть замечено, что-то, перед чем нужно благоговеть. Это нечто, для чего он был создан, к чему он двигался все это время.

Когда появляется Полярная звезда, Мэгги тоже встает, поднимает голову и принимается вытирать следы мощи своего освобождения. Рик оставляет ее на минуту в покое, а потом напоминает ей шепотом, который прорывается через неукротимую ярость ее слез, - Это не твой брат. – Мэгги кивает и ее губы дрожат, но она кивает снова, словно, чтобы избавиться от этого. – Его здесь нет. Никого из них здесь нет. Все, что здесь лежит, - это _кости,_ а мы, Мэгги, ты и я… мы _не_ кости. Мы не можем ими быть. Мы живые существа. Мы существа, которые в состоянии оставаться _на ногах,_ продолжать _идти._ Мы можем вернуться, уйти от этого, от всего этого. И ничто, слышишь меня, ничто нас не остановит. Не остановят ни они, ни мы сами.

Рик берет ее руки в свои и поддерживает ее, сидя на траве рядом с ней. Она все еще в человеческом обличье, и он тоже, но эта ночь не создана для людей. Шорохи деревьев, подобные шипению, над их головами, и звуки тварей, извивающихся во тьме, не созданы для смертных, не созданы для тех, кем они были раньше.

Так что Рик отпускает себя, позволяет крыльям раскрыться во тьме, позволяет хвосту изогнуться к звездам. Здесь его место. Он император этого, а Мэгги – императрица, и момент здесь, сейчас, принадлежит им – а не пепел, не пыль, не выщербленные и расколотые камни.  – Будь со мной, Мэгги, - умоляет ее Рик. – Не покидай меня одного в этом мире. Перед тобой есть два пути, и ты знаешь, что лишь один из них ведет вперед. Та глупая маленькая девочка, она сделала столько ошибок, но она привела тебя сюда. Как тот глупый маленький мальчик привел меня. Привел меня к Дэрилу и привел тебя ко мне. _Мы_ сами привели себя сюда, и не забывай об этом никогда. Тебе нужно их отпустить. Ты должна, _хоть раз_ в жизни, пожить ради _себя,_ а не ради _них._

\- Как мне это сделать? – спрашивает Мэгги, ее голос звучит так потерянно и тихо, его звуки так душераздирающе искренни.

\- Так же легко, как мы начали это, - говорит ей Рик. – Это просто, как пара слов. – Он сжимает ее ладонь и понимает, наконец, со вспышкой света в душе, с силой дверей, распахивающихся в кристальный утренний воздух, что ему нужно сделать. – Повторяй за мной. – Он делает вдох. – Отис.

Мэгги зажмуривается и выжимает последние слезинки, а потом молниеносно кивает и сжимает его ладонь, подобно молитве, подобно искуплению. Ее тело переливается в демонское обличье, ее короткие рога, ее сильные и мощные крылья. – _Отис,_ \- выдыхает она, и трава колышется на ветру ради нее.

\- Аннетт, - говорит Рик.

\- Аннетт. – Она склоняет голову к нему, прижимается лбом к его рукам.

-  Бет.

 - _Бет._ – Ее голос подобен гулкому крику совы.

 - Хершел.

\- _Хершел._ – Ее тело раскачивается взад –вперед, выдавливая слова из самой души.

 - Шон.

 - Шон.

 - Патриция, - наконец говорит Рик.

 - Патриция.

И мир замирает, беззвучный и темный. Звезды над ними загораются крошечными точками света, а луна поднимается выше над склоном, на котором лежит кладбище. Мэгги медленно приподнимается, выпрямляет спину и садится, и Рик уже видит, какой вес упал с ее сердца, словно кожа ее старого тела, которую она скинула и оставила здесь, рядом с остальными мертвецами.

Вокруг них оживает лес, сперва просыпается ветер, потом сверчки, вдалеке тихо ухает филин.

 - Со мной все будет хорошо, - говорит ему Мэгги, а потом сжимает его руки и выпускает. – _С нами_ все будет хорошо.

\- Ага, - Рик улыбается, думая о Джудит, и Дэриле, и Мерле, которые ждут их, думает о семье, которую они создали из ничего, из пыли пяти ветхих жизней. – Будет.

Мэгги моргает и опускает глаза на пояс Рика, ее глаза распахиваются, и для Рика это становится первой подсказкой, еще до того, как на них обоих начинает литься свет, намного менее яркий, чем раньше, приглушенный серебристо-серый. Рик хмурится и больше ему ни на что не хватает времени, потому что Мэгги выдыхает, - _Нимб,_ \- и Рик резко переводит взгляд вниз. А там, у него за поясом, красуется нимб Дэрила, снова сияющий и гладкий, как полированный металл. Только вместо золотого теперь он мягкого металлического серебристо-черного цвета, похожего на гематит, сделанный из хрупкого пепла, каким он был раньше, но теперь твердый и сияющий по всей поверхности, зовущий его домой.

Рик вытаскивает нимб из-за пояса и быстро подносит к глазам. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и пытается подобрать слова, чтобы выразить, что он чувствует, но Мэгги опережает его. Она хватает его за плечи и впивается ногтями. – Чего ты ждешь, тупой кретин? – говорит она ему. – Лети. _Лети._ Отправляйся домой. Отправляйся домой, к нему.

\- Но ты…

\- Да нахер меня, - говорит ему Мэгги. – Со мной все в порядке. У меня все лучше, чем когда-либо было. Но клянусь Кэрол, если ты не полетишь домой прямо сейчас, сию секунду, я разобью костяшки о твои зубы, и тогда _ни один_ из нас не будет в порядке.

Рик кивает и прыгает в воздух прямо из положения сидя, впечатляюще ловит восходящий поток. – Ты уверена? – кричит он ей, но его крылья уже несут его вперед, несут его _домой._

Мэгги кричит ему вслед с земли, - Вали за ним! – и Рик уверен, абсолютно, абсолютно уверен, что он так и поступит.


	37. Золото и серебро

Крылья Рика никогда не били по воздуху с такой скоростью за всю его жизнь. Он парит, ловит каждый восходящий поток, что может найти, летит, не снижая скорости, и за ним словно вся сила мироздания, подгоняет его. Нимб на его поясе звенит прекрасным новым волшебством и сияет, как звезда, указывая ему путь, но Рику не нужны указания. Ему не нужна земля, или небо, или карты, или огни, чтобы привести его к Дэрилу. Его кожа поет о направлении его полета, его сердце бешено колотится в груди, а хвост хлещет, и вращается, и трепещет на ветру, пытаясь обогнать Рика на пути к его месту назначения.

Мили проносятся мимо, потом округа, а потом длинные, дикие участки леса, а когда Рик подбирается ближе, места начинают становиться знакомыми – вот здесь он летал с Дэрилом между деревьями, легко кружился над головой Джудит, вот здесь он сидел на ветвях, когда Джудит пришла его оттуда стянуть, вот здесь они с Мэгги стояли в тот ужасный судьбоносный день, когда все рассыпалось в прах, вот там виден парк, где играла малышка Джудит, вот старая квартира Рика, вот квартира Шейна, вот старый дом, а вот, вот, _о, ради всего великого во вселенной, вот_ он дома.

И там, перед ним, выбегает из дверей Дэрил, словно он почувствовал Рика, он замирает на лужайке перед домом. Рик тоже останавливается, все еще в воздухе, и смотрит на него, _видит_ его, впитывает самый великолепный вид во всех измерениях. Потому что это _его_ Дэрил, _его_ ангел, его крылья снова мягкие и белые, обведенные этим прекрасным умиротворяющим серебром, его глаза горят, его кожа светится, его сияние поднимается к Рику, словно магнит, который притягивает его домой. И впервые за столь долгое время, впервые за _вечность,_ нет абсолютно _ничего,_ что стояло бы между ними, ни единого самого крошечного атома, который мог бы оттолкнуть их друг от друга.

Рик намерен это доказать. Он ныряет вниз в то же мгновение, как Дэрил раскрывает объятия, а потом они падают вместе, катятся и кувыркаются по ухоженной лужайке перед домом. Нимб летит куда-то на траву, но им обоим все равно, потому что Рик в объятиях Дэрила, и там так тепло, и безопасно, и _правильно,_ и их крылья трепещут вместе, и хвост Рика ужасно крепко сжимает одно бедро Дэрила, отказывается отпускать, и прошло так _много,_ так очень, очень _много_ времени с тех пор, как Рик прикасался к нему так, с тех пор, как Рик вливался в Дэрила так приторно сладко и позволял себе, чтобы его обнимали, ласкали и любили.

У Рика уходит несколько долгих, долгих мгновений, чтобы суметь понять, что именно делают тела его и Дэрила, разобраться, где заканчивается он и начинается Дэрил, отличить дикий стук его сердца от симфонии сердца Дэрила. Когда он наконец осознает, что происходит, они целуются. Они на земле вместе, сидя, но их конечности торчат во все стороны, Рик наполовину на коленях у Дэрила, и они вместе. Они оказались вместе так же естественно, как земля впитывает дождь, как деревья прорастают из почвы, как ветер подхватывает листья осенью. Они вместе, _вместе,_ их губы двигаются вместе, словно это начало целого мира, их рты, и зубы, и языки сливаются воедино, подобно сплетению формирующихся континентов. Рик держит его. Держит в своих объятиях. А Дэрил, ну, Дэрил тоже его держит. И похоже, что ни один из них никогда не собирается отпускать.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Дэрил в перерыве между танцами их губ, - _я люблю тебя._

И Рик говорит это в ответ, так искренне, что у него захватывает дух, его руки обвивают шею Дэрила.  – Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я _люблю_ тебя.

Дэрил снова приникает к нему, целует его с полной самоотдачей, с блуждающими руками и движущимися губами, его крылья облачают Рика в каскады перьев, подтягивают его на колени к Дэрилу и мягко и осторожно поддерживают. Рик стонет где-то в глубине горла и этот звук превращается во вздох, он мог бы заниматься этим вечно, _целую вечность,_ но потом, поверх всего, звучит тоненький вскрик, за которым следует «ПАПА!»

Они смущенно отрываются друг от друга, и Дэрил переводит взгляд на крыльцо, на котором стоит Джудит, потрясенно глядящая на них. Рик, в свою очередь, прячет лицо на груди Дэрила, и ангел накрывает его одним крылом, укрывая его небольшим коконом.

\- Тут нет ничего интересного, - бурчит Дэрил. – Иди обратно в дом, Маленький Свет. Папочки придут через минутку.

Джудит колеблется, наполовину поворачивается к двери, но Рик видит отчаяние в ее глазах и то, как слегка закушена ее губка. Он отодвигается от Дэрила и немного неуверенно встает, а потом протягивает к ней руки. Она бежит к ним и бросается ему на грудь, а он крепко прижимает ее к себе. – Скажи, что ты не уйдешь снова, - говорит она. – Скажи, что остаешься. Я не могла _уснуть_ без тебя.

Дэрил мягко улыбается, глядя на них. – Не могла. Даже когда я был в комнате.

Рик наклоняется поцеловать ее в макушку. – Это первый раз, что она оказалась без меня с тех пор, когда была совсем маленькой. Можешь закрыть на это глаза.

\- Да, - соглашается Джудит и смотрит на Рика снизу вверх. – Он пытается быть строгим родителем. Скажи ему, что я делаю со своими строгими учителями.

Рик смеется и выгибает бровь, глядя на Дэрила. – Она их ест на завтрак.

\- Я _уничтожаю_ их, - уверенно заявляет Джудит и задирает нос.

\- Хорошее чудовище, - Рик ерошит ее волосы, - но Джуди…

\- Нет! – твердо говорит Джудит и вцепляется в него изо всех сил. – Тебя не было так долго. Я не пойду обратно в дом. Разве ты не можешь целовать его, когда я здесь?

В ответ на это Рик заливается краской, думая о том, _как_ именно он хочет целовать Дэрила, но поверх головы Джудит он только приподнимает брови. Дэрил пожимает плечами с улыбкой и встает с лужайки, хватает валяющийся рядом нимб и надевает его. – Она ужасно по тебе скучала, - говорит он Рику.

Рик кивает, но внутри у него все трепещет, когда он прижимает к себе свою малышку. Она так долго была средоточием всей его жизни, звездой, вокруг которой он вращается, что для них будет непросто подстроиться, Рику будет сложно перейти с системы с одной звездой на двойную. Но это будет и хорошо, тоже. Потому что Рик не может представить ничего лучшего, чем сидеть на диване в спальне Джудит, когда Дэрил счастливо и тепло свернулся калачиком у него под боком. Это правильно, все они втроем. Три стороны одного треугольника.

И Рик несет Джудит в дом, а Дэрил следует за ним по пятам, и в ту же секунду, как они переступают порог, Джудит развивает бурную деятельность, рассказывает Рику про все свои беды последних дней, вроде тех, что из Мерла фиговый учитель математики, и никто в этом доме не умеет готовить приличный завтрак, и они не могут играть в Монополию только втроем – хотя Дэрил признается, что это он вроде как отказался от этой идеи, потому что Мерл жульничает.

Рик и Дэрил сидят на диване и позволяют ей нарезать круги по гостиной, показывать им то и это, рассказывать Рику истории и возвращаться в привычный режим я-и-мой-демон. Она показывает Рику свою рабочую тетрадь по математике, где выполнены задания еще на трех страницах, и даже признается, что прочла десять страниц по истории. Она показывает ему рисунок, который нарисовала, и уравнения, которые нацарапала на одной стороне листка из блокнота, рассказывает, как глупо вел себя Дуралей, но потом Лори возила его к ветеринару на прививку, и она волновалась.

Когда она устает бегать и прыгать, но по-прежнему не в силах покинуть Рика, она берет свою книжку и сворачивается на ковре у его ног, лежа на животе и болтая ногами в воздухе, задевая ими Рика время от времени. Рик предлагает ей читать вслух, и она так и делает, перемежая собственными мнениями предложения в тексте.

Пока она читает, Рик поворачивается к Дэрилу, сосредотачивает все свое внимание на нем и постепенно начинает краснеть под его жарким синим взглядом. Он лениво водит хвостом по дивану, постукивает по подлокотнику и опускает голову в приливе застенчивости. Он не знает, почему он внезапно так нервничает рядом с Дэрилом, пока до него внезапно не доходит, что это первый раз, когда они с Дэрилом действительно на одинаковой стадии, без препятствий между ними, и сияние судьбоносной любви заливает их огромным пятном прожектора.

Дэрил стягивает нимб с точки, где тот вращается над его головой, и пристально на него смотрит, отмечает иной цвет и вертит в руках. – Ты… ты сделал это ради меня, - шепчет он под монолог Джудит о том, что кот в ее книжке – _глупый кот,_ сам заливается краской и его голос звучит так, словно он потрясен до глубины души.

Рик смотрит на нимб, а потом снова в глаза Дэрила, эти потрясающие яркие озера, в которых Рик мог бы тонуть вечно. – Да, - говорит он, - разумеется.

Дэрил смаргивает и снова смотрит на нимб. – Моя благодать вернулась. Я думал… я думал, она точно ушла.

\- Ты исцелил меня, - шепчет Рик, кладет свои руки поверх рук Дэрила на нимб, - и ты даже не думал, что сможешь восстановиться после этого. Ты _принес себя в жертву_ ради меня.

\- Да, - легко признает это Дэрил. – Разумеется. Ты любовь всей моей жизни. И даже больше, я думаю. Ты часть моей души.

Рик тихо посмеивается и не может сдержать улыбку, глядя на Дэрила. Он наклоняется к самому уху ангела, чтобы Джудит не услышала, что он говорит. – Тупой говнюк. Что бы я без тебя делал? Как бы я жил дальше, если бы ты пострадал?

\- Ну, я не пострадал, - говорит Дэрил и зеркально наклоняется к уху Рика, так что они сидят на диване скрестив шеи, а диван вовсе не такой мягкий, как облако, на которое, как Рик надеется, Дэрил позже его уложит, - Уже нет. Ты позаботился об этом.

\- Разумеется, - снова говорит ему Рик и кладет руку с другой стороны шеи Дэрила, удерживает его на месте.

\- Ты добрался до самого Рая и обратно, - Дэрил сглатывает, - ради меня.

 - И ты стоишь каждой потраченной секунды. – Рик проводит пальцами по коже Дэрила, ведет их ниже, через плечо, по руке. – Пусть даже гребаные облака там жутко пушистые.

Дэрил тихо смеется и отодвигается на достаточное расстояние, чтобы приподнять нимб и показать его Рику. – Зато награда неплохая.

\- Да? – говорит с улыбкой Рик. – Я долго и упорно сражался, чтобы добыть для тебя эту благодать. Надеюсь, оно того стоит.

 - Не только для меня, - небрежно говорит Дэрил, и Рик хлопает глазами.

-…что?

Дэрил хмурит брови и наклоняет голову вбок. –Ээ, Рик, ты осознаешь, что она не _вся_ перешла обратно в нимб, да?

Рик фыркает. – Тогда куда, черт возьми, она делась? – достаточно громко спрашивает он, и Джудит перестает читать и поворачивает голову, глядя на него чересчур осуждающе для восьмилетней.

Дэрил кивает куда-то вниз за Риком, и демон хмурится, поворачиваясь, и смотрит, едва не хлестнув себя в лицо хвостом – своим _новым хвостом с золотым кончиком._ Он взвизгивает и чуть не доводит себя до припадка, переводя взгляд между Джудит, Дэрилом и своим новым придатком. Джудит только закатывает глаза и возвращается к своей книге, но Дэрил смеется и берется за острие кончика хвоста, держит его между ними, чтобы Рик мог как следует его изучить. И естественно эта штука обхватывает своим новым золотым кончиком ладонь Дэрила и затихает, сжимая его кисть.  – Это…

\- Золото? – договаривает Дэрил. – Ага. И смотри. – Он поднимает сияющий серо-черный нимб. – Во  мне осталось немного тьмы. У меня все еще есть часть твоего колодца. И, полагаю, поскольку благодать не смогла залиться целиком, она частично передалась тебе. Так что теперь у тебя тоже есть немного.

\- У меня есть _благодать,_ \- Рик плюется и морщит нос, притворяется, что его тошнит. – _Буээ._

Джуди смеется над ним и запрыгивает на диван, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. Дэрил, в свою очередь, только цокает языком и качает головой. – Ну, не надо так, - говорит он Рику, а тот заставляет свое тело фальшиво содрогнуться.

\- Во мне есть _ангельское_ волшебство.

Глаза Дэрила очень многозначительно поблескивают, когда он отвечает, - Ну, полагаю, тебе придется привыкнуть к этому. К тому, что в тебе находятся некие ангельские штуки.

Рик распахивает глаза и шипит, чтобы он заткнулся, но Джуди не уловила этот конкретный намек и занимается тем, что сама изучает хвост Рика, вытаскивая его из руки Дэрила, чтобы он перевалился к ней. – Так ты теперь типа ангел-демон, - говорит она Рику, а потом вытягивает шею, чтобы видеть Дэрила. – А ты демон-ангел. – Оба смотрят на нее и хмурятся. – Это как когда х и у по разные стороны уравнения, а потом делишь на один из них. – Она пожимает плечами и смотрит Рику прямо в глаза. – Твой хвост теперь выглядит глупо.

Рик вспыхивает и шлепает ее по лицу хвостом, а она вскрикивает и пытается его повалить, но Рик весьма активно сопротивляется, пока борьба наконец не заканчивается тем, что у него на руках обмякает маленькая уставшая девочка, растянувшаяся наполовину между ним и Дэрилом. – Я устала, - говорит она ему, - но я не хочу идти спать. Я соскучилась по тебе.

Рик улыбается, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Ну, Маленькое Чудовище, я все равно приду подоткнуть тебе одеяло, да?

\- Ага, - говорит она и ее глаза загораются.  – Ты останешься со мной, пока я буду спать?

 - Иди чисти зубы, - говорит ей Рик, избегая прямого ответа на вопрос, - и ложись. Я приду через минуту.

Она мчится в ванную, а Рик выжидает долгую секунду, прежде чем наконец повернуться к Дэрилу, глядя вниз и отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом. – Я подоткну ей одеяло, - говорит он, а потом его голос становится тише, мягче, в него прокрадывается дрожь неуверенности. - … а потом встретимся в гостевой?

 - Эй, - шепчет ему Дэрил, скользя пальцами по шее Рика, приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, пока Рик не переводит взгляд, встречаясь с огромными синими просторами глаз Дэрила.  – _Разумеется,_ мы встретимся в гостевой. Что не так?

\- Я… - Рик сглатывает и пожимает плечами. – Это глупо, - тихо говорит он, словно гостиная с вытертым ковром и занавесками, которые пора менять, настолько же священна, как начало ночи на кладбище, - но я чувствую себя так, словно… словно жду расплаты. Понимаешь? Это слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться вечно.

Дэрил подвигается ближе и притягивает Рика к себе, и демон приваливается к его груди, опускает голову на впадинку под его горлом.  – Нахер это, - говорит ему Дэрил, тихо, как начинающийся дождь, - потому что я не хочу, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось, и никогда не позволю этому случиться. И если и _ты_ этого не хочешь и _ты_ не позволишь этому случиться, то как это может когда-то прекратиться? Посмотри, что ты сделал, Рик. Посмотри на законы Господа, которые ты изменил под себя. Посмотри и на то, что сделал я. Это _невозможно._ Они мне так сказали. _Она_ так сказала мне, Мишонн, стоя у своего маленького фонтанчика. Она сказала мне, что я не смогу тебя исцелить. Что я не смогу тебе помочь. А я смог. Она сказала мне, что я изменюсь, если попытаюсь. Что я никогда не буду прежним. И знаешь, что? Мне было насрать. Потому что если вот это и есть изменение, то это именно то, чего я хочу. – Дэрил снова приподнимает голову Рика, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, чтобы они могли быть вместе в это мгновение, когда их сердца рождаются и умирают в ровном биении между ними, просыпаются заново и живут.  – Если любить тебя – значит измениться, то я никогда не захочу стать прежним.

\- Ты думаешь, мы сможем сделать это? – спрашивает Рик. – Думаешь, мы сможет продолжать так, ангел и демон, которые пытаются что-то создать друг из друга?

\- Но мы не ангел и демон, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Мы – это ты и я. А я и ты… мы способны на что угодно.

\- Тогда поцелуй меня, - шепчет Рик. – Поцелуй меня и помоги мне поверить в это.

И Дэрил так и делает. Движется вперед, как пыль, что взвилась клубами и загустела, создавая землю. Он легко прикасается к губам Рика, его собственные губы сухие, но мягкие, и хотя их губы движутся вместе с плавной легкостью соприкасающихся перышек, создается ощущение монументальности, глубокое и прочное, и потрясающее, словно валун, который никогда не сдвинется с места. И сердце Рика раскрывается ему, распахивается, как никогда раньше, потому что этот мужчина знает о нем все, знает все его горести, его печали и его кошмарные, ужасные поступки. Но он знает и все хорошее про него – его силу, его смелость, внушающую благоговение и всепоглощающую сосредоточенность его любви. Никто никогда не знал этого про Рика. Никто не был способен увидеть в нем хорошее, не так, как Дэрил.

И Рик тоже видит все в Дэриле. Видит жертвы, на которые он пошел ради своей семьи, его способность оберегать и отдавать себя целиком. Он видит прежнего Дэрила, такого, каким он был, отчужденного и закрытого, не способного быть кем-то, потому что он никогда по-настоящему не знал самого себя. Но вот он сейчас, и Рик видит его, видит, словно пленку на его коже, шесть лет на земле, шесть лет страданий, боли и решительности. Видит, как он прошел _через_ все это, чтобы быть здесь, и Рик знает, что Дэрил любит его, может ощущать это, как солнечный свет на теле. И это взаимно, возвращается, отражается до тех пор, пока весь их свет и вся их тьма, вся их боль и вся их радость, не вливается в этот момент, в их тела, которые движутся вместе, губы, сливающиеся воедино.

Дэрил медленно отрывается, отодвигается назад, но его улыбка принадлежит Рику, его руки, когда они прикасаются, принадлежат Рику, и трепет его ресниц, его зрачки, когда они расширяются, тоже принадлежат Рику. – Встретимся в гостевой, - шепчет ему Дэрил и целует его еще один последний раз. Он встает и отступает, не переставая прикасаться к Рику до самого последнего мгновения, пока еще может дотянуться, и когда он уходит назад, в дом, Рик искренне верит, что сама его сущность уходит с ним, все фибры его души.  


	38. Абсолютные ценности

Джудит так устала, что у нее глаза сами закрываются, так что ее не нужно долго уламывать спать. Рик садится на ее кровать и остается с ней, пока она не отключается, но перед тем, как она закроет глаза, он обещает, что будет рядом, когда она проснется. Он честно говорит ей, пока она устраивается поудобнее, что, когда она уснет, он пойдет поговорить с Дэрилом – он знает, что если она проснется, а его не будет рядом, она запаникует, эта черта передалась ей благодаря его собственным неврозам. Она понимающе кивает, и он снова говорит ей, пусть даже он так много раз уже повторял это, что он любит ее и она его маленькое чудовище. А завтра, обещает он, принадлежит только ей. Он не оставит ее одну. Ни на секунду.

Когда она наконец закрывает глаза, наконец вырубается, она немедленно начинает похрапывать, и Рик понимает, что ни она, ни Дэрил не лгали. Она храпит только после сильнейшей усталости, после того, как она плохо спала несколько дней подряд. Раньше это случалось только дважды, оба раза, когда у нее были простуды, и Рик теперь понимает, как сильно она любит его, как сильно ей его _недоставало._

Но и он по ней скучал. Пусть ей всего восемь, она его спутница, всегда рядом с ним. Он сделает ради нее все, все, что угодно. Но сейчас, прямо сейчас, у него свидание с ангелом. А это, о, это тоже очень важно. Потому что у Рика теперь есть не только ребенок. Не только дочь, которую нужно растить. Теперь у него есть семья, и это взрывается у него в сердце и подгоняет его по коридору к приоткрытой двери белого цвета, у которой он не так давно сидел, пытаясь убедить себя не любить Дэрила.

Ангел ждет его, прислонившись к стене у самого входа, и Рик улыбается ему, закрывает и запирает дверь, и поворачивается, получая в качестве приветствия жадный поцелуй.  – Я скучал по тебе, - говорит ему Дэрил в перерыве между скольжением их губ, - по ощущению твоего тела. – Он прижимает Рика к стене и следует за ним, вдавливает его в нее и твердо опирается одной рукой на стену рядом с ними. По комнате пробегает волна, на мгновение звучит что-то, что не похоже на звон небес, но глубже, древнее и темнее. – Что ты сделал? – с любопытством спрашивает Рик, хотя ему едва удается отвлечься от губ Дэрила на достаточно долгое время, чтобы сформулировать вопрос.

\- Звукоизоляция, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Подумал, что мы будем громко трахаться.

Рик хихикает. – Правда? – он цепляется пальцами за петли пояса Дэрила, сильно тянет на себя. Тело Дэрила плотно прижимается к его телу, а Рик трепещет от ощущения твердой поверхности его груди, гладкого провала живота и ног, где они повторяют очертания собственных конечностей демона. – Не думаю, что буду возражать.

Дэрил глухо смеется и наклоняется провести зубами вдоль подбородка Рика. – Я и не думал, что ты станешь, - рычит он и снова принимается целовать, снова проникает внутрь языком, словно всей своей сущностью, словно ставит на Рике клеймо так, что тот весь дрожит от желания. Рик откидывается на стену и позволяет Дэрилу вдавливать себя в нее, позволяет гладкости поверхности под собой и горячим изгибам тела перед ним возносить его к незамутненному блаженству. Дэрил выдвигает вперед бедро, вдавливает его прямо между ног Рика, и демон стонет ему в рот, позволяя ангелу поймать звук своим языком и насладиться его вкусом.

\- Облако? – спрашивает Рик, его голос звучит глубоким мурлыкающим раскатом.

\- Мммм,  - соглашается Дэрил, в перерывах посасывая нижнюю губу Рика с полной отдачей, - облако. Но оно еще не здесь.

Рик моргает и смотрит на кровать, убеждается, что оно _действительно_ не здесь, и удивляется, как он упустил такую существенную деталь, пока Дэрил не присасывается к его шее, прикусывая и захватывая все участки кожи, что ему попадаются. – _Кэрол,_ \- выдыхает Рик, - что ты со мной делаешь?

 - Люблю тебя, - бормочет Дэрил ему в шею. – Трахну тебя.

\- Тогда, черт возьми, лучше побыстрее создавай это гребаное облако.     

\- Нет, - говорит ему Дэрил и хватает его за руки, прижимает их к стене и удерживает над головой Рика. – Ты создавай.

Рик стонет и вдавливает бедра в теплое тело Дэрила, его хвост пытается проскользнуть под одежду Дэрила, раз уж его руки не могут, но тут его разум выхватывает слова из воздуха, как летящие семена одуванчика. Он хмурится.

 - _Что?_

\- В тебе есть ангельское волшебство, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Будь хорошим. – Он наклоняется к уху Рика и покусывает его. – А я буду _плохим._

 - _Трахни меня, -_ выдыхает Рик, потому что слова Дэрила и рот Дэрила уже добились того, что его член твердый, как гребаный камень.

Дэрил посмеивается. – Непременно. Но сперва облако. – Он продолжает удерживать левую руку Рика прижатой к стене, но опускает его правую. Он гладит ее, позволяет их коже соприкасаться, а потом медленно сплетает их пальцы. Он оставляет указательный выпрямленным и прижимает его к указательному пальцу Рика, так что они идеально совпадают, а потом он указывает их соединенными руками в направлении кровати. – Подумай о нем и пожелай, чтобы оно появилось. – Он наклоняется вперед и целует Рика вдоль линии челюсти, прикусывает щетину, которую там находит. – И сделай это побыстрее, чтобы я смог наконец тебя на нем поиметь.

Рик пристально смотрит на кровать и пытается сконцентрироваться, но его снова отвлекают зубы Дэрила на его коже, покусывающие и спускающиеся от шеи к его плечу. И все же, каким-то образом, он умудряется сотворить крошечную капельку облака, которая разрастается в большое, размером с кровать, к которому они привыкли. Только это облако не такое, как раньше. Это облако не белое, а насыщенного темно-красного цвета, который почти черный, а его низ громыхает и пытается плеваться крошечными кусочками дождя из лавы. – Черт, - говорит Рик, - это точно попортит простыни.

Дэрил останавливается и смотрит на постель, покрытую маленькими обугленными кружочками, а потом смеется, реально хихикает в полный голос, поворачиваясь обратно к плечу Рика. Его веселье заводит Рика, и тот фыркает. Они стоят так достаточно долго, хихикая над облаком и крошечной Адской бурей, которую оно создает под собой, пока наконец Дэрил не сдается и начинает пятиться, увлекая за собой Рика. – Мне плевать, какое оно, - говорит ему Дэрил, - прямо сейчас я бы согласился трахаться и в _реке_ лавы, но ты должен раздеться. Я должен получить тебя.

Рик улыбается в ответ и принимается снимать одежду, разбрасывая ее повсюду, практически срывая с себя. Дэрил следует его примеру, стягивает рубашку через голову и отбрасывает в сторону, переходит к штанам, которые тоже вскоре оказываются сняты и отброшены. Вскоре они оба обнажены, стоят совсем рядом с облаком. Рик любуется им, сильными линиями его бицепсов и мощью его крыльев, запятнанным нимбом, вращающимся на высоте. Он делает шаг вперед и проводит пальцами по его рукам, его хвост подергивается от желания поучаствовать. Его пальцы движутся по коже, проникают во впадинки, как воск, заполняющий формы, он поднимает глаза на Дэрила, смотрит сквозь ресницы, улыбается ему со всей мощью, которая пульсирует в его венах.

Дэрил шаловливо улыбается в ответ, а потом бросается на него, хватает Рика и поднимает его, закидывает на облако и запрыгивает на него сам. Оно выдерживает их вес и по ощущениям ничем не отличается от предыдущего – невероятно пушистое и упругое – только вместо белых на этот раз от их приземления вверх летят темно-красные пушинки, а внизу пробиваются тонкие прожилки алого.  – Ты чего бурю устроил? – спрашивает Дэрил, опираясь на руки над ним, вытягиваясь всем телом так, чтобы накрыть собой Рика.

\- Потому что я тебя так сильно люблю, - говорит Рик, посмеиваясь. – Потому что это для меня что-то значит.

Дэрил улыбается, открыто и свободно, и наклоняется нежно поцеловать Рика, всего лишь прикосновение губ. – Для меня тоже, - признается он, а потом медленно позволяет своим рукам опустить его тело. Его кожа скользит по коже Рика, его торсу, и груди, и шее, пока они не оказываются вплотную друг к другу. Вес Дэрила восхитительно вдавливает его в мягко прогибающееся облако под ними.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Рик и скользит руками вокруг спины Дэрила, удерживая его на месте. – Всегда буду любить. Клянусь. Как мне удалось тебя заполучить? Ты такой красивый, такой сильный. Ты никогда не сдаешься. Ты никогда не сдаешься. Ты никогда не сдавался, когда это касалось _меня._

\- Ты тоже не сдавался, когда это касалось меня, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Ты никого не послушал, когда они говорили тебе, что ты не сможешь меня исцелить. И все эти шесть лет… даже, когда тебе было больно, даже когда наше пламя гасло… всегда оставалась искра. Ты не позволял ей угаснуть полностью, пусть даже искра была крошечной и скрытой, спрятанной глубоко в твоем сердце.

 - Мне жаль, что я так с тобой поступил, - говорит ему Рик, погружает пальцы в волосы Дэрила и вздыхает. – Мы утратили шесть лет счастья.

 - А мне хотелось бы, чтобы я не оставил тебя сорок лет тому назад. Но я не могу взять вес этих сорока лет на свои плечи. И ты не можешь взять вес этих шести. Ладно? Что бы ни случилось, все в прошлом. И сейчас, - Дэрил проводит рукой вверх по груди Рика, прикасается к его щеке, проводит по ней подушечкой большого пальца, - есть только мы. И мы _действительно_ счастливы. Так что давай наслаждаться друг другом, а остальное приложится.

Рик кивает и улыбается. – Да. Так что поцелуй меня, - говорит он Дэрилу и опережает его сам, приподнимается и соединяет их губы. – И возьми меня, - шепчет он в рот Дэрилу. – И _трахни меня._

Дэрил посмеивается и щелкает пальцами, призывает бутылочку со смазкой. Рик ухмыляется, глядя на него. – У тебя отлично получается пользоваться демонической магией.

\- Просто фантастически хорошо, черт побери, - Дэрил с гордостью подмигивает ему. Он открывает бутылочку и смазывает пальцы, потом тянется между ног Рика и нежно целует его, пока его рука занимает нужную позицию.

\- Я жду тебя, - подгоняет его Рик, его хвост мягко обхватывает запястье Дэрила и помогает направлять его. – Я ждал целую вечность.

А потом Дэрил вводит один палец, двигает им медленно и осторожно, растягивая Рика. Демон откидывается назад на облако, но его глаза не отрываются от лица Дэрила, он сознательно расслабляет мускулы под его рукой, заставляет себя расслабиться и быть с Дэрилом, как он никогда не был ни с кем другим. И ангел обращается с ним крайне бережно – вводит второй палец и двигает им, раздвигает пальцы и работает ими, убеждаясь, что он полностью готов, а потом, наконец, перемещается, сплетая свои конечности с конечностями Рика, и они готовы. Дэрил готов. И Рик тоже.

Дэрил надавливает и проникает внутрь, целует Рика, делая это, и демон позволяет звездам начать взрываться у него перед глазами, мыслям о том, что все это значит, мыслям о нем, и Дэриле, и вечности, и всяких разных мелочах начать формироваться и вливаться в вены Рика и заставлять его сердце биться – мелочах вроде того, как они парят в небе вместе, ныряют, и лавируют, и сворачивают в ритме, который просто характерен для них, и как они просыпаются рядом друг с другом, и им мягко, тепло, и они ощущают этот момент, как в тот день, что Рик помнит, когда он зарывался носом в облако, а Дэрил был совсем рядом, прижимая его еще ближе к себе.

Это внезапно кажется реальным, кажется _осуществимым –_ словно Рик действительно мог бы это иметь, чтобы Дэрил был над ним, начиная двигаться, а он двигал бы бедрами навстречу Дэрилу, выгибая их плавной линией, и их губы соприкасались бы, они бы целовались, вкладывая себя полностью, и оба они были бы обнаженными и уязвимыми, но при этом сильными и полноценными.

Рик отдает себя этому, ощущению тела Дэрила над собой, когда они скользят вместе, ритму его бедер, прижимающихся ближе, собственных ног Рика, притягивающих Дэрила вплотную, а потом направляющих его обратно. Его хвост мягко опускается на спину Дэрила, извивается вверх по ней, рисуя вытянутые узоры таких вещей, как обещание и раскаяние, потом опускается ниже, прикасается к Дэрилу в таких местах, в которых к нему когда-либо прикасался только один Рик. Дэрил задыхается от ощущения кончика хвоста, пробегающего по его заднице, а потом спускающегося между ног, ласкающего его мошонку, когда он входит в Рика, который запоминает каждый вздох и стон, вылетающий изо рта Дэрила. Ангел улыбается ему сверху вниз и чуть задыхаясь смеется над всем этим, протягивает руку, чтобы взять член Рика в руку, а потом опускается поцеловать его, проникает языком между его губ, легко прикасается к языку Рика, отягощенному заверениями и предложениями, которые спутываются вместе, пока все они не начинают звучать как одно слово, как одно имя, _Дэрил,_ заклинание, которое заполняет сосочки его языка, пространство между его зубами, полости его щек.   

Рик подхватывает это мгновение, берет это слово и позволяет ему проникнуть в себя, просочиться, словно мед в воду, и он наконец отпускает, наконец поистине _отпускает_ заботы, которые разъедали его разум годами. Потому что он верит в это, это и только это. Они больше, чем их тела, больше, чем их сердца, больше, чем глупые мелочи вроде Бога и фонтанов или дьявола и траншей. Больше нет страха, нет грусти и нет сожаления, нет волнения или переживаний. Есть только Дэрил, Дэрил, который ласкает Рика, Дэрил, который входит в него, Дэрил, когда его кожа распластывается по коже Рика, словно гора переходит в долину. И есть только Рик, только то, как он присоединяется к нему, как он вращает бедрами для Дэрила, как он вжимается в его руку, как он встречается с ним глазами, синее небо против глубокого, сияющего моря.

Они перекатываются и изгибаются, прикасаются и тают вместе, пока время убегает прочь, а Дэрил продолжает глубокими толчками входить в него. Голос Рика наконец начинает действовать, и он принимается стонать, выкрикивать имя, которое теперь выжжено в его душе пламенем вечности, произносить его нежно, несмотря на силу его голоса, и когда приходит время, Рик шепчет, - Кончи в меня, - потому что он хочет этого, желает этого, _нуждается_ в том, чтобы Дэрил был его частью навсегда, и чтобы и он тоже отпустил.

\- Да, - шепчет Дэрил у его губ, и Рик клонится ему навстречу всем телом, выгибает позвоночник и все свои кости. Его крылья поднимаются, прижимаются к спине Дэрила, а его хвост оборачивается вокруг его ног, отказывается отпускать. Дэрил опускает собственные крылья, накрывает их и погружает их во тьму, но это теплая, _комфортная_ тьма, принадлежащая им обоим, и от нее тело Рика трепещет. – Кончи для меня, Рик, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Будь со мной вечно.

И Рик повинуется, словно простые слова в дыхании Дэрила – это заповеди, которые превыше законов физики или разделения измерений. Потому что для Рика так и есть. Это божественный закон, и он с силой кончает между их телами, изливаясь Дэрилу на живот и грудь, а Дэрил, с мощным толчком, тоже кончает, и соединяет их полностью, словно шестеренки наконец встают на место.

Они вместе приходят в себя, дышат вместе глубокими, захлебывающимися вздохами, пока Дэрил наконец не выходит из него и перекатывается набок. – Черт, - говорит он Рику и прижимает его к себе, - это было…

\- Сверхъестественно? – заканчивает за него Рик, и Дэрил только смеется и кивает. Рик целует его в плечо и клонится к нему всем телом, устраивается поудобнее. – Я люблю тебя, - говорит он Дэрилу. – Больше всего на свете.

Дэрил прижимается губами к волосам Рика, намереваясь поцеловать, но останавливается, замирает и просто вдыхает запах Рика. – Я тоже тебя люблю. И ты мой. Мы принадлежим друг другу.

Рик улыбается и кладет руку на грудь Дэрилу, раздвигает пальцы, прикасается к нему повсюду, куда может дотянуться. – Да, ты показал _мне,_ кому я принадлежу, - посмеиваясь говорит он.

Дэрил тоже смеется и кивает, соглашаясь. – А ты можешь показать мне в следующий раз.

Рик мурлыкает. – Дай мне полчаса.

\- Полчаса? – Дэрил переворачивает его так, чтобы они оба лежали на боку. В его глазах загорается огонек, сияющий в свете гостевой комнаты. – У меня есть идея получше. – И он протягивает руку, прикасается к Рику кончиками пальцев, только к плечу. Он медленно ведет пальцами вниз по руке, едва прикасаясь подушечками, и с этим движением тепло начинает заполнять внутренности Рика, а пьянящее, сверкающее возбуждение заливает его вены.

\- _Черт,_ \- задыхается он, когда его член автоматически встает, - у тебя _действительно_ хорошо получается с демонической магией.

Дэрил только посмеивается и затыкает его животным рычанием, перетягивая Рика на себя, а демон, в свою очередь, думает, что именно там, и больше нигде, он хотел бы быть в этот миг.


	39. Ноль

Еще один вечер, снова семь часов, и они летают. Солнце начинает садиться, мир колеблется на грани между оранжевыми полосами дня и синей тьмой ночи, и слегка облачно, но им это отлично подходит. Они ныряют и вьются меж облаками, внезапно появляются друг перед другом и с хихиканьем улетают прочь, почти как школьники, в заливающем их свете. Дэрил, как всегда, сильнее, и его крылья могут нести его на большие расстояния, но Рик быстр, словно кобра, и он мелькает перед носом Дэрила, то под его крыльями, то над, то совсем рядом, пролетая так близко, что они соприкасаются.

Теперь они занимаются именно этим, пока Джудит ест ужин с Лори. Так они проводят время, вместе кувыркаясь в воздухе, как они оба любят. Иногда они остаются в доме, повторяют то, чем занимались в это время последние шесть лет. Теперь это длится больше пятнадцати минут, может превратиться в настоящий гребаный праздник секса, если они не будут осторожны, и с облака, которое они создают вместе, будет капать одновременно лава и остужающая ее вода, так что на простынях остаются маленькие капли обсидиана. А иногда они совмещают – трахаются прямо в воздухе в дни, когда облачно, их крылья трепещут, поддерживая их в небе. Они делают это грязно, извращенно, мягко и нежно, жестко и быстро, кусаясь и оставляя отметины друг на друге, плавно, как камни в реке. Как только захотят. И все это они. И это прекрасно.

Сегодня месяц с того дня, как Рик вернулся с Небес, месяц, как Рик и Дэрил живут в блаженстве, пока Мерл работает над своим загаром, а Мэгги пробует свою новую фишку, пытается разобраться в себе, жить только ради себя и никого иного. Джудит обожает все это, особенно внимание, которое она получает от двух отцов, которые следуют за ней повсюду, как маленькие магниты, висящие у нее по бокам. Они по очереди учат ее, вместе с ней изучают геометрию и важность битвы при Геттисберге, а она делит время поровну между ладушками и попытками побить рекорд Дэрила на скакалке.

А особенно она любит новый расклад в играх по вечерам, поэтому Рик и Дэрил прекращают летать в полвосьмого, спускаются к дому и помогают раскладывать карточки для игры в «Жизнь». Они слишком невыносимы, когда играют в «Монополию», говорит им Мерл. Совершенно неинтересно играть, когда два участника практически дарят друг другу полные наборы собственности. И Лори еще не успела купить новую игру в «Извини» после того, как Мэгги в приступе ярости разломала доску, так что играют они в «Жизнь». Джудит настаивает, чтобы все играли честно, так же, как настаивает на том, чтобы поместить в свою машинку другую девочку, когда вытягивает карту свадьбы. Рик не знает, делает ли она это потому, что ее действительно интригует сама идея, или потому, что в каком-то смысле она хочет быть как Рик и Дэрил, но он решает, что ей же всего восемь. Она разберется со временем.

Они только начали играть, реально только начали препираться по поводу всех препятствий, которые перед ними встают, когда в дверь стучат. Они хмурятся, но Лори, в кухне, не сдвигается с места, чтобы открыть. Что значит, что этот стук слышат только они. Мерл принимает удар за всех на себя, встает и идет к двери, выглядывает в глазок, а потом поворачивается к ним, сильно нахмурившись. – Эээ, - говорит он, наклоняет голову и чешет затылок, - за дверью Бог.

Рик и Дэрил оба моргают от удивления. – _Бог,_ \- уточняет Дэрил, - Бог?

\- Бог, - ворчит Мерл и поворачивается обратно к двери, смотрит на нее так, словно она вот-вот вспыхнет.

\- Она же не спускается на Землю, - говорит всем твердо Дэрил, но это не меняет того факта, что Мерл по-прежнему убеждается через глазок, что это действительно Мишонн. Он хмурится и поворачивается к Рику, но демон только пожимает плечами и встает.

\- Впусти ее, что ли, - говорит он Мерлу, потому что он недостаточно груб, чтобы отказаться впустить Бога.

Мерл открывает дверь и широко ее распахивает, отступает в сторону, и Мишонн вплывает в комнату, ее аура и присутствие ослепляют привкусом добродетели. Джудит, которая по-прежнему сидит на полу гостиной у ног Рика со своей машинкой в руках, прищуривается.

\- Добрый вечер, - мягко говорит Мишонн.

 - Добрый вечер, - отвечает Мерл, а потом переводит глаза на Дэрила, словно ожидал, что тот присоединится.

\- Чему обязаны визитом? – спрашивает Дэрил, вставая рядом с Риком и наполовину закрывая телом свою семью от нее.

\- Я пришла поговорить с мисс Джудит, - говорит Мишонн. – Наедине, если вы не против.

\- Против, - говорит ей Дэрил, а потом переводит взгляд на Мэгги и Мерла, быстро кивает на них, - но они могут уйти, если хотят.

\- Думаю, мне стоит, - говорит Мэгги, вставая, отряхивает колени, словно на них пыль. – Не хочу впутываться в … это вот.

\- А я…- начинает Мерл, поворачивая голову то к ним, то к Мишонн, но Мэгги хватает его за руку и тянет, тащит его за собой в гараж, пока в комнате не остаются только Джудит и ее отцы, которые стоят над ей, словно защищая.

\- Мы прекрасно поладим, - говорит им Мишонн. – Вам не нужно так беспокоиться.

\- Мы так хотим, - говорит ей Рик и протягивает руку, помогает Джудит встать.

\- Будет лучше, - говорит с улыбкой Мишонн, - если вы…

\- Они останутся, - говорит ей Джудит, ее голос звучит сильно и твердо, - или я не буду с вами разговаривать.

Мишонн широко распахивает глаза от нахальства девочки, но быстро смягчает выражение лица. – Разумеется,- говорит она, - ты знаешь, кто я?

\- Вы Бог, - говорит ей Джудит. – Я не дура.

\- Знаешь ли ты, зачем я пришла? – спрашивает Мишонн, но Джудит не успевает ответить, потому что по дому разносится грохот из коридора, и все головы поворачиваются, когда в комнату внушительно входит Кэрол и останавливается, небрежно опираясь на стенку, на лице у нее ухмылка, руки в карманах.

\- _Уж, пожалуйста, расскажи,_ \- говорит Кэрол, - зачем ты здесь. Я _уверена,_ что вовсе не затем, чтобы нарушить наш уговор.

Мишонн наклоняет голову и чуть покачивает ей.  – Не нужно, чтобы ей было восемнадцать, чтобы она знала, какой сделать выбор.

 - О, конечно, - говорит Кэрол и отталкивается от стены. – Поэтому _я_ здесь.

\- Как ты попала сюда? – спрашивает Мишонн, ее голос подобен серебряным стрелам.

\- Через заднюю дверь, - говорит с ухмылкой Кэрол и поворачивается к Джудит, поравнявшись с группой. – С кота можно содрать шкуру разными способами, не так ли, малышка?

Джудит хмурится, глядя на нее, и берет Рика за руку. Демон сжимает ее со всей силы, а потом тянет ее на диван, садится рядом с ней. Его хвост нежно обнимает ее за плечи, а Дэрил садится с другой стороны, защищая ее с фланга, готовый ко всему.

\- Время настало, Джудит, - говорит ей Мишонн. – В сердце ты знаешь, какой путь предпочтешь. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, - это сказать нам.

-  И подумай только, - вступает Кэрол, - как весело тебе будет с твоими учителями. Подумай о том, как выглядят реки лавы, озаренные собственным жаром. У нее есть правила. У меня нет. Разве тебе нравятся правила?

 - Прекрати пытаться, - отрезает Мишонн, - убедить ее. Тут больше нечего сказать. Нечего сделать. Ее выбор естественен. Ей просто нужно сделать его. Итак, Джудит, - Мишонн поворачивается к ней, ее глаза глубоки и темны, улыбка натянута и светится по краям, - сделай его.

Джудит хмурится и переводит взгляд между ними, и Рик не намерен это терпеть. Если он что-то из себя и представляет, то он лежачий полицейский на дороге между ними и ней, занавес, который отделит ее от их гнева. Кэрол продолжает говорить, шепчет ей, что она знает, как Джудит хочет летать, определяя путь по звездам, как она любит то, каковы кожаные крылья Рика наощупь. Мишонн снова вступает, говорит, что Джудит нужно только принять решение, и их голоса становятся громче, перебивают друг друга, и не остается тишины, нет промежутков между предложениями, нечем дышать. Только шум, столько шума, столько звука от их напора, но перекрывая все это Рик просто говорит ей, - Джуди. Посмотри на меня.

И она смотрит. Отрывает от них свой взгляд, перестает прислушиваться к ним, словно они мошки, а она солнце, прожигающее их оболочку. Рик наклоняется к ней, кладет руки ей на щеки и говорит, - Говори только то, что хочешь сказать. Делай только то, что хочешь сделать. То, что в твоем _сердце._ Потому что единственное, что ты можешь сделать неправильно сейчас, единственное, о чем ты пожалеешь, - это если ты не сделаешь того, что _ты_ сама хочешь. Не держи это в себе. Скажи им. Скажи им то, что ты хочешь, чтобы они знали.

Джудит очень долго пристально на него смотрит, и Рик встречается с ней взглядами, смотрит в ее проницательные ясные глаза и видит, как они темнеют и словно начинают жить собственной жизнью. Она так умна, так сообразительна, и Рик полностью уверен, что даже хотя ей всего восемь, даже хотя она прожила лишь малую толику жизни, Джудит куда умнее, чем все они. И она доказывает это ему.

Она поворачивается, пронзает их обеих взглядом и говорит из всех сил, всеми фибрами души, вибрируя на частоте, о которой Рик никогда даже не подозревал, - Нет.

Кэрол наклоняет голову назад и в сторону, подальше от Джудит, а Мишонн, в свою очередь, просто хлопает глазами. – Нет? – переспрашивает Мишонн.

\- Нет, - говорит Джудит и крепко сжимает челюсти. – Нет. ВЫ, - она указывает на Мишонн, - глупая, вредная, _раздражающая._ И вы довели моих пап до слез. И я _не_ собираюсь следовать за вами.

Мишонн щурится, глядя на нее и открывает рот, но ее перебивает Кэрол, злобно хихикая. – Полагаю, я выиграла, - говорит она, но всего на секунду преждевременно, потому что не успевает она закончить предложение, как Джудит говорит, затыкая их обеих. И пусть ей всего восемь, пусть она смертная, но они _слушают._

\- Вы тоже глупая, - говорит Джудит Кэрол. – И из-за вас мои папы _тоже_ плакали. Так что за вами я тоже не последую.

Кэрол фыркает. – Девочка, ты должна выбрать.

\- Не должна, - говорит им Джудит и встает. – Я не должна делать ничего из того, что вы говорите. И никогда не буду. Потому что я ни в одну из вас не верю. Я не верю ни во что, что у вас есть, и я иная. _Вы знаете,_ как и _я_ знаю, что я точка вне ваших осей координат. Я не _х,_ как вы думаете, я _у_ , а это значит, что вы не можете указывать мне, что делать, равно как и не можете говорить моим папам, что им делать. Они вне вашего влияния. Они не поступали так, как вы разрешали им, потому что вы не можете их контролировать. И _я_ тоже вне вашего влияния. И я достаточно иная, чтобы знать, кто я такая. И кем я являюсь – так это не вами, - она указывает на Мишонн, - и не вами, - она указывает на Кэрол. – Я - это _я,_ и вы не можете заставить меня выбирать. Потому что вы – это один и минус один, а я ноль. И вы не можете изменить то, кем я являюсь, как ноль не может равняться единице.

Они обе пытаются заговорить, но Джудит перестает слушать, поворачивается к ним спиной и говорит Рику, - Папочка? Мы можем теперь играть дальше? – Рик моргает, глядя на нее, и начинает произносить ее имя, но она качает головой. – Они уходят, - говорит она ему, - если их не подпитывать. Они просто уходят.

И Рик следует за ней, опускается на ковер рядом с ее маленькой фигуркой, и она продолжает играть, теперь они играют только втроем. Дэрил тоже опускается на пол и присоединяется к ним, протягивает руку за спиной Джудит и сплетает пальцы с пальцами Рика. И вскоре оказывается, что Джудит права. Они уходят. Кэрол орет, но Рик не слушает. Мишонн требует своим приторно светлым голосом, но Дэрил не преклоняется. И они уходят. Вот просто так. Они уходят. Потому что они знают, что для них тут ничего не осталось. Нет трещины в броне Рика, в которую можно проскользнуть, которую можно расширять, пока он не рассыпется в прах. И никакой вынужденной преданности в венах Дэрила тоже, никакого смертельно сильного желания угодить. Нет ничего, кроме них, их троих, один, и минус один, и ноль между ними, а в ее машинке сидят две розовые фишки.

Они заканчивают игру, когда проходит уже долгое время после того, как закрылись и передняя, и задняя двери. И когда они доигрывают, Рик укладывает Джудит спать, накрывает ее и убаюкивает. Когда ее глаза закрываются, он медленно поворачивается к Дэрилу и в приглушенном свете встречается с его взглядом, пронзительным, как алмазы, и глубоким, как океаны.

\- Думаешь, она права? – шепчет ему Рик. – Думаешь, что мы все вне их влияния?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и смотрит на нее сверху вниз, наклоняет голову и изучает ее очертания. – Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Мишонн удивлялась, - говорит ему Дэрил. – Но сегодня она была удивлена. Разве ты этого не почувствовал? И Мерл… Мерл ничего не мог поделать, только повиноваться. И так это было всю мою жизнь. Автопилот. Я делаю все, что она скажет, все, что она пожелает.  И ничего из того, чего она не хочет. Но сегодня… _сегодня,_ \- шепчет он, - я мог сделать что угодно. Я не поддался.

\- Я тоже, - соглашается Рик таким же тихим, благоговейным шепотом, тьма вокруг них словно освящена исключительно присутствием трех тел, которые вращаются друг вокруг друга. – Я чувствовал это уже некоторое время. Словно… словно мы вне их влияния.

 - Словно они не могут нас и пальцем тронуть, - соглашается Дэрил. – И они не могут. Да и как они могли бы? Мы нарушили правила. И, возможно, когда мы сделали это, мы повредили _их_ самих.

Рик кивает и снова поворачивает голову к Джудит, которая по-прежнему спит. Он думает об ее глазах, проницательных глазах, которые темнеют с каждым днем. Он думает о глазах Мишонн, подобных провалам, и о Кэрол с ее улыбкой, о кричащих линиях, бороздящих ее кожу. Дэрил двигается вперед, чтобы встать над Джудит рядом с ним, и вместе они замирают там. По одному хранителю для каждой силы в ее духе. Рик вспоминает тот первый день, так много времени тому назад, когда он покинул Ад, чтобы найти ее. И он осознает, что несмотря на все недостатки Кэрол и Мишонн, в одном они были правы. В одном крошечном моменте. Она - ключ ко всему. Но она не все то, чем они думали, что она станет.

Рик берет руку Дэрила в свою, сжимает ее и сплетает их пальцы вместе, подобно надежде и любви, и Дэрил сжимает его пальцы в ответ, целует Рика в плечо, и вот они здесь. В своем навсегда. Создавая в комнате пространство, которое вибрирует от силы, питаемой только взаимным пламенем в их венах. Рик вдыхает его, втягивает в легкие, его хвост отсчитывает мгновения, как маятник, и он чувствует все это. Чувствует, как спит Джуди на расстоянии менее фута от них. Чувствует Дэрила с его сильными, мощными крыльями и изгиб его тела рядом с телом Рика.

И вся бесконечность Земли раскрыта перед ними, весь кружащийся небосвод. И Рик, в окружении его семьи, в целости и сохранности здесь, в этой капсуле из истинной пылающей веры, наконец свободен.


	40. Эпилог

На этот раз Рик обгоняет Дэрила и первым долетает до линии облаков, его крылья подобны маленьким вибрирующим шарам энергии. Дэрил добродушно ворчит за его спиной и спешит догнать его, и вскоре они оба прорываются через клубы в небе, а земля под ними оказывается размыта дымкой. – Рик, - говорит Дэрил, фыркая и улыбаясь, - ты же меня трахнул меньше часа назад. Серьезно? Опять?

Рик хихикает и поворачивается, закручивая крылья вокруг своего тела. Под ним формируется тоннель из красного облака и разворачивается в достаточно большой участок, чтобы вместить их обоих. Когда все готово, он падает, опрокидывается на облако с радостью, его крылья раскрываются, обрамляют его тело на облаке. – Иди сюда, малыш, - говорит он, чуть подергивая хвостом, сгибая кончик и маня Дэрила вниз. – Разве ты меня не хочешь?

Дэрил фыркает и ныряет, падает на тело Рика с ворчанием. – Ты же знаешь, что хочу. – Он проводит пальцами сквозь кудри Рика, обхватывает большим пальцем рог. – Я, черт побери, обожаю трахать тебя в небе.

Рик смеется и приподнимается на локтях, трется носом о нос Дэрила. – Я придумал кое-что особенное.

- _Особенное?­_ – переспрашивает Дэрил, и его зрачки распахиваются во тьму страсти.

\- Ага, - Рик улыбается у самых губ Дэрила. – Кое-что, чего мы _никогда_ раньше не делали.

Дэрил фыркает. – Рик, мы попробовали весь спектр существующих извращений. Неужели есть что-то в Раю или Аду, чего мы _не_ делали?

\- То, что мы сейчас сделаем, - загадочно отвечает Рик и скользит хвостом по руке Дэрила, обхватывает его бицепс и сжимает. – Но сперва мне надо раздеться. – Его голос переходит в стон. – Я жажду твой член…

Дэрил смеется. – Ах ты, _шлюшка,_ \- говорит он ему, но потом наклоняется и впивается в его губы, страстно целует его, одновременно выпуская свое волшебство на волю, наращивая облако, пока оно не закрывает их обоих, как пещера посреди неба.

Дэрил принимается избавлять их от одежды, расстегивая пуговицы и развязывая завязки по дороге. Рик подчиняется, вздрагивая от ощущения ткани, покидающей его ноги, его грудь, его промежность. Дэрил избавляется от одежды так же легко, их тела двигаются, устраняя все преграды между ними так же легко, как река размывает камень в ил. Они едины, оба они, в том, как они двигаются. Грешно и сакрально, легко, как воздух, и порочно, как волнение в их сердцах.

Когда Рик полностью обнажен, он закидывает ногу на бедро Дэрила и притягивает его ближе, позволяет их телам скользить вместе и занимать нужное положение. Дэрил стонет прямо в рот Рику, его язык словно прикасается ко всем уголкам души Рика. Его пальцы по-прежнему в волосах Рика, а пальцы демона перебрались на бедра Дэрила, впиваются и двигаются по коже, словно он может забраться внутрь нее. Хвост Рика перекатывается вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника Дэрила, легко, как прикосновение призрака, а крылья Дэрила шелестят перьями, когда по его телу от этого пробегает дрожь.

\- Я никогда не устану тебя целовать, - шепчет Дэрил, прижимаясь к нему, его плоть уже тверда и готова проникнуть в Рика. Демон усмехается и ныряет за новым поцелуем, его язык и зубы рассказывают о его страсти. Он берет Дэрила за руку, позволяет пальцам играть с большим и указательным пальцами Дэрила, пока ангел не ухмыляется понимающе посреди поцелуя. Он громко щелкает пальцами, и в руку Рика падает бутылочка, уже открытая и готовая к тому, чего так отчаянно хочет сейчас Рик.

Демон не тратит времени даром, обмакивая кончик хвоста в смазку, поднося его к своему отверстию и медленно вводя внутрь, пока Дэрил трахает его рот языком и вдавливает тело Рика в облако. Рик стонет имя Дэрила, и это не слово, даже не попытка его произнести, но ангел все равно понимает, и демон чувствует, _знает,_ когда Дэрил в ответ стонет его имя.

Рик вводит хвост в себя, сперва самый кончик, потом больше, и наконец все плоское расширение на кончике восхитительно заполняет его. Но это не настолько же хорошо, как будет, когда в него войдет Дэрил, не настолько же хорошо, как то, что задумал Рик. Пока Дэрил продолжает его целовать, Рик снова берет бутылочку и смазывает пальцы, опускает руку, добавляя пальцы к хвосту. Его кончик хвоста становится плоским, максимально раздвигается и растягивается, а его пальцы помогают его раскрыть.

\- Скажи мне, - умоляет Рик ангела над собой, в окружении облака, созданного ими обоими, - что ты хочешь с мной сделать.

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - рычит Дэрил и прикусывает губу Рика, оттягивает ее и отпускает с влажным звуком. – Я хочу взять тебя, словно ты принадлежишь мне, и кончить в тебя так сильно и быстро, чтобы ты всегда помнил, кому ты принадлежишь.

\- А ты? – задыхающимся шепотом спрашивает Рик. – Кому ты принадлежишь?

Дэрил смеется. - Ты мне это доказал раньше, когда _нагнул меня над кухонным столом._

Рик посмеивается в ответ. – _Ну,_ мне надо было воспользоваться случаем, когда в доме никого не было. Когда еще у нас так получится сделать?

\- Заткнись, - говорит ему Дэрил, качая головой и смеясь. – Я говорю тебе, что я хочу сделать с тобой прямо _сейчас._

 - Ну так делай, - Рик откидывается на облако и выгибает бровь, бросая ему вызов.   

Дэрил закатывает глаза, но наклоняется, чтобы еще раз поцеловать его, полный желания, пульсирующего между их нервными окончаниями, перед тем, как опустить взгляд вниз и полностью накрыть своим телом Рика. Он берет в руку собственный напрягшийся член и проводит по нему ладонью один раз, а потом подводит его к отверстию Рика. Он, разумеется, ждет, чтобы Рик вынул сперва свой хвост, но тот этого не делает. Дэрил хмурится. – Ну, вынь свой кончик, - говорит он Рику, словно демон не в курсе про эту преграду.

\- Нет, - шепчет Рик с задыхающимся стоном и обеими руками обхватывает Дэрила за шею. – Вставляй.

Дэрил моргает. – Но твой…

\- _Оба_ сразу _,_ \- говорит Рик, его глаза блестят. – Или ты не хочешь, чтобы мой хвост ласкал тебя, когда ты внутри меня?

Дэрил хлопает глазами снова и снова, раскрывает рот, что-то пискнув, но Рик пользуется этим, захватывая его губы, словно покоряя новые земли. Рик достает кончик хвоста и расплющивает острие, чтобы он мог обернуть его вокруг головки члена Дэрила. А потом Дэрил двигает бедрами, а Рик хвостом, и член скользит внутрь.

Рик шипит от ощущений, когда Дэрил и кончик его хвоста растягивают его одновременно. Ангел издает надломленный, задыхающийся звук, где-то глубоко в горле, а демон ухмыляется, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Хорошо? – спрашивает он.

\- _Черт,_ \- шипит Дэрил и кивает, с усилием сглатывая. – В тебе так чертовски тесно.

Рик опасно посмеивается. – Твоя святая задница может в этом не сомневаться.

А потом он притягивает Дэрила ближе, позволяет ему входить, пока головка члена Дэрила и кончик хвоста не оказываются глубоко в его теле. И после этого, когда Дэрил в нем по самые яйца и невыносимо огромен, Рик так очень медленно двигает кончиком хвоста, оборачивая его вокруг члена Дэрила, пока его хвост не наматывается на него, как лоза. Рик сжимает и Дэрил вскрикивает, упирается руками по обеим сторонам головы демона и царапает облако.

\- _Черт!_ – кричит Дэрил, а Рик ухмыляется своему успеху.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает демон, покусывая его за край челюсти, щеку, шею.

Но ангелу нравится настолько, что он даже говорить не в состоянии. Рик смотрит, как он агрессивно кивает головой, и это все, что ему нужно знать о том, насколько Дэрил удовлетворен ощущениями. – Тогда трахай меня, - говорит ему Рик, и Дэрил хлопает глазами, которые практически съехались к переносице. – Давай, - подгоняет Рик и приподнимается, скользит языком внутрь рта Дэрила и на мгновение теряется в страсти, а потом говорит, - сделай меня своим.

Дэрил согласно ворчит и начинает двигаться, сперва медленно и неглубоко, пока он привыкает к ощущению тела Рика и его хвоста, который добавляет трения. Рик двигает кончиком хвоста так же, как он умело делает, когда ласкает самого себя, но старается сжимать и давить сильнее, когда член входит в него, и расслаблять и отпускать при движении в обратную сторону. И они устанавливают ритм, тяжелый, жаркий, задыхающийся, и когда ему подчиняются восхитительные движения бедер Дэрила и хвоста Рика, ангел опускает руку между ними и обхватывает пальцами член демона, начинает ласкать его в такт движениям их тел.

Рик запускает руку в волосы Дэрила и притягивает его вплотную к себе, их тела сжимают руку Дэрила, которая движется на его члене. – Как сильно ты в меня кончишь? – спрашивает Рик, и у Дэрила снова съезжаются в кучку глаза.

\- Очень _чертовски_ сильно, - отвечает он, почти задыхаясь.

\- Отлично, - вскрикивает Рик, - потому что я так хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня глубоко – так глубоко, как только сможешь. – Рик стонет от одной мысли об этом, а его член подергивается в руке Дэрила. – И… и я хочу, чтобы ты кончил на меня. По _всему_ хвосту. Покрыл его. _Залил его._ – Рик закусывает губу, задыхаясь, и трет кончиком хвоста головку члена, которая так глубоко внутри него, а Дэрил резко двигает бедрами вперед, вколачивает его в облако с такой силой, что Рик невольно вскрикивает.

\- _ДА!_ \- кричит Рик солнцу и небу. – _Трахни меня._

И Дэрил так и _делает,_ перестает сдерживаться и трахает его, входит резко и безжалостно. Рик цепляется за него – его бедра выгибаются в руку Дэрила, его хвост повторяет движения его члена, который входит и выходит, входит, выходит. Дэрил начинает напрягаться, его бедра сбиваются с ровного ритма, и когда это происходит, Рик выгибается, его спина красиво прогибается над облаком, его член просит больше и больше от руки Дэрила.

\- Да, - стонет Дэрил. – Да. _Да._ Кончи со мной. _Кончи со мной, Рик,_ \- рычит он и впивается зубами в плечо Рика, входит до упора, и Рик _чувствует_ это, чувствует хвостом всплеск, густую жидкость глубоко внутри, и он кричит имя Дэрила, когда сам начинает кончать, изливаясь между ними.

Проходит очень много времени, прежде чем они приходят в себя, и еще больше времени, прежде чем Дэрил выходит из него, заставляя Рика чуть вздрогнуть, а потом демон разматывает свой хвост. – Вот _черт,_ \- шепчет Дэрил, прижимаясь к его телу, а потом лениво начинает целовать его кожу. – Тебе не нужно было это делать ради меня, - говорит он Рику. – У тебя еще месяц все будет болеть.

Рик посмеивается, но кивает, соглашаясь. – И все же, оно того стоило.

Дэрил ворчит и целует его в шею. – Я мог бы исцелить тебя. Облегчить…

\- _Черт, нет,_ \- рычит Рик, а потом посмеивается. – Ты с ума сошел? Мне _нравится._ Я хочу чувствовать тебя повсюду, куда бы я ни пошел. Я хочу знать, насколько я твой. – Разве ты уже не знаешь? – с ухмылкой говорит Дэрил, пристально глядя на него сверху вниз.

Рик улыбается, глядя в ответ, любуется красотой лица Дэрила и его подобным гематиту вращающимся нимбом. – О, я знаю. Но все равно мне нравится это чувствовать, - говорит он Дэрилу, целуя его. Он думает, какой большой путь они прошли с того самого первого дня, когда встретились, - как их ссоры и пререкания превратились в нечто совершенно иное. Его золотой хвост сверкает на солнце, когда он им шевелит, все еще запятнанный частичкой Дэрила, и ангел улыбается, глядя, как он двигается туда-сюда на фоне облака и света.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Дэрил, проводя руками по каждому дюйму тела Рика. – Я _так_ тебя люблю.

И что еще может ответить ему Рик? Что еще он может сделать, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ и сказать так же нежно и легко, как создавалась земля, и Рай, и Ад, - И я тебя.


End file.
